Lealdade, Honra, e um Coração Disposto
by Luinwen-2013
Summary: Quando três mulheres caem de um barranco enquanto estão indo para um evento de LARP, o que ela menos esperam é que não estejam onde pensam que estão. Sua jornada na Terra-Média para voltar para seu lar lhes dá uma outra dimensão do qie significa ter Lealdade, Honra, e um Coração Disposto. (Ok, os anões aparecem no cap. 4, podem pular direto para lá se preferirem...)
1. Cap 1 - Perdidas

Nota da Autora: Tomei coragem de traduzir essa minha primeira fic que comecei publicar um ano atrás. Todo comentário e crítica é benvindo e será oportunamente respondido por mensagem pessoal.

* * *

Prólogo

A maioria dos anões da Companhia de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho estava batendo papo uns com os outros, bebendo e se divertindo na casa de Bilbo, Bolsão. O próprio Thorin estava um pouco de lado, ouvindo seu velho conselheiro, Balin, que tentava fazê-lo desistir de sua missão de retomar Erebor, o lar de seus pais, do dragão Smaug.

"Então, perdemos nosso gatuno. Provavelmente, para o melhor. Afinal o que somos? Mercadores, mineiros, funileiros, fazedores de brinquedos… ninguém da matéria da qual as lendas são feitas."

"Há guerreiros valorosos entre nós." Ele direcionou o elogio ao anão de barba branca. O velho sacudiu a cabeça.

"Velhos guerreiros."

"Eu preferiria qualquer um deles a um exército das Colinas de Ferro. Porque quando eu chamei, eles atenderam. Lealdade, honra, e um coração disposto. Não poderia pedir mais do que isso."

Capítulo 1 - Perdidas

As três mulheres caminhavam animadamente na mata da encosta, respirando fundo o ar fresco da manhã. A trilha estava clara par ser seguida, e elas praticamente não precisaram do mapa depois das primeiras horas do dia anterior. Elas tinham armado acampamento no final da tarde do dia anterior, de forma que pudessem descansar bem para o segundo dia de sua pequena jornada.

"Provavelmente que já estamos bem perto dos fundos do campo de LARP (1)." Disse a mais alta, que aparentava ter uns trinta e poucos anos. "Acho que podemos parar naqueles afloramentos de rocha, trocar de roupa e nos arrumarmos para a festa."

"Com certeza, Tia. Mal posso esperar para invadir o acampamento pelo lado errado!" A garota ruiva deu uma risadinha. "Mas um dia no mato não ajudou muito os meus cachos. Lily gastou horas encaracolando o meu cabelo para parecer o de uma hobbit, mas agora não tenho mais certeza se valeu a pena todo o trabalho."

"Ah, lamento, querida, mas era o melhor jeito de eu ter um pouquinho mais de diversão nas minhas férias. E o acampamento de LARP é tão perto desse parque natural que eu achei que a gente realmente poderia mochilar até lá."

"Sem problema, Titia!" A garota apertou os cordões do seu corpete de veludo e a bainha dupla para suas espadas de mentira. "Eu não vou calçar minhas pantufas de pé de hobbit até a gente chegar no acampamento, a sola delas é muito macia para andar nessas pedras."

"Boa idéia, Iris!" Sua irmã mais velha disse enquanto mexia nos cachos dela com um olhar de quem sabe o que está fazendo. "Aqui, deixa eu arrumar o seu cabelo um pouco. Eu posso enrolar ele de novo hoje à noite, se você quiser. Você vai ser a hobbit mais bonita no Cosplay (2) de amanhã."

A mais nova riu de novo. "E no Torneio, também! Tem certeza de que não vai participar do torneio de boffering (3)?"

"Claro que vou, mas com os arqueiros dessa vez. Eu passei o ano inteiro treinando em todo o tempo livre que eu tinha, tenho certeza de que tenho uma chance de ganhar um prêmio."

"É, eu também acho, Lily." Ela piscou. "Ei, dá uma maozinha para a Ellen com a peruca dela, ela está parecendo mais um Wookie do que uma elfa!"

As irmãs riram alto quando sua tia imitou o rosnado do Chewbacca e tirou a peruca longa de cabelos pretos. Seu próprio cabelo era acastanhado, com algumas luzes mais claras; o comprimento chegava até os ombros. A mais velha de suas sobrinhas reclamou enquanto colocava a peruca no lugar com facilidade e prendia firme com alguns grampos.

"Eu gostava mais quando o seu próprio cabelo era comprido, você não precisava de peruca."

Ellen assentiu enquanto calçava suas botas leves que combinavam com a saia longa.

"Eu tinha mais tempo e paciência na época querida. O ritmo da minha agenda quase não me dá tempo para dormir, quanto mais para cuidar direito de um cabelo comprido. Não, só para participar de um LARP e de torneios de boffering, uma peruca vai ter que ser o suficiente." Ela amarrou algumas tiras estratégicas para manter sua saia longe do chão de forma a poder andar sem pisar na barra mesmo andando na trilha que ela ainda tinham que atravessar. "Bom truque, Lily, as botas grosseiras e a cota de malha de lacre de latinhas de alumínio fazem você parecer mais troncuda e atarracada do que é, realmente com jeito de anã."

Lily riu.

"Olha, Tia, com você como elfa e a Iris como hobbit, o meu tamanho só dava para uma anã, concorda?"

Todas riram da 'anã' de um metro e setenta, pegaram suas mochilas e seguiram a trilha. Esta ficou mais íngrime quando alcançaram o próximo trecho arborizado, e úmido do orvalho da noite. Iris escorregou, Ellen pegou seu braço e equilibrou a ambas.

"Iris, pega uma das suas boffers e usa como apoio, como estou fazendo com a minha espada bastarda."

"A minha tem a metade do tamanho da sua, Titia! Eu acho que nçao vai funcionar."

"Melhor que nada, querida. Eu tenho um pouco de silver-tape para consertar as pontas se estragarem."

Elas continuaram, se esforçando através do caminho íngrime novamente, não querendo parar para comer porque já deveriam estar tão perto do acampamento de LARP agora. Lá elas estariam em modo "on" para o LARP pelos próximos cinco dias, entre uns dois mil nerds. Ia ser realmente divertido. Lily stava pensando sobre isso e sua turma de boffering que estaria lá quando ouviu um rebuliço atrás de si. Tentou se equilibrar mas perdeu o pé quando sua irmã e sua tia vieram escorregando trilha abaixo, e então as três cairam pelo lado da trilha, rolando através de arbustos e arvorezinhas mas sem chance de parar de escorregar ladeira abaixo.

Finalmente pararam de rolar, mochilas e boffers espalhadas em volta delas. Elas se sentaram, resmungando, batendo a sujeira de seus rostos e roupas. Ellen cuspiu um graveto.

"Todo mundo bem? Alguma coisa quebrada?"

"Nada, a não ser meu orgulho!" Resmungou Lily.

"Sò uns arranhões, acho." Iris olhou para o barranco íngrime do qual elas haviam rolado. "Uau, não que eu acredite que isso é possível! Olha só essa parede!"

As outras duas olharam para cima, desanimadas.

"Como, em nome de tudo o que é bom, a gente vai subir de novo?"

Então Ellen começou a rir, balançando a cabeça.

"Não vamos! Não temos que fazer isso!" As irmãs olharam para ela, sem entender. "Nós tínhamos que descer toda a encosta para chegar no acampamento. Agora já estamos embaixo, só que não no mesmo lugar que a trilha iria nos levar, e, graças à sorte, sem nenhum osso quebrado. De certa forma, foi um atalho. Vamos dar uma olhada no mapa e tentar achar nossa localização, mas eu acho que só temos que dar a volta nessa morro e encontrar a trilha de novo, e daí estaremos bem no lugar!"

Juntaram suas coisas espalhadas e procuraram o mapa. Estava dobrado em um dos bolsos externos da mochila de Ellen. Ela o desdobrou, olhou para cima para o barranco, para a posição do sol, e de volta para o mapa.

"Árvores demais. Eu preferia ter uma vista mais ampla do terreno, mas para isso a gente tinha que estar num lugar mais alto, e não tem jeito de subir essa parede."

"O que é que a gente faz, então?" Lily perguntou, preocupada.

"Eu acho que o melhor é tentar dar a volta nessa morro. Se estivermos no lugar em que deveríamos estar, seria a decisão certa." Respondeu Ellen, pensativa.

Assim elas dobraram o mapa, colocaram suas mochilas, pegaram suas boffers e continuaram. O chã estava mais fácil de andar, sem nenhuma trilha aparente mas plana assim mesmo, e mantiveram o morro à sua direita.

Algumas horas mais tarde ficou claro que o morro não iria acabar. Havia um ruído distante de água para a esquerda, o que as lembrou de sede. Seus cantis estavam secos faz tempo, e o que era para ser uma trilha agradável numa cercania relativamente segura estava começando a se mostrar um erro.

"Tia, eu não lembro desse rio no mapa. Que rio é esse?" Iris perguntou, com sede. Sua tia respondeu, preocupada.

"Eu não sei. Eu tenho que dar uma olhada no mapa de novo, apesar de que ele não está nos ajudando muito até agora. Eu não lembro de um rio que deveria fazer tanto barulho nessa região. Eu tenho acampado nesse parque desde que eu tinha a sua idade, ainda que em outra parte dele; eu tinha que saber de um rio como esse."

Estava ficando tarde e elas deveriam ter achado o acampamento de LARP há muitas haras. Todas começaram a ficar preocupadas, ou pelo menos a expressar a preocupação que já estava em suas mentes jhá algumas horas. O sol estava se pondo no pedacinho de horizonte que viam em meio às àrvores. Chegaram ao rio.

"Água! Abençoada água! Se você não for potável, eu não ligo, eu te amo assim mesmo!"

Ellen e Lily riram da manifestação de amor de Iris, mas correram como ela para lavar suas mãos e rostos e beber de suas mãos em concha. Então, tacitamente, começaram a armar acampamento, sem uma palavra. Quando o fogo estava alto e a sopa desidratada estava começando a ficar palatável na panela de cobre (tudo adequado ao acampamento de LARP, é claro), as irmãs notaram as lágrimas Ellen enquanto ela olhava para as chamas.

"Titia, você está legal?" Lily perguntou, segurando sua mão.

"O que é que você acha? Claro que eu não estou! E perdi a gente. Eu sou responsável por vocês duas,. Como é que eu posso estar legal?"

As irmãs a olharam, sentindo sua dor. Ela era a única família que elas tinha além de seu pai, e, mesmo que quase obsessiva quanto a seu trabalho, uma pessoa que procurava fazer seus dias valerem a pena ser vividos, e que queria que sua família vivesse intensamente também. Na verdade, seu jeito de viver era seu jeito de trabalhar, o isso é o lhe garantira uma posição muito boa como gerente de projetos numa multinacional. Ela tinha menos tempo para fazer o que ela gostava além de seu trabalho (que ela adorava), mas então parecia que ela valorizava plenamente as oportunidades que ela tinha de viver o que ela gostava.E boffering, LARP, fazer trilhas e acampar eram coisas que ela amava. `Perder-se num parque natural que ela conhecia, com um mapa em mãos, era a morte para ela, ainda mais porque se considerava responsável pelas garotas.

"Titia, relaxa, a gente vai achar o caminho amanhã. A nossa turma de boffering vai sentir nossa falta e alertar a polícia florestal, esse tipo de coisa." Lily tentava confortá-la.

"E daí tem o rio!" A mais nova disse. "Os professores de geografia não dizem sempre que se você estiver perdido deve ir para onde o rio vai? Vaos seguir a margem do rio, então!"

Ellen agradeceu as garotas por sua aprovação, e jurou que ficaria legal. Mas internamente se sentia horrivelmente responsável pelas jovens. Depois que seu irmão perdeu a mãe das garotas, elas eram seu único pensamento dia e noite, e, como ela estava há muito tempo sozinha (ou, como ela dizia, '_fora do jogo'_), ela o ajudava a cuidar das garotas como se fossem dela mesma, E agora ela havia perdido a todas elas com um mapa da biblioteca de seu irmão na mochila. Não era justo.

Balançando a cabeça, pegou o mapa para estudá-lo de novo. Desdobrou-o e olhou para ele sob a luz da fogueira, já que chorar eu sentimento de culpa não levaria a nada. Então ela tentou lembar cada ponto de referência dos dois dias de trilha, principalmente o primeiro, porque achava que a dificuldade que tiveram no começo poderia ser o motivo de se perderem.

Então ela se deu conta. Não deveria ter um rio como aquele no parque, mas aquele rio estava no mapa. O mapa estava errado, mas elas estavam no lugar que o mapa descrevia. Que mapa era aquele? Ela tinha estudado o mapa na noite anterior a começarem o passeio, dobrado e deixado no canto da mesa da biblioteca de seu irmão. Na manhã seguinte elas estavam terminando de empacotar as coisas e ela pediu para Iris pegar o mapa na biblioteca.

"Iris, onde você pegou o mapa?"

"Na mesa da biblioteca, Tia."

"Tá, mas _onde_ na mesa?"

"Hmm, estava em cima de uns livros, no meio da mesa. Por quê?"

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que eu tenho, Ellen! Por quê?"

A mulher estava branca como papel.

"Esse não é nosso mapa! Esse deve ser um dos da coleção do seu pai. Nosso mapa estava no canto da mesa, sem nenhum livro."

As irmãs a olharam desanimadas; Lily chegou à conclusão. "Por isso a gente teve dificuldade em achar a trilha o mapa está errado!"

"Sim, só que não!"

"Titia, você não está fazendo sentido…"

"Sim, é o mapa errado, mas não, o mapa não está errado! O parque não tem um rio desse tamanho, mas esse rio está aqui nesse mapa. E aqui no mapa está o morro que a gente tentou circular a maior parte do dia." Ela comçou a mostrar no mapa as coisas que mencionava. "Eu realmente não sei em que maldito lugar da Terra a gente está, mas eu acho que esse mapa pode nos guiar para fora desse meio do nada. Aqui, essa linha mostra o que deve ser uma estrada de algum tipo, e essa estrela tem que ser uma cidade. Numa cidade a gente deve achar ajuda para voltar para nosso lugar!"

"Você tem certeza?"

Ellen suspirou.

"Na verdade, não. Mas isso é o melhor que eu posso deduzir. Vamos dormirum pouco, mas é melhor fazer turnos de vigília.Nós não sabemos onde estaos nem se existe algum tipo de ameaça por perto. Três horas casa, assim todas nós vamos ter seis horas de sono. Vaos manter a fogueira acesa, também. E não tirem suas botas."

"Por quê?" Reclamou Iris.

"Se você tiver que levantar e sair correndo para salvar sua própria vida de repente, você não vai querer estar descalça."

(1 - LARP são as inicias de Live Action Role PLay, jogo de interpretação de personagem ao vivo.)

(2 - Cosplay é a abreviação de Costume Play, um tipo de performance na qual as pessoas usam figurinos para representar um personagem, geralmente de jogos, filmes, animes etc.)

(3 - Boffering é um esporte de simulação de luta medieval na qual se usa espadas, lanças e outros equipamentos feitos de látex ou espuma.)


	2. Cap 2 - Passando por Mudanças

Elas dormiram como estavam, cansadas demais para se dar ao trabalho de montar a barraca, a sopa aquecendo suas barrigas e almas. Não houve ameaça visível ou audível durante toda a noite, e a primeira luz do sol encontrou Iris atiçando o fogo para fazer um pouco de mingau para todas elas. Seus pés estavam doloridos, e ela havia desobedescido a ordem de não tirar as botas e estava calçada com suas pantufas de pé de hobbit. Lily bocejou e se espreguiçou, Ellen coçou a cabeça.

"Tia, você não tirou a peruca para dormir?"

"Ah, estava tão cansada que esqueci. Vem cá, me ajuda com isso."

Ellen sentou num tronco caído e sua sobrinha começou a procurar pelos grampos de cabelo. A mulher sentiu seus dedos tocando sua cabeça e as vezes puxando seu cabelo.

"Mas que diabo…" Lily resmungou baixinho.

"O que foi?"

"Eu não consigo achar os grampos. Eu tenho certeza de que usei um monte deles para deixar a peruca bem presa no lugar, e não consigo achar nenhum."

"Podem ter caído durante o dia de caminhada. Só tira a peruca e pronto. Ai!" Ela gritou. "Não tira o meu escalpo, querida!"

"Eu não entendo, eu só puxei a peruca pelo cabelo!"

"Não, você puxou o _meu_ cabelo!"

"Você está me zoando, Tia. Aqui, foi isso que eu fiz."

Ela ficou na frente de Ellen com uma mecha de cabelo preto em cada mão e puxou para cima depressa.

"Ai!" Ellen pulou para trás de dor. "Isso _dói_!"

Lily olhou para ela, espantada. Ela tinha feito um monte de penteados e mexido com perucas desde que começou a participar de LARPs e torneios de boffering com sua tia, mas nunca tinha visto uma peruca tão bem ajustada que fosse difícil assim de tirar. Ela se curvou para perto e tateou a cabeça e a linha dos cabelos de Ellen ,tentando achar a borda da peruca. Em toda a volta da linha dos cabelos, a borda não estava nem visível nem palpável, e não havia traço do cabelo acastanhado, na altura dos ombros. Ela estava atordoada.

"Tia, eu não consigo achar."

"Achar o quê? Um jeito misericordioso de tirar a peruca?"

"Não. Eu não consigo achar a peruca. Quer dizer, eu não consigo achar o seu próprio cabelo. Ou, nenhum deles. É como se a peruca tivesse se tornado o seu cabelo de verdade. Eu não entendo, eu nunca ví nada parecido antes. O que está acontecendo?"

Ellen tocou sua própria cabeça de novo e de novo, tateado a procura da peruca como Lily havia feito antes. Ela coçou a pele, puxou o cabelo, e ele era, certamente, seu próprio cabelo e sua própria cabeça. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, incrédula.

"Essa é a coisa mais esquisita que já aconteceu na minha vida… Eu… eu preciso pensar nisso um pouco."

Ela se levantou e foi até o rio lavar o rosto. As garotas comeram o mingau em silêncio, ocupadas com o pensamento da coisa estranha que acontecera com sua tia. Ela voltou.

"Ele se comporta."

"O que?"

"O cabelo se comporta. Eu fui até o rio lavar o rosto, abaixei a cabeça, e o cabelo não caiu dos meus ombros. Ele se comporta. Eu vou ficar com ele."

As garotas assentiram, já que não havia nada a dizer. Todas terminaram o mingau e começaram a empacotar as coisas. Ellen trocou a saia por calças, mas manteve o corselete de couro cru por cima da camisa e todas as outras coisas de cosplay. As garotas também não se trocaram, mas Lily guardou sua cota de malha de alumínio. Estavam pondo as mochilas nas costas quando perceberam.

"Iris, você não calçou suas botas. Você sabe que provavelmente vamos caminhar uma trilha longa hoje, suas pantufas não vão dar conta.

"Mas os meus pés estão doendo! Quando eu levantei para o meu turno de vigilia estavam doendo tanto que eu não aguentei!" A garota reclamou. "Eu sei que deveria estar de botas, mas eu não ia conseguir andar de jeito nenhum com elas nos pés!"

"Tudo bem, não chora, querida. Vamos ver se tem bolhas ou qualquer coisa que se possa fazer."

Largaram as mochilas e boffers e sentaram no chão. Iris tirou suas pantufas de pé de hobbit e todas olharam para seus pés. Não havia muita diferença entre o que foi tirado e o que ficou.

"Deus do céu…" Iris empalideceu olhando para os próprios pés peludos.

"Não surpreende que estivessem doendo dentro das botas. Você deve estar calçando uns dois ou três números a mais que o seu tamanho normal." Ellen olhou para Lily. "Agora, e quanto à você?"

"Quanto a mim? O que quer dizer?"

"Bom, eu ganhei cabelo élfico e a Iris ganhou pés de hobbit; qual vai ser a mudança na nossa dama anã?"

"Não! Não, não, não, não, não, passo, estou fora, sem mudanças, por favor, estou bem do jeito que estou!" Lily entrou em pânico.

"Lamento, irmã, mas parece que não temos escolha. Ellen e eu não tivemos chance de negar nossas mudanças, por que você teria?"

Lily pensou por um momento.

"Porque… Porque anões são mais fortes na resistência à magia! Todas essas mudanças devem ser algum tipo de magia, vocês estão mudando para os personagens que vocês se fantasiaram, então, como eu me fantasiei de anã, eu devo ter a mesma resistênica à magia que anões têm!" Sua defesa apaixonada da resistência anã à magia era apenas a ponta do iceberg do seu pânico. Iris inclinou-se e tocou gentilmente a bochecha de Lily.

"Você deve estar certa, Lily. E se for isso, magia não tem nada a ver com as mudanças. Ou, pelo menos, nada a ver com a suas costeletas."

"_Minhas o quê_?" Ela gritou, chocada, tocando o próprio rosto com as duas mãos.

"Suas costeletas, querida. Elas crescem de só um pouquinho abaixo do nível dos seus lábios e vão até a altura do seu queixo, da mesma cor de avelã que o seu cabelo. É uma barba feminina anã bem delicada, acho."

ooo000ooo

O dia continuou enquanto elas perambulavam para o sul, segundo o rio na esperança de encontrar uma estrada de verdade. Sem muito alarde, depois das descobertas da manhã, cada uma delas estava se tornando consciente de outras mudanças nelas mesmas e nas outras. Lily percebeu que o cabelo liso de Iris, que lhe tomou horas para encaracolar antes de começarem a viagem, estava ficando mais encaracolado, e com um ar mais natural. Iris foi a primeira a ver as pontas das orelhas de Ellen, e então tocou as suas próprias para confirmar que tiveram essa mudança também. Cada vez que Ellen olhava para suas sobrinhas elas pareciam menores, sendo que Iris estava ficando realmente baixinha.

Quando descansaram no final do dia, acendendo uma fogueira para ter pelo menos uma refeição decente e quente no dia, Iris sugeriu que medissem suas alturas só para ter uma ideia de se o processo de encolhimento estava concluído. Como não tinham fita métrica com elas, tiveram a idéia de usar suas boffers para medirem-se, já que sabia o tamanho de cada uma.

"Eu costumava medir o mesmo que minhas duas espadas curtas juntas, isso é, coisa de um metro e sessenta." Determinou Iris.

"E eu era dez centímetros mais alta, ou algo como duas espadas curtas mais duas pontas de flecha de boffer, uma ao lado da outra. E você, Tia?"

"Um metro e oitenta e três. Isso seria minha espada bastarda mais três pontas de flecha. Vamos tentar."

Primeiro se colocaram de costas para uma árvore e marcaram suas alturas na casca com o canivete de Lily. Então Iris tirou suas espadas curtas da bainha e deu um grito.

"O que foi?"

"As boffers!"

"O que tem de errado com as boffers?"

"Elas não são. Elas não fazem mais '_boff_'. São espadas de verdade!"

As três olharam mais de perto. Eram gêmeas, mais curtas do que antes como que para acompanhar as mudanças de Iris, mas definitivamente não eram mais boffers. As lâminas eram finas e afiadas, decoradas com ramos de flores; os punhos eram finamente modelados, e eram leves, como se não fossem feitas de metal.

"Elas pesam o mesmo que antes, tenho certeza." Iris mencionou, agitando uma delas no ar. "Mas estão mais rápidas."

"Menos resistência ao ar, suponho."

"Resistência ao ar?" Lily deu um grito. "Titia, você é um gênio?"

"Eu sou?"

Lily já estava pegando a aljava em suas coisas, seus olhos brilhando de atecipação. E lá elas estavam, suas flechas, pontas mortalmente afiadas em vez de cilíndros de espuma de cinco centímetros nas pontas. Seus olhos brilhavam de modo selvagem quando ela pegou seu arco e experimentou atirar, mirando numa árvore uns cem metros distante. Atingiu o alvo. Só então ela percebeu que o arco também não era mais o mesmo, não sendo mais uma coisa de PVC com uma cordinha de nylon, mas um arco de verdade.

"Uau! Eu acertei! Eu nunca consegui um tiro certo dessa distância! Isso é tão… uhu!"

Lily estava exultante. Desde a descoberta das costeletas, ela estava cabisbaixa e resmungando, e seu 'downsizing' também não ajudava. A mudança no equipamento era mais enervante para Ellen do que a mudança em seus corpos, porque eram, afinal, seres viventes, orgânicos, feitas de carne e ossos que poderiam, hipoteticamente, serem entortados, que cresciam e mudavam ao longo do tempo. Mas suas coisas eram apenas isso, coisas, feitas de determinados materiais, e agora eram feitas de _outros_ materiais, ou pelo menos parecia assim.

"Certeiro!" Lily gritou de novo, dobrando a distânica anterior. Sua habilidade acomapnhava a mudança do equipamento, sendo capaz de usar sua arma plenamente.

Ponderando sobre os efeitos das mudanças generalizadas, e, mais ainda, _por que_ aquilo estava acontecendo _com elas_, Ellen puxou sua espada bastarda da bainha presa à mochila. O punho de duas mãos, originalmente encordoado com cordão encerado, estava enrolado em couro. O castão era largo e liso, adequado para usar a espada como se fosse de uma mão, apoiando seu antebraço para ter firmeza, como costumava fazer com sua boffer, de modo que podia usar a espada curta na mão esquerda, principalmente para bloquear. O guarda-mão era finamente trabalhado com runas em alto relevo de um lado e outro tipo de escrita do outro, mais fluida e cursiva. Ellen se perguntava se diziam a mesma coisa, e tinha uma sensação de que deveria entender o que estava escrito, mas que havia se esquecido como.

Então tirou a lâmina da bainha, ignorando os gritos de alegria de Lily, e prendeu a respiração, incrédula. Era linda. A lâmina de quase oito centímetros de largura brilhava ao pôr do sol ao longo de seu pouco mais de um metro de comprimento. Mas não era aço liso. Havia um tipo de textura granulada, bem levemente colorida de um tom azulado de um lado e avermelhado do outro, formando o mesmo desenho dos dois lados.

"Tia, o que é isso na sua espada?" Iris chegou perto, curiosa. Ellen piscou, confusa.

"É um dragão."


	3. Cap 3 - Memórias - ou a Falta Delas

Lily juntou suas flechas na aljava e sentaram-se para conferenciar antes de começar suas atividade de fim do dia. Abandonaram a idéia de medirem-se, já que ficou óbvio que se ainda não tinha terminado sua transformaçãp nos povos de que tinham se fantasiado, em outra era e lugar, isso aconteceria em breve. Assim, como não tinham controle sobre isso, era inútil se preocupar com o assunto. Ellen começou como começaria numa reunião de planejamento com sua equipe projetos. Era mais fácil para ela desse jeito.

"Senhoritas, espero que estejam confortáveis em seus assentos e que todas nós tenhamos uma noite agradável. Nosso objetivos nessa reunião são verificar quais informações temos sobre nossa situação atual, dados adicionais, hipóteses alternativas, e alvos. Alguma dúvida?"

Iris levantou a mão.

"Sim?"

"Vou ganhar salário dobrado por usar duas espadas ao mesmo tempo?"

"Se você provocar uma morte dupla, sim. Próxima."

Todas caíram na risada. Nenhuma delas nunca pensou em realmente matar alguém, quanto mais dois de uma vez. Relaxaram com o que parecia absurdo à primeira vista. Lily pegou o fio da meada, já que sabia que sua tia estava esperando que alguém o fizesse.

"Bom, de algum jeito a gente veio parar num lugar que não era nosso objetivo, e primiero nossos corpos e depois nossas coisas começaram a tomar forma daquilo que a gente estava fazendo cosplay."

"Certo. E a gente estava fazendo cosplay de raças do Senhor dos Anéis."

"Quando foi que a gente percebeu alguma coisa estranha pela primeira vez?"

"No final do segundo dia de trilha, perto do rio que não deveria estar no mapa."

"Sim, mas descobrimos que o mapa não era o que deveríamos estar seguindo. Assim, a próxima pergunta é, que mapa é esse?"

"Estava em cima da mesa da biblioteca."

"Iris, você disse antes que ele estava em cima de alguns livros. Você lembra que livros eram?"

"Eu não olhei para eles de verdade, mas agora que você chamou a anteção, bem que poderiam ser alguma coisa do Tolkien. Papai adora, como você, e pega para reler de vez em quando."

"E o mapa estava em cima deles. Legal. Apesar da minha mente cartesiana rejeitar, não posso pensar em nenhuma outra explicação a não ser que o maldito mapa nos guiou para dentro de um desses livros. O que vocês acham?"

"Tia, podemos estar mortas? Quer dizer, levamos aquele tombo no penhasco, e e daí estamos num mundo de fantasia; eu li um monte de fanfics em que alguém morria na vida real e acordava em outro mundo. Pode ter acontecido isso com a gente?"

Ellen suspirou.

"Lamonto, Lily querida, mas isso aqui não é fanfic, e estamos vivinhas da Silva." Baixou o olhar sobre o mapa. "Agora, como é que voltamos para casa?"

"A gente podia voltar e tentar escalar o penhasco?"

"Se a gente encontrar o caminho de volta? Pode ser uma alternativa, mas não temos equipamento de montanhismo, nem habilidade para tentar isso. Nem um pedaçõ de corda decente, veja bem, além da corda de varal que usamos para montar a barraca. Eu não arriscaria nossos pescoços naquele penhasco. E vocês?"

As garotas balançaram as cabeças em concordância. Sem caminho de volta, hora de olhar para a frente.

"Tia, pelo que você leu das coisas de Tolkien, consegue descobrir de onde é esse mapa? Não tem nenhum nome em cima, só alguns rios, parece que uma estrada, uma estrela que pode significar uma cidade, alguns morros aqui à direita e então o que parece ser uma floresta. O que você acha?"

Ellen pensou um pouco, olhando para o mapa. Suspirou.

"Agora que você falou, tem mais uma coisa estranha acontecendo comigo." Ela olhou para elas, desalentada. "Eu não lembro as histórias."

"O que quer dizer?"

"As histórias de Tolkien, você sabe, O Senhor dos Anéis, O Hobbit, O Silmarillion… Eu não consigo lembrar! Eu sei que os li pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes, assisti os filmes, mas as histórias parecem apagadas da minha cabeça! Não tudo, mas a maior parte. Eu lembro melhor das coisas do Silmarillion, mas do resto eu só lembro de alguns nomes, algumas linhas gerais, mas é só. O resto está turvo numa neblina…" Ela entrou em pânico. "Maldita memória minha, eu não consigo lembrar! Precisamos sair daqui, precisamos voltar para casa, minha memória não está funcionando!"

"Ellen, calma!" Lily segurou as mãos dela nas suas. "Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Pode estar acontecendo para a sua prórpia segurança, quem sabe? E se você lembrar de coisas que podem mudar o curso da história, e aí? Até agora nenhuma das mudanças parece nos ter feito algum mal; com a memória dos livros do Tolkien deve ser a mesma coisa, você não acha?"

"É, Tia, pega leve. Eu mesma estou percebendo que não consigo lembrar muito dos filmes, também." Iris ajudou a reassegura-la. "Não que eu tenha prestado muita atenção a eles além daquele elfo loiro, como era o nome?"

As três se entreolharam, tentando lembrar.

"Orlando?" Chutou Lily.

"Não, Orlando era o ator, não o personagem."

"Bom, de qualquer forma, estamos andando nos ermos da Terra-média por mais de um dia, no mínimo, e não encontramos ninguém, então, pode ser que não encontremos ninguém e se chegarmos a encontrar não significa que vá ser alguém que faz parte de alguma história que conhecemos." Ellen era ela mesma novamente, procurando soluções em vez se lamentar sobre os problemas. "Atingimos todos os objetivos da nossa reunião, e nosso alvo permanece o mesmo, ou seja, chegar ao ponto marcado no mapa com uma estrela, que acreditamos ser uma cidade. Agora vamos dormir. Primeiro turno de vigília é meu, se ninguém se importar."

ooo000ooo

Pouco depois do café da manhã encontraram a estrada, ou o que parecia vagamente uma trilha mais larga e mais reta. Viraram para a esquerda, cruzaram uma ponte e seguiram num bom passo no chão mais regular. Iris preferia andar na beira da estrada, onde seu pés descalços podiam se revigorar nos matinhos verdes em vez de pisar no caminho pedregoso.

Lily respirou fundo e soltou o ar, satisfeita.

"Sintam esse ar puro! Dá para ser um dia mais perfeito?"

No mesmo instante em que ela disse a última palavra, um trovão estalou no ar e começou a chover. Não, a despejar! Correram em busca de abrigo sob as árvores, mas não era suficiente. Procuraram sus mantos com capuz em suas mochilas, agradecendo aos céus por estarem preparadas para uma semana inteira ao ar livre, e que o que quer que estivesse mudando a elas e às suas coisas dera um jeito de transformar seus casacos de couro sintético em casacos de couro de verdade. Ainda assim, foi um dia miserável, mas como seus suprimentos foram calculados para apenas mais alguns dias, era melhor se apressar.

Lembrando-se de que a Terra-média tinha mais do que hobbits simpaticos e elfos bonitões, decidiram não acender fogueira naquela noite, pois se podia manter animais afastados também poderia atrair outras criaturas que sabiam que existiam naquele mundo, falta de memória ou não. Acamparam um pouco afastado da estrada e mastigaram suas bolachas de água e sal com atum. Afinal a chuva estava passando e esperavam que o dia seguinte estivesse com um clima melhor.

ooo000ooo

Enquanto estava em seu turno de vigília, o último, Lily deu um jeito de fazer um mingau de aveia frio para todas antes de pegar a estrada e resolveu mudar suas roupas um pouco. Ela tinha a sensação de que as coisas poderiam ficar perigosas a qualquer momento. Quando pegou sua cota de malha de alumínio de dentro da mochila ela parecia estranha, mais flexível, e mais brilhante também. O formato de lacres de alumínio não existia mais, ao invés era como cota de malha de verdade. Lily estava pasma com isso, e vestiu a cotfa por baixo do casaco, para esconder de vista. Um ponto brilhante móvel no ermo seria fácil demais de caçar.

Ellen estava se preparando para pôr a mochila nas costas quando ouviu sons vindos dentre as árvores. Era como gravetos e galhinhos estalando, vindo do leste. As três empunharam sas armas e ficaram em posição defensiva, prontas para lutar por suas vidas. O som vinha rápido e cada vez mais perto, então parou de súbito.

Ouviram uma voz masculina reclamando com alguém.

"Não, Bola de Prata, não era cheiro de Istar! O único cheiro de Istar que você tem para cheirar aqui é o meu, veja, se houvesse outro cheiro de Istar eu já estaria sentido uma aura de Istar, não acha?"

A voz estava chegando mais perto, acompanhada do estalido nos arbustos, e parecia se dirigir diretamente para elas. Ellen sussurrou. "Lily, não atire!"

A jovem anã assentiu em concordância, mas não baixou seu arco.

A primeira criatura que elas viram na Terra-média foi… um coelho! Era um coelho cinza prateado enorme, quase do tamanho de um beagle, usando correias de couro como rédeas, e estava olhando para elas com o que só poderia ser classificado como olhos inteligentes. Um pouco depois dele chegaram mais coelhos, todos em rédeas também, tão grandes como o primeiro (um lider?), e então a coisa chegou através dos arbustos, a coisa que eles arrastavam. Era um tipo de trenó, feito de madeira vergada, e sobre ele veio a figura mais bizarra que elas já tinham visto em suas vidas.

"Eu não disse, Bola de Prata? Não tem nenhum Istar aqui!" Ele intimou o primeiro coelho. Este espirrou e limpou o focinho com a pata, então olhou de volta para o homem como que se desculpando. O homem fez um sinal para os coelhos e desceu da coisa de madeira.

"Ellen, quem é esse cara?" Iris sussurrou. "Você lembra dele?"

"Não." A mulher sussurrou de volta. "Mas eu sei o que dizer a ele, e que ele não tenciona nos fazer mal. Façam o melhor que puderem, vocês duas." Então ela baixou seus braços e fez uma profunda mesura.

"Ellen, filha de Nyda, a seu serviço."

As irmãs se entreolharam e se curvaram também.

"Lily - e Iris - filhas de Wolfram, ao seu dispôr."

Ele olhou para elas sobressaltado, como se só então percebendo que estavam lá. Tirou seu chapéu, sob o qual um pequeno ninho de passarinho podia ser visto, o que explicava a meleca em seu cabelo.

"Radagast, o Castanho, ao seu, jovens senhoritas!" Ele piscou para ela, colocando de volta o chapéu, sorrindo. E de fato vocês estão com mais necessidade de meus serviços do que eu dos seus, não é?" Seus olhos brihantes se voltaram para cada uma delas, e elas assentiram, concordando. Vocês podem me dizer, mesmo que eu não possa prometer que minha ajuda vá ser útil."

Ele sentou e esperou.

Elas lhe contaram o suficiente para que ele soubesse de que tipo de ajuda precisavam. Ele lhes disse que estava a procura de um amigo que deveria estar na região, um assunto muito importante, e portanto não poderia tomar em suas mãos mais do que explicar o que ele imaginava que poderia ajudá-las.

"Há uma lenda, antiga, e conhecida por poucos, de que nas profundezas de Erebor, a Montanha Solitária, existe um Portal que leva a um mundo estranho, habitado apenas por Humanos. Deve ser um Portal bem escondido naquele lugar também, do contrário haveria um monte de humanos pulando para fora dele, imagino. Talvez seja o caminho para o seu próprio mundo, já que me dizem que são todas humanas, apesar da condição corpórea em que estão aqui."

"E onde fica essa Erebor? Pode nos mostrar aqui nesse mapa?"

Ellen estendeu o mapa para ele. Depois de estuda-lo por algum tempo, ele respondeu.

"Não, ele não está aqui. Mas isso pode ajuda-las de qualquer forma." Ele pôs um dedo num ponto sobre a linha reta. "Estamos aqui. E vocês podem encontrar ajuda aqui." O homem traçou a linha até a estrelinha. "Procurem por conselho do Senhor Elrond, o Meio-Elfo, em Imladris. Ele pode ter mais informações sobre esse assunto do que eu. Mas vejam," E ele olhou para elas. "que a Montanha Solitária que vocês estão procurando é mais ou menos aqui," E ele apontou para um lugar fora da borda direita do mapa. "e muitos perigos podem estar entre vocês e seu destino."

Ellen dobrou o mapa.

"Obrigada, Senhor Castanho, do fundo do meu coração. Espero que encontre o seu amigo logo, e, se eu mesma encontrar esse senhor Cinzento, direi a ele que está a procura dele."

Separaram-se de coração leve, Radagast para o oeste, e as três mulheres para o leste, na esperança de encontram aquela cidade de Imladris e o Senhor Elrond no final do dia.


	4. Cap 4 - Num Buraco no Chão Havia

Tinham caminhado por cerca de duas horas quando ouviram um som de gelar o sangue. Era como um uivo, mas pelo seu tom grave devia pertencer a um lobo muito grande.

"Está perto?"

"É para nós?"

"Vamos sair da estrada e descobrir depois!"

Essim fizeram, correndo o melhor que podiam, tirando vantagem de algumas aflorações rochosas para se esconder da vista da estrada enquanto mantinham a direção geral para o leste. Os uivos estavam se aproximando, e podiam ouvir alguns gritos guturais também.

"Precisamos nos livrar dessa matilha. Eles estão caçando alguma coisa, e não queremos que pensem em nós como presas também."

"O que são eles?"

A imagem de uma criatura parecida com um golfinho, preta e branca, veio à mente da mais velha. "Orcs! Mas não são as orcas do San Diego Sea World!"

Continuaram a tentar ir para o leste enquanto evitavam os uivos e os gritos. De repente, enquanto corriam de um afloramento para outro, viram os coelhos de Radagast correndo numa velocidade assombrosa, e lobos enormes com uns punks estranhos montados neles. O Istar esquisito (o que quer que isso significasse, mas elas tinham ouvido ele referir-se a si mesmo sob esse título) abaixou-se sob um pedra baixa onde um 'lobão mau' e seu cavaleiro bateram as cabeças. Também viram algumas pessoas correndo de uma afloramento para outro, e se perguntaram se aqueles eram a verdadeira caça dos orcs.

"Ei, eu achei um buraco!" Iris chamou de detrás de uma rocha. "Pelo menos pode proteger nossas costas, vamos nos esconder aqui dentro!"

As outras duas correram até ela, dando o melhor de si para não serem notadas pelo grupo de orcs. Escorregaram o caminho íngrime abaixo e se encontraram no que parecia ser o começo de um tunel, parcamente iluminado por algumas fissuras no alto. O barulho sa caçada continuava lá fora, chegando mais perto.

"Não sabemos onde esse caminho vai dar, e eu não quero cair numa armadilha se isso estiver bloqueado mais adiante. Melhor esperar até estar seguro lá fora e achar nosso caminho para o leste de novo. Enquanto isso," Disse Ellen, já se preparando enquanto falava. "vamos ficar prontas para o caso de a batalha chegar aqui embaixo. Uma última resistência para nos protegermos, e lembrem-se de derrubar tantos quantos conseguirem. Nada de misericórdia, porque eles não teriam nenhuma para nós."

Segurou mais firmemente sua espada bastarda na mão direita e a curta na mão esquerda, como ela fazia nas lutas simuladas de boffering. Apesar das armas terem mudado para o que fazia parte desse mundo, assim como elas mesmas, ainda tinham o mesmo peso e sensação de quando era simples coisas feitas de espuma de poliuretano, e ela esperava que fosse tão capaz com essas armas de verdade como era em casa com suas boffers. Lily já tinha provado suas habilidades em arquearia com as flechas de verdade, e parecia que Iris teria pouca dificuldade com suas espadas curtas gêmeas. Mas nenhuma delas nunca tinha matado alguém de verdade, e seu treino de simulação de esgrima incluía regras de segurança de forma que estavam acostumadas a evitar cabeça, pescoço e virilha de seu oponentes. Teriam que reescrever anos daquele treinamento em questão de minutos, ao que parecia.

Houve uma mudança nos sons lá fora, de corrida para luta de verdade. Ouviram berros e rosnados e uivos horríveis, e gritos. Uma voz estava bem perto delas quando gritou "Por aqui, seus tolos!" e então havia mais alguém dentro do burado. Lily tinha seu arco pronto para atirar mas Ellen levantou sua mão com a espada curta, sinalizando para que esperasse. O velho olhou para baixo para ela e assentiu.

"Sábio o bastante."

Logo havia anões e mais anões descendo no buraco, e um hobbit também, todos armados de algum jeito - machados, maças, lâminas de todos tamanhos e formatos. Os últimos três rolaram o caminho íngrime abaixo, um loiro e dois de cabelos escuros. O mais velho deles tinha algumas mechas grisalhas no cabelo e uma espada bonita em sua mão. Lily percebeu que não era de feitura anã, apesar de não saber como sabia. Esse olhou para elas parecendo mais zangado do que surpreso.

"O quê, em nome de Durin, é esse bando?"

"Um bando de belas, eu acho!" O arqueiro anão murmurou baixinho, e o loiro riu em resposta. A elfa pôs suas armas no chão a seu lado em sinal de paz e olhou para ele.

"Sem tempo para apresentações formais, senhor, mas pode nos chamar de Lealdade, Honra, e Coração Disposto." As três mulheres curvaram-se como se tivessem combinado antes. "Ao seu dispôr!"

Nesse momento os gritos do lado de fora aumentaram, e o som de cascos podia ser ouvido perto da boca do buraco. De repente um cadável horrível caiu aos seus pés. Aquele que parecia ser o líder arrancou uma flecha que enfiada no peito da criatura e jogou fora, com uma careta de desgosto.

"Elfos!"

Um anão meio careca com tatuagens azuladas na cabeça e nos braços passou pelas três estranhas como se nem estivessem lá e deu uma olhada na trilha de pedra atrás delas.

"Vamos por aqui?"

"Parece uma boa idéia." A tropa seguiu pelo tunel estreito seguindo a resposta do velho vestido de cinza. Cinza! A cor ressoou na cabeça de Ellen enquanto ela corria atrás dos anões com o homem alto atrás dela. Ela se virou e sussurou.

"Senhor Cinzento?"

"Sim?"

"Saudações de parte do Senhor Castanho. Ele o está procurando."

"Obrigado, senhorita, ele já nos achou hoje de manhã. Ele me contou sobre vocês três. Temos um longo caminho pela frente até chegar no lugar para onde estamos indo. Podemos conversar melhor então. Por enquanto, fique em paz."

ooo000ooo

Apesar de se sentirem mais seguras por não estarem mais em campo aberto, e andando com uma tropa de caras bem armados, as garotas estavam ficando mais e mais incomodadas conforme o dia passava. Os anões faziam um bom passo mesmo com suas pernas curtas e mochilas aparentemente pesadas, e estava difícil para elas, principalmente para Iris.

Duas ou três horas depois o lider dos anões finalmente ordenou uma parada, numa lugar em que as paredes eram um pouco mais afastadas. Ellen desabou no chão acompanhada das sobrinhas, todas catando os cantis que em outro mundo tinham sido feitos de plástico, mas que agora eram de couro. A respiração pesada ainda não tinha se acalmado quando o anão vigoroso as encarou com um olhar de desconfiança em seus olhos sisudos.

"Pode não ser o melhor lugar para apresentações adequadas, mas algumas perguntas precisam ser respondidas mesmo assim."

Ellen levantou-se e respirou fundo. Estava acostumada com diretores de olhar sisudo, pares arrogantes, presidentes de companhia ditatoriais e a ser interrogada por conselhos de acionistas, mas todos eles costumavam usar ternos e gravatas e serem mais altos que a altura de seus seios. Mas então, nenhum deles tinha uma espada e uma machado como os dele, então parecia melhor não zombar com ele. Muito.

"E que perguntas teria para nós, senhor? Estamos dispostas a esclarecer qualquer dúvida, já que não temos nada a esconder. Porém, gostariamos de saber para quem estamos respodendo, de forma que possamos nos dirigir ao senhor e à sua comanhia com o devido respeito."

O homem vestido de cinza entrou em cena.

"Pode ser minha tarefa fazer algumas apresentações aqui, uma vez que conheço alguma coisa sobre ambas as partes. Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, estas são Ellen, filha de Nyda, e suas sobrinhas Lily e Iris, filhas de Wolfram, filho de Nyda. Respeitáveis senhoritas, este é Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, seus sobrinhos Fíli e Kíli" Ele endereçou os dois jovens que cairam no buraco por último. "e senhores Balin e Dwalin" Estes eram um idoso e o meio careca tatuado. "Óin e Glóin" Outro idoso e um de cabelo e barba ruivos. "Ori, Nori e Dori" Dois aprentemetne jovens e um de cabelos prateados. "Bifur, Bofur e Bombur" Esse era o trio mais esquisito, um com uma cabeça de machado na testa, um com bigodes de Dali e um com a maior barriga que qualquer uma delas já tinha visto. "e Bilbo Baggins, do Condado."

Todos, com excessão de Thorin, fizeram algum gesto de cumprimento, mesmo que apenas um aceno ou resmungo. As garotas olharam para cada um deles conforme podiam na rápida apresentação que o senhor Cinzento fez.

"Está me dizendo que essas três são da mesma família?" O anão vigoroso perguntou ao senhor Cinzento sem olhar para ele. "Nenhuma consideração para a pureza do sangue, aparentemente."

A pequena garota hobbit voltou-se para ele sem constrangimento. Ela tinha visto preconceito racial o suficiente em seu mundo anterior para não aceitar que acontecesse com ela nesse.

"Lamento, senhor Escudo de Carvalho, mas na nossa família valorizamos mais a pureza de princípios que qualquer outro tipo de pureza."

Ele olhou para baixo para a única garota hobbit no grupo e se perguntou esse tipo de comportamento era comum entre os hobbits ou se ele só tinha um enorme azar.

"Por que estão aqui? Por que estavam se escondendo na entrada do túnel? Por que estão nos acompanhando? Para onde estão indo, e por quê?"

"Se um relatório parcial for suficiente, senhor, eu diria que só os céus sabem porque estamos aqui, que estávamos nos escondendo pelo mesmo motivo que vocês, que estamos acompanhando porque não tem outro caminho, e que estamos tentando ir para casa, porque estamos perdidas de um jeito que você não tem nem idéia." Respondeu Ellen, contando nos dedos. "Um relatório completo pode ser entregue no momento e lugar adequados."

"Para o momento, e talvez por mais que isso, elas estarão seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que nós, Thorin." O senhor Cinzento interveio. "E elas procuram conselho da mesma pessoa."

"Eu não quero falar com aquele elfo, Gandalf! Nossa missão tem que ser mantida tão em segredo quanto possível! Ninguém além de nós deve saber sobre o mapa!"

"Também estão tendo problemas com um mapa?" A garota anã perguntou e o senhor Gandalf CInzento deu uma risadinha.

"Parece que você mesmo se entregou quanto ao mapa, pelo menos para essas garotas, Thorin." O anão cerrou os olhos, furioso consigo mesmo. "Tome as coisas com mais leveza para consigo mesmo, um fardo é mais fácil de ser carregado quando é compartilhado."

Lily foi até a mochila de Ellen, que estava um pouco afastada da tropa de anões, pegou o mapa e o desdobrou para que eles vissem. Balin chegou mais perto, deu uma olhada, e balançou a cabeça.

"Só um mapa geográfico."

"Talvez, mas esse mapa geográfico nos meteu em tanta encrenca que o senhor não pode imaginar! Precisamos ir para algum lugar para fora desse mapa para ir para casa, parece." A jovem anã lhe disse. "O senhor Radagast mencionou uma montanha, mais ou menos aqui." Ela apontou logo para fora do mapa e o velho anão lhe lançou um olhar severo. "Precisamos chegar aqui para ir para casa."

"O que sabe sobre essa montanha, moça? Por que precisam ir até lá?" Balin perguntou, desconfiado, e Thorin olhou para ela atentamente. Ela continuou, alheia à tensão à sua volta.

"O senhor Radagast disse que há uma lenda sobre um Portal nessa montanha que pode levar até nossa casa."

"Só para esclarecer, senhores, nossa casa é muito longe daqui." Ellen acrescentou.

"Quão longe?" Perguntou Thorin, trocando olhares com Balin. Gandalf interveio.

"Se eu e Radagast entendemos corretamente, e há pouca chance de estarmos errados, longe o suficiente para nenhum de nós, viventes sob este sol, termos estado lá."

"O que quer dizer? Fale com clareza, mago!" Exigiu Thorin.

"O lar delas é sob outro sol. Elas não vieram da mesma canção de Erú que criou todos vocês, e tudo o que vocês conhecem nesse mundo."

"Está dizendo que são de outro mundo?"

"Sim."

"E que estão procurando pelo Portal Mítico de Erebor?"

"Sim."

"Conversa fiada!" Thorin parecia bravo novamente. "Essa conversa toda não tem sentido, o Portal é uma lenda, não existe essa coisa de outros mundos!"

Balin pôs uma mão em seu ombro e tentou acalma-lo.

"Thorin, existem mais coisas sob o sol do que podemos imaginar! Você diz que o Portal é uma lenda, mas então, dragões são lenda para a maioria das pessoas; a Pedra Arken é uma lenda; você diria que Valinor é uma lenda? Se não, se Valinor existe, como sabemos que existe, e é em outro mundo, então por que não podem existir mais mundos além do nosso?" O velho anão argumentou. "Começamos nossa jornada em nome de profecias, seguindo sonhos! E agora encontramos três damas guerreiras em nosso caminho, que precisam encontrar uma lenda em nossa própria casa! Você pode chamar isso de acaso, mas eu chamo de fortuna. Elas podem ser um acréscimo valioso para nossa companhia."

Thorin bufou.

"Lendas não vão nos ajudar a retomar Erebor. Eu não vou arrastar um bando de mulheres desconhecidas que contam uma história esquisita dizendo ser de outro mundo e tentando entrar na nossa casa, mais provavelmente interessadas no nosso ouro. E não vou chamar ninguém de guerreiro até que eu tenha visto esse alguém em ação, porque qualquer um pode carregar uma espada roubada sem ter nenhuma habilidade."

"Não somos ladras!" Gritou Lily, indignada.

"Senhores, por favor, não queremos confusão, só queremos ir para casa!" Iris pediu. "Não sabemos quase nada desse lugar, não sabemos o caminho!"

"Eu compreendo duas dúvidas, senhor Escudo de Carvalho, e seu meu sangue fosse mais quente eu teria o prazer de lhe mostrar o quão hábil podemos ser e, rei ou não, lhe ensinar algumas boas maneiras sob os suaves afagos das minhas espadas." Ellen achava isso pior que o conselho de acionistas, já que os gritos de Thorin atraíram o resto dos anões e o hobbit para o debate. Ela ainda tinha fragmentos de memória dos livros em sua mente e os usou a seu favor assim como havia usado um fragmento de um filme que havia assistido. "Mas eu sei que você perdeu muito na vida e ainda vai perder mais antes do fim, então meu lugar não é lutando contra você, mas a seu lado, e você vai julgar por si só se somos dignas de sua companhia ou não. Se eu entendi direito, estamos indo para o mesmo lugar; você, para completar sua missão, e nós, para voltar para casa. Nós não vamos voltar para casa se você não cumprir sua missão, então, precisamos do seu sucesso para atingir o nosso; por outro lado, você acredita que não precisa de nós. Provavelmente está certo, mas assim mesmo vou ser atrevida o bastante para dizer que mais um arco e quatro lâminas não deixariam sua companhia mais fraca." Ela alcançou a espada longa ao lado da mochila, a desembainhou e ajoelhou num joelho só, apresentando a espada para Thorin. "Eu, Ellen, filha de Nyda, ofereço meus serviços a Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, e à sua Companhia, de agora até o dia que eu puder ir para casa, ou o dia que eu morrer, o que vier antes. Ofereço meus serviços de livre e espontânea vontade, em troca de nenhum ouro ou outro pagamento que não seja os recursos para chegar em Erebor."

Thorin estava em choque. Isso era inesperado. Ela chamou aquela elfa de ladra e mentirosa, e alí ela estava, ajoelhada a seus pés, encarando-o com olhos azuis acinzentados resolutos, oferecendo-lhe seus serviços de graça, com uma espada espantosa em suas mãos. Ele pegou o punho da espada em suas mãos e examinou a arma às pressas, desejando ter mais tempo, mas isso poderia vir depois. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando leu as runas no guarda-mão e olhou para ela, decidido.

"Levante-se, Ellen, filha de Nyda, membro da Companhia de Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, e de agora em diante não se ajoelhe para mais ninguém."


	5. Cap 5 Sob os Suaves Afagos de Minhas Es

Depois do incidente que deixou a maior parte deles papagueando como um bando de adolescentes, comeram qualquer coisa e continuaram trilha abaixo. Mais leves pelo breve descanso, todos caminhavam mais tranquilamente mesmo mantendo um bom passo. As mulheres se mantivera perto umas das outras, as mais novas um pouco confusas a respeito dos acontecimentos recentes. Era tudo inesperado, e se perguntavam o que é que se passava na mente de sua tia para oferecer os serviços delas todas àquele anão enervante, ainda que parecesse haver alguma lógica por detrás disso. Ela lhes havia dito que conversariam sobre isso depois, apenas entre elas, e todas concordaram.

O hobbit da companhia deu um jeito de chegar mais perto delas e começou a bater papo com Iris. Ambos pareciam felizes em ter alguém da mesma altura para conversar, sem ter que esticar seus pescoços para cima o tempo todo. Logo estavam rindo juntos como velhos amigos, Lily com eles, deixando toda a tensão dos dias anteriores se dissipar na conversa. Ellen estava quieta, olhos no chão, como se a recente batalha de palavras com o rei anão lhe tivesse custado mais do que elas pudessem perceber.

Algumas horas depois alcançaram o fim da ravina, e a vista era assombrosamente bela. Água, água em abundância, cachoeiras em profusão, e delicadas construções feitas de pedra clara, com jandins magníficos. As mulheres notaram Thorin discutindo com Gandalf, mas isso não era nada de novo, já que parecia que ele adorava discutir com todo mundo sobre tudo. Cruzaram a ponte estreita e alcançaram um pequeno pátio, ao qual um elfo bem apessoado desceu de um amplo lance de escadas.

Gandalf cuidou da conversa, mas de súbito houve um barulho de cascos vindo da ponte e os anões se colocaram em posição de defesa, ao que Ellen apenas sacudiu a cabeça num olhar para os céus de 'perdoai-os, eles não sabem o que fazem'. Os elfos que cavalgavam os cercaram e haveria alguma confusão se não fosse pela intervenção de Gandalf, que conversou com o líder deles e ajeitou as coisas. Houve mais um momento de tensão quando o elfo mais maduro disse alguma coisa na sua própria língua, que para Ellen soava como algo que ela deveria entender, como uma canção de ninar esquecida há muito tempo. Um dos anões ameaçou o líder dos elfos, questionando se os estava ofendendo, mas Gandalf acalmou as coisas explicando que ele apenas lhes tinha oferecido comida.

A menção a comida pareceu ter um efeito mágico sobre o humor dos anões, e logo estavam dando vivas ao Senhor Elrond e toda sua família. Sua alegria durou pouco, já que não eram muito afeitos à verduras, e parecia que estavam numa casa vegana, ou algo perto disso, já que pelo menos havia um pouco de queijo na mesa. Lily, que sempre fora afeita a carne, achou as últimas três latas de atum na sua mochila, e as abriu com seu canivete suiço. Ainda tinham comida para mais dois dias, talvez um pouco mais, e como não estavam mais nos ermos ela pensou que seria uma mudança benvinda comer o atum com legumes em vez de com bolachas de água e sal. Notou os anões olhando-a, curiosos, e ofereceu o atum, o qual a maioria deles experimentou pelo menos um bocado. Não era muito para a turma toda, mas todos tiveram o seu quinhão. Todos menos um, e ela percebeu. Ela serviu metade da última lata num prato e foi até um Thorin quieto, de olhar distante.

"Posso servi-lo, meu rei?" Ela tentou ser respeitosa. Ele olhou para ela.

"Por que me chama de seu rei?"

Ela pensou que se quisesse limão no atum, o azedume dele seia suficiente, mas respondeu assim mesmo.

"Você é rei para minha Tia Ellen agora; então, deve ser meu rei também, suponho."

"Você supõe." Ele resmungou baixinho. "Ouça-me, guria, nenhuma mulher anã sob o meu reinado caminha abertamente nos ermos, ainda mais em tempos de guerra. Isso não é apropriado."

Lily baixou o olhar, envergonhada pela primeira vez em anos. Ela era uma estudante de arquitetura do segundo ano, trabalhava meio período com decoração de interiores, nem mesmo seu pai lhe dizia o que era apropriado ou não. Além disso, fazia vários anos que ninguém a chamava de 'guria', e isso a tocou. Seu aparente machismo soava para ela como um cuidado muito intenso. De certa forma, seu estado de anã fazia com que compreendesse as coisas de um ponto de vista diferente. Deixou o prato de atum na frente dele, sobre a mesa, e curvou-se.

"Lamento, senhor. Tudo que quero é estar em segurança, de volta em casa. Eu não estaria vagando nos ermos se pudesse ser de outro jeito."

Thorin ponderou o que significava essa reação dela e o que significavam todas as coisas estranhas que tinham acontecido naquele dia, enquanto ela voltava para o lado da irmã. O atum era saboroso, mesmo se estranho para seu paladar. Ele daria uma olhada no canivete dela qualquer hora, quando tivesse oportunidade. Então ouviu o som de passos e as vozes de Gandalf e Elrond. Ele não gostava de elfos de jeito nenhum, mas este era o senhor da casa, que Gandalf havia insistido que o ajudaria em sua missão. Nenhuma alternativa a não ser fingir boas maneiras, como sua mãe lhe ensinara.

"Thorin, eu conversei um pouco com o Senhor Elrond e ele concordou em dar uma olhada em nossas espadas novas, se você quiser."

"Nenhuma conversa além disso, eu espero." Respondeu o anão intratável, dizendo com os olhos que sua missão não era assunto para conversas em particular sem sua presença.

"Não, meu amigo, ninguém vai falar sobre seus próprios assuntos sem sua presença e permissão.

Dirigiram-se para uma mesa um pouco à parte das demais.

"Bom." Ele desembainhou a espada que obteve na caverna do trolls e a emprestou para Elrond.

"Esta é Orcrist," Disse Elrond após um breve exame. "o Cutelo dos Orcs. Foi forjada em Gondolin. Você tem uma arma poderosa em suas mãos." Ele a entregou de volta. Gandalf lhe entregou a sua. "E essa é Glamdring, o Martelo do Inimigo. Pertenceu à Turgon, filho de Fingolfin, o Noldo, e par de Orcrist." Ele olhou para eles. "Entre vocês dois, eu não apostaria uma salsinha na vida de qualquer orc."

Thorin sopesou a espada em suas mãos, pensando.

"Eu gostaria de lhe pedir para examinar mais uma espada, ou um par delas, se lhe apraz, Senhor Elrond."

"Mais uma do tesouro dos trolls?"

"Não mesmo."

Ele chamou Ellen e falou com ela baixinho. Ela foi até as bagagens e voltou enquanto eles esperavam.

"Como é que aconteceu de você ter uma elfa sob o seu comando, Senhor Thorin?" Perguntou Elrond, genuinamente curioso.

O anão sacudiu a cabeça, rolando os olhos.

"Só Mahal sabe!"

Ela voltou com duas bainhas em suas mãos, uma curta e outra mais longa. Ela tinha visto anteriormente que a espada pequena era uma miniatura da bastarda, ainda que não fosse assim quando eram boffers, a única diferença era que as inscrições apareciam apenas na bastarda. Ela as entregou nas mãos de Thorin e esperou. Não era porque estava a serviço dele que ficaria longe de suas espadas. Ele desembainhou a menor e a entregou a Gandalf, que a inspecionou e entregou para Elrond. Então ele se levantou e desembainhou a longa, satisfeito por ter agora o tempo que queria para examina-la. Era um pouco maior que sua altura, e pelo porte poderia usa-la como uma espada montante, se fosse o caso, mas era espantosamente leve para uma arma como aquela. O desenho de dragão nas duas faces da lâmina era de se admirar, mas alguns toques destros deixaram claro que os fios era afiados mesmo assim. Elrond se assegurou da mesma coisa com a curta, e lambeu um dedo por isso.

"Não tenho conhecimento dessas espadas, lamento, apesar de que a inscrição nela é na Alta Língua dos elfos de antigamente. Lócënehtar. Imagino que o mesmo esteja escrito em Khuzdul, Senhor Thorin? Essa espada se chama Dracocida na sua própria língua?"

"Sim, assim o é, em Khuzdul Antigo. De onde vem uma espada que traz em si as línguas antigas de ambos nossos povos, eu me pergunto."

"De dias melhores, quando todos os Povos Livres da Terra-média lutavam contra seus verdadeiros inimigos, e não entre eles mesmo. Onde você as obteve, Senhora Ellen?" Era óbvio que Galdalf havia falado com Elrond sobre ela.

"Como elas são agora, eu não tenho resposta. No lugar de onde eu vim, eu mesma as fiz. Não eram armas de verdade, assim como eu não era elfa, nem minhas sobrinhas eram anã ou hobbit. Parece que mudamos para o que tínhamos que ser aqui, e nossas coisas também."

"Por que alguém faria uma arma que não é uma arma de verdade?" Thorin perguntou-se, mas sua voz saiu mais alta do que ele pretendia.

"Porque, meu senhor, no lugar de onde eu vim esse tipo de arma não é mais necessário, mas existe quem valorize seu propósito, e que honram esse modo de vida, e os princípios que guiam os feitos dos Povos Livres da Terra-média. Então usamos espadas sem corte, flechas e outros armamentos, aprendemos como usa-los, mas não machucamos ninguém de verdade nem matamos ninguém de propósito. Vivemos em outro tempo e lugar, onde se luta outro tipo de guerra.

Para surpresa de ninguém, Thorin estava bravo novamente. Ele se levantou.

"O quê? Está dizendo que não tem experiênica bélica real ? E mesmo assim me enganou para que a contratasse, com espadas de mentira?"

Elrond se levantou, tentando acalmar seu hóspede.

"Senhor Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, isso não é o resultado de espadas de mentira!" Ele disse, mostrando seu dedo que ainda sangrava.

"A espada pode ser verdadeira, mas e a espadachim?" Ele estava bufando, pronto para socar alguém. "O que me diz de alguém que se oferece como escudeira e não é capaz nem de usar uma espada real num batalha real e realmente matar um inimigo?"

Ellen engoliu em seco, controlando seu temperamento. Todos seus anos de prática de boffering e estudo de esgrima não seriam jogados na lata de lixo. Ela não podia perder a oportunidade de chegar ao Portal lendário de Erebor assim que pudesse, mesmo que isso significasse engolir um monte de orgulho, mas aquele a quem havia jurado lealdade estava passando dos limites.

"O senhor me testou, senhor? Eu me mostrei indigna da sua confiança?" Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Você me julga por aquilo que não viu, pelo que não sabe. Tudo que eu peço é uma oportunidade de mostrar do que sou capaz, para que saiba quem eu sou." Ela o desafiou. "Chame seu melhor homem. Escolha seu campeão. Se ele me bater, saio da sua vida para sempre. Se eu bate-lo, eu te sigo até o submundo se preciso for. Eu só peço armas sem fio, porque estarei lutando pela minha honra, e eu não quero machucar um de seus guerreiros, porque você vai precisar de todos eles antes do final."

Gandalf balançou a cabeça, Elrond fechou os olhos, Iris e Lily correram para o lado de sua tia quando perceberam a altercação. Thorin e Ellen estavam fuzilando um ao outro com o olhar por sobre a mesa, e alguns dos anões também tinham se postado atrás de Thorin.

"Meus bons hóspedes, não há necessidade de…" Elrond tentou argumentar.

"Não, não há, senhor, mas isso tem que ser resolvido agora, ou nunca. Eu sou responsável pelas minhas sobrinhas, eu preciso leva-las de volta para o nosso mundo, e o único jeito que tenho de fazer isso é indo para Erebor, então tenho que ser uma com o senhor de Erebor ou nunca cumprir minha missão. Eu preciso ter a confiança incondicional dele." Ela olhou para o senhor élfico. "Eu preciso fazer o que precisa ser feito."

Era uma situação constrangedora; Elrond não queria ceder ao desafio, uma vez que estava vendo alguém de seu próprio povo ser assediado, mesmo que não a conhecesse antes, mas entendia que era uma questão de orgulho e de ajustes muito necessários. Nenhuma companhia duraria muito sem a confiança incondicional que a elfa estranha havia mencionado. Elrond pediu embotadores para as espadas e que acendendessem as luzes do campo de treino. Então a companhia de anões, mais seu hobbit, desceram as escadas fazendo apostas, e as três mulheres seguiram em silêncio. Podia ser uma questão de apostas e piadas para os anões, mas para elas era totalmente sério.

O elfo bem apessoado que estava no pátio quando eles chegaram - era Lindir, seu nome? - apareceu do nada com umas coisas de couro que se encaixaram nas lâminas das espadas de Ellen e dos machados de Dwalin. Para surpresa de Thorin, algumas luzes elétricas potentes foram acesas, iluminando um trecho amplo de grama recém cortada. Olharam para as luzes como se fosse mágica, mas para as mulheres 'de outro mundo', era bem natural. A falta de surpresa quanto às luzes elétricas não passou despercebida pela maioria deles. Elrond tomou seu lugar como juiz do torneio inesperado.

"Ninguém aqui quer derramamento de sangue. Nossos inimigos estão do lado de fora dessas fronteiras, estamos aqui para demonstrar habilidade bélica e jogo limpo. Mesmo que eu não creia que algum de vocês sequer pense nisso, qualquer um pode pedir trégua ou render-se, a qualquer momento. Lembrem-se que o inimigo do seu inimigo é seu amigo. Vocês podem lutar agora. Agora!"

Dwalin ouviu, ou não ouviu nada, e moveu-se ao grito de Elrond, tanto Ukhlat como Umraz felizes de estar em suas mãos. Eram machados de guerra, bem balanceados e adequados para seu tamanho e força. Os embotadores de couro podiam suprimir seu fio, mas não seu peso e impacto. Dwalin era um verdadeiro senhor da guerra, humilde para seu rei mas para ninguém mais. Ele era alto para um anão, quase alcançando os ombros de Ellen, corpo construído de puro vigor, músculos e determinação. Com certeza ele não deixaria as coisas fáceis para ela.

Ellen brandiu as espadas como costumava fazer com suas boffers, já que não sabia outro jeito de faze-lo. A longa em sua mão direita, o castão apoiado no antebraço, mesmo que teoricamente devesse ser manejada com as duas mãos; a curta na mão esquerda, ambas à sua frente enquanto ela estudava o oponente. O entalhe no castão na espada bastarda encaixava em seu antebraço direito como uma luva. Ela fincou pé, silenciosa, respirando a tensão à sua volta, as duas armas alinhadas à sua frente, uma vez que ela não sabia que movimento o anão faria. Na esgrima de boffer, era comum para ela esperar até o oponente atacar, para então bloquear e contra-atacar. Costumava funcionar, então, e ela esperava que funcionasse agora.

E o oponente veio. Talvez um pouco confiante demais devido ao seu porte vigoroso, ele atacou sem esperar resposta. Ele não tinha falta de treino ou de habilidade, mas ela desviou para o lado, brandindo a espada curta para bloquear qualquer chance dos machados dele atingirem-na, e tocou seu ombro com o fio embotado de couro da espada longa.

Dwalin não gostou disso. Ele era um dos anões mais conservadores da turma, e não gostava da idéia de que algumas mulheres, ainda mais de outras raças, fossem estar com eles. O que então da idéia de lutar ao lado de uma delas? Isso era absurdo. Se ele desse jeito de se livrar dessas coisas esquisitas o quanto antes, melhor. E parecia que seu rei não as queria por perto, também, então se ele pudesse se livrar delas, parecia a melhor coisa a se fazer. Encaram-se mais uma vez.

Agora Dwalin sabia que ela não era uma boneca, já que havia revidado, e se sentiu mais confortável em bate-la. Ele se moveu na direção dela, devagar, procurando uma abertura em suas defesas, e viu as longas pernas dela. Eram perfeitas, como alvo. Ele correu, brandindo um machado no alto, chamando a atenção para ele, enquanto escondia o outro machado, que queria usar para quebrar as pernas dela. Ela esperou e desviou para o lado no último instante, estocando-o. As pernas dela sempre foram seu ponto fraco no boffering, então ela estava acostumada a evitar ser tocada. Ele conseguiu contra-atacar e o machado pesado atingiu o braço dela acima do cotovelo. Ela sentiu, mas não era um golpe pleno, e suportou.

"Lamento dizer, mas acho que Dwalin vai fazer picadinho da sua tia." O hobbit estava ao lado da garota, um olhar preocupado no rosto.

"Sem chance! Ele é só um!" Protestou Iris.

"É, mas esse um é Dwalin."

Dois dos anões que estavam sempre juntos vieram até eles quando ouviram a garota hobbit defender a tia.

"Ela é boa mesmo, heim?"

"Ela é a melhor!" Era a vez de Lily elogiar. "Eu a vi derrotar alguns caras do dobro do tamanho dela."

"Vamos fazer uma aposta, então."

"Não sei se tenho alguma coisa para apostar, o dinheiro do nosso mundo é diferente."

"Hmm. Você tem mais daquele peixe enlatado?"

"Não, mas… Iris, você ainda tem atum na sua mochila?"

"Uau, acho que sim!"

"Uma lata de peixe por uma moeda de ouro!"

"Feito!"

Ellen estava ficando cansada, mas o anão também estava suando. Ele com certeza estava acostumado a lutar por horas, e para ela era só um esporte de fim de semana. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa logo, ou sua fadiga iria cobrar seu preço. Tinha certeza de que algumas de suas estocadas teriam atravessado alguém se não fosse pelos embotadores, mas ninguém lhe disse as regras do jogo, nem ela sabia quando a luta seria considerada terminada. Dwalin foi na direção dela novamente, impulsionando-se para um golpe mais forte. Ela mergulhou no último instante, esticando uma perna na frente da dele, fazendo com que ele tropeçasse e caísse com tudo no gramado. Ela se levantou rápidamente e montou nele antes que pudesse se erguer, mas ele tinha rolado de barriga para cima e já estava com um machado pronto para ela, mesmo que o outro tivesse voado para mais longe do que ele podia alcançar. O machado atingiu as costas dela ao mesmo tempo em que as espadas se cruzaram na garganta dele.

"Já chega!" Ouviram alguém gritar. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos do anão maduro, esperando encontrar raiva, ou até ódio, mas não havia nada disso. O que ela viu foi respeito. E isso era tudo que ela precisava.


	6. Cap 6 - Happy Hour

Depois de uma breve reunião entre Elrond, Ellen, Thorin, Gandalf, Dwalin e Balin, onde se definiu que ela havia se mostrado digna da Companhia de Thorin, ela e Dwalin foram dispensados, e a todos foram mostrados seus aposentos. As mulheres apreciaram a oportunidade de tomar um banho de verdade, e algumas roupas limpas e mesmo camisolas foram emprestadas. As garotas estavam curiosas sobre a reunião, e todas conversavam distraidamente enquanto se revezavam na banheira.

A elfa lhes contou que Dwalin disse a Thorin que ele a considerava rápida, mas que seus golpes poderiam ser mais fortes, mesmo tendo uma lâmina bem afiada para compensar. Ele notou, acertadamente, que ela não estava acostumada a mirar cabeça e pescoço, oq ue era verdade, porque no boffering isso é proibido, mas que poderia ser corrigido com treino. Então Thorin perguntou sobre as habilidades das garotas, e Ellen explicou o melhor que pôde sem uma demonstração. Então ele resolveru que elas teriam um pouco de treinamento dali em diante, em todo tempo livre possível, e escolheu Fíli para treinar Iris, já que ele ese distinguia na luta com duas espadas; Líli tomaria conta de Lily, uma vez que ambos eram arqueiros; e Thorin treinaria Ellen ele mesmo.

"Vai ser legal, esses dois são divertidos!"

"Você só está dizendo isso porque ganhou uma moeda de ouro deles."

"Como é que você conseguiu uma peça de ouro, Iris?"

A hobbit riu alto.

"Eles estavam fazendo apostas na sua luta. Nós apostamos uma peça de ouro em troca de uma lata de atum!"

"E você ganhou a moeda e não perdeu o atum, certo?"

Ellen queria desembaraçar o cabelo antes de lavar, de modo que fosse mais fácil remover a sujeira, e foi a última a se despir para o banho. Estremeceu quando tirou o corpete de couro, então tiou a camisa que era-uma-vez- branca. Lily assobiou, olhando a grande equimose preta nas costas de Ellen com olhos arregalados

"Titia, isso não parece nada bom!"

"Eu sei." Ela disse, se crispando de dor quando a sobrinha a tocou levemente.

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa, você pode ter quebrado uma costela! Eu vou dar uma olhada no meu kit de primeiros socorros, mas o mais provável é que lá só tenha ervas secas e cascas em vez dos nossos remédios alopáticos. Vou ver se existe algum gelo nessa casa, se eles têm eletricidade é possível que também tenham um freezer.

"É, pode ser que sim. Você viu a cara dos anões quando as luzes foram acesas? Acho que eles pensam que é algum tipo de mágica!" Disse Iris, rindo novamente.

"Todas essas cachoeiras são excelentes fontes de energia, para quem sabe como usa-la. Esse Mestre Elrond deve ter seu mestrado em engenharia!" Ellen curtia a água morna e toda a espuma de sabão em seu cabelo, mas estava com dor. "Lily, não diga a nenhum dos anões que eu estou machucada. Vamos manter isso entre nós."

"Mas por quê?"

"Eles podem achar que sou fraca, e daí podem não estar dispostos a deixar irmos com eles. _Precisamos_ ir com eles, senão não vamos voltar para casa nunca mais!"

ooo000ooo

Lily vestiu roupas limpas, saiu dos aposentos e achou uma elfa gentil que a guiou até uma cozinha. Como elas suspeitavam, eles tinham gelo, mesmo que não num freezer que elas reconheceriam coo tal. Mas a cozinha não estava vazia.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou um Thorin bravo com um baldinho cheio de gelo nas mãos. Lily olhou para o gelo e quase riu, adivinhando corretamente que ele estava zangado por ter sido pego em flagrante levando gelo para cuidar dos hematomas de Dwalin. Ela sabia que Ellen podia estocar com força às vezes.

"Hmm, só o mesmo que você, senhor. Pegando um pouco de gelo. Poderia me dizer onde achar um baldinho como o seu?"

Elrond respondeu no lugar do anão, já que ele mesmo havia guiado Thorin até a cozinha.

"Daquele lado, senhora Lily, escolha qualquer um que quiser."

"Muito obrigada, senhor."

"Vocês três estão tendo um drinque em particular, também?" Perguntou o elfo, quebrando uma barra de gelo com um quebrador.

"O quê?" Lily não entendeu a pergunta.

"O senhor Thorin aqui disse que alguns de seus companheiros estavam tomando um drinque em particular para terminar a noite, por isso precisavam do gelo."

Thorin ficou vermelho como uma maçã. Ele tinha inventado a mentirinha para ocultar os hematomas de Dwalin, afinal não queria que ninguém soubesse que seu poderoso guerreiro tinha sido batido por aquela elfa. Mas pelo jeito que Elrond falava com Lily, parecia que ele não tinha acreditado muito na história.

"Ah, sim, é isso." Ele decidiu acompanhar a mentira. "Depois de tantos dias vagando nos ermos, uma bebida gelada depois de um banho soa realmente delicioso."

Agora era a vez de Thorin não acreditar na mentira. Considerou que podia ser uma boa ocasião para colocar aquelas três mulheres estranha em seus lugares.

"Então, senhora, seria um prazer compartilhar um drinque ou dois com você e suas parentes. Estaremos na sala de jantar em que estávamos antes."

Ele saiu da cozinha batendo os pés, seguido pelo olhar divertido de Elrond e o suspiro sem esperança de Lily.

ooo000ooo

"Você fez _o quê_?"

"Não fica brava comigo, Titia, se você não tivesse dito para não falar nada sobre seus machucados nada disso teria acontecido! Você sabe que eu sou terrível para mentir, eu não tive outra idéia a não ser seguir a sugestão!"

Ellen estava deitada de barriga para baixo numa cama, com Lily colocando gelo em seus hematomas e esfregando um unguento. Seu braço, costas e outros lugares que o anão tinha acertado estavam doloridos, mas ela tentava não se encolher muito quando algum lugar desses era tocado. Os remédios delas tinham mudado apenas um pouco, as embalagens mostrando o desenho de ervas e coisas escritas naquelas runas que elas não conheciam. Lily conhecia cada erva pelo desenho, ela adorava esse tipo de coisa, e o cheiro de cânfora do unguento era inconfundível, mesmo mascarando o cheiro mais sutil de folhas de comfrey e de arnica.

"Lily, estamos cansadas, eu estou machucada, aquele anão me odeia, não temos nenhuma bebida de verdade nas nossas mochilas e você está me dizendo que eu tenho que sair dessa cama confortável para um happy hour com eles?" Ela gemeu. "E se eu não for, vou deixar patente que não estou tão bem quanto quero que eles acreditem!"

"Sinto muito, Titia, eu não sabia o que fazer! Esse Thorin me enerva!"

"Ei, vamos fazer uma limonada desse limão, meninas!" A animada Iris estava espalhando a maior parte do conteúdo de sua mochila no chão, até achar o que queria, um olhar maligno em seus olhos azuis angelicais. "Vamos ver se eles são fortes o suficiente para nossa bebida!"

ooo000ooo

Era uma regra de ouro em campeonatos de boffering que não fosse permitido o consumo de álcool, mas havia outros usos que não beber que tinha permissão. Acender uma fogueira ou desinfetar alguma coisa estava perfeitamente dentro das regras, e para o segundo desses itens Iris tinha uma garrafa de álcool de cereais duplamente filtrado, a 70 GL, só um litro, mas seria suficiente para diluir de forma a fazer uma bebida forte, já que isso era virtualmente uma vodka muito forte.

Tinham suco de fruta liofilizado o suficiente para escolher o que queriam. Lily foi até a cozinha e arrumou algumas jarras e mais gelo, e ela já tinham água nos aposentos. Nenhuma delas estava cansada demais para aprontar alguma coisa, e o gelo nos hematomas pretos fez seu efeito anestésico, e agora até Elln estava de bom humor para uma pequena vingança.

Puseram suas próprias roupas, mas as que tinham em suas mochilas para a festa que estava programada para uma das noites no acampamento de boffering. Não eram tão finas como as roupas élficas que alguém colocara para elas no guarda-roupa, mas serviam bem e elas pareceriam exóticas e não bem élficas para a festa anã, e era isso que elas queriam agora. Estavam frescas do banho e cheirando a lavanda, mais um pouco de cânfora, no caso da Ellen.

Quando alcançaram a sala de jantar a maioria dos anões estava lá, rindo e cantando suas prórpias músicas, tendo dado um jeito de acender uma fogueira para quebrar a friagem da noite, e de 'tomar emprestado' um barril de vinho da adega. Aqueles que perceberam a chegada delas foram rápidos em cochichar e rir, e mais ainda em se servir de um pouco de _suco de frutas_. Dori foi um que se engasgou com ele, para o deleite e gargalhadas dos outros, e as mulheres tiverma sua parcela de diversão com eles. Sem seu lider por perto eles eram muito mais simpáticos com elas, e finalmente tiveram oportunidade de s conhecer melhor. A despeito do duelo com Dwalin, ou por causa dele, estavam sendo aceitas com membros da Companhia. Dwalin e Ellen cumprimentaram-se calorosamente, porque sabiam quem o outro era, e que estavam do mesmo lado. Ellen estava servindo um pouco mais de sua bruxaria na caneca de Bombur quando ouviu uma voz alegre de detrás delas.

"Eu queria te experimentar, também!" Quando Ellen virou-se com a jarra na mão, quase a derrubou sobre Kíli, que estava a centímetros dela. "Quero dizer, a sua bebida!"

"Nenhum senso de espaço pessoal, heim?" Ela olhou para baixo para o sorriso maroto no rosto dele, quase na altura de seus seios.

"E para que isso serve?" Ele parecia já estar um pouco bêbado e seus olhos não saiam do laço sobre os seios dela.

"Geralmente, senhor, para manter os dentes no lugar, se entende o que quero dizer!" Ela estava achando divertido,mas não tinha a intenção de recuar nem um centímetro.

"Tenha compostura, rapaz! Ninguém mexe com a minha amiga aqui!" Era um Dwalin un tanto ébrio que decidiu protege-la, e mostrar o quando ela era sua amiga com um tapa nas costas. _É claro que_ acertou bem no lugar que seu último golpe de machado havia batido, e ela perdeu o fôlego por um momento.

"O senhor Dwalin aqui está _completamente_ certo, senhor Kíli, e eu não mexeria com _ele_ se eu fosse _você_!" Ela complementou, sentido-se à vontade para bater no peito dele com o cotovelo onde ela _sabia_ que tinha estocado com força antes. O grunhido abafado dele foi sua recompensa.

Thorin finalmente fez sua entrada com Balin e Bilbo a seu lado. Estava agradavelmente surpreso de ver as novas aquisições de sua companhia presentes, divertindo-se e fazendo amizade com a tropa, com respeito mútuo apesar do comportamento de Kíli. Era difícil ele mudar de opinião, e algumas vezes ao longo do dia ele tentou esquecer que tinha acabado de contratar uma _elfa_, mas os hematomas pretos de Dwalin lhe deram uma nova dimensão do potencial dela, e agora, vendo todos juntos como uma família, era tudo que sempre quis para um exército. Essa mulheres não seriam uma distração, colocando a missão em risco, porque eram do mesmo feitio que eles. Ele ainda não havia visto as habilidades de luta das mais novas, mas uma pedra nunca cai longe de sua mina, e eram todas do mesmo sangue, por mais estranho que parecesse.

"Companhia!" Todos fizeram silêncio na hora, olhando para ele. "Teremos que esperar alguns dias até a lua certa estar no céu. Por algum tempo, seremos hóspedes na casa de Elrond. Agora, em nome de Dúrin, não desgastem nossas boas vindas!"


	7. Cap 7 - No Campo de Treino

A manhã seguinte encontrou a maior parte dos anões dormindo profundamente. Havia passado muito tempo desde que haviam tido uma boa noite de sono, sem vigílias, e sob um teto seguro. Era realmente repousante. Para a parte feminina da turma havia sido menos tempo, mas de alguma forma mais difícil, porque elas tinham turnos de vigília mais longos, e portanto menos horas de sono, mais a angústia de não saber o que esperar a cada manhã. Mas elas se levantaram com os passarinhos, já que eram esperadas no campo de treino e havia sido tão difícil conquistar a confiança de Thorin e sua Companhia que não se arriscariam a perde-la tão rápido.

Depois de um café da manhã composto principalmente de aveia, frutas e leite, para a infelicidade dos anões, foram para o campo. Para surpresa das mulheres, o hobbit Bilbo estava lá também, parecendo infeliz, com uma pequena espada a seu lado. Ele seria treinado por Fíli, junto com Iris, e era embaraçoso para ele que uma garota, e bem mais nova que ele, fosse treinar técnicas avançadas de esgrima com duas espadas enquanto ele nem sabia direito como segurar uma só. Seu abridor de cartas, como Balin havia observado. As dela eram mais ou menos da altura da cintura, mas incrivelmente leves, e realmente funcionavam para Iris. Pelo menos era Fíli que iria treina-lo, ele se sentia mais à vontade com os anões mais novos.

Fíli lhe ensinou alguns movimentos e posições básicos e o deixou sozinho lutando contra um manequim. Então fez Iris mostrar o que ela sabia fazer, e começou a corrigir seu equilíbrio e ginga, uma vez que ela não estava acostumada com lâminas afiadas que realmente cortavam o ar. Kíli e Lily ainda estavam testando o alcance dela, pois seu arco tinha mudado muito na transposição de mundos. E Ellen estava pensando em como poderia escapar do olhar severo de Thorin, e chegou à brilhante conclusão de que era melhor terminar isso o mais rápido possível e tentar repousar suas feridas.

ooo000ooo

Fíli tinha posto os dois hobbits para lutar um com o outro com embotadores nas espadas, Iris com apenas uma espada. Ele disse que ela deveria treinar luta com uma só mão também, para o caso de perder uma espada ou ter uma mão ferida - ou amputada, como ele insistia em dizer para assusta-los mais.

Bilbo estava desconfortável em lutar com uma garota. Como estavam treinando num ritmo suave, com Fíli não muito preocupado em força-los, eram capazes de conversar, os três. Descobriram que a idade dela em anos de hobbits deveria ser algo como vinte e cinco, ou seja, em sua vintena, os anos agitados e irresponsáveis entre vinte e trinta; mas isso também significava metade da idade de Bilbo, que de repente pensou em si mesmo como um halfling velho, amargo e solitário. Ela era pura radiância, seus cachos vermelho-fogo emoldurando o rosto delicado iluminado por olhos azuis como o céu. Ele pensou que nunca houve alguém como ela lá no Condado.

"Bilbo, você vai ser morto na hora se não focar sua mente onde deveria estar!"

"Sim?" ele se voltou para Fíli, alarmado, no seu mais perfeito modo sem noção.

"Não! Não olhe para mim, olhe para ela!"

"Não é isso que eu estava fazendo?"

"Sim, mas…" Era um caso perdido. "Ah, esqueça. Descanse um pouco, vou mostrar algumas técnicas para Iris."

Bilbo sentou e ficou olhando para Iris, seu cabelo flutuando no vento como uma chama enquanto duelava com Fíli. O anão parou algumas vezes para corrigir sua empunhadura, seus movimentos, segurando a espada com sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo ela se mover junto com ele, e isso era completamente desnecessário, Bilbo tinha certeza.

ooo000ooo

Lily estava tão feliz quanto seria possível, pensando que isso era mais interessante do que qualquer torneio de boffering que ela jamais participaria. Kíli era divertido e excelente companhia, apesar de nunca perder a chance de tirar o sarro dela. Primeiro testaram seu alcance, que era um pouco menor que o dele, então sua precisão, então precisão com alcance, e isso foi quando pararam para assistir o tio dele e a tia dela lutarem, junto com a irmã dela e Fíli. A lembrança do duelo com Dwalin estava fresca, mas os rapazes sabiam que seu tio era mais do que força bruta, e era óbvio que a elfa estava passando maus bocados com ele.

A garota anã estava preocupada com Ellen, porque ela sabia a extensão dos ferimentos dela, mas preferiria morrer a de dizer qualquer coisa sobre isso para os rapazes. Sem nada melhor a fazer enquanto assistia a luta, começou a enrolar as mechas de suas costeletas.

"Você devia trançar."

"O quê?"

"Você devia trançar sua barba." Respondeu Kíli. "É o melhor jeito de mante-la fora do caminho quando estiver atirando flechas. Você realmente não a quer embaraçada numa flecha quando você atirar."

Ela sorriu para ele. Ele era engraçado e atencioso, não todo bravo com todo mundo como Thorin. Ela iria gostar de conversar com ele mais frequentemente.

ooo000ooo

"Eu a ví ontem, então tenho uma boa idéia do que esperar de você. Vamos usar manequins para treinar órgãos vitais. Lamento por qualquer treinamento que você tenha tido antes, mas tocar não é o suficiente, você precisar visar uma morte, ou desmembramento, ou um golpe incapacitante, e precisa ser forte o suficiente para realizar isso. Entendeu?"

Ellen respirou fundo para o Diretor de Recursos Humanos.

"Sim, senhor."

"Você tem um círculo de cinco manequins. Mate-os."

A elfa sorriu com a lembrança do donuts da morte, um modo de treino que seu grupo de boffering costumava usar. Eles faziam um círculo e um lutador ia até cada um para um duelo de um toque, e então para o seguinte, até o círculo ser completado. Era quase como se ela tivesse um donuts da morte sem ninguém tentando acerta-la.

Mas ela estava errada.

Thorin estava ao lado do manequim, bloqueando todos movimentos dela, protegendo o maldito manequim. Ele não estava atacando, o que era uma sorte, mas era quase impossível alcançar os manequins. Quando ela conseguia, ele estava lá bloqueando a força do golpe dela, fazendo com que quase errasse, fazendo com que tocasse apenas de leve, e ela já estava suando e bufando e não tinha 'matado' nenhum manequim ainda. Isso não ia dar certo.

"Vamos lá, não consegue fazer melhor que isso? Estou só bloqueando, o que você vai fazer quando o inimigo te atacar? Morrer? Como você pode proteger quem quer que seja ou até você mesma numa luta de verdade se não consegue sequer matar um manequim estúpido?"

Céus, como se não estivesse ruim o suficiente, agora ele a estava provocando, tentando fazer com que perdesse a paciência. Ela tinha tido diretores assim antes, mas geralmente aquele tipo fazia isso para que alguém se irritasse, perdesse a paciência e fosse desqualificado, para que pudessem colocar um capacho em seu lugar. Mas Thorin não precisava disso, ele já tinha todos aqueles anões e ela não estava em nenhuma posição que qualquer um deles precisasse. Então, o que seria?

"Eu aposto uma lata de atum no manequim."

Ela ouviu Iris perto dela. Era um alívio ouvir o quanto sua sobrinha confiava nela, céus!

"Sem chance, você está tentando ganhar mais uma peça de ouro de mim, é isso que você está fazendo!" A voz de Fíli respondeu. Grande, agora havia uma platéia para ve-la falhar em matar um único maldito manequim estúpido.

Então ela se deu conta. Havia cinco manequins para serem mortos, não um único, e ninguém disse que ela tinha matar um de cada vez como no jogo de donuts da morte. Thorin estava certo, ele não a estava atacando. Então devia ser só… gingar, bloquear, e golpear!

Ellen gingou sua lâmina longa em direção ao mesmo manequim de sempre e, exatamente como antes,Thorin a bloqueou com sua espada; ela levantou a lâmina curta para manter a dele bloqueada para trás com ela e girou com selvageria com sua espada bastarda. O defensor dos manequins não podia estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo, e três deles 'morreram', um decapitado, outro com o tronco cortado profundamente e o terceiro com uma perna severamente fendida.

Quando ela voltou a encarar Thorin ele estava sorrindo, mas ainda havia dois manequins para liquidar, e ele estava entre eles. Um deles ela deu jeito de acertar com força na cabeça quando ela ameaçou avançar para o outro com a direita e bateu de volta com a esquerda. Voltando com um movimento fluido ela girou em volta do sorridente guardião do único maldito manequim estúpido, aquele que ela arranhara várias vezes e nunca conseguira um bom golpe, trocou as mãos de bloqueio e decapitou-o.

"Agora… água… por favor…"

Ela desabou no chão, arfando. Thorin olhou para baixo para ela, sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Você não está acostumada a muitas horas de luta, está?"

"Na verdade, não."

Ela agarrou o cantil que Lily lhe trouxe e bebeu tudo.

"Nem as jovenzinhas?"

"Elas estão em melhor forma do que eu, eu já fiquei anos demais trancada num prédio de escritórios."

Ele se questionou o que seria um prédio de escritórios, mas parecia que não era bom para a saúde, soando quase como algum tipo e masmorra.

"Você vai se acostumar. Se Bombur não atrasa a Companhia, não é você que vai atrasar. Suficiente por essa manhã, vamos ver como estão suas sobrinhas.

Ellen estava grata pela pausa, seria sua vez de ser platéia para as meninas enquanto fazia apostas. Ela só não sabia o que apostar, mas como parecia importante para eles, ela daria um jeito. Mas então Lindir chegou e pediu que o acompanhassem, uma vez que o senhor Elrond queria conversar com ela e Thorin juntos. Estraga-prazeres.


	8. Cap 8 - Uma Festa Inesperada

Lily terminu de trançar suas próprias costeletas de um jeito que subissem até as têmporas e então fossem em volta de suas orelhas e caíssem atrás delas. Isso iluminava seu rosto, fazendo seus olhos de mar profundo brilharem e se destacarem. Iris estava escovando o cabelo dos pés, ainda desconfortável com essa nova característica, mas resignada com isso. Se ela tinha que ter pés cabeludos, eles seriam bem cuidados. Ellen entrou no quarto com o mapa dobrado na mão e um olhar cansado no rosto; sentou-se na cama e olhou para as garotas.

"Senhoritas, espero que esteja confortáveis em seus lugares e que tenhamos uma tarde agradável. Nosso objetivo nessa reunião é…" As garotas olharam para ela como se tivesse enlouquecido. "... pedir aos deuses que todas nós saiamos com segurança desse mundo absurdo e tenhamos uma chance de descansar, curar nossas feridas e acordar para descobrir que foi tudo um pesadelo. Esqueçam os relatórios, cronogramas, alvos e projeções. Eu desisto!"

Então ela se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos, enquanto suas sobrinhas riam alto.

"Tarde de reunião ruim, Titia?"

"Eu tenho certeza de que não sou cem por cento elfa ainda, eu ainda fico com fome quando uma reunião passa da uma da tarde e o presidente da empresa continua falando, sem nenhum coffee-break! Por falar nisso, eles não têm café nesse mundo? Nada de café, espresso, capuccino…"

Lily interveio. "E nada de chocolate!"

"Ah, não! Eu não tinha pensado nisso! Então é pior do que eu imaginava!"

"Só brincando, Titia, eu ainda tenho um tanto de chocolate escondido para qualquer emergência!"

Ela respirou fundo, se forçando a ficar um pouco mais séria.

"Então guarda, a gente não sabe aonde nossa desventura vai nos levar, mantenha o chocolate escondido de todas nós até que seja uma questão de vida ou morte." Lily a encarou, assustada. "Não me olhe assim, agora estou falando sério, mantenha os chocolates escondidos! Você já comeu algum deles?"

"Não, mas eu dei um para um garoto, acho que esse Estel é a única criança que ví em Imladris, você precisa ver que gracinha! Ah, e ele é humano, também, ou pelo menos não tem orelhas pontudas." Então o alarme disparou. "Você não está dizendo que acha que vamos chegar a um ponto em que vamos passar fome, está?"

Lily era a pior pessoa para se ter por perto quando com fome, desde criança. Ela ficava brava mesmo, de mau humor, impaciênte, de gênio ruim, para dizer o mínimo.

"Para falar a verdade, qualquer coisa pode acontecer. Veja, se não tivéssemos achado a casa de Elrond, nossa comida estaria quase acabando agora, e então? Tivemos a incrível sorte de achar, ou de sermos achadas, por Radagast, Gandalf e os anões. Eu não sei o que poderíamos ter achado se tívessemos ido pelo caminho errado. Graças à estrela no mapa, começamos tentando no rumo certo. Elrond também não sabe nada sobre a origem desse mapa, mas ele acha que, aparentemente, ele faz a pessoa ir para onde ele mesmo mostra. Poderíamos ter entrado por qualquer borda dele, dependendo do jeito do terreno do lugar onde estivéssemos andando no nosso mundo. Poderíamos ter achado os orcs e sermos mortas, ou pior, e isso é fato. Sem os anões, provavelmente nunca vamos alcançar Erebor, e sabem o melhor de tudo?" As garotas olharam para ela, percebendo talvez pela primeira vez o quanto a situação delas era realmente séria, se isso era resultado da reunião com Elrond e Thorin, e talvez mais pessoas que elas não sabiam que estavam lá, o estado de sua tia depois disso, e a reação de pedir café e desistir, que era bem conhecida pelas garotas quando ela estava em alguma situação profissional complicada, mesmo que ela nunca tivesse desistido de fato. "Eu aposto uma lata de atum que vocês não adivinham o que está dentro dos salões de Erebor esperando por nós."

"Ahh, hmm, o Fíli disse que era segredo, mas que eles estão indo recuperar um tesouro perdido faz muito tempo." Disse Iris.

"É, Kíli falou de uma herança antiga, mas não entrou em detalhes." Lily completou.

Ellen sentou na cama de novo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, balançando a cabeça, e murmurou.

"E algum desses moços otimistas e bonitinhos deu alguma dica do que está dentro da montanha além do tesouro?"

"Não."

Bem nessa hora alguém bateu na porta e uma elfa sorridente, de cabelos pretos, espiou para dentro do quarto.

"Desculpem, estou interrompendo algo?"

Ellen levantou a cabeça.

"Não, estamos só conversando um pouco."

Ela percebeu algumas semelhanças entre a elfa e alguém que ela conhecia, mas não conseguia determinar quem. Iris notou que ela tinha uma bonita voz de contralto.

"Meu pai disse que vocês provavelmente não ainda tiveram uma refeição depois do desjejum. Ele ficaria feliz em te-las em nossa companhia quando puderem, estamos celebrando a volta de meus irmãos para casa e teremos folguedos pelo restante do dia." Ela abriu um grande sorriso. "Ele disse que vocês são parentes, é isso mesmo? Eu adoraria ouvir a história!" Então ela enrubresceu ligeiramente, baixando seus olhos líquidos. "Perdoem-me por ser tão curiosa, é que recebemos tão poucos hóspedes nesses tempos obscuros, que qualquer novidade é tão emocionante!"

A elfa de outro mundo sorriu calorosamente.

"Sem problemas, pode ter certeza de que estamos tão curiosas sobre você quanto você sobre nós! Mas," Ellen acrescentou, antes de perder a oportunidade. "a quem devemos a honra desse convite?"

A anfitriã sorriu.

"Meu nome é Arwen, filha de Elrond."

ooo000ooo

Iris e Lily logo acompanharam Arwen para o pátio de festa no campo aberto, cercado de orquídeas em cada tronco de árvore e uma longa mesa em 'T' no meio, coberta de toalhas verde-claro e enfeitada com um tipo de flor que elas não conheciam. Vários elfos já estavam lá, alguns comendo e bebendo, outros tocando e cantando, alguns trabalhando na fogueira onde várias peças de carne macia exalavam um aroma delicioso. As duas irmãs descobriram-se satisfeitas com a infromação de que aqueles elfos não eram veganos, apenas deixavam para consumir carne uma vez por dia ou menos, porque seus corpos precisavam de muito mais sais minerais e vitaminas e menos carbohidratos e proteínas do que a maioria das raças. Não era uma diferença cultural, mas metabólica.

A maioria dos anões já estava lá, muito feliz com a mesma descoberta, e os narizes das garotas ficaram felizes em saber que eles costumavam tomar banho de vez em quando. Ficaram ainda mais felizes em conhecer Elladan e Elrohir, os irmãos gêmeos de Arwen, que haviam estado numa caçada a orcs. Eles tinham uma contenda em especial com os orcs, uma vez que sua mãe, Celebrían, havia sido torturada por eles e nunca mais sido a mesma depois disso, tendo que partir para Valinor, fora dos círculos da Terra-média, para buscar algum alívio para suas dores físicas e emocionais.

Elladan, Elrohir e Arwen eram companhia muito agradável, e davam o melhor de si para fazer seus hóspedes se sentirem em casa. Thorin estava rígido e quieto, como de costume, mas depois de algum tempo, um pouco de boa carne e bom vinho, mesmo ele estava tendo momentos agradáveis entre os elfos, uma vez que Elrond era realmente diferente de qualquer elfo que ele tivesse conhecido anteriormente, especialmente Thranduil.

Iris e Lily estavam se divertindo com os anões e alguns elfos curiosos sobre o estranho grupo. A hobbit ruiva adorava cantar, era rápida em pegar as melodias e estava se divertindo muito, ainda mais quando Biblo começou a lhe ensinar algumas músicas e danças 'de beber'. Lily estava tendo sua cota de carne, e não tinha percebido o quanto estava sentido falta disso. Assim era que enquanto comia estava quieta, e ouvia as conversas à sua volta. Estava focando principalmente em Thorin, Gandalf e Elrond, aos quais ela deu jeito de sentar perto, tentando obter mais informação, já que o que quer que Ellen estivera para contar a ela e à sua irmã sobre a reunião ia ter que esperar.

Elrond estava lhes contando sobe a situação atual nas Montanhas Nebulosas, perto das quais Imladris se escondia. Seus filhos haviam colhido informação de que orcs, goblins e outras criaturas más estavam aumentando seus números, se tornando mais ousados, como no ataque que o próprio Elrond tinha perseguido no dia anterior, para a sorte de Thorin e sua companhia.

"O melhor para vocês é ir o mais rápido que puderem. Podem usar quantos pôneis e cavalos precisarem, e suprimentos leves para garantir velocidade para atingir o outro lado das montanhas. Uma vez lá poderão caçar, e talvez encontrar meios de se reabastecer com o Povo-Silvestre."

Thorin lhe lançou um olhar severo.

"Não lidarei com os elfos da floresta, não importa o que diga em seu favor!"

"Eu nem mesmo considerava isso, meu amigo, se posso ser tão ousado e lhe chamar assim. Compreendo o abismo que há entre você e Thranduil. Quem mencionei são os humanos que vivem nas bordas a oeste de Mirkwood, a sul do Velho Forde."

Lily olhou para cima, notando que era a primeira vez desde que escorregaram barranco abaixo que ouvia alguém falar sobre humanos. Era estranho pensar que não era mais um deles. Perguntou a Balin, que estava a seu lado, como eram os humanos na Terra-média.

"Hmm, muito altos para anões, muito baixos para elfos. Não têm nossa habilidade para trabalhar a pedra ou metal nobre, ainda que alguns deles sejam um tanto hábeis como ferreiros. Constroem suas casas no aberto, como essa Imladris, não no aconchegante interior do coração da pedra."

A garota anã não pôde conter um sorriso quando imaginou como seria viver dentro de uma montanha. Soava tão… seguro, e confortável…

"Como eram os salões em que vivia, garota?" O velho anão perguntou, amigável. A garota baixou o olhar.

"Não eram salões, senhor Balin. Vivíamos num mundo humano. Nada de grandiosos salões talhados na pedra viva, nem gemas brilhando como estrelas nas paredes, nada como ouço o senhor descrevendo seu lar. Mas então, alguma coisa no meu coração me faz querer que assim fosse um lar para mim, também."

"Sente falta do seu lar, garotinha?"

"Sinto falta do meu pai. Ele deve estar preocupado com a gente, se já tiver descoberto que não chegamos no lugar para onde estávamos indo, ou vai ficar, quando não chegarmos em casa depois do fim do encontro. Pelo menos tenho minha tia e minha irmã aqui, seria enervante estar totalmente sozinha."

"É verdade, eu sempre esqueço que a garota hobbit é sua irmã. Ter uma irmã é uma bênção entre nosso povo, sabia?"

"Não, eu não sabia! Nós duas tivemos alguns períodos difíceis, brigávamos muito quando éramos mais novas, mas agora que você disse, é tão claro. Sim, ter uma irmã é uma bênção."

Foi a vez de Balin ter seu olhar perdido em lembranças.

"Você tem irmãs, senhor Balin?" Perguntou uma Lily curiosa. Ele a olhou com um olhar marcado pela dor.

"Eu tive. Eu e Dwalin perdemos nossa irmã para uma febre durante os Tempos Nômades." Lily não sabia o que eram os tempos nômades, mas o velho anão parecia tão aquebrantado que ela achou melhor ficar em silêncio. "Desde então nunca achamos alguém que compartilhasse nossa amálgama de forma que pudéssemos adotar como nossa Irmãzinha."

Lily não sabia o que aquilo significava, o conceito, mas Balin estava disposto a explicar.

"Ter a mesma amálgama significa que vocês tem tanto em comum que poderiam ter sido nascidos e criados pela mesma mãe, como uma mistura de metais que vai fundir à mesma temperatura, dobrar-se do mesmo jeito quando batida com o mesmo martelo, lascar os mesmos estilhaços. O jeito que você pensa, que lida com as coisas, é tão parecido que um pode ser confundido com o outro. É assim comigo e com meu irmão, e você pode ver isso em Kíli e Fíli, ou em Óin e Glóin, por exemplo. Existem poucas anãs, por isso não é todo homem que se casa, mas ter uma irmã, na maioria das vezes, é o suficiente para suprir a necessidade que se tem de cuidar de alguém, e de ser cuidado. Uma mulher casa-se apenas com um homem, mas pode ser Irmãzinha para mais de um, especialmente se ela mesma não tem irmãos e tem a mesma amálgama que alguém, como eu e Dwalin."

"Você e o senhor Dwalin não parecem assim tão iguais, se me permite dizer, senhor Balin."

Ele sorriu.

"Já tive meus dias de braços mais fortes, assim como ele terá seus dias de palavras mais brandas, garotinha. Mas na nossa essência somos o mesmo."

Pensar em família fez Lily se dar conta.

"Cadê minha tia?"

ooo000ooo

Logo Ellen estava pronta, após um bom banho para lavar o suor do treino matutino e o desassossego da reunião do meio-dia. Ela sentiu falta da cuidadosa atenção de Lily com seus machucados, mas deu um jeito de esfregar um pouco de ungüênto de cânfora nela mesma. Mas então parecia que todo mundo da Última Casa Hospitaleira estava fora da casa, e ela não sabia para onde ir.

Ellen se encontrou perdida, perambulando pelos salões de Elrond, que lhe pareciam mais um labirinto, cada corredor abrindo para outro salão cheio de novas passagens, alguns sem teto, outros sem paredes, alguns becos sem saída, e isso a estava enervando. Ela estava com fome, ela estava cansada, ela estava preocupada, ela estava sozinha e ela estava perdida. O que ela via em volta se misturava com suas memórias, turvas e quase totalmente apagadas, dos livros que ela tinha lido várias vezes antes e os filmes que assistira algumas vezes, ao ponto em que não sabia mais ao quê aquilo que ela via pertencia, e se o zumbido em seus ouvidos era de fome ou de uma premonição que ela não sabia por que estava lá. Como num transe, caminhou por mais e mais corredores, até achar um afresco delicado numa parede, e uma figura severa esculpida em frente à pintura, segurando uma bandeja coberta por um pano com os estilhaços de uma espada. Ela foi atraída até a espada, todo o punho e um pouco da lâmina ainda inteiros, e então vários estilhaços ao lado. Era óbvio que pertenciam à mesma espada, mas então, por que estava alí, sem ser consertada? Ela estendeu uma mão, incapaz de se conter, e tocou a empunhadura delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

ooo000ooo

"Senhora Ellen, você está bem?"

Uma voz preocupada veio à ela como se de um longo túnel, fazendo com que tentasse sacudir a tontura de sua cabeça, mas sacudir a cabeça era dolorido demais. Seus lábios estavam secos, sua pele fria e úmida, e os olhos preocupados de Bilbo, grandes e castanhos, à trouxeram de volta para onde ela estava.

"Estávamos ficando preocupados porque você não chegava à festa, então alguns de nós viemos procura-la." Ele perguntou de novo. "Você está bem?"

Ela sentou no chão, esfregando os olhos, e olhou para o rosto preocupado do hobbit.

"Eu… Eu vou ficar bem… Só… A espada… O Inimigo…" Ela pressionou as têmporas com os dedos. "Me tira daqui, senhor Bilbo, por favor!" Ela olhou para ele freneticamente. "Me tira daqui, tem coisa demais aqui que eu não devo entrar em contato, por favor!" Ela se levantou, alarmada. "Me tira daqui!"

Bilbo tomou sua mão e a puxou ao longo do caminho que ele sabia que os levaria mais rápido para fora da construção. Os corredores eram mais curtos agora, com o hobbit a guia-la, Ellen não entendia como tinha se perdido. Quando estavam quase alcançando a luz do dia, duas sombras vieram em sua direção, uma de cada lado, quase derrubando Bilbo e ela mesma. Aquele abraço violento era uma coisa que ela nunca esqueceria, e levaria algum tempo para compreender, se é que seria possível.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou um Thorin preocupado.

"Aí está você!" Gritou um Dwalin aliviado.

Ela parou nos próprios passos, segura por tanta gente que se importava; tocar a empunhadura daquela espada tinha feito alguma coisa com ela, a tornou sensível para o que aqueles a seu lado viviam e sentiam; ela tinha perdido a maioria de suas próprias lembranças do que tinha lido sobre aquele mundo, mas alguma coisa também havia mudado, e ela não conseguia nem compreender nem controlar totalmente aquilo; esperava que isso passasse logo. Bilbo segurando sua mão era fácil de lidar, ele tinha um passado tão suave que era quase uma bênção senti-lo, e seu sentimento por ela era o de alguém preso na mesma armadilha, mas então aqueles dois anões experientes eram totalmente diferentes. Agora ela sabia, tão certo como a vida, que nenhum deles tinha algum pensamento ruim a seu respeito, mas de maneiras diferentes tinham sentimentos fortes - anões tinham sentimentos fortes, era inegável - e ela não conseguia entender direito o que era aquilo tudo. E havia algo ainda mais difícil de lidar: ela podia, pelo menos naquele momento, sentir que eles tiveram perdas imensas em seus passados, sentia que eles haviam sofrido em um nível indizível, sentia a dor de seus passados e não tinha como alcançar sua origem, apenas a dor estava lá, o vazio, o luto, a perda, mas não a causa, então não podia nem mesmo tentar compreender aquilo, elaborar aquilo de forma que pudesse suportar assim como eles. Todos seus anos de auto-controle derreteram naqueles poucos momentos em que Thorin e Dwalin a abraçaram como uma deles. Ellen olhou profundamente nos olhos de cada um, sem palavras, estremeceu e colapsou no chão.

ooo000ooo

"Bem vinda de volta, dorminhoca!"

A voz de Iris era uma bênção depois dos sonhos tumultuados nos quais Ellen havia dormido. Ela sentou na cama e olhou para sua sobrinha preocupada, e descobriu que o campo de batalha de seus sonhos não estava lá, misericordiosamente.

"Quanto eu dormi? Estou com sede."

"O suficiente para perder um monte de animação mas não o suficiente para o churrasco ter acabado. Tome um gole de água e uma colher de mel, vai fazer você se sentir melhor." A elfa fez como lhe foi dito, as duas coisas estavam na sua mesinha de cabeceira. "Elrond disse que queria te ver quando acordasse, a Lily acabou de sair para chama-lo. Como está se sentindo?"

"Zonza. Confusa. Minha cabeça dói. Onde eles estão?"

"Els quem?"

"Bilbo, Thorin, Dwalin. Eles me acharam."

"Estão de volta na festa, mas acho que não vão te deixar em paz depois que Elrond te liberar dos cuidados dele, os anões, pelo menos. O que foi que você fez para eles ficarem tão gentis contigo?"

"Eu realmente não sei. Thorin é o líder da Companhia, ele pode simplesmente estar preocupado com um membro dela; Dwalin decidiu ser amigável comigo desde o duelo."

"Não acho que seja assim tão simples." Iris olhou para ela de um jeito estranho. "E quase a primeira coisa que você pergunta depois de acordar é onde eles estão. Hmm, Titia Ellen está paquerando…"

Ellen jogou um travesseiro na sobrinha.

"Cala a boca, tampinha, ou eu jogo uma lata de atum na próxima vez!"

Iris riu alto.

"Então é verdade!"

"Não, não é! Estou fora dos negócios já faz tempo, você deveria saber!" A hobbit riu mais. "Ah, vamos lá, Iris, eu não tenho conexão real com eles além da nossa missão," Ela abaixou a voz, pensando na memória da dor que ela alcançou acidentalmente. "eu acho."

Uma suave batida na porta e tanto Elrond como Gandalf estavam lá; o elfo tomou um assento ao lado da cama de Ellen, onde ela já estava sentada, e olhou gentilmente para ela.

"Senhorita Iris, poderia por favor avisar os outros que estaremos lá em breve?" A hobbit concordou e deixou o quarto. Era uma maneira gentil de pedir que ela os deixasse a sós. "Você sabe o que aconteceu com você?"

"Não. Na verdade, pensei que pudesse me dar essa resposta."

"Pode descrever o que aconteceu?"

Ela o fez, em tão poucas palavras quanto pôde, porque a memória da dor dos outros era vívida em sua mente como se tivesse sido ela mesma que tivesse atravessado aquelas provações.

"Em alguns dias alguém estará aqui que poderá confirmar minha suspeita, mas lhe direi o que penso assim mesmo, porque sei que você não tolerará ser deixada sem nenhuma informação." Ellen assentiu. "Sua transformação em elfa pode não ter terminado ainda. Alguns de nós têm… habilidades mentais… que se desenvolvem com o tempo. Quando isso acontece naturalmente, temos centenas de anos para nos acostumarmos a isso, mas as coisas precisam ocorrer mais rápido para você, uma vez que precisa atingir seu próprio nível de maturidade em apenas uns poucos dias. Se tivéssemos mais tempo, eu a treinaria no uso desses dons, uma vez que podem ser perigosos de portar sem treinamento. Assim como é, com você indo nessa missão assim que a lua mostrar o que Thorin precisa saber, creio que seja mais sábio lhe dar um escudo."

"Que tipo de escudo?" Perguntou Ellen, confusa. Estava acostumada a usar uma espada curta na mão esquerda ao invés de um escudo, e não queria mudar seu estilo de luta mais que o necessário.

"Um escudo mental. Você deverá ser capaz de bloquear o fluxo de informação não solicitada que recebe quando toca algo ou alguém. Ele também deverá bloquear mais da sua memória do futuro, por assim dizer, porque vejo que não está lhe fazendo bem. Observei suas sobrinhas, a memória futura delas já está bloqueada, mas hobbits e anões têm mentes diferentes das nossas. Manter sua memória futura 'aberta' poderia ser perigoso, tanto para você como para aqueles próximos de você."

"Mas eu vou conseguir baixar o escudo quando eu quiser? Poderia ser útil."

"Nunca é plenamente certo como vai funcionar para alguém, mas o mais provável é que você tenha apenas alguns vislumbres. A sua presença e a de suas sobrinhas já mudou o futuro do qual você tem memória."

"Entendo." Ela baixou os olhos, pensando um pouco, e então olhou para cima novamente. "E a memória de quem eu já toquei? Vou me ver livre daquela dor?"

Foi a vez de Gandalf de responder.

"Mais provavelmente, não. Mas se eles são capazes de viver com ela, você será capaz também."

ooo000ooo

Dwalin levantou-se quando Elrond e Gandalf se aproximaram com Ellen entre eles, sorrindo sem graça por ter incomodado tanta gente no meio de uma festa.

"Você senta bem aqui, você precisa comer." E a colocou bem ao seu lado, numa cadeira que puxou dalí de perto, não se importando por Bombur ter se esborrachado no chão quando a cadeira que estava usando não estava mais onde esperava. Ela começou a mordiscar um pêssego saboroso quando um prato foi empurrado na sua frente, com pão escuro cheio de manteiga, fatias de um queijo de sabor forte e pilhas de diferentes tipos de carne assada. "E é para comer direito!"


	9. Cap 9 - Quente e Exigente

Era realmente um alívio treinar somente de manhã, uma vez que Thorin chegou à conclusão de que as três mulheres não era tão ruins assim na luta como ele julgou à primeira vista. Isso deu à Iris tempo para fazer o que ela mais gostava de fazer - nada mesmo - e para conhecer melhor seus novos amigos.

Junto com Bofur, Ori e Nori, alguns dos mais jovens, e também Bilbo, ela costumava passar a maioria das tarde batendo papo como faria com seus amigos na internet, e às vezes também com Fíli e Kíli, que não estavam pensando em alguma arte para fazer apenas quando a estavam fazendo, e ela gostava desse tipo de diversão.

Lily, por outro lado, encontrou companhia onde não esperava, apesar de que no começo pareceu esquisito. Começou quando ela estava passando um fim de tarde num pátio isolado, fazendo alguns desenhos da arquitetura de Imladris. A anã tinha certeza de que estava sozinha, e murmurava consigo mesmo, como costumava fazer quando estava desenhando.

"Isso não está certo. Uma curva dessas significa que a alvenaria é mais forte do que parece. Tem que ser feito de outra coisa." O vento nas folhas disfarçou alguns passo por detrás dela. "Isso é enganador. Uma estrutura interna diferente, talvez?" Fez algumas anotações na margem do papel enquanto murmurava. "Nunca confie no que vê numa casa de elfos."

"E o que faz você desconfiar de uma casa de elfos?"

A voz de Thorin perto de sua orelha a fez ficar de pé num pulo, derrubando papéis e lápis no chão.

"Ah, eu…"

Ele a ajudou a pegar suas coisas.

"Lamento, não quis assustar você."

"Não… nenhum problema, senhor." Ela gaguejou. "Eu só estava distraída com meus pensamentos, não te ouvi chegando."

Ele lhe entregou algumas folhas de papel e um lápis, sorrindo ligeiramente.

"Você desenha bem."

"Obrigada."

Lily pensou que era a primeira vez que o via sorrir, e gostou.

"Não pude deixar de ouvi-la. Você não confia nessas construções?"

Ter alguém além de sua própria Companhia que desconfiava de qualquer coisa élfica parecia bom para ele.

"Bem, eu vejo por essas curvas que isso tem que ter sido feito de alguma coisa mais forte do que aparenta do lado de fora; não é que não seja forte, mas parece tão frágil que pode levar alguém a subestimar."

Thorin pesou a afirmação em sua mente e assentiu.

"Você gosta de construções?"

"Estou estudando para isso."

"Para ser uma construtora?"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreso. Isso não era muito comum entre mulheres.

"Sim, de certa forma. Um arquiteto planeja, desenha, calcula e orienta aqueles que vão realmente levantar a construção. Eu estava estudando, antes de vir para cá." Ela olhou para seus desenhos. "Estou fazendo algumas anotações para quando eu for para casa. Se eu chegar a voltar para casa."

O anão tocou sua bochecha, encontrando um pequeno traço molhado com seus dedos.

"As vezes também me pergunto se um dia estarei de volta à minha casa. Há… um longo caminho pela frente."

"Quanto tempo você está longe?"

Ele lhe contou. Então, tendo guardado isso por tempo demais, ele contou mais, muito mais do que tinha intenção; a luta para resgatar seu povo quando Erebor foi tomada, a falta de ajuda do rei elfo, os anos de nomadismo, a lenta construção dos salões em Ered Luin, as Montanhas Azuis, a batalha nos portões de Khazad-dûm, a perda de seu avô, de seu pai, de seu irmão, de seu cunhado, o pai de Fíli e Kíli, e a tristeza de sua irmã; os longos anos no exílio, trabalhando na forja para manter seus braços fortes para quando a hora de retomar Erebor chegasse; as profecias, o recrutamento de sua Companhia, a recusa de tantos em juntar-se a ele, a contratação de Bilbo; e ele continuou até o momento em que se encontraram pela primeira vez.

"E daqui por diante você sabe."

O sol tinha se posto e as estrelas estava brilhando há tempos no céu quando ele terminou. Lily estava impressionada com quantas coisas ele tinha passado na vida, e o quão longa sua vida tinha sido. Ela não entendia direito a expectativa de vida de um anão e como ela poderia se encaixar nela.

Ele achou engraçado, com toda a densidade da história de sua vida que acabara de lembrar, estava se divertindo com adivinhar a idade daquela estranha.

"Você deve ter algo como setenta anos, um pouco depois de atingir a maioridade e um pouco mais nova que meus sobrinhos." Ele tocou seu cabelo gentilmente. "Essas tranças ficam bem para você; deveria mante-las."

Lily enrubresceu, grata pela escuridão que encobria seu rosto.

"Eu…" Não sabia o que dizer. "Obrigada."

Aquela tinha sido a melhor tarde que Thorin tivera em anos, e ele sabia disso.

"Vamos achar alguma carne para comer."

ooo000ooo

Na primeira tarde livre que Ellen teve ela pensou em descobrir um pouco mais sobre Imladris, agora que ela não tinha que ter medo de tocar em alguma coisa ou alguém e ser inundada por memórias que não eram dela. Arwen estava feliz em ter uma nova amiga para correr por aí, uma vez que seu povo era muito devagar em arrumar qualquer novidade. Ser virtualmente imortal significava ser responsável em assuntos reprodutivos, ou os elfos teriam superpopulado a Terra-média há eras, e ela ciceroneou Ellen.

Havia a biblioteca, que ela pensou que seria interessante visitar com mais tempo, o ateliê de costura, a lavanderia, algumas cozinhas e despensas, a casa de cura, oficinas de muitas habilidades, salas de estar e mais salas de estar, cada uma com uma vista diferente do vale. Na verdade, era chamada de a última casa hospitaleira, mas poderia ser chamada de cidade.

Então saíram, para ver os pomares, os cavalos e pôneis, a então a elfa estranha viu fumaça se encaracolando no ar detrás de algumas árvores, onde parecia haver uma construção de pedra escura.

"E lá, o que é aquilo?"

"Hmm, eu não sabia que tinha alguém trabalhando lá hoje. Acho que você vai gostar de ver, considerando que Pai me disse que você mesma fez suas espadas. É nossa forja."

"Arwen, não confunda as coisas, por favor! Eu fiz boffers no meu mundo e elas se transformaram em espadas depois que viemos, isso não significa que eu alguma vez na vida tenha forjado nem uma faca de cozinha, certo?"

Arwen riu gostosamente.

"Eu sei, minha amiga, mas se você manteve suas habilidades de esgrima, por que não manteria suas habilidades de ferreira?"

"Porque esgrimir não é assim tão diferente de uma lugar para o outro, e fazer uma espada de aço é completamente diferente de colar e passar fita adesiva em alguns pedaços de plástico!"

"Talvez você esteja certa, mas se você gostava dessa coisa de fazer boffer, pode ser que você também goste de forjar. É quente e exigente, mas ver em suas mãos algo que você mesma fez é um deleite!"

Chegaram perto da construção e ouviram algumas batidas de metal contra metal; então entraram, tomando o cuidado de fechar cada porta depois de atravessa-la, de forma que o calor não saísse nem o ar fresco entrasse, uma vez que qualquer peça que estivesse sendo forjada poderia ser estragada se pegasse um vento frio na hora errada. Em vista disso, a forja de Elrond tinha uma entrada em curva, com portas duplas, de forma que o vento nunca pudesse alcançar a área de trabalho.

Realmente havia alguém trabalhando, batendo algo na bigorna, as costas nuas voltadas para elas. Estava vestido apenas calças e botas, mais um avental de couro duro para proteger peito e coxas de serem atingidos por alguma fagulha. O suor pingava de suas costas e de seus braços, brilhando à luz do fogo.

"Muito quente, de fato!"

Murmurou Ellen, não se referindo à forja. Ela sabia quem estava lá pelo desenho de suas botas, além do fato de que era o único anão daquele porte que ela sabia que não usava tranças.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Kíli voltou-se para encara-las quando ouviu a voz de Ellen. Ela pensou que deveria ser um costume de família cumprimentar as pessoas com aquela frase. Arwen piscou.

"Essa é a forja da casa do meu pai. Estou mostrando as coisas para minha amiga. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ellen deu uma risadinha ao ver seu constrangimento, apesar de que Arwen tinha enfatizado algumas palavras apenas por diversão, não para afligi-lo.

"Eu estou aqui porque pedi para o seu irmão se eu poderia usar a forja para fazer algumas pontas de flecha, pois perdi muitas contra os orcs. E essa que você chama de sua amiga é membro da minha companhia!"

"E para qual dos meus irmãos você pediu?"

"Como é que eu vou saber? Eles são iguais!"

Os três riram gostosamente, porque os gêmeos eram realmente idênticos, tendo levado à diversas confusões na festa recente, ainda mais quando Kíli ficou tão bêbado que pensou que estava vendo dobrado e não conseguia entender porque sua visão dupla não estava agindo identicamente.

As elfas estavam curiosas para ver a técnica de Kíli para fazer pontas de flechas a partir de pequenos pedaços de aço macio, uma vez que pontas de flechas anãs eram bem diferentes das que os elfos costumavam fazer. Ele estava fazendo algumas de ponta larga, martelando forte para molda-las na forma que queria, um pouco curvas e com um bom espigão para fixar nas hastes. Ele terminou a que estava fazendo e bebeu um pouco de água. Como Arwen havia dito, forjar era quente e exigente, e Ellen pensou que era uma pena que tanto trabalho provavelmente seria perdido quando a flecha fosse atirada.

"Só para eu entender melhor, quantas flechas você costuma carregar?"

"Hmm, até umas duas dúzias na aljava, senão fica desequilibrada, mas então eu levo mais dentro da minha mochila quando posso, já que estamos numa viagem longa." Ele sorriu de lado. "Nunca se sabe que perigos você pode encontrar no meio do caminho."

Ellen riu de volta.

"É, como um bando de mulheres estranhas numa caverna!"

"Ui, esse foi o perigo mais terrível que eu já encarei! De um orc ou de um troll eu sei o que esperar, mas entre uma garota-hobbit, uma dama anã e uma elfa incomum dá para perder a cabeça num minuto!"

"Elfa incomum?" Riu Arwen.

"Ah, hmm, quero dizer, extravagante… bizarra…"

"Perder a cabeça, é?" Foi a vez de Ellen rir.

"Sim, ui, ser decapitado!" E ele fez um gesto de cortar seu próprio pescoço.

"Se alguma vez você me chamar de bizarra de novo, pode ter certeza de que eu vou decapitar você, cara!"

O riso deles foi interrompido por alguém entrando. Era Figwit, que veio chamar Arwen de volta à casa principal, uma vez que alguém chamada Galadriel havia chegado.

"Vovó está aqui? Eu já vou!" Ela se voltou para Ellen. "Você pode ficar ou ir como queiras, creio que não vai mais se perder depois de tudo que passeamos hoje!"

Ellen pensou que se perder era algo a ser considerado seriamente, mas guardou isso para si mesma.

"Vou ficar mais um pouco, quero ver a ponta de flecha ser feita desde o começo." Voltou-se para o anão. "Se esse mestre ferreiro permitir, é claro."

Kíli lhe devolveu um sorriso maroto.

"Seja benvinda!"


	10. Cap 10 - Coção da Ponfusão (1)

Galadriel era a mãe da mãe de Arwen, o que a fazia sogra de Elrond. Tinha uma excelente aparência para a idade, que na verdade podia ser contada em eras (2). Ambas coisas somadas, era engraçado ver Elrond fazendo seu melhor para recebe-la adequadamente e faze-la sentir-se em casa apesar do bando de anões que se demorava por lá esperando a lua certa.

As três mulheres tiveram sua chance de conhece-la, apesar de que não nos primeiros dias em que ela estava lá, provavelmente ocupada com sua prórpia família. Enquanto isso, elas continuavam treinando de manhã e fazendo outras coisas de tarde. Iris percebeu que Lily estava tendo aulas de esgrima com Thorin, além de atirar com flechas de manhã com Kíli.

"Pensei que Thorin tinha dito que não precisamos treinar de tarde. Ele mudou de idéia sobre você?"

"Não exatamente, Iris. Ele só disse que se eu ficar sem flechas é melhor ter uma espada à mão, e eu disse que estava sem esgrimir há muito tempo, e ele ofereceu gentilmente me dar uma mão para recuperar a prática."

"Eu não consigo imaginar aquele lá fazendo qualquer coisa gentilmente."

"Olha, Iris, ele não é aquele cara rude que parece; é preciso conhecer melhor antes de julgar. Ele tem responsabilidades, com seu povo, sua Companhia, e agora até com a gente; isso pode ser um fardo pesado. Mas debaixo da superfície ele é sensível, confiável, atencioso…"

"Aposto uma lata de atum que você está apaixonada."

"Iris!"

"Só num estado mental perturbado dá para dizer que ele é sensível e atencioso, Lily! Eu tenho visto ele te treinar, ele grita com você, e então passa mais tempo te dando bronca do que te treinando de verdade, ou pelo menos é o que parece de longe." Então Iris completou, constatando o fato. "E o estado mental mais perturbador possível é estar apaixonada."

"Tenho certeza de que você é a pessoa certa para dizer isso, Iris, poque você está realmente perturbando mentalmente nosso amigo hobbit, não é?"

As duas riram alto.

"Eu acho..." Iris tentou retomar o fôlego. "Eu acho que o Bilbo deve estar um pouco perturbado mentalmente, com certeza!" Ele fica tããão zangado quando o Fíli pega minha mão para mostrar como gingar a espada, que começamos a fazer de propósito!"

"Que maldade, Iris! O Bilbo é tão bonzinho, não trata ele mal não!"

"Não é tratar mal de verdade, é só que ele fica tão engraçado quando está bravo, eu não consigo me controlar, nem os meninos!"

"Os meninos que você diz são Fíli e Kíli, certo?"

"É claro!"

"Você não acha que algum deles pode estar interessado em você de verdade, e tudo isso que você está fazendo para provocar o Bilbo pode lhes dar esperança?"

"Sem chance! Somos feitos da mesma amálgama! Como dizemos lá no nosso mundo, somos farinha do mesmo saco."

"Então, você virou Irmãzinha deles?"

"Isso mesmo! É por isso que eu sei que nenhum deles está interessado em mim para qualquer outra coisa, se é que me entende."

"Eu sei… mas e o Bilbo, sabe?"

ooo000ooo

Iris estava certa sobre Lily, é claro. Mas, sabendo como Thorin e Ellen continuavam discutindo entre si, Lily não se abriu sobre como se sentia, não para ele por medo de ser rejeitada pelo poderoso rei, nem para sua tia, por medo de que ela tentasse convence-la a reconsiderar seus sentimentos, o que ela sabia ser impossível. A antiga Lily humana em outro mundo seria capaz de esquece-lo, até de achar outro amor, mas a Lily anã tinha um coração feito de cristal duro, que se quebraria eternamente sem ele. Assim, ela guardou seus sentimentos para si mesma, pois se ela contasse para a já desconfiada Iris, então metade da Terra-média saberia de tudo em uma semana, e o restante em um mês. Iris não era muito boa em guardar segredos, ainda mais segredos de Lily. Assim, Lilu amava e sofria sozinha.

O único que sabia sobre seus sentimentos era Kíli, pois treinar arquearia toda manhã era mais diversão do que qualquer outra coisa, e eles mais conversavam do que treinavam, às vezes, principalmente quando Thorin não estava à vista. Apesar de Lily sentir que Thorin não era realmente tão mau como Iris dizia, uma vez que o que eles conversavam no meio do treino costumava ser nada relacionado ao que eles estavam fazendo ou à qualquer bronca, ela reclamava com Kíli que seu tio parecia estar continuamente bravo com ela, e o jovem anão explicou que Thorin realmente costumava ser daquele jeito com as pessoas com quem ele se importava, como ele e seu irmão. Isso deu a ela outro ponto de vista sobre o assunto.

"Então, tenho esperança!"

Lily sorriu para si mesmo.

"Esperança do quê?"

"Ahm, hmm…"

Ela balbuciou enrubrescendo, encabulada.

"É tão importante assim para você se ele se importa?" Ele olhou nos olhos dela com seus olhos curiosos cor de esmeralda escura. Seu olhar não implicava em travessura, que ela pudesse perceber, mas Lily apenas abaixou os olhos, tímida, se sentido estúpida. Ela nunca seria tão tímida em seu próprio mundo, nem teria tanta necessidade de se sentir apreciada por alguém. "Entao, senhora, deixe-me contar que nunca na minha vida ví meu tio tão zangado com alguém como ele tem estado com você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou uma Lily confusa.

"Você deveria perguntar a ele, não acha?"

ooo000ooo

Arwen reuniu suas novas amigas para tomar chá com sua avó. Apesar de seu grande poder, naquele momento, na companhia de sua neta e de um bando de estranhas, Galadriel parecia relaxada, como se com elas ela pudesse manter a guarda mais baixa do que normalmente. Bateram papo, trocaram histórias de família, receitas de comida, fofocaram sobre homens, todo esse tipo de coisa que mulheres costumam fazer quando adequadamente isolada do outro gênero. Então a Senhora mencionou a questão do bloqueio mental delas, depois de conversar um pouco sobre a transição entre mundos que as três haviam atravessado.

"Elrond é sábio. O conhecimento do futuro é sempre perigoso, mesmo para os mais poderosos." Iris tinha certeza de que a elfa completamente não-modesta falava sobre si mesma. "Às vezes, agir contra um futuro previsto apenas assegura que ele ocorra."

"Mas ainda lembramos de algumas coisas, minha Senhora." Queixou-se Lily. "Assim que a vi, veio à minha mente que voce é a Senhora de Lórien, onde vive com Celeborn, o Sábio."

"E eu lembro que você tem alguma coisa a ver com água, só não sei o quê." Contribuiu Iris. A elfa alta e loira deu um sorrisinho.

"Mas o que vocês me contaram são coisa que são. O conhecimento que têm sobre esse mundo não foi afetado, uma vez que é apenas isso, saber sobre coisas que já são e não são segredo." Ela se voltou para Iris. "É por isso que não pode lembrar-se o que tenho a respeito de água, senhorita Pequena." Ela voltou-se para todo o grupo. "Suponho que não se lembrarão de coisas que são mas que poderiam faze-las tomar decisões diferentes das que tomariam se não tivessem esse conhecimento de antemão."

"Hmm, faz algum sentido. Apesar de que aquele que guarda o tesouro de Erebor já estar lá há muito tempo, isso não me veio à mente como algo conhecido quando ofereci meus serviços a Thorin. Se eu tivesse pensado nisso então, eu provavelmente ficaria com medo e daria para trás."

A Senhora estreitou os olhos e observou uma de cada vez, inclusive Arwen.

"Nenhuma que está na minha presença nesse momento desistiria de qualquer coisa por medo. Nem uma."

ooo000ooo

Amontoaram as flechas novas numa pilha e riram um para o outro. Ao invés do trabalho lento e tedioso de faze-las uma por uma, usaram alguns princípios básicos de produção em massa que lhes deram velocidade e qualidade, mesmo que sua linha de montagem contasse apenas com dois trabalhadores. O tempo que economizavam com técnica não era disperdiçado, mas compartilhado com conversa amigável e calorosa, no começo, que evoluiu em conversação mais profunda, compreensão e, finalmente, em sentimento. Ellen não era criança para ignorar a masculinidade de Kíli, mesmo que em sua idade de anão ele seria considerado um tanto mais jovem que ela, e ele estava bem consciente da mulher por trás do avental de couro. A cada tarde na forja ficavam mais próximos, e poucos dias foram suficientes para saberem que haviam encontrado seu par.

No começo Ellen estava confusa, já que estava há tanto tempo no seu modo 'fora dos negócios', como costumava dizer, desde que o homem que havia sido seu igual em atrever-se a viver a vida plenamente havia morrido anos atrás num acidente de snowboard. Antes dele, e depois dele também, a maioria dos homens simplesmente a rotulava de 'merecendo alguém melhor do que eles' (o que era verdade), ou simplesmente tinham medo dela. Ela tinha sua vida profissional tão bem resolvida, estava tão acostumada a estar no comando, conduzindo pessoas para fazerem o que precisava ser feito, que a maioria dos homens não sabia o que fazer com ela. E esse tipo de homem ela não precisava a seu lado, então ela não os tinha. Mas Kíli era diferente.

Ele não a temia. Era bem simples: tudo que fazia os homens comuns considerarem-na uma ameaça, fazia com que ele pensasse nela como alguém em quem ele poderia confiar a própria vida; onde outros a viam como autoritária, ele via alguém que fazia o que precisava ser feito; e no que os outros a viam como fraca, ele a via como misericordiosa. Mas agora, como lidar com Thorin, com sua desconfiança irracional para com elfos? Mesmo que Ellen tivesse nascido humana?

ooo000ooo

Iris e Fíli haviam se tornado os melhores amigos que alguém pudesse imaginar, visto que ele encontrou nela alguém com quem conversar sobre sua amada, longe nas Montanhas zuis, e ela encontrou nele alguém com quem falar sobre seus sentimentos por Bilbo, que sempre parecia mais perturbado com sua presença do que feliz em ve-la. Um amigo que já conhecia Bilbo há algum tempo a ajudava a saber mais sobre ele, mesmo quando ele a evitava, como ela percebeu que estava acontecendo algumas vezes recentemente.

Fíli decidiu que ajudaria seu irmão, como de costume, e concebeu um plano para fazer Thorin concordar com a paixão interracial de Kíli. Ele sabia que Thorin tinha boa vontade para com Iris e pensou num jeito de fazer seu tio concordar com o que ele não concordaria de outra forma. Deu um jeito de chamar a atenção de Thorin no final de uma manhã de treino, quando Iris já havia voltado para seus aposentos.

"Tio, quero lhe perguntar uma questão delicada."

Fíli mordeu os lábios como se estivesse nervoso.

"Claro. Vá em frente."

Ele estva num bom humor excepcional, tendo passado a maior parte da tarde anterior na companhia de Lily. A jovem garota tinha o dom de melhorar seu humor, fazendo-o rir e esquecer os caminhos perigosos que estavam à sua frente.

Thorin estava pensando seriamente em perguntar a ela se tinha algum sentimento por ele, mas Lily era tão mais jovem que ele temia que ela risse dele. Afinal, na sua idade de anã ela era ainda mais nova que seus sobrinhos. Ser rejeitado por aquela dama jovial seria a morte para ele, orgulhoso rei de seu povo.

Fíli limpou a garganta e começou.

"Veja, Tio, eu sei que você é muito sério sobre o que é adequado quanto a comportamento… e relacionamento…"

Thorin olhou diretamente para ele. O rapaz estava passando um bocado de tempo com aquela hobbit.

"Sim?"

"... e eu estava me perguntando qual seria sua opinião sobre uma… hmm… inusitada… paixão."

Ele coçou a cabeça, olhando para suas botas. Estava ganhando a curiosidade de seu tio, o que geralmente o fazia mais flexível quanto a novidades

"E sobre que tipo de paixão você está falando?"

"Hmm, bem, eu, ahmm…"

"Pode falar, filho. O pior que pode acontecer é você ouvir um 'não', está bem?"

Fíli olhou para ele com um sorriso acanhado.

"Obrigado, Tio. Me sinto mais confiante de falar consigo sabendo que não vai me jogar montanha abaixo por perguntar."

"Vejo que parece muito importante para você. Pode falar, Fíli, não seja tímido.

O rapaz falou tudo de uma vez.

"Você aprovaria um relacionamento interracial na nossa família?"

Thorin já havia imaginado algo assim. Iris era uma garota bonita, apesar de não ter barba; Fíli era jovem, mas logo chegaria à idade em que desejaria casar-se. Respirou fundo e pôs uma mão no ombro de Fíli.

"Fíli. Meu garoto. Eu sei que sou meio antiquado às vezes, mas você sabe que sou esponsável por nosso povo. Não é comum alguém do povo de Durin casar-se com alguém de outro povo, mas já aconteceu antes." Fíli fitou-o de olhos arregalados. Ele não sabia disso. "Ou de onde você acha que vem aquela velha canção 'Minha Mulher não tem Barba'?"

O jovem anão abriu um largo sorriso.

"Então, você acha…"

"Se realmente existe amor, respeito, compromisso; se a mulher que você ama se comporta como uma anã respeitável, honrando nossas tradições, sendo leal ao nosso povo; então, Fíli, tudo que posso fazer é abençoar esse relacionamento, e esperar por alguns herdeiros saudáveis para a linhagem de Durin."

Abraçaram-se calorosamente apesar de Thorin não ter a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ouviram um baque surdo e encontraram Bilbo caído no chão.

Quando o hobbit voltou à si, afirmar solenemente que era tudo culpa do calor do sol na sua cabeça e falta de água, mas seu rosto estava angustiado mesmo assim. Fíli se ofereceu para ajuda-lo a voltar para a casa, mas ele recusou peremptoriamente, batendo os pés para fora do campo de treino.

ooo000ooo

Fíli contou à Iris e Kíli o sucesso de seu plano travesso para assegurar a concordância de Thorin quanto à paquera de Kíli.

Os três estavam rindo alto depois de Fíli imitar a reação de Thorin quando Bilbo entrou na sala de jantar, o lugar onde ele se entia melhor na casa de Elrond, já que lá sempre havia alguma coisa para comer e amenizar as dores de seu coração. Ouviu-os rindo e quase voltou para trás, para não perturbar o que ele achava ser a alegre comemoração pelo noivado que ele estava certo de ocorreria em breve entre Iris e Fíli. Mas Kíli o viu antes e foi rápido em pular da cadeira e agarra-lo pelo braço.

"Senhor Balseiro, que alegria ter você aqui nesse momento de alegria! Venha, sirva-se de um cachimbo e de um copo de chá gelado, já que o Mestre Elrond não nos permite entrar em sua adega enquanto o sol está no céu."

Bilbo murmurou uma desculpa e tentou fugir, mas Fíli pegou seu outro braço e o arrastaram até a mesa onde Iris estava sentada, sorrindo para ele, fresca de um banho após o treino da manhã e usando um vestido élfico azulado, que realçava seus olhos tão docemente que ele quase esqueceu o que havia escutado no campo de treino. Quase.

Iris falou com ele, trazendo sua mente de volta ao seu sofrimento.

"Fíli disse que você estava lá quando ele falou com Thorin. Você presenciou isso mesmo? Ele concordar?" Ela estava radiante.

"Sim." Ele murmurou.

"Ei, vem cá, rapaz, você não está feliz pela gente?" Perguntou um Fíli sorridente.

"Eu entendo que estejam felizes."

"Bilbo, o que há de errado com você?" Perguntou Iris. "Isso parece errado para você?"

"E importaria?"

"Bilbo,você é nosso amigo, nosso camarada!" Insistiu Kíli. "Te aborrece mesmo tanto assim o que eu sinto por alguém que é diferente do meu próprio povo?"

O hobbit se alarmou.

"Então é você, e não Fíli?"

"É claro!"

"Eu não poderia imaginar."

Não fazia diferença qual maldito anão tinha o amor de Iris. Não era ele, e qualquer forma. Iris interveio, séria agora.

"Queridíssimo Bilbo, você acha errado que pessoas diferentes… fiquem juntas?"

Ele tentou soar razoável, não parecer preconceituoso, mas sua voz revelava que era uma pessoa perturbada.

"Não é que eu ache errado, é que… há usos e costumes, jeitos de fazer as coisas, e de pensar as coisas, você sabe, toda essa coisa cultural…"

"Mas ela disse que se dispõe a aprender o nosso jeito, não é, Iris?" Disse Fíli. Ela assentiu em concordância.

"E então, desculpe se pareço pouco romântico, mas tem a diferença de tamanho, sabe?" E o pequeno fez um gesto com ambas as mãos, sinalizando cerca de trinta centímetros entre elas.

"Ah, mas ela não se importa!" Sorriu Kíli. "Eu sei que pode ser estranho, as pessoas vão ficar olhando para nós, no começo, já que ela é alta mesmo e eu mal alcanço a altura dos seios dela, mas…"

"O quê?" Bilbo interrompeu, agitado. "Você está dizendo que ela é mais alta do que você?"

"É claro que ela é!"

"Então…" Um brilho de esperança cintilou em seus olhos. "Vocês não estavam falando de Iris?"

Os dois irmãos quase caíram de suas cadeiras de tanto rir, e Iris enrubresceu até quase a côr de seu cabelo quando respondeu com um sorriso.

"Não, Bilbo, eles não estavam mesmo falando de mim!"

Fíli foi o primeiro a recuperar a compostura.

"Vamos lá, Bilbo, Iris é nossa Irmãzinha, você não sabia?"

"Não, eu não sabia!" Ele estava sorrindo pela primeira vez em dias.

"Eles sao meus melhores amigos, Bilbo, mas não são a pessoa pela qual eu…" Então ela enrubresceu de novo, para o deleite de Bilbo e mais uma explosão de riso dos rapazes.

"Eu não tinha entendido que Fíli não estava falando dele e de você, Iris."

Os rapazes se entreolharam e explodiram em risos novamente.

"Nem Thorin!"

(1) "Cotion of Ponfusion" belongs to the Munchkin card game.

(2) Trocadilho intraduzível. No original, a palavra "age" é usada tanto para "idade" como para "era".


	11. Cap 11 - Coção da Ponfusão, Reforço

Thorin estava ficando impaciente com o passo lento da lua. Estava ansioso para ler os sinais ocultos no mapa e então pegar a estrada de novo, mas também havia uma sensação boa em ficar num lugar só, e ele se perguntava como seria se estabelecer em Erebor e constituir família, como sua irmã havia feito em Ered Luin. Mas então ele precisaria ter alguém ao seu lado para constituir uma família, não? Então, por que esperar? Fíli estava encontrando seu caminho no sentido de assentar com alguém, e era muito mais jovem, por que ele mesmo não poderia?

Ele poderia perguntar a ela. Lily não estava acostumada às tradições anãs, ela não sabia que era a mulher que escolhia o homem, ele poderia perguntar. O pior que poderia acontecer seria ela dizer 'não', e então o coração dele se partiria em pedaços, mas ele poderia tentar de novo até que ela dissesse 'sim'. Uma das vantagens de ser um anão era que ninguém achava estranho que alguém insistisse num assunto até resolve-lo. Afinal, ele estava sendo o mais respeitoso e protetor que podia, deixando claro para ela que pensava nela com sua jóia, e para os outros que aquela jóia havia sido encontrada por ele e somente ele e que a menteria longe de qualquer olhar cobiçoso.

De qualquer forma, ele podia se aconselhar com Balin, que não era casado mas era seu melhor conselheiro. Thorin só não sabia como explicar o que estava pensando sem falar diretamente em quem estava interessado, uma vez que não havia nenhuma outra anã num raio de cem milhas ou mais. Talvez ele pudesse usar uma abordagem filosófica, mas então Balin provavelmente lhe perguntaria sobre o que ele estava tagarelando e exigiria que falasse diretamente.

Seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido por Kíli, que se aproximava cautelosamente com seu sorriso mais acanhado no rosto. O que havia de errado com seus sobrinhos hoje?

"Tendo um dia agradável, Tio?"

O anão maduro olhou para seu sobrinho pensando o que em nome de Durin ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"Agora que você mencionou…"

"Tio, estou tão contente por você ter concordado com tudo que Fíli lhe disse hoje de manhã…" Thorin teve o pressentimento de que de alguma forma ele se arrependeria das coisas mais cedo do que imaginara. "Que eu tinha que vir e te agradecer por estar realmente movido a permitir que nossa família cresça daqui em diante."

"Que conversa esquisita, rapaz, ponha para fora como seu irmão fez hoje de manhã, sim?"

Kíli murchou.

"Desculpe, Tio, é que às vezes você parece tão bravo com ela que eu pensei que realmente não aprovasse a presença dela na nossa Companhia."

Thorin pensou se aquela sobre a qual ele estivera pensando agora há pouco entendia o siginficado real de sua braveza fingida para com ela. Ela não havia nascido anã, afinal. E agora seu sobrinho estava falando sobre o quê, mesmo?

"O que quer dizer com isso, filho?"

Kíli olhou para baixo, mas levantou os olhos conforme falava.

"Você a trata tão rudemente às vezes, que qualquer um pensaria que não gosta dela, Tio. Lamento dizer. Mas serei atrevido o suficiente para dizer que não me importo, e que estou apaixonado por ela assim mesmo!"

"Você o quê?"

Thorin estava fora de si, mas Kíli se manteve firme.

"Estou apaixonado por ela, não importa o que pense dela." Kíli estava audacioso agora, havia se segurado por tempo demais. "Estamos passando um monte de tempo juntos, e consideramos valioso cada momento e cada dia que compartilhamos, Tio Thorin, você não pode imaginar como é estar com ela, ela é realmente especial, não é como qualquer outra garota que eu tenha conhecido, ela me aprova do jeito que sou, e eu não me importo se você a leva ao limite, ela é forte o suficiente para suportar isso sem reclamar, e eu também serei!"

Thorin sacudiu a cabeça, descrente. Estaria ele sendo mesmo tão rude com ela que ultrapassara os limites do que era cuidar para o que era abusar? E ela encontrou consolo em seu sobrinho e eles se apaixonaram? Então, ele mesmo havia posto Lily para treinar com Kíli, o que se podia esperar? Ela era jovem, mais jovem que Kíli, e ele era um velho anão rabugento que nunca satisfaria sua necessidade de companhia de pessoas da idade dela, para dizer o mínimo. Ele curvou a cabeça, coração pesado.

"Você está certo. Não vou interferir. Não importa o que eu sinto por ela, eu a tratei mal demais e mereço ser deixado sozinho. Você é jovem, você e seu irmão são o futuro de Erebor, eu sou apenas um anão velho com um fardo pesado sobre mim. Eu não deveria pensar em impôr esse fardo sobre as costas de alguém tão jovem. Pelo tanto que nós… conversamos um com o outro… eu sei que ela é a pessoa certa para tornar os seus dias mais claros e… aliviar o fardo de ser responsável por um povo."

Kíli se perguntava como seu tio sabia tanto sobre Ellen, e o que ele queria dizer com 'o que ele sentia por ela', mas ficou quieto. Thorin continuou a divagar.

"Eu… não vou mais fingir que a treino…" Fingir? Ele quase a matava toda manhã! "Você pode ficar ao lado dela todas as tardes, quando eu costumava caminhar com ela pelos pátios e conversar sobre… tantas coisas…"

Caminhar com ela todas as tardes? Como, se eles passavam as tardes na forja?

"Tio… Thorin…"

O anão de coração partido olhou para seu sobrinho.

"Sim?"

"Sobre quem, em nome de Durin, você está falando?"

ooo000ooo

Thorin estava fora de si de alegria e também de ira. A alegria era que Kíli não estava nada interessado em Lily, e ainda lhe deu algumas dicas que nem Balin, sendo mais experiente, nem Glóin, sendo o único membro casado em toda a Companhia, teriam como lhe dar.

A ira era porque ele nunca jamais sequer consideraria a possibilidade de ter uma elfa como parte de sua família. Não importava o que havia dito a Fíli aquela manhã, nenhum elfo nunca jamais poria os pés nos altos salões de Erebor, nem mesmo sobre seu próprio cadáver.

Mas Kíli estava disposto a questionar seu tio e rei , e mencionou algumas palavras que Thorin havia dito anteriormente.

"Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, chefe anão da linhagem de Durin, primeiro no coração de Mahal, eu juro pela Pedra Arken que nunca vou me comprometer com alguém inadequada para os salões de Erebor, e que qualquer uma comprometida comigo será leal ao nosso povo, honrando nossas tradições e que nenhum filho de Mahal jamais será envergonhado por ela!"

"É isso que espero de um herdeiro da linhagem de Durin, e isso significa que nenhuma elfa jamais será essa pessoa!"

"Vamos lá, Tio, ela não é uma elfa comum, uma elfa normal, ela nem mesmo nasceu elfa por falar nisso, ela era humana até alguns dias atrás!"

"Isso é o que Gandalf diz, mas ele também acredita que essas três senhoritas se transformaram naquilo a que seus corações pertencem, portanto, veja você, em seu coração ela é uma elfa!"

"Mas não em sua história!"

Thorin olhou-o de soslaio.

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Ela não nasceu no povo de Gondolin, nem no pessoal de Thranduil; ela não é aparentada com nenhum outro povo élfico da Terra-média nem de Valinor. Ellen não é uma deles, ninguém de sua família alguma vez fez alguma coisa errada para o nosso povo. Você não pode culpa-la pelos erros de outros povos, nem por ser o que ela é!"

"Não se pode nunca confiar num elfo."

"Tio…"

"Basta!"

ooo000ooo

Ellen não tinha a menor idéia de que as coisas estavam tão complicadas entre os anões, apesar de saber que Thorin não era a pessoa mais simpática a ela. Havia ganho seu respeito por suas habilidades, mas, sendo uma elfa, sempre havia alguma coisa que ela fazia ou dizia que o desgostava, e eles discutiam toda manhã, antes, durante ou depois do treino. Na maioria dos dias, antes, durante e depois do treino matutino. Ela já tinha uma noção de que era por serem muito parecidos, ambos acostumados a liderar pessoas, e esquecidos do que era ser liderado. Ao menos ela estava acostumada a lidar com hierarquia formal, mesmo quando um diretor tinha sua posição apenas graças a política e não por meritocracia, tendo aprendido a engolir seu orgulho naquelas circunstâncias, mas Thorin era competitivo demais para ela lidar com isso. Ele não tinha que competir com ela, ele era rei sobre seu povo, de qualquer forma, mas ela tinha a impressão de que ele precisava se provar acima de qualquer outra pessoa, ou melhor, sobre qualquer elfo de sua companhia, e isso significava ela. Ellen não podia arriscar perder a chance de ir para Erebor e encontrar o Portal místico que poderia levar suas sobrinhas de volta para casa, assim, ela decidiu manter seus contatos imediatos com Kíli somente para si até se sentir segura.

ooo000ooo

A noite longamente esperada finalmente chegou, quando a lua era um arco crescente, e felizmente na mesma estação em que as runas lunares do mapa de Thrór foram escritas. Thorin havia sido chamado por Elrond logo após o cair da noite, e a Companhia estaria por conta própria por um bom tempo, junto com elfos que tinham o Solstício de Verão como uma festa muito esperada.

Apesar da desconfiança de longa data entre anões e elfos enquanto povos, quando alguns deles tinha a oportunidade de se conhecer como indivíduos comportavam-se como quaisquer outras pessoas, aproveitando a oportunidade para se conhecerem, compartilhar histórias, trocar informações, curiosidades, canções, hábitos, cultura. Assim, quando aquele que tinha motivos pessoais para desconfiar de elfos estava fora da vista e os outros anões, os hobbits e mais alguns dos elfos mais jovens de Valfenda se encontraram juntos num dos grandes salões a céu aberto da Última Casa Hospitaleira, eles naturalmente começaram a conversar, contar piadas, rir juntos, e assim por diante. Como era um dia de festa, foi fácil que de lugar nenhum aparecesse um barril de vinho e começasse a ser compartilhado entre eles. Logo alguns começaram a cantar, e alguns instrumentos musicais apareceram do que parecia ser geração espontânea.

O anões começaram uma canção alegre, e alguns elfos começaram a dançar. Mas a música movia Lily estranhamente para dançar dum jeito diferente do que os elfos dançavam, e ela deixou seu corpo se mover de acordo com os sentimentos que experimentava, batendo os pés e as mãos, movendo-se em círculos. Os elfos saíram da arena de dança quando perceberam o estilo diferente dela dançar e que os outros anões a encorajavam. A flauta de Bofur cantava selvagem, cada última nota do compasso coincidindo com a batida mais forte de Bombur num tambor que um dos elfos lhe havia emprestado.

Iris e a meia dúzia de elfos foram rápidos em pegar a canção anã simples e repetitiva, apesar de alegre e animada, batendo palmas para ajudar o ritmo cada vez mais rápido, e os anões animados ajudavam Lily a girar cada vez mais rápido sobre seu próprio eixo e ao redor do círculo que eles formavam. Estava começando a ficar tonta de tanto girar, mas não podia parar. Sabia que se tentasse parar de repente certamente cairia, e mesmo ainda girando seu sorriso havia sumido e seus olhos estavam arregalados de pânico.

Então a canção parou abruptamente ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu braços fortes envolvendo-a e firmando-a, evitando a queda esperada. Lily sentia um peito forte por trás de suas costas e uma respiração pesada e profunda antes de ouvir sua voz retumbando ao lado de seu ouvido.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo?" Por um momento Lily pensou que Thorin estivesse bravo com ela, mas ele continuou. "Não surpreende que todos vocês, com a excessão de Glóin, que nem mesmo está aqui nessa bagunça, sejam um bando de solteiros. Esse não é um jeito cortês de tratar uma dama."

Alguns dos homens tentaram disfarçar, envergonhados. Não era legal levar uma bronca de seu líder na frente de estranhos, mesmo que estranhos com os quais estivessem compartilhando vinho alguns minutos antes. Lily se sentiu melhor por ela mesma, mas culpada pelos rapazes; não era culpa somente deles. Mas ele continuou, não lhes dando tempo para se desculpar. Seu abraço ficou mais suave, suas mãos tocando as dela.

"Quando uma anã dança, vocês devem ser respeitosos. Seu lugar não é faze-la girar loucamente como um pião, mas guiar seus passos e assegurar seus movimentos." Ele fez com que se voltasee para ele com apenas um movimento suave. "Lembrem-se que uma anã é uma Jóia que Mahal nos deu para honrar e admirar e para cuidar. Faça isso com sabedoria, mesmo nas coisas que pensar ser menos importantes."

Sua mão na dela fez uma pressão sutil quando sua perna se moveu para o lado dela, incitando o corpo dela a mover-se com o seu. O tambor de Bombur bateu uma vez. Outro passo. Duas vezes. Um passo para trás. Três vezes. Fíli pegou um violino que um elfo estivera tocando e se juntou assim que percebeu qual dança Thorin estava querendo, e sorriu para sí mesmo com um ar conhecedor. Ele podia ser um enigma para a maioria dos outros, mas ele era seu tio, e ele o conhecia bem o suficiente. Aquilo era mais do que fingir ensinar a seus companheiros como se comportar com uma mulher, aquilo era deixar claro para eles que aquela não era uma mulher com quem devessem se meter, e, para os estranhos, que ele era majestoso o suficiente para calar a boca de todo mundo sem ser óbvio demais a respeito disso.

"Uma Jóia nasce no escuro; você deve dar o melhor de si para traze-la para onde ela vai brilhar mais, a luz."

Ele a fez girar em torno de si mesma e em volta dele, mas não de forma que a deixasse tonta. Seu aperto firme nas mãos dela a guiava e firmava, como antes, mostrando o rosto dela para todos na arena de dança, a flauta de Bofur juntando-se à música.

"Uma Jóia não dever ser escondida, só para você. Uma Jóia deve ser exibida orgulhosamente, porque é uma bênção que Mahal lhe deu."

Dançaram lado a lado, as mãos dela para o alto e batendo como antes, conforme ele a guiava num movimento suave de suas mãos sobre os braços dela, suas mãos então tocando seus quadris e ajudando-a a se virar.

"Uma Jóia pode ser áspera às vezes, e você deve ter a determinação de encontrar seu lado mais suave."

Numa série de passos firmes, ele deu um jeito de coloca-la no meio do círculo e contorna-la enquanto ela mantinha o ritmo com os calcanhares. Iris achou um jeito de fazer sua voz acompanhar a flauta de Bofur.

"Uma Jóia brilha por si só, você apenas tem o privilégio de ser iluminado por seu brilho. Seja grato por isso se quiser mante-la a seu lado."

E lado a lado eles dançaram, um de seus braços atrás das costas dela, sua mão livre alcançando a mão dela em frente deles. Lily estava abismada pela maneira com que ele guiava o corpo dela com toques imperceptíveis de suas mãos e pernas; ela nunca dançara tão levemente antes um dança que não conhecia de antemão.

"Uma Jóia nunca deve ser quebrada por você, pois seus estilhaços perfurarão seu coração, e você ficará como que morto sem ela, mas com ela para sempre dentro do seu coração."

Ela a virou para encara-lo e moveu o corpo dela com o seu enquanto falava, trazendo-a para mais perto de seu peito. Com sua última palavra a música parou, no mesmo momento em que a abraçou plenamente e sustentou os olhos dela em seu olhar. Lily podia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo no peito e sentir o aroma do hálito quente dele perto de seus lábios. Ele não estava sorrindo, mas seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente. Ela desejou que aquele momento pudesse durar para sempre.

A magia foi quebrada pelos apupos e aplausos em volta deles. Thorin piscou e Lily percebeu que ambos haviam estado sob o mesmo encantamento. Ele a soltou, relutante, e olharam em volta. Mais alguns elfos haviam se juntado ao grupo enquanto dançavam, aparentemente os filhos de Elrond e também Ellen. Ela estava aplaudindo também, com um sorriso zombeteiro no canto da boca. As sobrancelhas de Thorin franziram.

"Isso foi uma bela demonstração, Senhor Thorin." Arwen, a caçula de Elrond, sorriu para ele. "Se eu fosse uma dama anã, com certeza me sentiria honrada em ser considerada como uma jóia."

Lily enrubresceu. O que aparentemente começou como uma bronca na tropa de anões se transformara numa dança de cortejo, e ela não sabia onde se esconder.

"Obrigado, Senhora Arwen, mas é a obrigação de um rei impôr respeito a seu povo e a de um tio ensinar seus sobrinhos a terem modos."

O quê? Então era só isso para ele, uma aula para Fíli e Kíli? Lily olhou zangada para Thorin. Ela ainda sentia o calor das mãos dele sobre seu corpo, o aroma do hálito dele tão perto de seus lábios, e ele estava apenas dando uma aula, por obrigação?


	12. Cap 12 - Pè na Estrada

O próximo nascer do sol os encontrou bem adiantados no caminho. A Companhia saiu de Imladris no frescor da manhã, cheios de esperança e com um humor muito melhor do que quando chegaram. Para a maioria deles era um descanso mais que necessário, uma vez que estavam viajando praticamente sem pausa desde as Montanhas Azuis, e isso fora há meses. A única coisa a atrapalhar seu humor era que Gandalf não estaria com eles, já teria que participar de uma reunião do Conselho Branco - aparentemente, o chefe dele chegaria naquele dia.

No começo houve um pouco de diversão para os anões, porque as três mulheres descobriram no pior momento que teriam que cavalgar e nenhuma delas tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer com um cavalo ou pônei. Se alguém tivesse pensado nisso, poderiam pelo menos ter tentado aprender o básico ainda em Imladris, mas estava totalmente fora de cogitação que isso seria necessário, uma vez que haviam encontrado os anões à pé e nenhuma delas nunca havia tido a necessidade de usar um cavalo como meio de transporte; por outro lado, nem anões nem elfos imaginariam que elas nunca haviam cavalgado antes.

"Fique tranquila, Senhora Iris, você vai pegar o jeito logo logo."

Bilbo estava tentando carinhosamente acalmar o medo de Iris de cair do pônei que Elrond lhe emprestou. Ela riu.

"Bilbo querido, por favor não me chame de senhora! Eu fico constrangida, isso não se usa mais no meu mundo há séculos!"

Era a vez dele de ficar constrangido.

"Mas então, como eu deveria lhe endereçar respeitosamente? Você definitivamente não é uma senhora - digo, uma garota, se você acha melhor assim - que não deveria ser tratada o mais respeitosamente que alguém possa."

"Mas Bilbo, você já me trata com todo respeito que alguém possa sonhar! Na verdade, as vezes você é até mais respeitoso do que deveria, sabia?"

Ele considerou o que aquilo poderia imaginar, mas as coisas não encaixavam direito.

ooo000ooo

Lily e Ellen tiveram uma longa conversa na noite anterior, depois do incidente da dança. A elfa se divertia com o que pensava ter visto e queria que Lily confirmasse suas suspeitas, mas a anã relutava em se abrir com a tia, e também ainda estava zangada por Thorin ter mencionado a dança deles como uma lição para seus sobrinhos. Agora, com as duas tentando se equilibrar num pônei e num cavalo, Ellen tocou no assunto de novo.

"Lily, flôr querida, você não precisa ficar acanhada com a sua titia! Você sabe que eu sempre fiquei do seu lado, não sabe?"

"Sim, Ellen."

A garota respondeu baixinho.

"E quando foi que eu arruinei alguma coisa que você realmente queria?"

"Em ordem alfabética ou cronológica?"

Ambas riram da própria piada interna. Então Lily ficou séria de novo, baixando o olhar para as rédeas do pônei.

"Titia, eu sei o que eu sinto por… alguém… mas não tenho tanta certeza quanto a ele. Não mais."

"Você sabe que estamos entre pessoas que têm costumes e tradições diferentes do que estamos acostumadas, não sabe?"

"Sim, tenho idéia, mas diferente o quanto?"

"Eu diria que diferente o suficiente para que sentimentos fortes serem mal compreendidos; os anões têm um jeito diferente de mostrar que se importam com alguém. Eles precisam mostrar que são fortes e protetores, e às vezes isso pode ser confundido com aspereza ou gênio ruim, especialmente nos mais maduros, se entende o que quero dizer. Outro ponto é que no nosso mundo é mais comum que a mulher espere o homem tomar a iniciativa, e isso não é bem assim com as criaturas de Mahal. Um mineiro pode encontrar uma jóia, mas é a jóia quem escolhe quem vai ser seu guardião, porque ela não é sua propriedade."

"Você já está falando feito um anão, Tia! Como é que sabe tanto sobre eles, ou sobre como eles mostram seus sentimentos?"

Ellen riu baixinho.

"Eu tive certas oportunidades de conhecer mais sobre eles enquanto você estava tendo suas aulas particulares de esgrima, querida! Agora, preciso falar contigo sobre um assunto importante. Se você estiver… interessada… no alguém que eu acho que está, então precisa saber que vai ter um preço alto a pagar, ou não sabe?"

Lily balançou a cabeça;

"O que quer dizer? Qual é o preço?"

"Ter Fíli e Kíli chamando você de 'Titia'!"

ooo000ooo

Depois da conversa com Lily, Ellen se acomodou entre Dwalin e Balin e eles conversaram como velhos amigos trocando notícias. Na verdade, desde o duelo os dois costumavam discutir assuntos bélicos com ela, que tinha seu mestrado em estratégia e estava fascinada pela oportunidade de comparar estratégia de negócios com guerra de verdade. Cavalgar perto de Kíli era impossível com a núvem escura particular de Thorin flutuando sobre sua cabeça, e eles quase não tiveram oportunidade de conversar depois da negativa de Thorin. Haviam se abraçado e beijado calorosamente depois da festa de Solstício de Verão, e se separaram sabendo que seria difícil encontrar uma oportunidade de ficar juntos na estrada, agora que o plano de Fíli havia falhado. Mas a Dança da Jóia e a conversa com Lily estavam dando idéias para Ellen, e ela achava que havia uma chance de negociarem as coisas e virar a maré.

Lily ainda estava infeliz, mas ponderando as coisas que sua tia havia lhe explicado. Não era de todo diferente do que Kíli havia sugerido dias antes, e lançava um pouco mais de luz sobre a personalidade indecifrável de Thorin. Ele era responsável por seu povo, como ela mesma havia dito à sua irmã, e estavam indo reconquistar seu próprio lar de uma besta maldita, e ter três estranhas na Companhia era perturbador, ainda mais porque anãs nunca iam para a guerra; assim, ela não era só estranha por não ser conhecida previamente, mas também uma estranha esquisita, uma combatente anã nos ermos, algo impensável para a mente de um anão. Então ela se deu conta. Se ele estava sendo áspero para mostrar que se importava, era a vez dela de mostrar que ela apreciava seu cuidado e proteção. Deu um jeito de avançar seu pônei para o lado dele.

Ele assentiu, olhando de lado, para indicar que sabia da presença dela ao seu lado, mas mais nada. Ela teria que ser mais ousada se quisesse esclarecer as coisas.

"Foi uma dança agradável."

"O quê?"

"Ontem à noite. Quando você me salvou de ser rodopiada. Eu teria caído se não fosse pro você. Eu não tive oportunidade de lhe agradecer até agora."

Ele olhou para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

"Não foi nada."

"Para mim, foi muito."

Continuaram por mais um tempo em silêncio. Na frente da Companhia, parecia ser mais fácil tirar leite de pedra do que conseguir uma conversa decente com Thorin. Ela teve uma idéia.

"O que uma jóia deveria fazer?"

"O quê?"

"Enquanto dançava, você disse coisas que um anão deve fazer quando encontra uma jóia. E a jóia, o que deve fazer?"

Ele sorriu. Era bom que ela quisesse saber mais sobre a cultura anã. Se os planos saíssem como ele desejava, ela deveria ser versada em tudo sobre seu povo.

"Não é muito diferente do que o guardião da jóia deveria fazer. Cuidar mesmo nas coisas que lhe pareçam menores, é o primeiro verso para ambos."

"E depois?"

Ele começou a declamar em voz baixa, pensando que ela provavelmente não iria gostar muito do segundo verso.

"Uma jóia é formada nas forjas do tempo, então, ela não deve ter pressa; uma jóia deve brilhar de modo vivo para honrar seu guardião, e faze-lo orgulhoso dela; uma jóis deve sempre polir-se, para brilhar mais e mais verdadeiramente, para que quem a encontre não pense que é um mero pedregulho; uma jóia tem luz própria, então ela deve iluminar quem estiver à sua volta; e uma jóia deve ser inteira, intacta e inquebrável."

"Isso é bonito."

"Sim, mas também é sério. Se prestar atenção aos versos, verá que é um código de conduta, uma lista de instruções de como um homem e uma mulher deveriam comportar-se em realçao ao outro. Cuidado, respeito, independência, confiança, paciência, auto-aperfeitçoamento contínuo, integridade, e, é claro, compromisso para toda a vida."

"Eu ainda acho que é bonito. No meu mundo é difícil encontrar pessoas dispostas a comprometer-se por toda a vida."

"Para um anão, qualquer coisa diferente de compromisso por toda a vida não é uma opção."

"Por quê?"

"Um anão pode até namoricar um pouco, apesar de que isso não é muito bem visto, mas é tolerado; para além disso, só há um caminho."

"Eu não entendo."

Ele se voltou para ela, assegurando-se de que ela olhava em seus olhos quando disse.

"Um anão ama somente uma vez na vida, e é pelo resto da vida."

ooo000ooo

Tinham percorrido uma boa distância durante o dia, parando brevemente para comer e descansar um pouco, sendo que as mulheres precisaram de ajuda para descer dos pôneis e do cavalo, sentido-se doloridas pela primeira cavalgada de suas vidas. Iris descobriu que hava músculos doendo que ela nem sabia que existiam. Pelo menos, não tinham que carregar tudo nas costas, o que era uma bênção. Thorin tinha mandado parar perto de um riacho e começaram a armar acampamento.

Lily se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que acamparia com os anões e estava curiosa sobre como eles lidavam com as coisas ao ar livre. Não haviam trazido barracas, seguindo o conselho de Elrond de seguir rápidos e leves até chegarem ao outro lado das montanhas, tendo que manter seu calor à noite apenas com os sacos de dormir. Como era verão, não seria problema enquanto estivessem na planície, mas ela via neve no cume das Montanhas Nebulosas e ficou preocupada.

Foi até o riacho lavar as mãos e o rosto e perturbou um par de galinholas, que grasnavam furiosamente por ela chegar muito perto de seu ninho. Isso lhe deu uma idéia e ela começou a vasculhar ao longo da margem.

ooo000ooo

Fíli, Kíli e Iris estavam vigiando os pôneis enquanto pastavam, já que depois do incidente com os Trolls Thorin não queria permitir que seus sobrinhos fizessem isso sozinhos, mas ainda assim eram uma boa escolha para essa tarefa devido à sua boa visão. Ele só não podiam ter chance de se distrair um com o outro, e Iris era quem tinha a habilidade de faze-los focarem, acredite ou não. Geralmente era ela quem os fazia calar quando falavam demais e se distraíam, mas essa noite Kíli estava estranhamente silencioso, e Iris percebeu.

"Certo, Kíli, qual é a travessura do dia?"

Ele só sacudiu a cabeça. olhos perdidos em pensamento, fingindo olhar para os cavalos. Fíli percebeu que não havia absolutamente nada certo com seu irmão.

"Kíli, o que há de errado contigo?"

O anão de olhos escuros fechou os olhos, não querendo se abrir. Durante a cavalgada havia sido mais fácil, mas agora ele não tinha como evitar o questionamento deles.

"O Tio está errado."

"Como geralmente descobrimos quando ele não concorda com o que queremos, não é?"

"Fíli, dessa vez é diferente. Eu não estou namoricando, isso não é uma brincadeira, não é um desejo passageiro! Sem a Ellen eu vou morrer! Como resolver isso?" Ele olhou para seu irmão com olhos muito abertos, vítreos como se de febre.

"Falando pragmaticamente, poderia ser só uma questão de tempo, uma vez que Thorin é mais velho que você e no longo parzo o mais provável é que ele morra antes de você e então você não vai mas ter que concordar com as decisões dele, mas eu preferiria resolver as coisas bem antes que o passamento dele ocorra, uma vez que o respeito muito e realmente adoraria ter a bênção dele sobre nossa união."

Os três vigias de cavalo olharam para Ellen, que havia aparecido no meio deles como que do nada. Kíli pulou em pé e a abraçou, enterrando o rosto no cabelo preto e longo dela.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta!" A voz dele estava rouca. Ellen abaixou a cabeça até o ombro dele e se reabasteceu com o cheiro do corpo dele e o calor das suas maõs. Ela murmurou suavemente para só Kíli escutar.

"Esse dia longe de você foi como um ano inteiro para mim!"

Ele deu um passo para trás e olhou com severidade nos olhos dela.

"Mas eu vi você conversando com Balin e Dwalin durante todo o dia. Você não parecia sentir minha falta!"

Ela balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Kíli, Kíli, Kíli, tenta ser um pouco mais auto-confiante, vai?" Pelo olhar dele, Fíli e Iris sabiam que não era a primeira vez que esse tipo de assunto tinha surgido. "Não fique bravo com meus Irmãozinhos, ou quem você acha que está distraindo Thorin nesse instante para eu poder chegar perto de você? Ele é pior que um maldito cão de guarda, o seu tio!"

Kíli olhou para cima, afastando-se dela menos que cinco centímetros.

"O que vamos fazer? Eu vou perder a cabeça se tiver que ficar mais um dia longe de você!"

"Como um velho professor meu costumava dizer, você pode negociar qualquer coisa." Ela tinha um ar travesso no olhar. "Fica frio, eu tenho um plano."

ooo000ooo

Depois do jantar Ellen deu um jeito de chamar a atenção de Thorin mencionando alguma coisa sobre os pôneis, e eles caminharam até onde o pequeno rebanho estava amarrado para a noite depois de pastar. Ele percebeu que alguma coisa esquisita estava para vir, mas estava com a mente tão ocupada com a lembrança de Lily procurando-o durante o dia para conversar que estava quase de guarda baixa. Quase.

"Lorde Thorin, eu gostaria de ter palavras mais diplomáticas mas não tenho. Precisamos conversar. De líder para líder."

"Não temos nada a conversar."

"Sim, nós temos, pelo bem da segurança da Companhia."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Você precisa da sua Companhia íntegra, focada, unida, ou você nunca vai conseguir fazer o que precisa ser feito para ter Erebor de volta, e você sabe disso, uma vez que é um líder de pessoas."

"Sim. E…?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Um só homem aflito pode trazer problemas para todos. eu não arriscaria nossa segurança por orgulho, se eu fosse você."

"Escute aqui, elfa, se alguém na minha Companhia está aflito é só por sua causa! Então, se você realmente se importa com segurança, deveria parar de afligir aquele sobre quem estamos falando!"

Ele estava zangado agora, mas ela não estava menos que ele.

"O que o aflige não sou eu, mas sentir falta de mim, e isso é por sua causa e somente por sua causa! Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, filho de Thráin, a quem eu jurei lealdade, eu lhe peço que use seu bom senso e suspenda sua proibição. Eu sei que a linhagem de Durin já teve mulheres sem barba antes, seja menos Neanderthal e use a razão! Não há nada em mim que possa manchar sua linhagem!"

Thorin não tinha a menor idéia do que era um Neanderthal, mas soava como se ele fosse preferir não saber mesmo.

"Você é uma elfa, e isso é suficiente."

Ela fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro. Não ia ser fácil.

"Você confia na opinião de Balin e Dwalin?"

"É claro que sim. Eu confiaria minha vida à eles."

"Então por que não confia na opinião deles sobre mim? Se eles crêm que somos da mesma amálgama, por que não você? Eles serem meus Irmãozinhos não me faz um pouco anã também? Não sou teimosa o suficiente para você?"

Ele tinha certeza de que ela era, mas ele mesmo era mais.

"As coisas não são tão simples, mulher! Eu não posso concordar com um relacionamento que só vai trazer frustração e tristeza para meu sobrinho!"

"Eu nunca faria algo que pudesse entristecer Kíli!"

"Não? Por que está indo para Erebor, para começo de conversa?" Ele não esperou pela resposta. "Para encontrar o Portal e fugir de volta para o seu mundo, é isso, deixando um rapaz de coração partido para trás! Você não tem idéia do que pode acontecer com um anão que ama e é abandonado!" Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa mas ele continuou, amargo. "Sim, eu sei que elfos podem morrer de tristeza, mas nós anões não temos essa graça; continuamos nos debatendo, cada dia uma tortura, a lembrança da amada assombrando noites insones e dias de pesadelo, até chegar o dia em que você deveria morrer, e isso pode estar a centenas de anos de distãncia quando se fala de um jovem. Então, se houver qualquer chance de você causar esse dano a Kíli, cuidado comigo, porque vou te caçar e garantir que você se arrependa de cada lágrima que o fizer chorar!"

O silêncio era cortado pelo som de sua respiração pesada. Ele estava realmente zangado, e agora Ellen entendia o porquê. Não tinha nada a ver com ela ser uma elfa. Mas, graças à Varda, as coisas já estavam resolvidas em seu coração.

"Senhor Thorin, eu reconheço suas preocupações, mas juro que pode descansar seguro de que não vai precisar me caçar em lugar nenhum, porque eu já fiz minha escolha. Eu preciso encontrar o Portal de Erebor porque meu irmão, pai das minhas sobrinhas e minha única família, precisa pelo menos saber o que aconteceu conosco. Creio que Iris é muito nova para decidir por ela mesma, e acho que ela deveria voltar para casa; Lily já atingiu a maioridade, ela pode decidir por ela mesma, ainda que eu creia que sei qual vai ser a escolha dela, mas não é minha para dizer; e quanto à minha própria escolha, senhor, ela já foi feita. Eu vou ficar. Meu lugar é onde Kíli estiver. Eu não vou partir o coração dele. Eu daria meu próprio sangue por ele."

"Cuidado com o que promete, Mahal costuma conceder os desejos de quem o tenta."

"Thorin, eu estou disposta a abrir mão da minha vida inteira, na verdade do meu próprio mundo. Estou deixando tudo para trás, você realmente me negaria sua benção? Você me contou o que acontece com um anão que é amado e então abandonado, mas o que acontece com uma anão que ama e é proibido de realizar seu amor? Sua vida será menos miserável sabendo que existe uma jóia para ele, que ele nunca poderá ter? Ou o que mais você tem contra mim?"

"Se você é capaz de entender, quero dizer que meu sobrinho não deveria ser importunado por alguém de menos do que uma linhagem real."

"Bem, senhor, eu não tenho certeza de que você é capaz de entender que um título de mestrado em administração de empresas pode ser bem mais significante no lugar de onde venho do que uma linhagem controversa." Ele a encarou com olhos de aço e ela continuou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. "E antes que pense que sou mau educada, por linhagem controversa quero dizer uma linhagem sobre a qual já se discutiu muito."

"Na verdade, você não está no lugar de onde veio, então pode ser mais sábio para sua saúde que meu sobrinho não seja mais importunado."

Ellen lhe deu um sorriso acanhado, finalmente pondo seu plano em ação.

"Como queiras, senhor, desde que minha sobrinha também não seja mais importunada." Ele lhe deu um olhar penetrante. Até então, estivera certo de que de que não estava sendo assim tão óbvio. Isso mudava o equilíbrio, apesar de que ele já estava quase convencido pelos argumentos dela. Quase. "Não que eu me importe se ela for importunada por alguém de menos do que uma universidade de primeira linha, desde que ela esteja feliz. Diferente de muitos tios e tias, eu confio no discernimento das filhas do meu irmão."

"Não é que não confie no discernimento do meu sobrinho, é que eu sou responsávle por ele, eu preciso ficar de olho nele."

"Hmm. Então, assim, acho que podemos pensar nisso numa troca de favores." Disse a elfa, estreitando os olhos, com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios.

""Que tipo de troca?"

"Eu fico de olho no seu sobrinho, enquanto você fica de olho na minha sobrinha."

Essa era provavelmente a melhor desculpa de que ele precisava,

"Feito."

ooo000ooo

Na manhã seguinte a Companhia acordou com o cheiro de bacon frito. Lily e Ellen, que havia se oferecido para o último turno de vigília, estavam fritando ovos na frigideira grande de Bombur e servindo numa fileira das tigelas de uso geral que a companhia usava para todas as refeições, junto com pedaços de pão e manteiga que os elfos lhes haviam provisionado. O cheiro celestial entrou nas narinas de Thorin enquanto ele dormitava para fora de seus sonhos, quase esperando ver sua mãe sorrindo para ele na porta de seu quarto de volta em Erebor, uma vida atrás. Abriu seus olhos para encontrar Lily a seu lado com uma tigela de ovos fritos e uma caneca de chá de hortelã pronta para ele.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Só estou tomando conta do café da manhã. Eu achei uns ninhos ontem e coletei os ovos. Nós tínhamos um pouco de bacon das nossas provisões anteriores. Eu…" Ela baixou os olhos, timidamente. "Eu percebi em Imladris que você gosta de ovos fritos de manhã. É só uma coisinha, mas…"

Thorin levantou o queixo dela com um dedo para que ela olhasse para ele.

"Isso não é uma coisinha. O café da manhã nem era sua obrigação hoje. Por quê?"

"Eu… eu sei que não é adequado para uma anã estar aí fora nos ermos; seria diferente se eu pudesse; mas do jeito que é, eu não quero ser um fardo, eu quero ser útil, e se eu puder fazer os seu dia começar melhor com esse esforcinho, por que não?"

"Você fez o dia da Companhia inteira começar melhor, não só o meu." Ele estava sorrindo agora.

"Não seria justo trata-los diferente só porque você é aquele…" Sua voz desapareceu.

"Aquele o que, criança?"

Ela deu um jeito de disfarçar e disse baixinho, enquanto se levantava e tentava desaparecer.

"Aquele que eu chamo de rei."


	13. Chap 13 - Morro Acima

O restante do dia se passou sem novidades; aqueles da Companhia que haviam percebido as ocorrências entre o tio rabugento e seus sobrinhos se sentiram aliviados ao ver Kíli sorrir novamente. Ele e Ellen apenas cavalgavam lado a lado, conversando amenidades, mas era óbvio que a tensão que corria há alguns dias havia passado. Mesmo Thorin parecia estar de coração mais leve, como se decidir sobre esse assunto o liberasse para seguir adiante com seus próprios pensamentos.

Vários dias depois Lily e Iris estavam dividindo uma das vigílias noturnas. No começo Thorin achou que as mulheres não deveriam fazer isso, mas então lhe ocorreu que se elas deviam ser tratadas como iguais pelos seus homens na lida de guerra, então deveria ser assim em tudo o mais. A única excessão que fez foi que elas não deveriam vigiar sozinhas até que ele se sentisse mais seguro sobre elas.

Elas tentaram ficar o mais quietas o possível, para não perturbar o sono da Companhia, mas Iris não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade sobre o que Lily estava fazendo perto do fogo com a bainha de sua espada nova que Throin lhe havia dado antes de saírem de Imladris. Ela chegou mais perto e sussurrou.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Pirografando."

"Como? Você não tem um pirógrafo aqui!" Disse Iris, constatando o óbvio.

"Mas eu tenho fogo, e meu canivete suíço. Estou esquentando a chave de fenda e usando-a para marcar o couro."

"O que é esse desenho? Acho que já vi em algum lugar."

"É uma surpresa. Agora fica quieta, a gente não pode perturbar os outros."

Deu o estalo na garota hobbit de onde ela conhecia aquele padrão.

"Você devia beijá-lo."

"O quê?"

"Você devia beijá-lo. É óbvio que está apaixonada, por que mais se daria ao trabalho de pirografar o nó pessoal dele na sua bainha?"

"Iris, eu não posso simplesmente beijá-lo, o que ele pensaria do meu comportamento?"

"E quando na vida você se importou com comportar-se mau ?"

Lily suspirou e Iris continuou.

"Escuta aqui, esses caras não conseguem ver o óbvio mesmo que você o chacoalhe na frente de seus olhos, você tem que ser sutil como um elefante numa loja de cristais para faze-los entender o que você sente, ok?" Ela olhou me volta para se certificar de que não tinha acordado ninguém. "Beije-o, estúpida!"

"Ah, cala a boca, Iris, por que você não vai beijar o Bilbo?"

"E por que você acha que eu ainda não beijei?"

ooo000ooo

No dia seguinte começou a chover, para o desgosto da Companhia, uma vez que estavam se aproximando das montanhas e escalar as econstas íngrimes com chão molhado não soava com um passeio no parque. Thorin ordenou uma parada precoce, considerando melhor começarem cedo nas trilhas decentemente descansados. Não havia jeito de acender uma fogueira, e se amontoaram sob as árvores em pequenos grupos, pelo calor e pela companhia. Thorin deu um jeito de sentar ao lado de Lily com a desculpa de ter uma vista melhor do acampamento. Conversaram algumas amenidades, e então ele notou as coisas de Lily ao lado deles. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"O que você fez com a sua bainha?"

"Eu…" Ela gaguejou, temendo ter feito algo inapropriado. "Eu só fiz uma decoração nela, eu achei que não fosse fazer mal."

Ele tomou a bainha em suas mãos, observando as marcas de fogo feitas cuidadosamente no couro. Lembrou do dia que fez a espada, lá atrás em Imladris. Ele devia ter percebido que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre Kíli e Ellen já naquela época.

ooo000ooo

Ele pediu permissão para usar a forja de Elrond e foi até ela, a idéia da espada já na sua mente. Lily estava se saindo bem com seu arco, mas ela devia ter sua própria espada para qualquer emergência, no caso de se ver sem flechas. Não havia sentido em treiná-la se ela não tivesse uma espada para usar.

Ele fechou a primeira porta antes de abrir a segunda, perguntando-se quem poderia estar lá, uma vez que ouvia o som de conversa e de risos. Abriu a segunda porta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Tio e sobrinho perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Agora Ellen tinha certeza de que era um traço de família, sem dúvida. Kíli pegou uma flecha da pilha para mostrar o que queria dizer.

"Estou trabalhando, Tio."

"E eu também vou."

Thorin se assegurou de que o fogo estava bem cuidado e vestiu um avental de couro.

ooo000ooo

"Lily, eu preciso… explicar algo sobre… costumes anões… o significado de alguns símbolos, e como eles são usados…"

"Tenho certeza de que eu fiz alguma coisa errada agora! Eu te ofendi!"

"Não, na verdade não! Eu… Eu gostei do que você fez. Muito, na verdade. Mas eu… Preciso ter certeza de que você entende o significado e se você quer dizer o que isso significa, entende?" Era confuso, mas ela assentiu assim mesmo. Pelo menos saberia o que tinha feito de errado dessa vez. "Se depois de eu explicar você chegar à conclusão de que não quer meu nó na sua bainha, você etá livre para remove-lo, você entende?"

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Você quer que eu o remova?"

"Não!" Ele respondeu depressa. Então respirou fundo enquanto pensava em com explicar. "Esses nós são muito pessoais, imagino que você tenha notado." Ela assentiu de leve. "Cada um de nós tem o seu próprio. São usados como… uma marca de família, por assim dizer."

"Mas Fíli e Kíli têm nós diferentes, e eles são irmãos, e os nós deles são diferentes do seu, também."

"Sim. Isso é porque essa é a marca de quem é, ou será um… patriarca. Quando Kíli e sua tia… noivarem, ela usará o nó pessoal dele." O exemplo era útil por não ser totalmente direto. "Quando ela usar o nó dele significará que o pertence à ela pertence à ele também; que eles se pertencem um ao outro."

O coração dela bateu mais depressa.

"Então, quando eu coloquei o seu nó na minha bainha…"

"Você deu o significado de que esse seu pertence também pertence a mim, para dizer o mínimo."

Ela tremia de mais do que o frio. Tinha escutado direito? Tinha realmente entendido o que ele disse? A voz de Iris veio à sua mente. "Beije-o, estúpida!"

"E você não quer que eu remova o seu nó da minha bainha?"

Ele percebeu o tremor dela e pensou que realmente parecia uma delicada flor de lírio branco soprada pelo vento (1). Cuidadosamente, como se ela fosse quebrar se fosse de outro jeito, colocou o braço em torno dela e a puxou para mais perto.

"Não." Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos de azul marinho. "E você, você quer remover o meu nó da sua bainha?"

A voz de Iris gritava dentro da cabeça de Lily. "Beije-o, estúpida!"

"Não."

ooo000ooo

A decisão difícil do dia seguinte foi deixar os pôneis para trás. Alguma exploração deixou claro que a trilha era muito íngrime e estreita para qualquer criatura de quatro patas que não fosse um cabrito conseguir escalar, então o único jeito era carregar as coisas nas costas e deixar o pequeno rebanho ir. Gandalf não estava a vista, apesar de ter dito que os alcançaria antes de começarem a caminhada montanha acima.

Apesar de ter amainado durante os primeiros dias de subida, a chuva voltou mais tarde, num entardecer escuro, fazendo a companhia se sentir miserável. Pior que uma tempestade eram duas delas se chocando nas alturas, e a única luz a ser vista era a dos relâmpagos. Uma rocha colidiu perto de onde estavam, fazendo com que grudassem no penhasco, tremendo de frio e medo. Mais um relâmpago mostrou que o barulho era mais do que trovões: abaixo, no vale, podiam ver a forma assustadora de um gigante de pedra, jogando uma rocha em direção a outro, maior ainda que o primeiro.

"As lendas estão ganhando vida!" Gritou um Bofur assustado. Iris lhe gritou de volta.

"Qual o problema? No meu mundo, vocês é que são lenda!"

Bem então outra pancada reverberou, uma rocha jogada mais alto que o campo de batalha dos gigantes bateu logo acima deles, mandando para baixo uma chuveirada de pedras.

"Corram!" A voz poderosa de Thorin comandou do início da fila. "Mantenham-se junto à parede, e corram!"

Mais fácil de dizer do que de fazer, mas se esforçaram para adiante o melhor que puderam na trilha de pedra escorregadia, quando a montanha debaixo deles começou a se mover. Era difícil de acreditar, mas estavam no joelho de um gigante de pedra. Enquanto corriam ele se moveu, fazendo com que perdessem o equilíbrio; o gigante deu um passo para longe de seu lugar de descanso, carregando os últimos da companhia para longe do penhasco; Ellen, que estava perto do fim da fila, deu um jeito de empurrar Iris de volta à trilha, mas ela mesma, junto com Kíli, Bombur e Bofur, saiu no joelho da criatura, para o desalento dos outros. Kíli ouviu Fíli gritar seu nome, mas tudo o que podia fazer era olhar de volta aterrorizado, assim como os outros junto com ele, até que o passo do gigante fez com que os perdessem de vista.

Um estampido alto de pedra contra pedra e conseguiram pular de volta para o caminho, numa pequena saliência que Thorin e os outros alcançaram com rapidez.

"Cadê a Iris?" Ellen gritou, sem conseguir ver a pequena garota hobbit.

"Estou aqui!" Ela gritou de trás, arrastando-se para longe da beirada. "Ajudem Bilbo!"

Bilbo, de fato, estava pendurado uns trinta centímetros abaixo de onde Iris estava antes, olhando para cima com olhos arregalados de desespero, tentando firmar pé mas não encontrando nada que não escorregasse sob seus pés peludos. Alguns dos rapazes tentaram alcançar sua mão, mas estava muito abaixo, então o próprio Thorin achou um lugar onde se segurar e pulou para baixo da trilha para empurrar Bilbo para cima. Várias mãos se prontificaram a puxar o hobbit para cima assim que suas mãos chegaram ao alcance, mas Dwalin teve que dar sua mão para que Thorin pudesse escalar de volta.

"Quase perdemos nosso gatuno!" Constatou Bofur, aliviado de ver seu amigo a salvo.

"Que diferença faria? Ele está perdido desde que saiu do Condado."

A voz de Thorin era amarga, mas ele mesmo estava para além do cansaço e sem paciência para qualquer tipo de apupo à sua volta. Quando se virou para encarar a trilha novamente, Iris estava bem na frente dele, seus olhos de azul celeste relampejando de raiva.

"Como pode ser tão bronco? Bilbo salvou a minha vida!"

Ele só olhou para baixo na direção dela, balançou a cabeça e liderou-os para se afastarem da briga dos gigantes. Ainda havieria muito perigo a encarar para perder tempo se preocupando com sentimentos feridos, de qualquer forma.

ooo000ooo

Algumas horas depois acharam o que parecia uma pequena caverna onde poderiam se abrigar pela noite. Não havia jeito de acender um fogo para secar suas roupas e ânimos encharcados, mas era o suficiente para descansarem. Compartilharam um pouco de pão de viagem e a última lata de atum de Iris.

"Agora não vou mais ter atum para apostar com você!" Ela disse com tristeza para Fíli, que estava a seu lado.

"E eu nunca mais vou ter a chance de ter uma lata de atum só para mim!" Ele reclamou, de brincadeira.

Ninguém na Companhia estava mesmo com ânimo para muita conversa. Alguns deram jeito de acender seus cachimbos, como uma recompensa exausta por seu dia miserável. Ellen tentou disfarçar sua aversão pela fumaça indo sentar na boca da caverna, olhando para fora, mas Kíli a seguiu com seu cachimbo numa mão, abraçando-a com a outra.

"Há qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para você ficar mais confortável, minha elfa incomum?"

Ela riu para si mesma em silêncio.

"Acho que não. Eu… eu estou só tentando não ser um esquadrão anti-fumo, tudo bem? A caverna é pequena, aqui o ar é mais fresco.

Ele olhou para cima na direção dela, franzindo as sobrancelhas e deixando o cachimbo o mais longe dela que podia.

"Eu não sabia que te incomodava. Desculpe. Se quiser, eu…"

"Não, fica quieto, seu bobo! Pelo cheiro eu sei que o que é usado para fumar aqui não é a mesma coisa que eu usava no meu mundo anterior; e se isso fizesse algum mal tenho certeza de que Gandalf não o fumaria. É só que desde que parei de fumar, uns anos atrás, eu não dou mais conta de fumaça, nem mesmo fumaça de incenso. Ou talvez seja uma coisa de elfo, não lembro de ter visto nenhum deles fumando lá em Imladris, você viu algum? Talvez meu corpo mudado só não tenha muita tolerância para fumaça.

Ellen descansou a cabeça no ombro de Kíli, e ele acariciou a nuca dela suavemente com a mão sem cachimbo. Ela havia trançado o cabelo para trás quando estavam para começar a subida, não querendo que ele a atrapalhasse num ambiente adverso, mesmo que ele costumasse 'se comportar', como ela dizia. A elfa suspirou.

"Foi um dia comprido."

Kíli assentiu.

"Vá descansar um pouco. Você deve estar exausta." Ela balançou a cabeça, discordando. Ele continuou. "Eu vi o seu olhar quando descemos do joelho do gigante e você não achou a Iris. Foi muita tensão para você, vá descansar um pouco."

"Tenho certeza de que não foi diferente do olhar que vi nos olhos de Thorin quando ele te viu no joelho do gigante."

"Você não é o Tio, e ele já foi descansar, por que você não vai?"

"Estou inquieta. Não sei porquê. Acho que vou dividir a primeira vigília com Bofur, se você não se importar."

Ele esvaziou as cinzas do cachimbo batendo-o levemente numa pedra, então guardou-o num bolso interno do casaco.

"Só fique do meu lado e me acorde quando for descansar."

"Eu não ouvi o seu nome ser chamado para a segunda vigília. Você dorme essa noite."

Eles se beijaram suavemente, então se levantaram e ele lhe deu o sorriso maroto que ela tanto amava.

"E como é que eu vou saber que você foi dormir depois da primeira vigília?"

000ooo000

(1: Lily significa lírio)


	14. Cap 14 - Morro Abaixo

Ellen estava cochilando em seus pensamentos inquietos, uma mão no punho da espada longa, como costumava fazer quando de vivília, e a outra acariciando o cabelo de Kíli, como costumava fazer sempre que era possível, quando mais sentiu do que ouviu os passos leves de Bilbo sobre o chão de areia. A escuridão da caverna mais o capuz baixado do manto tornava extremamente imperceptível que estivesse acordada e atenta, e assim ela ficou na dela. Mas Bofur, perto da entrada da caverna, não ficou.

"Onde está indo?" Bofur sussurou para o hobbit.

Bilbo parou em seus passos e olhou para trás para Bofur.

"Estou voltando para Rivendell." Declarou Bilbo, desolado.

"O quê? Mas _por quê_?

"Bofur, eu realmente lamento, mas eu não pertenço a tudo isso, essa…" Ele brigava consigo mesmo para encontrar as palavras certas. "... essa caça-ao-tesouro, essas coisas grandiloqüentes; eu só quero estar de volta no Condado, viver minha vida _normal_…"

Bofur balançou a cabeça, desaprovadoramente.

"Você só está com _saudade _de casa. É igual para todos nós."

"Não, não é!" Bilbo estava no seu _modo sem-noção_. "Você vê, eu realmente não estou _acostumado _a viver desse jeito, vagando, cada dia num lugar, sem lar e…"

Então percebeu o olhar magoado de Bofur, e olhou para os outros anões. Se pudesse enterrar a cabeça no chão naquele momento, ele o faria. Sacudiu a cabeça, sem ter palavras para consertar o que já havia dito. Mas Bofur tinha.

"Te desejo sorte. E que você seja feliz onde quer que vá. Eu realmente desejo."

Bofur estava para abraçar Bilbo quando a ouviram.

"Mas eu não!"

Uma voz de soprano abafada e brava chamou atrás dele. Bilbo pôs as mãos na cabeça e fechou os olhos com força quando ouviu Iris.

"Você está nos abandonando! Abandonando a _mim_! O que pensa que está fazendo, seu pestinha egoísta?"

Bilbo estava completamente angustiado pela explosão silenciosa de Iris. Ela estava para bater no peito dele de novo com os punhos fechados, com toda sua potência tamanho-hobbit, apesar de não perturbar ninguém da companhia adormecida. Mas então Bofur notou um ligeiro brilho azulado em volta da borda da bainha de Bilbo.

"O que é isso?"

"O que é o quê?"

"_Acordem_!" A voz de Thorin soou na caverna enquanto a areia deslizava através uma rachadura no chão. Ele também não estava dormindo quando o hobbit se esgueirava por seu caminho e percebeu o perigo assim que apareceu. Instantaneamente todos estava caindo através de um túnel, então num tipo de tablado e foram cercados por criaturas pálidas, feias e não vestidas adequadamente que os empurravam por uma trilha estreita, nenhum deles muito gentilmente. Logo estavam diante de uma massa de gordura de barriga redonda com aparentemente uma coisa de osso na cabeça fazendo às vezes de uma coroa e o pior caso de bócio que alguém poderia imaginar. A Companhia havia sido despojada de suas armas, que estava empilhadas num monte entre eles e o candidato a cirurgia bariátrica.

"O que vocês me trouxeram, heim?"

Sua voz era tão alta quanto ele era gordo.

"Anões, Vossa Malevolência, mais uma maldita _elfa_," O goblin cuspiu a palavra com repugnância. "e _isso_." Ele empurrou Iris para mais perto do Grande Goblin.

"Hmm, e o que é _isso_, me pergunto? Um _filhote de elfo_?" Ele riu alto de sua própria piada ruim. "Estranhos dias em que anões e _elfos_ andam na mesma companhia. E o que esse bando estava fazendo no meu pórtico? Espionando? Com todas essas armas, ameaçando meu povo? Falem!"

Toda a companhia permaneceu muda como pedra.

"Então, se não querem falar, então vão grasnar, é o que eu digo!" Sua voz ecoou para sua turba. "Tragam o Quebra-Ossos! Teremos um pouco de diversão!" O bando de goblins apupou. "E com quem vamos começar, heim?" Olhou para eles, divertido. "A maldita _elfa_? Ou a _filhote_?"

Ellen pensou que se ele chamasse sua sobrinha de _filhote_ mais uma vez, poderia ser mais que a paciênica de Iris daria conta, mas nas atuais circunstâncias era poucoprovável que acontecesse qualquer coisa parecida com o que tinh acontecido na primeira vez que alguém teve a idéia estúpida de chama-la de _filhote_.

000ooo000

Uma Iris de cinco anos de idade veio choramingando até sua tia num churrasco da comunidade. Soluçou zangada, reclamando.

"Titia, o menino mau pegou meu refri e não devolve! Eu pedi _por favor_, mas ele não devolveu! Eu quero o meu refri!"

Ellen olhou para a menina que chorava e xingou em silêncio, porque a pequena estava tão feliz de ter ganhado o refrigerante de laranja _antes do almoço_ que era extremamente injusto que ele se tivesse ido. Seria fácil pegar a latinha do moleque e acabar com a reclamação, mas isso não resolveria o problema _para sempre_. Iris teria sua primeira lição de liquidar um problema no _estilo Ellen_.

"Vá e diga que se ele não devolver o seu refri ele vai sofrer terríveis consequências."

A menina correu para tentar resolver o problema, só para voltar chorando ainda mais.

"Ele…" Ela soluçou. "... ele disse que não e que eu choraminho feito um _filhote_! Eu não sou um _filhote_!"

Estava ficando pior, mas podia melhorar.

"Iris, flôr querida, qual o nome do seu papai?"

"Wolf… Wolfram…"

"Você vê, ele tem um _lobo_ no nome (1). Você sabia que o lobo é um predador muito poderoso?"

"Hã-hã…"

"E que ninguém mexe com um lobo e sai ileso?"

"Hã-hã…"

"Se você é um _filhote_, então é o _filhote_ de um lobo selvagem e corajoso, entendeu?"

"Sim!" Agora ela não choramingava mais.

"E o que o filhote de um lobo faz com quem lhe fez mal?"

Iris sorriu marotamente e correu. Cinco minutos depois os pais do menino estavam reclamando que seu garoto precioso havia sido mordido por um _monstro ruivo_.

000ooo000

Thorin postou-se na frente da Companhia, certificando-se de que Iris estaria atrás dele, e encarou o Grande Goblin.

"Deixem-nas em paz. Essa companhia responde exclusivamente a mim."

"Muito bem, de fato. O que temos aqui? Thorin Escudo de Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór! Rei Sob a Montanha!" Sua voz soava divertida. "Ah, mas eu esqueci! Você não tem montanha nenhuma! O que faz de você… ninguém, na verdade!" Thorin cerrou os dentes mas manteve seu olhar severo na bola de banha. "Tenho um amigo que vai pagar muito bem por sua cabeça. Só a cabeça, sem nada junto! E aposto _a sua barba_ que você o conhece. O Orc Pálido, é ele."

Os olhos de Throin se estreitaram, descrentes. Ele mesmo havia cortado o antebraço daquele maldito nos portões da Khazad-Dum, no mesmo dia em que havia perdido seu avô e ganhado seu apelido.

"O Profano morreu anos atrás, de seus ferimentos."

"É mesmo?" O globo de gelatina riu. "Ele vai se divertir quando souber disso, tenho certreza!"

Enquanto falavam alguns dos goblins menores estavam vasculhando a pilha de armas. Um deles começou a desembainhar Orcrist e sua pálida luz azul podia ser vista, muito para pavor dos goblins.

"O que é isso? A Mordedora! A espada que matou milhares de nossos parentes!" Não havia mais diversão na voz do Rei Goblin. Havia medo, e ódio. "Golpeiem! Batam neles! Matem eles!"

Os goblins enxamearam em volta da Companhia, que estava sendo chutada, socada e batida, para dizer o mínimo, lutando com as mãos vazias e a força que emerge do desespero, quando um súbito clarão de luz cegou-os a todos e se foi com um abalo secundário que os mandou todos para o chão e vários goblins, tábuas e lico de todo tipo para o fundo do abismo. Uma voz autoritária foi ouvida.

"Lutem, seus tolos!" A silhueta de Gandalf podia ser vista perto de onde o Grande Goblin estava sentado antes. "Peguem suas armas e lutem!"

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes para pegarem em armas. Bombur e Bofur, que estavam mais perto da pilha, as alcançaram e deram umjeito de juga-las para o alto, de onde os outros destramente as pegavam e seguiam o conselho de Gandalf de lutar, como se qualquer conselho fosse necessário.

O próprio Gandalf estava fazendo um excelente trabalho tanto com seu cajado como com Glamdring. O Rei do Bolo Fofo percebeu-se perdido quando a viu brilhando azul ao cortar suas dobras do pescoço e outros órgãos vitais.

"Ele empunha o Martelo do Inimigo! O Batedor! Claro como a luz do dia!"

Tentar se esconder em seu trono não ajudou, uma vez que estava algumas centenas de quilos além do tamanho em que isso seria vagamente possível. O mago e Thorin se dirigiram a ele ao mesmo tempo e garantiram a veracidade das palavras de Elrond, de que nem uma salsinha valeria a pena apostar quando ambos estivessem empunhando aquelas espadas. Mandaram-no tropeçando plataforma abaixo e Gandalf chamou mais uma vez.

"Corram!"

E eles correram, tão depressa quanto possível enquanto gerenciando os goblins que atacavam de todos os lados. Com um bando deles vindo direto em sua direção, Dwalin soltou um corrimão e o usou como uma espada longa, açoitando de lado a lado do caminho, mandando para o fundo do abismo meia dúzia de cada vez. Estavam em dois caminho de madeira, um por cima do outro, e no outro Gandalf liderava a fila com Thorin a seu lado. Iris lutava para se manter perto deles, porque tinha a sensação de que ficasse para trás não haveria meio de alcança-los novamente, mas mesmo atrás de dois espachins poderosos ela teve sua oportunidade de usar cada pedacinho de técnica que Fíli lhe havia ensinado. Absolutamente não havia tempo para pensar que aqueles monstros tentando mata-los eram seres vivos: eram um erro, na melhor da hipóteses.

Lily empunhava sua espada nova em volta com toda a força, grata pela aulas particulares que o interesse de Thorin nela havia providenciado. Kíli também tinha pedido seu arco, e empunhava sua espada destramente para evitar as flechas que vinham dos goblins, até que encontrou uma escada que podia ser usada como escudo e então para empurrar as criaturas à frente deles, e então como uma ponte. E adiante a companhia correu, Bombur e Ellen na retaguarda, quando ela ouviu Thorin gritar da frente.

"Ellen, mate os manequins!"

Ela agiu sem nem um pingo de pensamento, exclusivamente movida pelo treinamento que recebera, tendo feito isso tantas vezes nas manhãs exaustivas de Imladris. Firmou as mãos nas empunhaduras, manteve a espada curta à sua frente para usar como escudo se necessário e girou sobre seu próprio eixo com Lócënehtar estendida. Uma pilha de membros de goblins desmembrados caiu na trilha de madeira junto com seus proprietários, enquanto a elfa retomava a corrida atrás de Bombur no mesmo movimento.

Conseguiram se reagrupar no mesmo nível e Thorin ordenou que cortasse as cordas que seguravam um trecho de ponte; desse jeito conseguiram deixar para trás uma massa substancial de goblins e ter um caminho livre à frente. Era muito melhor correr sem mãos grudentas tentando agarra-los e todo tipo de arma tentando atingir seus órgãos vitais. A companhia estava em outra ponte quando, para seu desalento, o Rei Goblin pulou na frente deles, demolindo parte da ponta e permitindo que parte da sua corja se ajuntasse tanto atrás quanto à frente deles. E agora ele estava zangado.

"Pensaram que podiam escapar de mim?"

E esmagou as tábuas à sua frente com seu cetro de cabeça de carneiro e com um segundo golpe fez Gandalf quase cair, o que foi prevenido apenas pelo apoio dos anões e de Iris.

"O que você vai fazer agora, mago?"

A resposta rápida de Gandalf foi acertar o olho do Grande Esbugalhado com seu cajado, fazendo com que tropeçasse para trás, e um golpe rápido de Glamdring expôs vários centímetros de sua camada de bacon. Tropeçou para frente, reconhecendo seu próprio fim com um olhar conhecedor para trás do mago.

"Isso vai ser suficiente, _filhote_!"

Então um pequeno demônio de cabelos vermelhos correu, ganhando impulso com a velocidade, e pulou com suas espadas gêmeas cruzadas à sua frente, descruzando-as enquanto caía, barbeando a papada do Rei Goblin e a garganta por detrás dela.

"_Ninguém me chama de filhote!"_

Então a Fábrica de Banha caiu, quebrando a ponte de madeira que já estava abalada. Gandalf quase não conseguiu agarrar os fundilhos da calça da garota hobbit antes que ela caísse atrás de sua presa, mas ela se firmou fincando as espadas na madeira da ponte que caía. O trecho de ponte caiu, quebrado atrás deles também, e não tinham onde se segurar enquanto a estrutura de madeira descia como uma montanha russa desastrosa. Como certeza foram apenas alguns minutos, mas pareceu a vida toda para a maioria deles. Aterrisaram bem perto de uma trilha que trazia um hausto de ar fresco, mas o goblins estavam vindo a uma velocidade terível para pega-los. Pranchas de madeira de todos os tipos e tamanhos caíam à volta deles. Só podia ser a voz sempre otimista de Lily a dizer logo após aterrisarem:

"Pelo menos não pode piorar!"

Foi quando o cadável do Rei Goblin caiu sobre eles, esmagando o que ainda podia ser esmagado.

"Precisamos alcançar a luz do dia! É nossa única chance! Agora!"

A voz autoritária de Gandalf trouxe razão e força a todos, que correram para sair das placas de madeira, pegar qualquer arma que estivesse à vista e seguir Gandalf tão rápido quanto podiam.

000ooo000

(1 - 'Wolf' significa lobo em inglês e outras línguas de orígem anglo-saxã)


	15. Capítulo 15 - Da Frigideira para o Fogo

Nota da autora: Ana Bonagamba, obrigada por seu cometário, fique tranquila que tem mais capítulos à caminho!

000ooo000

Encontraram o caminho para fora e continuaram correndo por um tempo, só para ficar fora do alcance imediato de qulquer goblin mais ousado que pudesse arranjar coragem para encarar a luz do dia e vingar seu rei. Quando alcançaram terreno mais parelho, Gandalf, que estava na dianteira, parou e começou a contar os que passavam, numerando-os nos dedos.

"Dwalin, Balin, Ellen, Ori, Dori, Nori, Óin, Glóin, Iris, Kíli, Fíli, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Lily, Thorin…" Olhou em volta, procurando. "Onde está Bilbo? Onde está nosso hobbit?"

"Eu o vi se jogar no chão e os goblins passaram por ele sem ver enquanto nós éramos empurrados pelo caminho." Disse Nori.

"Vocês o perderam?"

Gandalf estava fora de si de tão bravo. Thorin, para surpresa de ninguém, começou a discutir com ele.

Iris sentou-se no chão, triste, apoiada em uma árvore, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, chorando.

"Ele se foi! Ele está perdido! Aqueles goblins horríveis pegaram ele, e eu nunca vou ver o Bilbo de novo; eu estava são brava com ele, eu bati nele, e agora ele nunca vai saber o quanto eu sinto muito por isso!"

Fíli agachou-se na frente de Iris e pegou uma mão dela nas suas, tentando conforta-la.

"Não chore, Irmãzinha, não chore! Tenho certeza de que Bilbo está bem, confie em mim!" Ele olhou para cima para além dela, com um sorriso amplo. "Na verdade, _eu aposto a minha barba_ que ele está são e salvo, ouviu?"

A garota hobbit olhou para ele, sentindo uma mão acariciar suavemente seu cabelo.

"Obrigada, meu irmão, mas você não devia apostar, eu tenho certeza de que ele está perdido."

"Não, ele não está!"

Iris girou na direção da voz daquele que estava acariciando seus cachos vermelhos. Levantou-se e bateu nele com os punhos, gritando.

"Bilbo! Eu vou te matar!"

"Bilbo Bolseiro! Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz de ver alguém em toda minha vida!" A voz de Gandalf vacilou.

"Bilbo! A gente tinha você por perdido!" Kíli estava feliz em ve-lo assim como Fíli.

"Como você passou pelos goblins?"

"De fato, como?" Murmurou obscuramente o sempre suspeitoso Dwalin.

Bilbo segurou os punhos de Iris em suas mãos, sorridente. Gandalf percebeu algo de estranho, que precisaria ser esclarecido mais tarde, mas bem naquele momento tentou só acalmar as coisas.

"Bem o que importa? Ele está de volta!"

"_Importa_!" Um Thorin sombrio interveio. "_Eu_ quero saber. O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que voltou?"

Ellen silenciou seu próprio riso ante à velha e costumeira frase de Thorin. Bilbo se manteve firme, parecendo seguro de si mesmo pela primeira vez desde que ela o conhecera.

"Eu sei que você duvidou de mim. Eu sei, você sempre duvidou. Você está certo, de vez em quando eu penso no Bolsão. Sinto falta dos meus livros, da minha própria poltrona, meu jardim. Lá é onde _eu_ pertenço. É meu _lar_. _É por isso_ que eu voltei, porque… você não tem um. Um lar. Ele foi _tomado_ de você. Mas eu vou ajudar a toma-lo de volta, se eu puder."

Thorin baixou o olhar, pensando por um momento, e então voltou-se para o hobbit. Estava para dizer alguma coisa quando um uivo horrendo cortou o ar. Gandalf estava ficando cansado de berrar a mesma palavra.

"_Corram_!"

E eles correram, tão rápido quando podiam, ouvindo os gritos estridentes dos orcs e os grunhidos e uivos dos wargs. Ele não tinham bagagem, apenas suas armas, o que fazia sua carga mais leve, mas mesmo assim estavam à pé, e os orcs estavam montados em wargs, uns dos predadores mais poderosos da Terra-média. As mulheres haviam tido apenas uma visão ligeira deles antes de encontrarem, ou de serem encontradas pelos anões, e ainda não haviam lutado com eles de verdade. Mesmo não tendo falado nada a respeito, foi no ninho de goblins que elas realizaram seus primeiros abates, todas elas, e aqueles demonios de geleca pareciam bem mais fácis de lidar do que com os orcs marombados que as estavam caçando naquele momento.

Então a Companhia se encontrou num beco sem saída, um penhasco profundo à frente, os orcs montados em wargs atrás. Escalaram ospinheiros tão altoquanto puderam, Bilbo tendo problemas com seu _abridor de cartas_ enfiado no cranio de um warg, e foi ajudado a subir numa árvore por Lily.

Definitivamente, estavam encrencados, os grandes wargs se jogando contra os troncos das árvores, que tendo crescido muito perto do penhasco tinham muito pouca terra para suas raízes se agarrarem, e estavam caindo uma sobre a outra num efeito dominó. Em poucos minutos quatorze anões, dois pequenos, uma elfa e um mago estavam pendurados no mesmo pinheiro, perturbadoramente perto da borda do penhasco.

Gandalf pôs suas habilidades com fogo em bom uso, acendendo uma pinha, a qual jogou como uma bomba. Ela caiu entre os wargs, fazendo com que se afastassem por medo. As próximas que ele acendeu foram passadas para os companheiros que estavam mais perto, que pegaram a idéia e usavam uma para acender a próxima e as jogavam nos wargs e orcs, inflamando os pelos dos wags, o que os fazia enlouquecer de dor, rolando sobre si mesmos no chão e derrubando os orcs que os montavam. Os coquetéis Molotov eram uma idéia arriscada, porque não demoraria muito para que o fogo pegasse no pinheiro onde eles mesmos estavam.

Bem quando a companhia de Thorin estava se rejubilando pelo sucesso sobre o grupo de orcs e wargs, a árvore sobre a qual estavam começou a balançar, as raízes muito rasas para sustentar o peso deles. Balançaram perigosamente como um monte de enfeites de Natal, o único problema era que a árvores estava num ângulo de 90 graus do que deveria estar. Mas, pior que isso, Thorin viu quem era o lider dos orcs.

Um pressentimento sombrio caiu sobre Lily. Ela estava pendurada num galho perto de Thorin quando o viu travar o maxilar e dar um jeito de levantar-se e nadar sobre o tronco do pinheiro como se fosse uma passarela. Ela sabia que estavam a pouco de serem ou mortos pelos orc ou caírem no abismo, então Thorin não tinha nada a perder a não ser sua chance de terminar o que começara anos antes. Aprumou-se, segurou Orcrist mais firme e caminhou, feroz, ganhando velocidade a cada passo, fogo nos olhos, ódio no coração. O orc pálido retorceu um sorriso, sopesando sua maça. Thorin corria agora, o escudo de carvalho de seu nome seguro à sua frente, sua espada élfica acima de sua cabeça, pronto para atacar.

Azog estava em terreno mais alto, e seu warg bem treinado pulou de um modo que era fácil para ele atingir Thorin, apesar de seu escudo de carvalho, e ao mesmo tempo mantendo-se longe de sua espada. O anão caiu com o golpe pesado, mas conseguiu levantar-se apoiado no escudo. O orc era mais rápido que ele e despachou um golpe pesado em sua cabeça, que fez Thorin cair novamente, para o horror e consternação da Companhia. Então Lily viu o que ficaria para sempre em sua mente como um dos feitos mais nobes e heróicos que jamais vira.

De um galho logo abaixo de onde ela estava, o hobbit firmou-se e subiu o corpo; era óbvio que não estava acostumado a subir em árvore, uma vez que ela mesma o havia ajudado da primeira vez, mas em frente ele foi, equilibrando-se como podia, desembainhando sua espadinha brilhando em azul, um olhar feroz em seus olhos, e tronco de pinheiro abaixo ele foi, correndo, uma fúria liberta.

Seguindo a iniciativa aprimorada de Bilbo, os guerreiros que tinham algum jeito de se libertar do pinheiro assim o fizeram, seguindo a liderança de Bilbo. Nem todos os anões conseguiram fazer isso, porém, porque alguns deles nem mesmo tinham uma boa pegada na árvore e estavam balançando perigosamente de seus galhos e até um do outro, como era o caso de Dori e seus irmãos. Era ´quase que só Gandalf que estava a par desse assunto, porque eles estavam pendurados unicamente em seu cajado, de modo que ele não podia fazer nada para ajudar os outros além do que já havia feito, e que ele esperava que tivesse sucesso suficientemente breve.

Lily se remexeu para cima do galho, apenas para ver Thorin ser chacoalhado pelo warg de Azog e jogado sobre uma pedra, Orcrist tilintando na pedra. Fíli, Kíli e Dwalin já estavam correndo sobre o tronco do pinheiro quando ela conseguiu se pôr em pé e segui-los, e sentiu pelo balanço do tronco que havia mais guerreiros atrás dela, mas a anã não tinha tempo para olhar para trás. Aquele que ela amava estava sendo ameaçado, e ela não deixaria as coisas acontecerem assim.

O maldito orc que Azoc ordenou foi até Thorin, desembainhando sua espada como se nada pudesse incomoda-lo, e mirou a garganta do anão, sem pressa e com prazer. Com certeza esse foi seu pior erro.

Do nada um vingador pulou sobre o orc, desequilibrando-o e fazendo com que caísse no chão. A maldita criatura ainda tentou reagir mas a adrenalina do hobbit era muita, e o primeiro abate de Bilbo de um ser pensante foi a única morte daquele orc. Então ele ficou alí, empunhando sua espada o melhor que podia, o que não era lá muita coisa, mas assim mesmo feroz como um texugo.

O restante da Companhia que conseguiu fazer isso juntou-se à luta, uma vez que não havia poucos wargs e orcs aquilo não era brincadeira. Lily alcançou Thorin, já inconsciente, colocou uma mão rapidamente em sua jugular e outra perto de seu nariz para se certificar de que ele tinha sinais vitais mínimos, e então levantou-se sobre o corpo dele, a espada que ele mesma havia feito para ela em suas mãos, olhando braviamente em volta para ter certeza de que ninguém chegaria perto daquele que ela chamava de rei, e que mais recentemente se atrevia a chamar de aquele que possuia seu coração.

Instintivamente a Companhia tentou fazer um círculo em volta de seu líder, protegendo-o. Matar Azog seria um prazer, um prêmio, mas se eles apenas conseguissem sobreviver já seria o suficiente. Mesmo assim, vieram tão ferozes que Durin não se envergonharia deles. Mas então, os anões e seus amigos estavam de longe em número menor, e as coisas estavam ficando desesperadoras, principalmente para os que estavam pendurados no cajado de Gandalf; as mãos de Dori não podiam mais se segurar, e todo seu esforço para segurar-se a si mesmo e seus irmãos não foi o suficiente, e ele caiu.

Um grito alto reverberou no céu, e Dori e seus irmãos foram pegos no ar um por um, jazendo boquiabertos cada um no pescoço de uma águia poderosa. Eram águias enormes, combinando com a altitude das Montanhas Nebulosas, e ferozes contra orc e warg, pegando-os como camundongos e jogando-os no abismo. Outras estavam pegando os membros da Companhia e os jogavam nas costas de outra águia, e voaram para longe, assim como Dori e seus irmãos. Quando uma águia enorme veio pegar Thorin, Lily deu um jeito de pegar seu escudo, que havia caído a seu lado, antes que outra águia viesse pega-la.

Foi um vôo tenso. Não sabiam para onde as águias os estavam carregando, nem com qual propósito; e Thorin estava como uma boneca de pano nas garras da águia, tornando impossível adivinhar se estava morto ou vivo. Fíli gritou seu nome quando a águia que compartilhava com seu irmão voou um pouco mais perto, mas sem resultado.

Depois do que parecia uma eternidade, começaram a voar em círculos, mais e mais baixo, até que a que carregava Thorin atingiu o topo de um grande afloramento rochoso e gentilmente o depositou ali. Em momentos Gandalf estava a seu lado, e então Bilbo, e os outros. Gandalf chamou seu nome, então fez um gesto sobre seu rosto, murmurando alguma coisa numa língua estranha. Thorin abriu os olhos, para o alívio de Gandalf, e a primeira coisa que fez foi perguntar pelo pequenino.

"Está tudo bem. Bilbo está aqui, ele está a salvo."

Mãos solícitas ajudaram Thorin a levantar-se. Seu rosto parecia zangado, como de costume, quando se voltou para Bilbo.

"Você! O que está fazendo aqui? Você vai acabar se matando!" Andou lentamente na direção do hobbit confuso. "Eu não disse que você seria um fardo, que não sobreviveria nos ermos, que não tinha lugar entre nós?" O restante da Companhia olhou para Thorin, envergonhados; como ele podia ser tão ríspido com alguém que havia posto a própria vida em risco por causa dele? "Eu nunca estive tão errado em toda a minha vida!"

Thorin abraçou Bilbo calorosamente, para sua grande surpresa e alegria em sentir, pela primeira vez, que estava sendo completamente aceito pelolíder da Companhia. Os outros apuparam, aliviados. O anão forte soltou-o e disse.

"Eu lamento ter duvidado de você."

"Não, eu também duvidei de mim! Eu não sou um herói, nem um guerreiro; nem mesmo um gatuno." Olhou de relance para cima, para Gandalf. Então os olhos de Thorin viram para muito além dele, e seu rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. Bilbo olhou na mesma direção, no horizonte.

"Aquilo é o que eu acho que é?"

O grupo andou até a borda do afloramento, deleitado pela visão que esperaram tanto para ter. Foi a voz de Gandalf que quebrou o silêncio.

"Erebor!"

Ms a palavra que saiu dos lábios de Thorin era outra.

"Lar!"

000ooo000

**Nota**: Daqui por diante essa fic foi escrita com base no livro e alguns detalhes que já haviam sido divulgados para o segundo filme, uma vez que foi concluída e publicada originalmente antes da exibição de A Desolação de Smaug.


	16. Capítulo 16 – Um Ninho para Repousar

Eles se animaram com a vista da Montanha Solitária, mas então Kíli olhou em volta procurando por Ellen, dado que ela não estava com o grupo e ele tinha certeza de que a havia visto sobre uma águia também. A viu sentada no chão de pedra com a cabeça baixa, pálida, segurando-se na cintura.

"Ellen!" Ele correu até ela. "O que foi?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Eu tomei uma flechada, o corselete de couro segurou a maior parte do dano, mas acho que estou sangrando."

Ela levantou a mão direita, que estava suja de sangue. Ele fez com que ela se deitasse.

"Como é que isso aconteceu? Eu estava a seu lado o tempo todo!"

Como se estar do lado de alguém criasse um campo de força em volta, pensou Ellen.

"O orc arqueiro mirou nas suas costas, então eu corri." Relatou, simplesmente.

"Ficou maluca? Você podia ter morrido!"

"Não dava tempo de fazer nada, tinha barulho demais para conseguir te avisar, eu pensei que podia nos defender com minhas espadas do jeito que eu vi você fazendo na caverna dos goblins. Mas parece que as flechas dos orcs voam mais rápido do que as dos goblins." Ela sorriu fracamente. "É pouco mais que um arranhão, acho. A ponta nem ficou presa, caiu quando eu pus a mão."

Os outros chegaram mais perto para ver o que estava acontecendo, e Óin parecia preocupado.

"Às vezes as flechas deles são envenenadas. Precisamos limpar esse ferimento assim que possível. As águias voltarão para nos levar para baixo, Gandalf disse que estavam em reunião para decidir até aonde sua ajuda irá. Deixe o sangue lavar a ferida, é melhor perder um pouco de sangue do que manter o veneno dentro de você."

Lily ajudou a tirar o corselete de couro para dar mais conforto para respirar e deixar a ferida aberta para sangrar. Era bem mais que só um arranhão, a propósito.

"Lamento, Tia, meu estojo de primeiros socorros estava na mochila, e se perdeu dentro da montanha."

"Eu vou ficar bem, mas me preocupo dom Thorin. E se aquele maldito warg tinha raiva? E as feridas dele são bem mais do que a minha, acho."

"É, eu também me preocupo. Mordidas de animais tendem a infeccionar, precisam ser muito bem limpas e eu precisava achar alguma coisa para evitar que infeccione."

"E um analgésico, também, para os dois." Complementou Óin.

Kíli acariciou a testa de Ellen, preocupado.

"Você está sangrando muito para um ferimento desse tamanho. Como está se sentindo?"

Ela apertou a mão dele contra o próprio rosto e estremeceu um sorriso. "Já estive melhor!"

"Hmm, então não pode ser chá de casca de salgueiro para você, então; ele favorece o sangramento." Mencionou Lily.

"Você é uma curandeira, Titia Lily?" Perguntou Kíli;

"_Titia_ é o seu passado, seu peste!" Ela deu um croque na cabeça dele. "Bom, eu sou uma curiosa. Meu pai é biólogo e adora botânica, ele prefere usar plantas medicinais do que remédios alopáticos, então a gente tem um monte delas em casa, e eu aprendi a usar."

"O que é um _remédio alopático_?"

Lily riu e tentou explicar.

"Hmm, unguentos e poções feitos com as coisas que as plantas e outras coisas têm que podem curar as doenças, mas sem ter toda a planta neles. Acho que não consigo explicar melhor. Eu e Óin vamos ver Thorin agora, se ele deixar."

Ele estava com dor, mas teimoso o suficiente para querer esperar até as águias os levarem embora dali. Isso aconteceu logo, e elas lhes deram um vôo suave até o sopé das rochas onde tinham seus próprios ninhos. Havia um riacho perto, onde os homens foram se reabastecer de água e se limpar o melhor que podiam. Nem todos tinham cantis consigo quando a armadilha dos goblins abriu, mas alguns tinham, e trouxeram água de volta para o acampamento improvisado. A elfa estava com sede, e Kíli lhe deu água em pequenos goles, como Gandalf lhe havia orientado, embalando a dela cabeça em seu colo. Lily foi com Thorin até a margem do riacho para ajudar a lavar a mordida de warg, o que ele recusou, irritado.

"Eu consigo tomar banho sozinho mulher!"

Ela sorriu enquanto o ajudava a tirar o capote e a loriga.

"Tenho certeza de que pode, mas quero garantir que os machucados fiquem bem limpos, você não vai querer que infeccionem."

"Por que está sorrindo?"

Ela sorriu mais.

"É a primeira vez que você me chama de _mulher_ em vez de _guria, criança, garota._ Eu sorrio porque gostei." Lily ajudou com a túnica, rasgada em alguns lugares e muito suja de sangue. Ele estremeceu quando alguns dos ferimentos reabriram com o movimento. "Toma o seu banho enquanto eu colho algumas ervas aqui perto, então eu venho lavar as feridas."

"Vou assobiar para você saber que pode vir." Ele pegou a túnica da mão dela e acariciou seu cabelo, beijando-a suavemente. "Eu posso ter te chamado de _mulher_, mas até a hora certa chegar você vai ser tratado como uma _donzela_."

Lily corou como uma adolescente e foi embora, ladeando a margem do riacho, pensando em quando essa tal _hora certa_ chegaria. Depois de uma curva, encontrou o que procurava, um trecho com pés de íris selvagem. Cavou algumas raízes e lavou-as no riacho. Um pouco adiante raspou um pouco da casca interna de um salgueiro, e no caminho de volta coletou flores de calêndula, lilás e absinto. Já estava voltando quando ouviu um assobio grave.

Thorin estava sentado numa pedra chata perto da beira do riacho, vestido apenas com suas calças, descalço, e sua túnica estava lavada sobre a grama perto dele para secar. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos, e corria os dedos por entre eles para desembaraçar. Lily pôs as plantas perto da túnica e começou a arrancar os lilases das hastes.

"Como estão os machucados?"

"Estou tentando ignorá-los." Ele estremeceu quando ela tocou uma das feridas. "Mas você não está facilitando."

A garota anã esfregou as flores entre as mãos junto com um pouco de água do riacho até formar uma espuminha, que usou para lavar os ferimentos das costas dele. Sentiu quando ele tremeu sob seu toque num dos machucados maiores, onde as presas o haviam atingido, pensando que se não fosse pela loriga poderia ter sido muito pior. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao sentir o cheiro másculo para além do perfume de lilás; enxaguou a espuma e começou a fazer mais pasta de lilás.

"Então minha flor de lírio está usando suas irmãs para me curar, é isso?"

Ela sorriu.

"Mais do que você pode imaginar! Aquelas são raízes de íris, se quer saber."

"O que você vai me fazer com pezinhos de hobbit?"

Ele tentava brincar para esquecer a dor. Lily riu enquanto esfregava as mãos.

"Vou esmaga-las num emplastro para evitar que suas feridas infeccionem. Não é o que eu usaria se tivesse meu estojo de primeiros socorros, mas é o melhor que consigo por enquanto. Posso...?"

Ajoelhou-se perto do lado esquerdo dele com a espuma nas mãos. Ele puxou o cabelo para as costas para não atrapalhar, e se reclinou para trás apoiado nas mãos, expondo o peito.

Junto com os ferimentos havia um monte de hematomas e equimoses visíveis por baixo dos pelos que cobriam seu peito. Lily os tocou gentilmente, focando em limpar as feridas com a espuma de lilás, mas era perturbador passar os dedos pelos músculos bem definidos e ainda manter a cabeça em assuntos de saúde. A pele dele estava quente do sol, e ela sentia seu peito mover-se de acordo com a respiração. Os dedos dela não puderam deixar de brincar com o pelo encaracolado do peito dele enquanto enxaguava a espuma suja de sangue; então não pôde mais resistir, as mãos procuraram pelo cabelo levemente úmido e a boca encontrou a dele. Thorin respondeu positivamente, sentando ereto para liberar as mãos e acariciar os ombros dela, a respiração de ambos ficando mais pesada. Acariciou o lado direito dele, que não estava machucado, que então pegou a mão dela, beijou levemente a palma e disse com voz rouca.

"Não acenda um fogo que não podemos apagar."

Ela olhou para ele, parecendo confusa.

"Desculpe, você deve estar com dor, eu não deveria..."

Ele manteve a mão dela na dele, segurando firme.

"Dor não é nada em comparação à minha fome." Seu olhos brilhavam perigosamente, a respiração ainda pesada. "Eu jurei para mim mesmo que a trataria como uma dama até as coisas se ajeitarem e o momento certo chegar, porque você é uma jovem flor que merece ser tratada do jeito certo; mas se você me tentar desse jeito de novo não me responsabilizo por meus atos."

Lily corou.

"Lamento..."

"Não lamente!" Thorin se apressou em dizer. "Mas não esqueça que não sou um _garoto_ humano como os que você conheceu no seu mundo; sou um _homem_ anão, e meu sentimento é forte." Soltou a mão dela. "Volte para o acampamento, sigo assim que esfriar um pouco."

Ela o beijou suavemente, pegou as plantas e voltou para o acampamento para preparar suas poções.

ooo000ooo

"Temos alguma chaleira para ferver um pouco de água?"

Lily perguntou a Bombur, o tenente da cozinha.

"Na verdade não, garota. Foi tudo perdido naquele maldito ninho de goblins."

"Nenhuma caneca, frigideira, panela, qualquer cosia?"

"Acho que realmente não temos nada. As águias trouxeram uns carneiros para comermos, mas estamos assando, não tem jeito de cozinhar nada."

Ela olhou para as ervas que havia colhido.

"Que pena. Eu tinha que pelo menos aferventar essas plantas para extrair o medicamento delas."

"O que você tem aí?" Perguntou Óin. Ela estava contente de ter alguém na Companhia que compartilhava de seu interesse em cura; estava ficando velho e seria bom ter alguém para quem transmitir seu conhecimento.

"Algumas flores de calêndula, para lavar os ferimentos, porque é antisséptica e ajuda a ferida a sarar mais depressa; seriam boas tanto para Thorin quanto para Ellen, e para qualquer um que tenha algum machucado; casca de salgueiro como analgésico; e flores de absinto para envenenamento, já que não sabemos se o ferimento de flecha da minha tia está envenenado ou não. Mas as flores precisam ser aferventadas, e a casca de salgueiro precisaria ser cozida. Não precisa ser uma panela grande, só o suficiente para ferver um copo de água."

Fíli se aproximou dela com um olhar culpado no rosto.

"Titia, uma caneca do tamanho de uma lata de atum seria suficiente?"

"À parte de que _Titia _é a sua barba, sim, seria o suficiente."

O anão loiro enfiou a mão no bolso e produziu uma lata de atum vazia.

"Espero que isso ajude."

Lily olhou espantada para a lata de atum do tamanho perfeito.

"Onde é que você arranjou isso? E por quê?"

Fíli arrastou os pés no chão.

"Bom, lá no pórtico dos goblins a Iris disse que aquelas eram as últimas latas de atum, e eu pensei em pegar uma como lembrança." Lily olhou para ele, espantada. "Não do atum, mas dela." Se apressou em explicar. Eu sei que essa minha Irmãzinha vai ter que voltar para o mundo dela, quando encontrarmos o Portal de Erebor. Não que eu e o Kíli gostemos da ideia, mas sabemos que essa é a coisa mais provável de acontecer. Já fomos abençoados de ter uma Irmãzinha por algum tempo, somos gratos, mas vamos sentir falta dela. Então peguei a lata de atum como souvenir."

Ele arrastou os pés no chão mais um pouco, olhando para baixo. "Ter algum remédio para o Tio e a Ellen é mais importante que qualquer relíquia. Pegue."

A garota anã pegou a lata de atum vazia nas mãos e se curvou profundamente.

"Obrigada, Fíli. Eu vou ter que queimar o verniz antes de aferventar o remédio, mas depois que eu usar eu te devolvo, pode ter certeza."

ooo000ooo

Com a aprovação de Óin, Lily fez a infusão de pétalas de calêndula e limpou as feridas de Thorin e de mais alguns outros; então pôs para ferver novamente e acrescentou as flores de absinto, para lavar o ferimento de flecha da elfa. Sua tia já estava ficando febril, mas lhe garantiu que ficaria bem, apenas tinha sede; a ferida não sangrava mais, apenas vazava uma água amarelada. Bombur ajudou a dobrar uma grande folha de árvore para guardar a infusão de absinto que sobrou para usar mais tarde, então usou a mesma lata de atum para ferver um decoto de casca de salgueiro como analgésico para Thorin.

O emplastro fez com que ele se sentisse mais confortável, e foi dormir depois de comer um pouco de carneiro; Ellen tinha mais sede do que fome e comeu pouco, instada pela ordem de Dwalin de que '_você tem que comer direito_', o que para ele significava comer carne, e caiu num sono inquieto. Kíli ficou ao lado dela, lavando o suor do resto e braços com um lenço úmido que Arwen havia dado para Bilbo em Imladris. Ambos filhos de Fundin estavam preocupados com ela e foram falar com Gandalf.

"Nossa Irmãzinha vai ficar bem? A febre dela está tão alta, o que pode ser feito?"

O velho mago olhou para eles e deu uma baforada no cachimbo.

"Nada mais do que Lily e Óin já fizeram e que Kíli está fazendo. Não está mais nas nossas mãos. O corpo dela está lutando contra qualquer veneno que possa ter restado, e é por isso que ela está tão febril."

Dwalin olhou para os próprios punhos, impotente.

"Uma febre pode matar."

"Sim, mas dessa vez sua irmã é uma elfa. Ela pode morrer em batalha, ou de tristeza, mas nenhuma doença ou veneno a tomará de vocês. Ela pode ficar fraca por algum tempo, no entanto."

ooo000ooo

_O longo corridor estava vazio, e as luzes controladas eletronicamente se apagavam conforme ela passava por ela. A porta diante dela não tinha identificação, o que já era identificação suficiente. Bateu na porta e esperou. A porta abriu sozinha para um escritório espaçoso e acarpetado. A janela à direita dava em nada a não ser outro prédio. Uma palmeira artificial desagradável à esquerda tinha poeira nas folha. O Diretor de Recursos Humanos estava sentado em sua poltrona do outro lado da mesa, seu terno Armani preto combinando com o longo cabelo preto. Ela permaneceu de pé diante dele._

_"__Você está despedida." Ele disse, simplesmente._

_"__Não, eu não estou!" Ela desafiou. "Você não pode me despedir, estamos no meio de um projeto!"_

_"__O projeto nem era seu no começo, você entrou depois. Agora você vai sair e o prjeto vai continuar como deveria desde o começo."_

_"__Mas tenho pessoal da minha equipe trabalhando nele..."_

_"__E vão continuar em frente sem você, não precisam de você."_

_"__Obrigada pelo elogio, pode-se reconhecer um bom líder quando as coisas funcionam bem quando ele não está lá para supervisionar. Então, por que está me demitindo?"_

_Thorin ajeitou a gravata de seda e olhou diretamente para ela._

_"__Você se machucou gravemente sem necessidade. Ameaçou todo o projeto com suas ações."_

_"__Foi um acidente de trabalho!"_

_"__Foi lesão auto-inflingida!" Bateu na mesa com o punho. "Você pulou na frente de um colega de trabalho e foi atingida pelas estatísticas projetadas!"_

_"__O que queria que eu fizesse, que deixasse o seu próprio sobrinho ser morto pelo peso do orçamento? Não havia cronograma para isso, eu tinha que fazer alguma cosia logo, senão a concorrência ia comer a fatia de mercado dele!"_

_Ele baixou a voz perigosamente._

_"__Vou considera-la responsável por qualquer perda na produtividade."_

_"__Pergunte sobre mim à equipe de Qualidade Total. Não é de mim que a falência vai vir."_

_"__Você ainda é leal à Companhia?"_

_"__Por tanto tempo quanto meu contrato durar, e além."_

_"__Vou falar com os acionistas._

ooo000ooo

Uma Ellen extenuada acordou de seu delírio para se ver segura por um Kíli cansado que acariciava seu cabelo e murmurava que ela ficaria bem.

"Tive um pesadelo." Disse suavemente, e seus olhos não estavam mais vidrados. Ele assentiu, mas não disse nada. "Estou com sede."

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Ele perguntou enquanto ela bebia água."

"Acho que sim. Durma. Eu te acordo se precisar."

"Parece que sua febre passou." Ele passou o lenço úmido no rosto dela. "Vou estar bem aqui do seu lado, se me permitir."

"Se meus irmãos não se importarem, seria o paraíso para mim."

Ela o beijou suavemente e se aninhou em seu peito, para encontrar o descanso que podiam antes do amanhecer.


	17. Cap 17 – Abraço de Urso

No dia seguinte a Companhia se despediu das águias, com promessas de amizade e recompensa. Gandalf os guiaria mais uma vez, uma vez que conhecia alguém na vizinhança que poderia ajudar.

"Beorn é muito mal humorado, e não gosta de estranhos de jeito nenhum, mas sua natureza é boa, e possivelmente estará disposto a ajudar inimigos dos orcs."

"Ele mora longe daqui?" Foi Iris quem manifestou a preocupação. "Alguns de nós não deveriam se esforçar demais." Seus olhos de azul celeste se moveram discretamente na direção de Thorin e de Ellen. Ela mais sentiu do que viu a raiva do líder do líder da Companhia e arranjou uma desculpa. "Minhas pernas são curtas e eu as gastei nas cavernas dos goblins, acho."

Gandalf olhou para baixo para a garota hobbit, compreendendo o que não fora dito.

"Precisamos andar a maior parte do dia, mas o caminho é fácil e pode ser que encontremos frutas para comer nas bordas da floresta; ninguém vai ter que se esforçar demais para chegar no lugar no qual queremos chegar."

E realmente era um caminho suave, em comparação com o que já haviam viajado antes. Tinham poucos cantis, mas havia cursos d'água pelo caminho; o pouco de sobra de carne foi comido na refeição da manhã, mas manter-se hidratados tornava mais fácil suportar a fome; e saber que haveria uma casa pelo menos um pouco amigável no final do dia lhes dava esperança.

Balin e Dwalin pegaram cada um uma das espadas de Ellen para carregar, porque ela estava se sentido fraca e zonza; não queria que eles fizessem isso, mas a determinação deles era mais forte que sua habilidade de resistir naquele momento. Deixou seus irmãos ajudarem com as espadas conquanto não impedissem que fosse apoiada por Kíli. A maior parte do tempo apenas caminharam de mãos dadas, e ela se sentia mais segura; mas de vez em quando ela tropeçava devido à tontura e as mãos fortes dele estavam sempre prontas para firma-la novamente sobre os pés.

Gandalf não estava completamente certo sobre as frutas; haviam algumas nas árvores, mas a maioria ainda verdes, e tudo o que havia para ser colhido eram algumas amoras nos arbustos, normalmente insuficientes para um bocado, mas sempre compartilhadas entre todos.

Um pouco depois do meio da tarde alcançaram um terreno com mais espaços vazios, e flores por toda parte. Abelhas grandes zumbiam em volta, realmente grandes, e mais ou menos um quilômetro e meio depois havia uma pastagem verde, com pôneis pastando à vontade. Um rio pequeno podia ser visto na distância, e árvores, e entre as árvores uma construção de madeira. Gandalf pediu que parasse sob a sombra das árvores.

"Aquela é a casa de Born. Ele não gosta de visitas, então não seria sábio todos nós pisotearmos seu jardim ao mesmo tempo. Eu vou primeiro, com Iris e Ellen; então Thorin, Lily e Bilbo, e então vocês vão aos pares, do jeito que quiserem, mas esperem cinco minutos entre um par e outro. Lembrem-se que Beorn é um homem rude, então vocês _têm que _ ser educados, e visto que ele é um troca-pele não mencionem nenhuma palavra como pelica, pelego e assim por diante. Esperem pelo meu sinal para entrar na casa, de qualquer forma."

O mago conduziu as duas mulheres para a casa e conversaram um pouco enquanto isso.

"Obrigada por me escolher primeiro, Gandaf, estou ficando tonta a maior parte do tempo."

"Seu corpo ainda está se recuperando da flechada, do envenenamento e do sangramento. Elfos se recuperam rápido, mas não instantaneamente, e você precisa de alimento para se curar completamente. Se encontrarmos boas vindas na casa de Beorn, você poderá se alimentar direito – e com isso quero dizer adequadamente para uma elfa, é claro, não as pilhas de carne que Dwalin imagina serem adequadas para você – e depois de amanhã você estará bem, se descansar o tanto que precisa e não se exceder."

"Eu vou cuidar que ela não se exceda, Gandalf." Disse Iris. "Ela sempre cudia de mim e da Lily, agora é nossa vez de cuidar dela."

"Me alegra ver os fortes laços dessa família, Senhorita Iris. Às vezes é tudo que se tem na vida."

Alcançaram o portão de madeira escoltados por um par de cavalos. Uns cachorros cinzentos de olhos azuis vieram para vê-los, não agressivos mas parecendo quase que espertos demais para serem considerados cães comuns. Dois deles correram de volta para a casa de madeira de pé direito baixo.

"Foram avisar Beorn da nossa chegada."

Quando alcançaram um pátio formado pelas paredes da casa, um homem enorme de cabelos pretos estava lá, vestido apenas com uma túnica de lã que ia até os joelhos e botas pesadas. Estava obviamente cortando um grande tronco de árvore, o machado em suas mãos compatível com seu tamanho e com os músculos nodosos de seus braços e pernas. Afagou um dos cães enquanto falava com ele.

"Hmm, eles não parecem nada perigosos, você pode ir." Baixou o machado e voltou-se para eles. "Quem são e o que estão fazendo aqui?"

Ellen pensou que de alguma maneira ele devia ser aparentado com Thorin.

"Eu sou Gandalf."

O mago informou, simplesmente.

"Nunca ouvi falar. E essas garotas?" Levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Essas são Ellen e sua sobrinha Iris Ela vieram de uma terra muito distante."

As mulheres se curvaram.

"Deve ser uma terra muito distante mesmo, para ter elfos e pequenos na mesma família." A curiosidade de Beorn havia sido atiçada. Gandalf continuou.

"Sou um mago. Talvez não tenha ouvido falar de mim, mas eu ouvi falar de você; Meu primo Radagast vive perto do limite sul de Mirkwood, você deve ter ouvido falar dele."

"Hmm, aquele. Eu costumava vê-lo de vez em quando, não é um sujeito ruim." Mudou o peso de uma perna para a outra. "Agora que eu sei quem você diz que é, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Oara lhe dizer a verdade, perdemos todos nossos suprimentos e quase nossas vidas para os goblins nas montanhas."

"Goblins, heim? E por que foram mexer com eles?"

"Não era realmente nossa intenção, mas eles surpreenderam nosso acampamento de noite e levaram toda nossa Companhia como prisioneiros."

"Primeira vez que ouço alguém chamar um velhote e duas garotas de '_companhia_', mas vá em frente."

"Estávamos cruzando as montanhas, vindo das terras do oeste e, bem, é uma longa história."

"Essa longa história pode ser contada melhor dentro de casa, se não for tomar o dia todo."

Entraram para a ampla sala, e tudo lá dentro era entalhado em madeira. Polares finamente esculpidos sustentavam o teto, e a própria mesa de madeira pesada tinha esculturas de animais servindo de pés. Beorn sinalizou para que sentassem e tomou uma cadeira na ponta da mesa. A elfa estava grata por poder se sentar, visto que estava quase desmaiando de novo lá fora no sol. Gandalf retomou a história.

"Eu estava atravessando a passage da montanha com Ellen e suas sobrinhas, pensando que era difícil viajar com um par de hobbits nessas terras inóspitas, mas que nós cinco poderíamos conseguir, quando..."

"Só vejo uma sobrinha aqui. O que aconteceu com a outra? E você mais uma família de três pessoas dá quatro, não cinco."

"Ah, sim, nós não queríamos incomodá-lo com a presença de todos nós de uma vez, porque você poderia estar ocupado, mas se permitir, vou chama-los."

"Vá em frente, chame."

Gandalf assobiou e num instante Thorin estava lá com Lily e Bilbo. O anão se curvou profundamente.

"Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, a seu serviço."

Os outros agiram de forma semelhante.

"Não preciso dos seus serviços, mas parece que precisam dos meus. Não costumo gostar de anões, mas se você realmene é Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór, e são inimigos de goblins, podem encontrar alguma ajuda aqui. Por falar nisso, o que se passa? Nunca ouvi falar de anões andando junto com elfos, nem que suas mulheres andassem nos ermos."

"Eles estão indo visitar a terra de seus pais, além de Mirkwood. A elfa e suas sobrinhas têm negócios a tratar por lá também, assim elas e todos aqueles anões estão viajando juntos."

"Além da garota só vejo um anão para ser chamado de '_todos aqueles anões_', mago velho, e aqui já tem seis em vez de cinco. Onde estão os outros? Mortos pelos goblins, devorados, perdidos?"

"Bem, parece que nem todos vieram quando chamei, então vou assobiar de novo."

Assim ele fez, e Dori e Ori estavam lá no mesmo instante. Curvaram-se e ofereceram seus serviços, para os quais Beorn apenas abanou a mão.

"Continuem a história, senão será hora da janta antes que a terminem."

"Eu fui atrasado e os segui montanha acima. Tinha certeza de que estava no caminho certo quando vi um cavalo e toda aquela tropa de pôneis que nos foram emprestados passando por mim e voltando para onde pertenciam..."

"Sete não é um número tão grande assim para chamar pôneis de uma tropa."

"Na verdade eram mais do que sete pôneis, dado que haviam mais do que sete de nós mais a elfa."

Assobiou novamente e Nori e Bifur entraram.

"Certo, não digam nada sobre serviços, apenas seus nomes."

Assim fizeram e Gandalf continuou.

"Percebi que alguma coisa estava errada quando perdi o rastro deles, e então achei um caminho para entrar no covil do goblins. Quando os ví apanhando de todos aqueles goblins, pensei,_ o que pode uma dúzia de nós contra tantos_?"

"Espere aí, espere aí, dez não é uma dúzia, tem mais lá fora?"

Gandalf assobiou novamente e Óin e Glóin entraram, curvando-se profundamente enquanto Beorn dispensava seus serviços. O mago continuou com a história até a parte em que Iris matou o Grande Goblin.

"Então pensei, essa pequenina fez o que todos nós treze não fomos capazes..."

"Eu mesmo não esperaria que uma coisinha desse tamanhinho fizesse um feito tão grande, mas eu também não toleraria alguém me chamando de _filhote_." Estava realmente entretido. "Certo, imagino que tem mais dois no meu quintal, é isso?"

Bombur e Bofur vieram depois de outro assobio de Gandalf, conforme Beorn esperava. Já estava achando a coisa engraçada, mas também estava interessado no final da história. O mago estava contando sobre quando escaparam do covil e descobriram que Bilbo não estava com eles.

"Então pensei comigo mesmo, não é possível que não estejamos todos nós dezesseis aqui!"

"Então, vamos lá, a não ser que magos contem on números de um jeito diferente de outras pessoas, quatorze mais dois com um faltando seriam quinze, não dezesseis."

Outro assobio e Balin e Dwalin entraram, nos seus modos mais respeitáveis, apenas para aborrecer o homem de cabelos escuros com suas ofertas de serviços. Estava realmente interessado na história agora, uma vez que conhecia aquela parte das montanhas, e era inimigo declarado dos goblins e outras criaturas do Inimigo. Quando Gandalf lhe contou sobre subir nos pinheiros e jogar os cones em chamas nos wargs e orcs, ele já estava andando inquieto pela sala, resmungando consigo mesmo que gostaria de ter estado lá.

"E então o último pinheiro estalou, porque não aguentava o peso de todo nós dezoito e..."

Dessa vez o próprio Beorn assobiou, e Fíli e Kíli entraram finalmente.

"Podemos terminar essa história sem mais interrupções ou tem mais lá fora?"

Gandalf lhe garantiu que todos estavam lá dentro e continuou a contação de história. O homem grande grunhiu quando lhe contaram sobre o ferimento massivo de Thorin e o sangramento de Ellen, notando que o último anão a entrar foi direto sentar-se ao lado da elfa e tomou a mão dela na sua. Quando o mago chegou na parte da última carona que as águias lhes haviam dado de seus ninhos para sua própria pedra pessoal, o Carrock, o sol estava quase se pondo.

"Se todos mendigos fossem capazes de contar uma história tão boa, me encontrariam de melhor humor do que costumam. É claro que pode ser tudo uma invenção da sua cabeça, mas merecem a janta por essa contação de história assim mesmo. Vamos comer alguma coisa."

Toda a Companhia lhe agradeceu profusamente e se animou, depois do dia longo e cansativo de tropeçar pelo caminho até aquele lugar.

000ooo000

O jantar era baseado principalmente em pão de mel, queijo, e frutas, para o desânimo dos anões e deleite da elfa. Os hobbits também não se importavam muito com carne, e se viravam bem sem isso; o que levantou os ânimos de todos foi o barril de cerveja que Beorn trouxe de uma adega. O anfitrião teve sua vez de contar histórias também, principalmente sobre a floresta que teriam que transpor para chegar em Erebor. Os anões lhe contaram histórias de tesouros e ouro, mas ele não ligava para essas coisas.

Um quarto à parte foi preparado para a mulheres dormirem, e os homens se espalhariam na sala principal, onde Beorn fez com que colchões de palha fossem espalhados. Deixou seus visitantes à vontade, mas avisou que estaria fora a noite toda e não deveriam sair da casa, para seu próprio bem; no dia seguinte ele estaria fora o dia todo, mas eles poderiam passear em volta da casa, e até mesmo até o rio, e poderiam pescar se quisessem.

O bate-papo e a cantoria dos anões continuou por um longo tempo, visto que era a primeira vez desde Imladris que estavam realmente alojados e confortavelmente alimentados – e embriagados, por sinal. Mesmo os mais feridos, Thorin e Ellen, estavam de bom humor, e aproveitaram o tempo para conversar sobre todo tipo de coisa. Ele gostava de saber mais sobre a família de Lily, e ela sobre as experiências de Kíli. Claro que os mais jovens não gostaram muito daquela conversa dobre as pequenas travessuras que toda criança apronta. Mas na verdade era como uma reunião da família normal, e _normal_ era algo que as mulheres estavam sentindo falta desde que rolaram penhasco abaixo. Então Thorin começou a contar em sua voz profunda de barítono, Ellen se aninhou no colo de Kíli e pegou no sono.

000ooo000

No dia seguinte a maioria dos anões e especialmente Bilbo acordaram tarde. Gandalf não estava em lugar algum, Lily estava cuidando dos ferimentos de Thorin, então Ellen e Kíli aproveitaram a chance de ficar sozinhos um pouco e vaguearam até a beira do rio. Ele estava contente de ver que ela estava melhor depois de uma noite inteira de sono decente depois que ele carregou a elfa adormecida até o colchão dela; apesar de ela ser alta, os ossos dos elfos são leves, e ele se surpreendeu com o quanto foi fácil para ele levantá-la em seus braços. Conversavam baixinho.

"Acho que vou aproveitar o seu bom humor e tentar descobrir mais sobre você."

"Você é o motivo do meu bom humor, então é seu direito se aproveitar disso, acho." Olhou para ela com seus olhos de esmeraldas escuras. "O que você quer saber?"

Ela riu do sorriso dele, então tomou coragem e perguntou.

"Imagino que isso seja um assunto bem pessoal, mas, por que você é tão diferente dos outros?"

"Diferente, como?"

"O seu estilo. Eu sei que uma barba pode atrapalhar um tiro de arco, se a flecha se enganchar nela, mas a Lily contornou isso dum jeito bem anão, acho. Mas você mantem a sua barba curta, mesmo quando todos os outros têm pelo menos uma trança, ou bigode mais comprido, como Bofur. Por que?"

"Você não gosta do jeito que está?"

Ele parecia tenso, e ela riu de novo.

"Eu gosto de _você_, mesmo que fosse careca como Dwalin ou imberbe como um elfo!"

"Mas te incomoda?"

"Não! Ei, Kíli, eu só queria saber, mulheres são bichos curiosos, não sabia? Mas se você se sentir melhor em não me contar, sem problemas, eu só estava tirando proveito do seu bom humor e não quero muda-lo, certo?"

Ele olhou para ela como se pensando se aquilo era mesmo verdade, então respirou fundo e começou a falar.

"Eu tinha uma barba, bem parecida com a do meu irmão. Nossas barbas crescem muito devagar, você deve ter notado." Ela assentiu, concordando. "Leva muitos anos para deixar uma barba decente crescer. Você deve ter ouvido algum dos rapazes dizer algo como '_eu daria minha barba por alguma coisa_', e essa coisa ser algo muito importante. Enão, eu abri mão dela."

"Por quê?"

"Eu fiz uma promessa, um sacrifício."

"E...?"

Ela estava genuinamente curiosa. Parecia muito importante para ele. Kíli respirou fundo de novo.

"Thorin não queria que eu viesse nessa missão. Ele pensava que eu era muito novo, que era muito arriscado. Minha mãe também não queria que eu viesse. Ela perdeu o pai, o irmão, o avô e o marido, meu pai, para a guerra. Ela tinha medo de que perderia seus filhos também. Achou que mandar um só já seria risco suficiente, ela perdeu tanto que queria manter pelo menos um de nós com ela, e seria eu, porque sou o mais novo. Mas eu não pude aceitar essa ideia, seria uma vergonha para mim se todos viessem e eu fosse deixado para trás, me escondendo atrás da saia da mamãe. Então eu rezei. Pedi a Mahal para me ajudar a ser escolhido para a missão, para ser autorizado a vir. Eu prometi a minha barba." Seus olhos estavam distantes agora, como se olhando para o passado ou seu lar distante. "Dois dias depois o Tio e a Mãe concordaram que eu viria. E me barbeei na mesma hora, e coloquei minha barba num sacrário que temos em casa. Mãe ficou em choque quando me viu sem barba, mas então ela entendeu o quanto era importante para mim eu vir nessa missão, e ela abençoou minha decisão e minha fé."

Ellen acariciou a barba curta e áspera dele.

"Isso é bonito. Eu não sabia que anões tinham esse tipo de promessa de sacrifício para o seu Vala."

"E por que não teríamos?"

"Ah, não sei, vocês parecem tão seguros de si mesmos, tão orgulhosos, é difícil penasr em qualquer um de vocês suplicando por alguma coisa."

Ele riu, com a mão no cabelo dela.

"Você realmente não sabe muito sobre o meu povo, não é?"

"Realmente não." Levantou-se num cotovelo para beijá-lo de leve. "Mas estou adorando conhecer." Tocou o cabelo dele. "E esse cabelo sem tranças? É uma promessa também?"

Kíli enrubresceu, então a abraçou com força, escondendo o rosto no cabelo dela.

"Sim, é. Ou melhor, foi. Eu não sei, você precisa me dizer para eu ter certeza."

"Eu? Como é que eu posso dizer alguma coisa sobre sua própria promessa?" Ela sorriu. "Que promessa foi essa?"

"Promete que não vai rir?"

"E por que eu riria?"

Acaraciou o rosto dela e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Estava se tornando um dia de revelações, ele nunca havia se aberto desse jeito com ninguém, e era um pouco enervante. Mas, então, era a cosia certa a fazer.

"Você sabe que existem poucas mulheres anãs? Dá pra contar uma para cada três ou quatro homens. É por isso que consideramos as mulheres tão preciosas, como uma joia. Sem ela, como é que o nosso povo pode crescer? Eu pensava nisso desde que era muito novinho. Sabe, nem todas anãs escolhem alguém para casar, às vezes escolhem alguém que não podem ter, nunca escolhem durante tempos de guerra, e nosso povo teve tantas guerras ao longo do tempo e..." Balançou a cabeça. "Eu não queria terminar sozinho. Eu sei que a maioria dos homens fica bem sem mulher, mas eu tenho uma mãe tão carinhosa, tão amável, que eu queria ter a alegria de ter alguém como ela comigo, um dia. Alguém para iluminar os meus dias e tranquilizar minhas noites. Alguém para continuar a linhagem de Durin comigo. Eu queria ser escolhido um dia. Então, prometi um sacrifício para Mahal. Prometi que nunca trançaria meu cabelo até ser escolhido."

Ela pensou um pouco, piscando.

"Mas Kíli, se os anões são tão orgulhosos de suas tranças, as garotas não favorecem mais quem tem um cabelo bem trançado?" Ele assentiu, concordando. "Então, ter o seu cabelo sem tranças não tornaria mais difícil para você ser escolhido?"

Ele assentiu de novo.

"De certa forma, sim. Mas eu queria ser escolhido por que eu sou, não pelas minhas tranças. Eu queria alguém que pudesse ver para além das aparências e valorizar a mim, meus pensamentos, minhas habilidades e aptidões; porque a aparência muda, a pele enruga, o cabelo cai ou fica grisalho. Eu não queria alguém que olhasse para mim quando eu for velho e se arrependa da escolha que fez. Então, se não ter tranças torna mais difícil ser escolhido, também torna mais fácil ser escolhido pela mulher certa. É o que eu pensei, na época. Não me arrependo."

Ficaram em silêncio um pouco, só sentindo o ar fresco à volta deles e o calor suave um do outro.

"Eu não deveria ser tão atrevido de te perguntar, mas então você vai me dizer?"

"Te dizer o quê?"

"Se minha promessa foi cumprida." Ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a olhou sério. "Eu prometi que não usaria nenhuma trança no meu cabelo até que fosse escolhido por alguém por toda vida. Ellen, filha de Nyda, minha promessa foi cumprida?"

Ela sorriu.

"E você já não sabe a resposta?"

"Acredito que sim, mas quero ouvir dos seus próprios lábios."

"Sem problemas, mas por quê? O que você sabe no seu coração não é suficiente?"

Kíli estava sério agora.

"Ellen, eu fiz um pedido muito formal à Mahal. Nós temos a concordância do Tio, mas ainda não tivemos nosso noivado, nem nenhum anúncio. Eu preciso ouvir dos seus lábios. É realmente importante para mim."

Os olhos azuis acinzentados dela brilhavam como estrelas enquanto ela, em silêncio e gentilmente, puxou uma mecha fina do cabelo dele, de perto da têmpora esquerda, dividiu em três e trançou apertado. Ela não tinha nada com que amarrá-la, mas ele produziu do nada uma pequena conta de prata e um cordão de linho, e ela prendeu a trança com eles. Pegou a trança nova em suas palmas e disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

"Kíli, filho de Dís, filha de Thrór, eu declaro, para todos os fins, a quem possa interessar, que sua promessa foi cumprida. Você foi escolhido, eu não procuro mais. Que Mahal olhe por nós até o fim dos nossos dias, e depois."

Ellen beijou levemente a trança em suas mãos, e se abraçaram como se o mundo fosse se despedaçar se não estivessem nos braços um do outro.


	18. Capítulo 18 – Ciúme

A Companhia teve um dia preguiçoso, comendo e descansando à vontade; o rio tinha bons trechos para nadar e tomar um bom banho, e outros bons trechos para pescar, e alguns deles pescaram, garantindo a carne que os anões adoravam tanto para seu jantar. Gandalf voltou logo antes do pôr do sol, como se para se resguardar da encrenca de desobedecer as ordens de Beorn. Apesar de gratos pelo dia de descanso, estavam preocupados sobre sua real condição naquela casa, e Thorin questionou Gandalf tanto sobre seu anfitrião como sobre onde ele havia estado durante o dia todo.

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, bom amigo! E vou responder a segunda primeiro."

Então ele explicou que havia seguido pegadas de urso de volta até o Carrock e que lá havia mais do que apenas um conjunto de patas, significando que havia vários ursos reunidos; depois disso, as pegadas levavam de volta aos pinheiros queimados dos quais eles haviam estado pendurados alguns dias antes, e depois ele não podia mais ir adiante sem perder o horário de chegar de volta à casa de Beorn antes do anoitecer.

"E penso que isso responde à primeira questão, também."

000ooo000

No dia seguinte foram despertados pelo próprio Beorn, amistoso e de bom humor.

"Então, ainda estão todos aqui, heim? Não foram comidos por wargs, mortos por goblins nem esmagados por ursões maus, heim?" Bilbo olhou para ele como se temendo que o homem pudesse ler seus pensamentos perturbados. O homem grande voltou-se para Iris, que estava meio que escondida atrás de Bilbo. "E essa pequenina aqui não é nenhum filhote, heim?" Riu alto. "Abrir a garganta do Grande Goblin com um corte é coisa de gente grande, não acha?"

Iris ficou tão vermelha como seu cabelo pelo elogio, e todos seguiram seu anfitrião até a mesa para tomarem seu desjejum com ele. Beorn estava num bom humor extremo, e antes que pudessem perguntar por que estava tão amistoso para com eles, ele mesmo contou.

"Quando vi a clareira queimada no bosque de pinheiros soube que pelo menos alguma coisa do que contaram era verdade. Mas então tive a sorte de achar um orc vagando com o que tinha restado do seu warg, e fiz com que cantasse o que quer que houvesse para ser cantado, se é que me entendem."

Beorn encheu a boca com pão de mel e contou que descobriu que goblins e orcs estavam juntos na caçada à Companhia dos anões, e que pretendiam dar batida em tudo à volta em sua procura, assim que se reunissem.

"Agora que sei com certeza que o que me disseram é verdade, estou pronto para lhes oferecer toda a ajuda que puder. Podem usar os pôneis para os pequenos e os cavalos para os grandes até chegar à orla de Mirkwood, e suprimentos para alimentá-los por semanas, se forem cuidadosos. Bolsas de água grande vão ajudar, também."

Deixou claro que dentro da floresta teriam pouca ou nenhuma chance de conseguir água ou comida, e os alertou sobre um rio de águas escuras quase no fim da trilha a ser tomada.

"Não bebam nem se banhem nesse rio, as águas são encantadas e podem fazê-los dormir profundamente ou cair no esquecimento. E nunca, prestem atenção, _nunca_, saiam da trilha."

Começaram imediatamente a preparar coisas para partirem assim que possível, mesmo que fosse levar algumas horas para assar alguns suprimentos necessários. As mulheres lhe pediram permissão para usar a cozinha para fazer uma receita de pão de viagem que haviam aprendido em Imladris, e ele permitiu que pegassem o que quer que precisassem em sua despensa.

"Espero lembrar tudo o que a Senhora Galadriel explicou sobre fazer esse pão lembas do qual ela nos falou."

"Não deve ser muito difícil, quando se tem meia dúzia de anões quebrando as nozes. Eu gostei dessas que o Beorn tem aqui, parecem castanhas do pará."

"Hmm, castanha do Pará torrada seria perfeito!"

"E o resto das coisas não é tão difícil de conseguir, aveia, mel, farinha, manteiga, coisas que se acha em qualquer cozinha da Terra-média."

"Mas a receita perfeita só existe na floresta de folhas douradas lá no sul!"

As três riram entre si enquanto preparavam a massa para receber as nozes que Kíli, Fíli, Bombur, Ori, Dori e Nori estavam quebrando e picando. Apesar de preocupadas com uma possível caçada orc e quanto à floresta ameaçadora que tinham que atravessar, seria bom estar no lombo de cavalos de novo, ao invés de sobre os próprios pés. Para quem havia andado à cavalo pela primeira vez nem bem um mês atrás, era uma mudança e tanto.

Beron deu arcos e aljavas de flechas novos para Kíli e Lily, mesmo acreditanto que não encontrariam nada que valesse a pensa atirar na floresta. Mas, em todo caso... Logo após a refeição do meio dia despediram-se de Beorn, de coração pesado pelo estrada escura que teriam que tomar quatro ou cinco dias depois adiante.

000ooo000

A Companhia seguiu num bom passo, galopando sempre que o terreno era plano, para ganhar tempo, e chegaram à beira da floresta em quatro dias. Acamparam para a noite para garantir pelo menos uma boa noite de sono antes de entrar naquele lugar escuro, e Kíli foi com Ellen coletar mais lenha para a fogueira durar a noite toda. Ele estava falando bastante sobre Dís, talvez por saudade de casa, talvez prevendo como seria quando se reunissem de novo em seu lar reconquistado, Erebor.

"Acho que vou gostar de conhecer a sua mãe. Quando você fala de Dís é quase como se eu já a conhecesse. Ela me lembra a minha mãe. Ela sempre fazia eu e meu irmão fazermos as coisas que tinham que ser feitas, não importa como. Não lamento."

"Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar de você! Ela não gosta muito de elfos, afinal é irmã de Thorin, mas como você é Irmãzinha de Balin e Dwalin, é capaz de ela ter mais boa vontade."

"Espero que sim! Não costumo ter sorte com sogras."

"O que eu quer dizer com isso?"

Ela não tinha percebido a aspereza na voz dele.

"Eh, a mãe do companheiro de alguém?"

"Eu _sei_ o que é uma sogra!" Ele estava zangado agora. "O que você quer dizer com não ter sorte com _elas_?"

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "_Culturas diferentes, não esqueça a diferença entre culturas_!" Tratou de lembrar-se.

"Kíli, o que eu quero dizer é outra vida, em outro mundo. Por favor."

"Você tinha um companheiro, lá?"

Kíli estava obviamente magoado. Ela ia ter que explicar.

"Sim, eu tinha alguém comigo, muito tempo atrás. Por favor, lembre-se que eu era humana então, certo? Ele morreu faz tempo, estou sozinha desde então. Ele..."

"Eu não quero saber sobre o seu '_companheiro_'." Ele olhou para o outro lado, bufando.

"Kíli, escuta aqui, eu posso nunca mais mencionar essa pessoa para você ou para qualquer outra pessoa, se for a sua vontade, porque estou vendo que isso te machuca. Mas eu não posso mudar o passado e as coisas que aconteceram comigo, e com o meu corpo, se entende o que quero dizer."

Ele fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios e cerrando as mãos. Ela tocou o rosto dele gentilmente.

"Kíli, olha para mim." Ele olhou para o outro lado. "Eu entendo que eu posso não ser o que esperava de alguém que se atrevesse a ficar do seu lado; eu sei que o seu povo tem costumes que... não são mais costumeiros, comuns, entre o meu povo. Mas isso não muda o que eu sinto por você, nem muda o que eu _sou_. Você veio até mim porque eu sou quem eu sou, não é?" Ela não esperou por resposta. "Eu sou quem eu sou dentro de mim, mesmo se tenho a forma de uma elfa no seu mundo, e isso não impediu _você_ de vir até mim!"

"Você... se _deitou_... com um _homem_..."

Ellen mordeu a língua para não dizer que pelo menos não tinha sido com _outra mulher_, e raciocinou.

"Agora escuta aqui, e você, você nunca beijou ninguém? Por acaso as suas mãos se comportam como se nunca tivessem acariciado um corpo feminino?"

Kíli foi pego de surpresa.

"Não, mas, veja, isso é _totalmente_ dif..."

"Não, isso _não é totalmente diferente_! E quer saber o que mais?" Agora era a vez _dela_ ficar brava. "O Senhor Elrond calculou a minha idade de elfa em pelo menos trezentos e trinta anos. Isso significa que estou há mais de trezentos anos sem um único beijo antes dos seus. E _você_, pode dizer a mesma coisa?"

"Ei, essa comparação não é justa!"

"E comparar _mundos diferentes _é justo?"

"Eu não me importo com _mundos_, eu me importo com _você_!" Ele ainda estaza zangado.

"Então, por favor, se importe _comigo e com você_, e com o nosso futuro, e não com o passado e uma pessoa morta, pelo amor de Durin!"

Houve um silêncio aturdido por algum tempo.

"Você me pediu '_pelo amor de Durin_'?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

Ela se acalmou um pouco.

"Kíli, se for para eu ser uma com você, eu tenho que uma com o seu povo; eu sou ou não sou Irmãzinha de Balin e Dwalin? Isso não significa nada? Se seu povo é o povo de Durin, é Durin que eu vou considerar como pai do meu povo, e Mahal como Criador, mesmo que seja sangue élfico que corre nas minhas veias e que seja Varda quem eu saúdo como Vali. Eu posso ser uma elfa, e ter sido humana, mas estou tentando ser a melhor anã que posso."

"Você está _mesmo_ fazendo isso por mim?"

"Estou. Mas às vezes parece que não é o suficiente."

Os olhos dela mostravam sua mágoa.

"Eu..." Ele se sentia envergonhado por seu egoísmo e preconceito agora, mesmo que as coisas ainda fosse _completamente diferentes_ na opinião dele. "eu acho que minha mãe vai gostar de você quando ela tiver a oportunidade de te conhecer." Ele disse baixinho, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo dela, tocando de leve as orelhas pontudas, e então alcançando o rosto dela, traçando a linha do queixo com seus dedos ásperos. "Eu não devia te julgar." Ela assentiu de leve, concordando. "Você está aqui agora, minha elfa incomum, e você escolheu a mim, e a ninguém mais."

Kíli abraçou Ellen com força e a beijou avidamente, como se para compensar os trezentos anos que ela tinha ficado sozinha.

000ooo000

Um pouco depois de terminarem de comer e ajuntar as coisas para poder começar cedo na manhã seguinte, sentaram-se para a costumeira hora de fumar e cantar antes de dormir. Lily deu um jeito de afastar Iris do Bilbo, ao qual ela parecia grudada já fazia algum tempo, e tentou ter uma conversa com a irmã.

"Iris, você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Quero dizer, você parece estar dando muita esperança para o nosso amigo hobbit, mas, e quando a gente chegar em Erebor e encontrar o Portal, e aí?"

"Nah, o Portal é uma lenda, não ouviu o seu precioso Thorin dizendo isso? Por que eu deveria me preocupar? Não estamos indo para mundo nenhum além do que estamos, pode acreditar."

Lily respirou fundo.

"Iris, isso é o que você quer acreditar. Mas o problema é que você está pensando só em si mesma e não nos sentimentos do Bilbo. O que vai acontecer quando você voltar para o nosso mundo?"

"E por que você acha que eu preciso voltar para o nosso mundo sendo que você e a Tia vão ficar? Ou você acha que sou cega? Eu sou é humilde demais, enquanto você está se arranjando um rei a Tia pegando um príncipe, eu só estou cobiçando um simples hobbit dono-de-casa, qual o problema?"

A anã balançou a cabeça.

"Pela idade dele, ele podia quase ser seu pai, Iris!"

"E o quanto Thorin é mais velho que você? "Iris replicou. "Os sobrinhos dele são mais velhos que você, você não pode dizer nada!"

Lily suspirou.

"Você está certa, eu não posso. Mas eu já sou adulta, mesmo se jovem, e no nosso mundo eu já vivia de acordo com as minhas próprias decisões, e arcava com as consequências delas, há algum tempo. Eu terminei o ensino médio, que você acabou de entrar, estou na faculdade, eu trabalho e vivo do meu dinheiro faz anos, e mesmo assim eu respeito o Pai e me reporto a ele para quase tudo. Você ainda é uma adolescente, você muda de opinião como troca de calcinha, como é que você pode tomar uma decisão tão definitiva como essa, de ficar aqui para sempre? Presta atenção, eu _quero dizer_ para sempre. Sem volta. Sem matar a saudade, sem retorno. Tem certeza de que está pronta para isso? Foi uma decisão difícil para mim, é mesmo tão fácil para você ou você ainda não pensou de verdade em todas as consequências?"

A garota hobbit ficou quieta. Era óbvio que ela não tinha pensado.

"Eu... Eu preciso pensar nisso." Iris olhou para as próprias mãos. "Vou para a cama. Quero dizer, para o saco de dormir. Boa noite."


	19. Capítulo 19 – Mirkwood

Seguiram a canção e fizeram eu melhor para partir antes do amanhecer. Apesar de saberem que isso era o previsto, tinham esperança de que Gandalf mudasse de opinião e não se separasse deles nesse momento. Apesar de ter se assegurado de que mandariam os pôneis de volta para Beorn junto com o cavalo que a elfa estava cavalgando, ele mesmo não se preocupou em deixar o seu próprio cavalo voltar com eles. Thorin estava ressentido de ter que mandar todos os pôneis embora sendo que tinham uma carga pesada para carregar enquanto Gandalf estava ficando com o cavalo emprestado por Beorn para seu próprio uso.

"Thorin, meu amigo, eu jurei que devolveria o cavalo para ele, e assim farei, no devido tempo. Agora um mago está com pressa, e ele sabe disso. Boa viagem! Não esqueçam de confiar nos olhos e ouvidos de Bilbo, e em mais do que isso!"

E assim o homem vestido de cinza foi embora, enquanto a Companhia terminava de encher seus cantis no riacho perto da entrada da floresta e reorganizar os suprimentos proporcionalmente de acordo com a capacidade de cada um.

"Lembra, Tia, da primeira vez que fomos fazer trilha com você?"

A elfa riu.

"Com certeza! Vocês reclamaram do peso das mochilas do começo ao fim, eu estava à beira de prometer nunca mais levar vocês para uma trilha!"

"E agora estamos aqui."

"É, estamos aqui."

As três mulheres se abraçaram apertado, como se soubesse que estavam para trilhar um caminho que as levaria para além de qualquer coisa que já tivessem sonhado ou temido.

Mirkwood não era nada divertido. Assim que ficaram sob a sombra de suas folhas, um tipo de '_sensação de ser observado e de algo ser esperado_', como Bilbo descreveu, caiu sobre eles. Estava totalmente escuro, quase como se fosse noite, e conforme adentravam mais a luz em sua orla sumia como a lembrança de um sonho.

Nenhum deles tinha a menor vontade de cantar, como costumavam fazer especialmente quando em tepor atribulados. As mochilas pesadas eram um caso de dupla aproximação-rejeição, porque estavam pesadas de comida, mas a comida tinha que ser economizada tanto quanto se atrevessem, então elas ficariam mais leves aos poucos conforme o consumo, mas quando ficassem mais leves significaria que a comida estava acabando.

Ellen tentou esquecer a caminhada tediosa calculando quanto teriam que andar com base do que Gandalf havia dito sobre dar a volta na floresta ao invés de atravessá-la. Lily tinha tido aulas de geometria o suficiente para que pudessem discutir o assunto.

"Veja, se Gandalf disse para o Bilbo que haveria trezentos quilômetros para o norte e o dobro disso para o sul para circular a floresta, e sabemos pelo nosso mapa que o formato dessa floresta é quase circular na parte norte, então temos um perímetro semicircular de novecentos quilômetros."

"Isso, e precisamos atravessar o diâmetro, ou seja, duas vezes o raio desse círculo imaginário."

"Sendo que o perímetro é duas vezes pi vezes r, então podemos mudar a fórmula para raio igual a perímetro dividido por dois pi, certo?"

"Claro! Então temos duas vezes novecentos quilômetros dividido por seis ponto três, para simplificar.

"Certo, menos de trezentos quilômetros, então? Podemos chutar uns duzentos e noventa quilômetros, talvez?"

"Hmm, parece bom para mim. À taxa de 20 quilômetros por dia ou talvez um pouco menos, devemos conseguir atravessar em uns quinze ou dezesseis dias, com sorte."

"Que conversa esdrúxula é essa?"

As duas riram do questionamento indignado do Fíli.

"Só fazendo umas contas para passar o tempo, por quê?"

"Parece que estão falando numa língua quase completamente estrangeira."

"Hmm, mais fácil que Khuzdul, aposto."

"Você não tem nada para apostar, eu _sei_ que suas latas de atum acabaram!" Ele provocou.

"Hah, mas você não sabe o que eu descobri! Tia, e nem você! Você ainda está com a sua carteira?"

"Hmm, acho que sim, minha carteira de motorista, meus cartões de crédito, esse tipo de coisa eu sempre mantenho junto ao corpo quando faço uma trilha como essa que começamos faz uma era, então eu não a perdi no covil dos goblins, estão bem aqui na minha cintura, mas como eu não tive necessidade não me preocupei em olhar."

"Então se dê esse tempo e dê uma olhada, você vai se surpreender."

A elfa apalpou a própria cintura e puxou uma carteira, que agora mais parecia um saquinho de couro, então a abriu enquanto andavam. Um assobio agudo saiu de seus lábios. Lily sorria para si mesma, satisfeita por ter sido ela a descobrir aquilo. O Fíli curioso estava oa lado delas e também deu uma olhada.

"Uau, o que você tem aí?"

Ellen pegou algumas moedas de ouro da carteira para mostrar para ele e para Lily.

"Parece que todos os limites dos meus cartões de crédito se transformaram em dinheiro!"

Lily riu.

"Eu sabia que você ia adorar saber! Eu só tinha um pouco de dinheiro comigo, então eu só tenho um pouco de dinheiro da Terra-média, mas eu não imaginava que os seus cartões de crédito fossem mudar também." Ela se voltou para o anão loiro ao seu lado. "Quanto você acha que isso significa em termos do dinheiro que vocês usam?"

Ellen entregou a bolsinha de couro para Fíli para que ele a avaliasse. Ele a sopesou nas mão por algum tempo, olhou dentro para confirmar que a maior parte do conteúdo era ouro, e a devolveu para a elfa.

"Claro que em termos do tesouro de Erebor isso não é mais que uma migalha, mas em termos de, hmm, vamos dizer, pessoas comuns vivendo vidas comuns, dentro dessa bolsa tem o suficiente para comprar, hmm, um monte de coisas."

"Quantos '_montes_'?"

A elfa perguntou enquanto guardava a bolsa de volta em seu lugar escondido na cintura.

"Não o suficiente para comprar um casa, mas o suficiente para manter uma casa muito bem equipada e abastecida por um ano inteiro, mais uma boa montaria no seus estábulo."

"Hmm, parece bom. Onde é a Victoria's Secret mais próxima na Terra-média?"

"A _o que _mais próxima?"

"Esqueça! Tudo que sei é que agora eu _tenho_ algo para apostar com você se eu quiser!"

E esse foi o único momento feliz em toda a travessia de Mirkwood. Não demorou para que odiassem a floresta como se fosse uma criatura de coração mau. Os dias eram escuros como noites, e as noites eram escuras como piche. Na primeira noite tentaram acender uma fogueira, mas isso atraiu mariposas grandes como pássaros pequenos e morcegos perplexos, e ficou totalmente impossível dormir. Então abriram mão de fogueiras e só se aninharam juntos para se manterem aquecidos, fazendo turnos de vigília em duplas para que um pudesse olhar para além das costas do outro, como se fosse possível ver o que quer que fosse. Digamos, o que quer que fosse a não ser olhos. Havia centenas de olhos, olhos grandes, olhos de inseto, olhos de todo tipo, olhos a granel, olhos por atacado.

Estavam racionando os suprimentos, mas ficaram sem água rápido demais. Andar era um trabalho seco, e os cálculos de Lily e Ellen foram baseados numa linha reta, ou, como os anões costumavam dizer, '_como o corvo voa_', e não '_como o lobo corre_', o que significava um caminho real com curvas e meandros. Além disso, os pães baseados em mel feitos tanto por Beorn como pelas mulheres aumentavam a sede, apesar de que lembas levava mais nozes do que mel.

"Eu não entendo. Galadriel jurou que uma das lembas dela seria suficiente para um dia inteiro de trilha. Fizemos quantas?"

"Dez para cada um de nós, e tinha o pão do Beorn também, mais mel e frutas secas. Ou estamos gastando mais tempo do que o esperado para atravessar a floresta ou estamos comendo mais do que deveríamos; mas então, as necessidades nutricionais de um anão podem ser diferentes das de um elfo; como todo mundo está passando fome nos últimos dias, acho que estamos levando mais tempo do que o esperado."

"Estamos todos com sede, também. Quase consigo ouvir o burburinho de água, como se tivesse um rio aqui perto."

"Na verdade, _havia_ um rio alí perto, mas não um que pudessem se alegrar em encontrar. Era o rio de águas escuras que Beorn havia alertado que não bebessem dele nem nadassem nele. Se não estivessem tão aflitos pela falta de comida, água e luz, teriam lembrado que ele disse que esse rio era quase no final da floresta, e isso teria aliviado seus corações. Do jeito que era, o rio era só um obstáculo com que tinham que lidar. Bilbo e Iris foram os que se saíram com boas notícias a partir do nada.

"O rio não é muito largo, acho."

"Vejo alguma coisa na outra margem."

Ellen tentou ver, também, mas estava com o espírito tão abalado desde há alguns dias que estava afetando suas habilidades físicas assim como sua mente. A escuridão era um veneno pior para ela do que o quer que houvesse naquela ponta de flecha de orc. No seu mundo anterior ela sofria de depressão sazonal, o que se resolvia com antidepressivos leves durante alguns meses do ano, mas ela não havia nem pensado em levar aquele remédio para um evento de LARP e uma sema perto do solstício de verão. Foi ficando mais quieta a cada dia, seus sorrisos ficando mais esparsos e mais curtos, sua energia decaindo. Kíli não sabia o que fazer, temia que fosse alguma coisa relacionada à sua última discussão antes de entrar na floresta, ao que ela jurou que estava tudo bem, ela só sentia falta de luz. Alguns dias antes haviam conversado sobre isso.

000ooo000

"Suas sobrinhas têm nomes de flores, mas é você que está murchando pela falta de luz, como uma flor delicada."

A mão de Kíli traçou seu braço, trazendo para perto de si tanto quanto ousava.

"Desculpa, eu não devia ser tão fraca."

"Não é fraqueza ser quem você é." Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos, abraçando-a de encontro ao peito, tentando protege-la da friagem da noite. "O que significa?"

"O quê?"

"O nome de quem você é. O que significa 'Ellen'? Veja, eu sei muitas vezes as pessoas dão nomes a seus filhos de algo que é significativo para elas; eu e meu irmão temos nomes baseados no que nosso pai trabalhava."

"Você contou que ele morreu em batalha, então, ele era um guerreiro. O que os seus nomes significam?"

Kíli baixou os olhos, olhando para as mãos.

"Ele era um guerreiro do mesmo jeito que todo anão tem que ser guerreiro nessa era de tristeza, infelizmente. Mas esse não era o trabalho principal dele. Ele era um latoeiro."

Ellen pensou um pouco.

"Um artista que faz coisas de metal?"

"Sim. Não um ferreiro que forja armas, como o Tio. Assim, nossos nomes são relacionados ao trabalho dele."

"E o que significam?"

O anão de cabelos escuros riu para si mesmo.

"Fíli significa uma grosa, uma lima. E o meu nome significa uma cunha, ou uma plaina."

A elfa riu.

"Combina. Mesmo."

"E o seu nome? O que é uma 'Ellen'?"

A elfa ajuntou suas memórias da Terra-média e de seu mundo anterior, as que ela ainda tinha.

"Se eu pensar no meu nome como elfa, 'Elen' significa _estrela_, porque foi a primeira palavra que os primeiros elfos disseram quando despertaram nas margens do lago Cuiviénen. Também significa 'olhe!' na língua antiga, pelo mesmo motivo."

"Você com certeza é alguém para ser olhada." Ele sussurrou, e o sorriso maroto que ela adivinhava pelo tom da voz dele fez o dia dela.

"Você é bonzinho demais..." Ele se aconchegou ao pescoço dela, tirando proveito da escuridão em volta.

"E na sua própria língua, o que o seu nome significa? Por que foi escolhido para você?"  
"Hmm, não é todo mundo que se preocupa com o significado real do nome de uma criança, lá no meu mundo antigo; as pessoas escolhem nomes pela tradição da família, costumes da comunidade, ou simplesmente por gostar do som do nome. Eu não sei qual foi o motivo para o meu nome ter disso escolhido, ou para o nome do meu irmão ter sido escolhido, por falar nisso. Mas eu sei o significado deles, pelo menos."

"E quais seriam, se me permite saber?"

"Bom, o nome do meu irmão é Wolfram, que significa 'tungstênio'; acho que foi escolhido para ele ser resiliente como esse metal é." Ellen baixou o olhar por um momento. "Nossos pais sabiam que ele ia ter que ser resiliente, acho."

Ele assentiu, pensando em qual seria a história de seu cunhado, mas sem querer perturbar sua amada já deprimida.

"Às vezes nossos nomes mencionam algum tipo de metal ou de pedra; mesmo tendo nascido fora dos círculos de Arda, o nome do seu irmão combina com os costumes e tradições Khazad." Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. "Eu gostaria de conhecer o seu irmão pessoalmente; ele deve ser um bom camarada. E o que significaria 'Ellen'?"

A escuridão em volta a fechou nos braços protetores dele enquanto ela sussurrava de forma a não perturbar o descanso de ninguém.

"Ouvi dizer que significa algo como 'uma tocha na escuridão'. Lamento que eu me sinta muito mais necessitada de um tocha do que em condição de ser uma tocha para quem quer que seja, nesse momento."

Kíli apertou o abraço, tendo pelo menos a friagem da noite como desculpa.

"Você já iluminou muito mais do que pode imaginar, acredite em mim." Correu os dedos pelo cabelo dela. "Agora durma. Você diz que está bem, mas acho que não se recuperou direito do sangramento."

"Você me superprotege."

"Tenho certeza de que não estou fazendo nada diferente do que você mesma faria para mim se nossos lugares estivessem trocados."

000ooo000

Agora ela se esforçava para ver a outra margem através da luz fraca e não conseguia ver mais do que Bilbo e Iris podiam, apesar de isso ser mais do que os anões conseguiam.

"Pode ser um bote de algum tipo?"

"Sim, parece ser. Se pudéssemos puxá-lo..."

"Alguém tem um gancho? Podíamos jogar um gancho com uma corda amarrada e puxar o bote."

Não tinham muito equipamento, dado que a maior parte dele havia sido perdida no covil dos goblins, mas alguém produziu um gancho que Beorn havia providenciado junto com outras ferramentas. Dwalin tentou fazer o gancho aterrissar dentro do bote, mas, o que ele tinha de força, carecia de precisão, ainda mais porque não sabia para onde mirar. Fíli tinha a melhor vista entre os anões e foi quem conseguiu acertar.

Os anões puxaram a corda, mas o bote estava realmente amarrado na margem do rio, e veio só até a metade do caminho. Então puxaram com mais força e a corda que o amarrava arrebentou, fazendo o bote vir rápido até a margem deles.

"Não temos remos, o que vamos fazer?"

"Kíli, amarre a corda numa flecha e atire na outra margem." Thorin distribuía ordens. "Fíli, amarre a corda naquele mourão para termos um corrimão." Era tudo o que restava de uma velha ponte que deveria estar lá. "O bote é pequeno, vamos atravessar em duplas, para ser mais seguro. Vou primeiro com os pequenos."

E assim fizeram. Kíli teve que atirar três vezes até que a flecha se fixasse com firmeza num tronco de árvore, e então começaram a travessia. Era uma tortura estar tão perto da água e não se atrever a tomar um gole, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Pularam para fora do bote e Thorin amarrou a corda com firmeza ao mourão do mesmo jeito que Fíli havia feito do outro lado, enquanto os outros puxavam o bote de volta. Dori e Ori vieram em seguida, e Ori amarrou a corda na proa enquanto o anão de cabelos prateados os puxava ao longo do corrimão de corda.

As coisas pareciam estar indo bem até que o último par estava para atravessar. Estavam no meio do rio quando o som de cascos foi ouvido, e um pequeno rebanho de cervos veio pisoteando pelo caminho, quase derrubando a Companhia. Lily tentou atirar num deles, mas se ela tinha acertado era impossível de ver, porque ele pulou sobre o rio como os outros. Então ouviram um grito desesperado vindo da margem do rio.

"Me ajudem! Bombur caiu no rio!"


	20. Capítulo 20 – Uma Ajuda Inesperada

Quando os cervos começaram a pular por sobre o rio, os irmãos ainda foram capazes de se puxar até a margem, mas o último cervo, no qual Lily atirou, entrou em pânico e pulou meio que para o lado do caminho, Bombur se assustou e se desequilibrou. Bofur foi incapaz de equilibrar-se a si mesmo e também seu irmão, e quase caiu no rio também. Felizmente o anão de barba vermelha estava perto da margem, e foi, relativamente, fácil pesca-lo para fora. Ele não se afogou, visto que toda sua gordura fez com que flutuasse, mas estava pregado no sono quando conseguiram colocá-lo no chão seco.

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Bofur gritou deseperado. "Acorda, irmão, acorda!" Ele sacudiu Bombur, estapeou seu rosto, e nada.

"É tudo minha culpa! Se eu não tivesse atirado no cervo ele não teria pulado esquisito e desequilibrado vocês dois!"

Lily estava quase chorando pelo sentimento de culpa.

"Por que você atirou, em primeiro lugar?"

Thorin não estava sendo gentil com ela, preocupado como estava e agora com mais um problema com que lidar.

"Desculpa, Thorin, eu só estava com fome! Achei que tinha tanta carne que todos teríamos uma refeição decente, eu não queria fazer nada errado!"

Ela fechou os olhos, mas não caiu nenhuma lágrima deles, já que todos estavam desidratados à essa altura. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando se recompor.

"Você teve boa intenção, mas precisamos pensar com clareza! Não desperdice mais nenhuma flecha a não ser que eu lhe diga para usar." Ela assentiu. Ele se voltou para a Companhia. "O que está feito, está feito. Vamos carregar Bombur em turnos, nenhum de nós será deixado para trás, nunca."

E dizendo isso, ele mesmo pegou o braço esquerdo de Bombur e sinalizou para Fíli e Kíli o ajudarem, assim como Bofur.

Se a trilha através de Mirkwood estava sendo desagradável arte então, dali por diante se tornou terrível. Sede, fome, preocupação, e agora uma carga pesada. Os carregadores trocavam de lugar de vez em quando, mas ninguém estava em condição de aguentar muito tempo. Thorin mandou que parassem quando o pouco de luz que tinham começou a se apagar. Deveriam pelo menos descansar, já que não havia nem água nem comida, e na escuridão completa da noite poderiam tropeçar para fora da trilha e se perder para sempre. Lily estava macambúzia, de fome e de culpa, quando Iris chegou perto dela.

"Ei, Mana, se anima!"

"Como é que eu posso em animar, Iris? O Thorin ainda está bravo comigo, o Bombur ainda está pregado no sono, e todos nós ainda estamos com fome."

"Certo. Então, hora da sobremesa."

"O quê?"

"Sobremesa! Onde é que você escondeu o chocolate? Chocolate sempre te anima, talvez funcione para os outros também."

"Mahal, eu esqueci o chocolate!"

Lily tirou o casaco e descosturou o forro com o canivete. Iris achou engraçado como Lily estava usando palavras em Khuzdul como se tivesse nascido falando essa língua.

"Quando a Titia disse para esconder o chocolate, pensei que se estivesse fácil de pegar eu cairia em tentação e comeria antes da hora certa. Se tem uma hora certa para chocolate, é agora!"

A garota anã pegou punhados de barras de chocolare. Lily era uma chocólatra assumida e havia trazido chocolate para ela e sua família o suficiente para durar o acampamento de LARP inteiro, com uma boa margem de segurança. Ela e a irmã começaram a distribuí-los para todos.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou o suspeitoso Dwalin."

"Comida de emergência. Não o suficiente para matar a fome, mas vai nos dar forças para aguentar um pouco mais." Lily estendeu as duas últimas barras para Bofur e leh falou baixinho. "Fique com uma para quando o seu irmão acordar."

"Obrigado. E," Ele tocou as costas da mao dela com os dedos." Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, Senhora Lily."

Ela baixou o olhar.

"Eu lamento do mesmo jeito. Espero que ele acorde logo."

"Todos nós esperamos."

A jovem anã estava cansada e sentou-se ao lado de Bofur, mastigando seu chocolate sem sentir o sabor. Thorin não estava exatamente evitando-a, ams depois da bronco quando Bombur caiu no rio ele entrou no modo '_ataque de silêncio_' no qual ela não se atrevia a tentar alcançar.

"Eu sei que é do seu costume, mas não precisa me chamar de _senhora_, Bofur. Somos amigo há quanto tempo? Meses? Se bem que parece um vida inteira. Você não precisa ser tã formal."

Ele deu uma risadinha.

"Não é simples formalidade, garotinha. Você sabe, entre nosso povo dizemos que em qualquer relacionamento aquele que pode, manda, e o que tem bom senso, obedece. Desde que estou na Companhia de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho descobri que tenho muito bom senso."

Lily riu.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Todo mundo viu o bonito trabalho na bainha da sua espada. Thorin não permitiria que seu nó pessoal fosse lavrado na bainha de alguém que não merecesse uma abordagem respeitosa de seus seguidores. Então, eu tenho o bom senso de te tratar como _Senhora_ de vez em quando, quando acho adequado, porque isso demonstra respeito não apenas para com você, mas também para com nosso rei."

Ela sentiu-se corando. A cultura anã era complexa, e ela estava tendo vislumbres dela que faziam com que se sentisse... amada.

"Então, se eu entendi direito, você me chama de _senhora_ porque Thorin acredita que eu seja adequada para estar ao lado dele?"

"Não." Bofur balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. "Eu e os rapazes te chamamos de _senhora_ porque nós _concordamos_ com Thorin nesse assunto. E, se alguma vez na vida conheci alguém capaz de dar conta do temperamento dele, essa pessoa é você."

Lily ficou em silêncio durante um tempo, pensando. Bofur era um bom amigo, e quase tão aprontão quanto o pequeno bando que congregava a família dela, Bilbo e os sobrinhos de Thorin. Mas ele era mais velho que os rapazes, e conhecia Thorin a mais tempo.

"Ele está tão zangado comigo. Tenho medo de chegar perto dele por enquanto."

Bofur deu-lhe um tapinha tranquilizador no ombro.

"Você se esquece que ele costuma ficar zangado com aqueles com quem ele se importa"

Essa constatação aliviou o coração dela. Respirou fundo e se decidiu, lembrando da primeira vez que se sentaram juntos para conversar, lá atrás em Imladris.

"Obrigada, Bofur, pelo seu conselho. Eu vou até ele. Se ele quiser falar, vou estar lá para falar. Se ele quiser ficar em silêncio, vou estar lá para compartilhar o silêncio. Ele ficou sozinho anos demais para ser deixado por conta própria quando está tão preocupado."

O anão com o chapéu engraçado sorriu para si mesmo enquanto a ex-estranha caminhava cuidadosamente na escuridão crescente até que chegou perto de Thorin. Então ele estendeu uma mão para ajuda-la a se sentar, e fez com que ela se aproximasse. Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, mas Bofur pôde ver os ombros de seu rei relaxando enquanto as mãos destras da garota anã massageavam seu músculos nodosos. Sim, para um pônei velho, o melhor remédio era capim novo...

000ooo000

Iris foi com sua própria barra de chocolate sentar ao lado de Bilbo, que estava de vigília, apoiado num tronco de árvore e um pouco afastado da Companhia amontoada. Não que fosse possível ver qualquer coisa na escuridão que os cercava, mas pelo menos podiam ser avisados se algum _som_ estranho se aproximasse. Se Iris fosse capaz de parar de tagarelar, é claro.

"... e então Kayla e Fran, que tinham tanta certeza de que iriam respectivamente prestar vestibular para fisioterapia e terapia ocupacional, chegaram da orientação vocacional com as escolhas trocadas entre elas. Eu não entendo, às vezes acho que psicólogos são mais loucos que pessoas comuns mas espertos o suficiente para ganhar dinheiro dos outros fazendo com que acreditem que são loucos. O que você acha?"

Bilbo estava tão surpreso pelo fim do monólogo que quase não achou o que dizer. Mas se ele não fosse do tipo esparto não teria escapade do covil dos goblins.

"Eu acho que não entendo metade do que você diz..."

A garota abriu a boca como que para responder mas ele colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

"...e que a maior parte da outra metade não faz muito sentido..." Ele raídamente pegou o punho dela com a outra mão para evitar ser socado de novo, e sorriu. "...mas eu amo o som da sua voz e o jeito que suas palavras fluem como a água de um riacho num leito de pedras; e eu amo o jeito que os seus olhos seguem as histórias que você conta, e o jeito que os seus lábios ficam um pouquinho abertos quando você termina o que você diz; Eu poderia te beijar cada vez que eu vejo os seus lábios me convidando desse jeito."

Iris corou na escuridão.

"Não é justo, Bilbo, você está me zoando, fazendo poesia de uma garota desajeitada!"

Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, brincando com os cachos que caiam pelos ombros, e beijou seus lábios com gosto de chocolate.

"Você esgrima com duas espadas com mais destreza do que eu consigo lidar com uma só e _você_ diz que é a desajeitada?"

Ela o socou de leve de novo.

"Você sabe o que quero dizer. Eu consigo passar um dia inteiro tagarelando sem parar, mas é você que escolhe as palavras certas para me fazer ter calafrios debaixo do sol."

Bilbo traçou a linha do queixo dela com as pontas dos dedos e sentiu que a pele dela estava fria, e lembrou-se das horas que tiveram sozinhos nos jardins de Beorn. Ele não se lembrava de nada em especial eu houvesse dito então, mas lembrava com um sorriso como os olhos azuis dela, combinando com a cor do céu, se fechavam sob os longos cílios quando ele começou o jogo de beija-la toda com exceção dos lábios. Era verdade, ele havia provocado calafrios nela debaixo do sol.

"Não é verão agora, e você está ficando arrepiada. Venha aqui, se você vai dividir essa vigília comigo, então deixe que eu te esquento um pouco."

Ele sentou Iris entre suas pernas e segurou-a perto dele, com a desculpa de aquece-la, que ela não contestou. Era a hora da escuridão de piche novamente, e ele moveu o cabelo dela de lado para que pudesse sussurrar no ouvido dela sem perturbar a Companhia adormecida.

"Eu ainda não acredito direito que você era humana antes, mas se isso é verdade, preciso te alertar que nosso povo precisa ficar especialmente atento quanto a hipotermia, por causa do nosso porte pequeno. Me diga quando estiver se sentindo mais aquecida."

O hobbit esfregou suavemente os braços dela e embaraçou as pernas em volta das dela. Puxou o casaco para cobri-la do pescoço para baixo, e Iris se sentia quase que encasulada no calor dele.

"O que mais eu tenho que aprender?"

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"O que preciso saber para viver no Condado com você? Tenho certeza de que não existe faculdade para aprender a ser uma hobbit!"

Ele riu baixinho.

"Você é jovem. Vai ter tempo de sobra antes de atingir a maioridade para aprender tudo o que precisa, e tudo o que tiver vontade de aprender."

"Como assim, tempo de sobra? Estou só a dois anos de atingir a maioridade, eu estava quase arrumando minha habilitação de motorista!"

Bilbo segurou-a mais apertado, abafando o próprio riso.

"Minha Iris louca, você tem vinte e cinco, e nós hobbits chegamos à maioridade aos trinta e três. Isso perfaz oito anos, não dois!"

"O quê? Eu vou ter que esperar _todo _esse tempo?"

"Sim, _nós_ temos, Iris. O preço de me apaixonar por uma jovem guerreira é esperar o tempo certo chegar, e já estou decidido quanto a isso. Eu certamente não poderia me casar com uma garota antes dela chegar à maioridade."

O coração de Iris pulou uma batida. Ela gaguejou, confusa.

"O que... o que você disse?"

"Eu disse..." Bilbo chegou mais perto da orelha pontuda dela para sussurrar mais de perto. "...que eu preciso esperar você chegar à maioridade para poder me casar com você."

Ela engoliu em seco. Iris estava se divertindo muito com Bilbo, e sentia que ele realmente a fazia se sentir diferente de qualquer namorado que tivera em seu mundo anterior. Mas ela ainda _pensava_ em temos de seu mundo anterior, e _morar junto_ era totalmente diferente de _casar-se_, ou pelo menos era no seu ponto de vista adolescente. Sua tia tinha _morado junto_ com alguém por vários anos antes dele morrer naquele estúpido acidente de _snowboard_, e ninguém nunca questionou a decisão deles de não ter um casamento. Para Iris e a geração dela, não ser casada significava que a dupla estava junto por livre e espontânea vontade, não por obrigação.

"Você... você quer _casar comigo_ quando eu chegar à maioridade?"

Houve um silêncio desconcertante, e então um suspiro profundo de Bilbo.

"Não."

Iris virou-se no abraço dele tentando em vão achar um jeito de soca-lo, mas ele a estava segurando forte dessa vez.

"Eu quero _casar com você_ assim que sentirmos a terra de Hobbiton debaixo dos nossos pés. Que uero te chamar de _minha noiva_ assim que chegarmos à ponte do Brandevinho. Eu quero que um sacerdote nos abençoe antes de sairmos de Buckland, e _outro_ sacerdote para nos abençoar _de novo_ quando chegarmos em Tuckborough; e eu quero uma festa de casamento espantosa quando chegarmos em casa, em Bolsão. E vou pedir ao meu vizinho Hamfast Gamgee que arrume as flores mais bonitas para enfeitar o seu cabelo, e à Buganvilia Villa que lhe faça um vestido de noiva, e à equipe da Estalagem do Dragão Verde que providencie uma festa surpreendente onde vai chover bebida e nevar comida em volta do Bolsão. E quero que isso aconteça assim que possível, mesmo que eu tenha que mentir a sua idade."

A garota hobbit ruiva sentiu o corpo inteiro arrepiar, e não era de frio. De tudo o que Bilbo havia dito, havia tanto que ela desejava, tanto que ela temia, que se sentia totalmente confusa. A cultura ocidental do século XXI era muito forte na estrutura dela, mas o estilo de vida de Bilbo e da Terra-média a envolviam e Iris percebia que se sentia mais _confortável_, e _desejada_, como nunca se sentira em casa. Sabia que era muito nova para se casar, mas então...

"Você realmente _mentiria minha idade _para casar comigo?"

Bilbo a provocou, respondendo com outra pergunta, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela levemente.

"_Você_ mentiria para casar comigo?"

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Iris não soube o que responder. Talvez porque era a primeira vez que estava realmente na companhia de alguém que não fosse adolescente que a tomasse pelo que ela era, e não pelo que esperavam que ela fosse.

"Não creio que fizesse isso sozinha. Quero dizer, mentir. Mas, se você mentisse também..." (1)

Ele estava se sentindo completamente divertido com a confusão dela com o jogo de palavras.

"Se você não se sentir à vontade em mentir sozinha, poderíamos mentir juntos.

Ela bateu no braço dele, divertindo-o ainda mais.

"Bilbo! Você é um peste!"

"Talvez, mas estou disposto a mentir com você sempre que quiser."

Não era justo. _Ela_ é que costumava ser a pestinha que provocava os outros com palavras de duplo sentido. De qualquer forma, Bilbo conseguira travá-la, e ela não reclamava.

"Eu... podemos falar sobre _mentiras_ outra hora?" Ela acentuou a palavra para deixar claro que queria dizer com ela. Bilbo acariciou seu rosto de forma que ela se inclinou sobre ele, uma jovem garota hobbit confusa em finalmente encontrar alguém que ela não podia desafiar, e adorando isso. Ele beijou seu cabelo e a segurou bem perto, sorridente.

"Você pode falar comigo sobre _mentir_ quando quiser, ainda que eu mesmo não tenha muita experiência nesse assunto. Mas pode contar comigo para _mentir com você_ sempre que quiser."

"Me lembre de te matar depois que a gente sair dessa floresta."

"Posso te lembrar. Mas talvez eu esteja apenas _mentindo_."

000ooo000

Por alguns dias mais se arrastaram ao longo da trilha, revezando-se para carregar Bombur. As vezes ele murmurava em seus sonhos, mas nada conseguia faze-lo acordar realmente. A falta de água estava ressecando seus lábio e seus humores. Também estava ficando mais frio. Cada cansativo dia de carregar Bombur os deixava mais exaustos do que o anterior, e no terceiro dia começou a chover, fria e depressivamente. Se tivessem algum jeito de coletar a chuva para bebê-la, teria sido uma bênção, mas era tão pouco mais que uma garoa, apenas o suficiente para fazer com que se sentissem pior, como se isso fosse possível.

No dia seguinte Bombur finalmente acordou, para o alívio de todos, até que ele descobriu que não havia comida nenhuma e começou a reclamar. Quando Thorin estava prestes a se arrepender da decisão de não deixar ninguém para trás, Bofur lembrou-se da barra de chocolate extra que Lily havia lhe dado, o que fez seu irmão feliz mas a Companhia inteira ficar de água na boca lembrando de suas próprias barras de chocolate, terminadas fazia dias.

Tinha passado um bom tempo do cair da noite, que agora eles chamavam de cair do piche, quando Bilbo estava de vigília junto com Iris; tiveram a impressão de ter visto algo e chamaram Thorin.

"O que foi?"

"Ali adiante, acho que vi uma luz de algum tipo."

"Sim, e acho que ouvi alguma coisa também." Completou Iris.

"Aqui é terra élfica, pode ser perigoso."

"Não mais perigoso do que morrer de fome, imagino."

Desesperados de fome como estavam, a possibilidade de encontrar alguém que pudesse ajudá-los na floresta fazia qualquer precaução desaparecer. Ouvir os hobbits falarem com seu líder fez todos se sacudirem acordados na esperança de que alguma coisa viesse a acontecer. Foi exclusivamente devido à fome que Thorin concordou que deveriam tentar chegar às fogueiras.

"Certo, vamos todos juntos quando eu disser 'três'. Estão prontos?"

Resmungaram concordando.

"Três!"

Arrancaram para onde as fogueiras pareciam estar, e ela se apagaram imediatamente. Houve uma confusão de anões e colegas tentando se reunir na floresta durante um tempo, o que conseguiram até certo ponto, e então correram para outra luz d fogueira que viram na distância. Esse foi seu pior erro, se é que havia erro pior do que sair da trilha em primeiro lugar. As luzes se apagaram como da primeira vez, e se dispersaram. Bilb logo descobriu que seu braço esquerdo e ambas as pernas estavam enrolados num tipo de corda forte e grudenta, que felizmente ele foi capaz de cortar com sua lâmina élfica. Não só isso, mas ele mais sentiu do que viu uma aranha muito grande que provavelmente era a dona daquelas cordas; conforme voltou suas costas para ele ao dar atenção à um barulho na clareira perto deles, ele estocou sua lâmina fundo nas entranhas da aranha, fazendo a coisa se amarrotar sobre suas próprias oito patas.

"Quero só ver o Balin chama-la de _abridor de cartas_ de novo!" Pensou consigo mesmo.

Sentindo que era certo haver mais problema adiante do que nenhum, o hobbit rapidamente colocou o anel que encontrara nas cavernas dos goblins nas Montanhas Nebulosas. Ele não havia contado a eles sobre o anel ainda, mas não havia nada mais que ele pudesse pensar em fazer que lhe desse alguma vantagem sobre as aranhas.

No estado estranho em que se sentia quando usava o anel, podia vislumbrar alguma imagem das coisas, mesmo que não claramente, mas melhor do que sem o anel quando estava na escuridão. Dirigiu-se para a clareira para onde a aranha morta estivera olhando. Era perturbador.

Quinze embrulhos pendiam de grandes teias de aranha nas árvores, um deles bem pequeno perto de um que era um tanto longo.

"Iris e Ellen!" Pensou Bilbo.

Os outros treze eram quase do mesmo tamanho, apesar de que um deles era mais avantajado no meio.

"E aquele deve ser Bombur!"

Havia muitas aranhas, algumas cutucando os embrulhos, algumas tecendo mais teias, mas de qualquer forma pareciam muito interessadas neles para dar atenção a um hobbit invisível. Ele jogou uma pedra numa aranha que estava a cutucar Bombur de novo, e ela caiu no chão, fazendo as outras soarem como se tivessem rindo dela, mas olhando em volta para descobrir de onde aquela pedra inesperada viera.

Bilbo começou a jogar mais pedras e fazer barulhos de propósito, com a intenção atraí-las para longe da clareira, o que elas fizeram, mas ao mesmo tempo tecendo mais teias para pegar algum intruso. Quando o hobbit as havia distraído bem e estava a uma boa distância da clareira, ele entrou num perfeito _modo hobbit silencioso_, o que significava som nenhum, nenhum mesmo, e achou o caminho mais rápido de volta para onde seus amigos estavam, agradecendo aos céus pela chegada do amanhecer.

Foi no tempo exato de matar uma aranha gorda que havia sido deixada para vigiar os prisioneiros e estava cutucando o pobre velho Bombur, o qual pareciam gostar mais.

"Se você gosta de picar, talvez goste se eu te _ferroar_!" Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto enfiava sua lâmina profundamente na barriga da aranha. E então pensou que _Ferroada_ era um nome adequado para sua até então chamada _abridor de cartas_.

Seu próximo passo era libertar seus amigos, e pela trança de bigode louro que aparecia para fora de um dos embrulhos, escolheu Fíli primeiro. Era difícil cortar através das cordas tentando não derrubar o anão no chão, mas deu um jeito. Uma vez livre, foi uma questão de momentos para que ele pegasse a faca da sua guarda de antebraço e começasse a ajudar Bilbo. Logo todos estavam livres, mas as aranhas estavam voltando realmente zangadas. Mas agora não estava mais na escuridão de piche, e a Companhia estava ciente da presença delas, e armada, e a luta foi justa.

Ainda assim, eram muitas aranhas, e a Companhia estava ficando cansada, dado que já estavam fracos de sede e fome e de carregar Bombur. Então ouviram um ruído nos arbustos e três aparentemente jovens humanos vieram correndo ajuda-los, todos vestidos com mantos escuros longos até os tornozelos e, para a surpresa das mulheres, camisas de gola branca e _gravatas_ vermelhas e douradas. O rapaz de cabelo escuro usava óculos redondos e parecia ser o líder deles, apesar de todos eles parecerem ter quase a mesma idade, e gritou par a Companhia.

"Vocês fogem daqui, nós distraímos as Acromantulas!"

A única garota entre os recém chegados pegou uma varinha de dentro do manto e a agitou no ar enquanto gritava.

"_Arania Exumai!"_

Ao que foi seguida pelo garoto ruivo e o outro de óculos. A Companhia os olhou com olhos arregalados conforme as aranhas caíam no chão, atordoadas ou mortas, e então correram, sem nem tempo para agradecer adequadamente.

Acrescentando à esperança deles, conforme se afastavam da área do ataque das aranhas, chegaram a um trecho em que alguns pontos queimados podiam ser vistos, e a luz estava menos fosca, até um pouco mais verde, e o ar estava mais limpo. Não lhes tomou muito esforço para perceber que estavam num dos lugares em que os elfos festejavam e nos quais eles tropeçaram na noite anterior, ou um lugar semelhante. As aranhas não chegavam perto daquela magia élfica, e Liy pensou que tipo de repelente eles usavam.

Quando descobriram que as aranhas não entravam nas áreas élficas, decidiram ficar lá e descansar conforme pudessem. Não tinham idéia de como achar a trilha, e tinham muitas perguntas a fazer para Bilbo.

Depois dele contar toda sua história desde que havia se perdido deles no covil dos goblins, encontrar o anel, encontrar Gollum, brincar de charadas e encontra-los fora das montanhas, as mulheres já estavam cansadas, dado que soava como uma história que já conheciam; na verdade, elas _já_ conheciam, mas a tinham bloqueada em suas mentes; uma vez que estivesse contada, a memória estava livre novamente, até o ponto em que havia sido contada, nada mais. Mas os anões continuavam a perguntar coisas a Bilbo de novo e novamente, até o ponto em que as três mulheres apenas se reclinaram umas sobre as outras e cochilaram de cansaço.

Aparentemente, o restante da Companhia se cansara também, e nas áreas élfics encontraram suas primeiras horas de sono profundo em dias. Talvez por terem caído no sono antes; ou por Iris se tão pequena que precisou só de uma picada de aranha para desmaiar e então não fora mais picada; talvez por Ellen ser elfa e por isso lidar mais rapidamente com envenenamentos; ou por Lily estar apaixonada e acostumada a ter o calor de Thorin ao seu lado e ele não estava lá; o fato é que as três acordaram ao mesmo tempo e com a mesma pergunta nos lábios:

"Cadê o Thorin?"

000ooo000

(1: Trocadilho intraduzível com os verbos 'mentir' e 'deitar', este no sentido de deitar-se com alguém.)


	21. Capítulo 21 – Em Calabouços Profundos

Na verdade, Thorin estava desaparecido desde a primeira tentativa de conseguir ajuda de quem quer que tivesse as fogueiras acesas. Obviamente, eram os elfos da floresta, cujo rei era Thanduil, desafeto de Thorin. Assim que pisou no círculo élfico, caiu no sono e o pegram, amarraram e carregaram embora.

Uma vez dentro do palácio de pedra e salão do trono, o encantamento élfico foi suspendido e ele acordou para um de seus piores pesadelos: estar cara a cara com Thranduil e não ter um machado à mão para resolver velhas pendências.

Apesar de Thranduil e seu povo serem elfos, o que significava um dos Povos Livres da Terra-média, os povos que nunca aceitaram a dominação de Morgoth ou de Sauron, eram de um povo élfico que nunca havia conhecido Valinor, o Reino Abençoado; eram mais perigosos e menos sábios, como a decisão de Thranduil quando Erebor fora atacada mostrava claramente. Se a declaração de Thorin de que '_não se pode nunca confiar num elfo_' tivesse que ser dirigida a uma pessoa especificamente, estaria certa se fosse dirigida a Thranduil.

Não que ele fosse mau para o seu próprio povo; ele apenas era ganancioso por riqueza, com uma fraqueza por pedras brancas e prata. As terras que costumava reivindicar como seu reino, o que milhares de anos de história concordavam, eram ricas em madeiras especiais e ervas da floresta, mas também haviam sido ricas em prata e ouro; no entanto, séculos de mineração a haviam exaurido. Para ele manter seu padrão de vida, teria que aumentar seu tesouro, e sua própria terra não oferecia os meios para atingir o nível que ele queria. Assim, há muitos anos Thranduil vinha pensando no tesouro de Erebor, e que não se ouvia flaar de nenhum de seus herdeiros, mas havia um dragão do qual ele tinha paúra até de pensar em fazer alguma coisa contra.

Agora, ter Thorin como prisioneiro em seus salões era uma oportunidade de barganhar e garantir uma part do tesouro para si, sem ter que lidar com o dragão pessoalmente.

"Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho. Faz muito tempo."

"Não o suficiente." Foi a única resposta.

"Agora, por que você e seu povo atacaram meu povo enquanto nos divertíamos?"

"Não os atacamos, viemos suplicar, porque estávamos esfomeados."

Tê-lo ele admitindo que ele e seu povo estavam suplicando para um elfo era algo que faria o avô de Thorin dar saltos mortais duplos de costas em seu túmulo se soubesse.

"Onde eles estão agora?"

"Provavelmente, morrendo de fome na floresta."

"E o que estavam fazendo na floresta?"

"Procurando comida e água, porque estávamos famintos."

"E por que entraram na floresta, para início de conversa?"

Para isso o anão fechou a boca e não disse mais nada.

"Que assim seja."

Thranduil voltou-se para uma elfa esguia, ruiva e vestida com um pouco mais de discrição que os outros guardas.

"Tauriel, leve nosso _hóspede_ a _aposentos_ adequados até que se sinta com mais vontade de falar. Não temos pressa."

E assim Thorin foi levado pela elfa e mais alguns guardas para um calabouço muito profundo, com uma forte porta de madeira, despido de sua loriga, guardas de braço e qualquer tipo de coisa que não suas roupas básicas e botas (felizmente o mapa e a chave de seu avô estavam bem ocultos em sua roupa de baixo). Suas armas haviam sido tomadas logo que o pegaram na floresta. Mas lhe deram comida e água em abundância, o que no momento era vital.

Depois de comer e beber e agradecer a Mahal por isso, começou a se perguntar onde sua Companhia poderia estar o que estariam fazendo. Pensou em seus sobrinhos, aqueles pestinhas valorosos; seu conselheiro sábio e poderoso senhor de guerra, Balin e Dwalin; Ori destreinado mas cheio de boa vontade, seu irmão astuto Nori e seu irmão mais velho, o paciente e perfeccionista Dori; o organizado Óin, o criativo Glóin; o perturbado mas completamente confiável guerreiro Bifur, seus primos, Bombur que a tudo abarcava e Bofur que a tudo acomodava; o sempre surpreendente Bilbo; e o inimaginável trio feminino, Iris, Ellen e sua flor Lily.

Lembrou-se de como a elfa as havia apresentado da primeira vez, e se perguntou por que, e para qual cada nome se encaixaria, mas sem sucesso. Desde que se tornaram parte da Companhia, cada uma havida mostrado sua própria medida de lealdade, honra e coração disposto. Só então o alarmou que aquelas foram as virtudes que havia mencionado para Balin, lá atrás em Bolsão, que ele valorizava acima de qualquer outra entre os membros de sua Companhia. Provavelmente Balin estava certo. Era fortuna, não acaso. Como, se não fosse fortuna, ele poderia ter encontrado lá fora nos ermos a dma que preenchia seu coração de alegria e aliviava sua mente de seus fardos? E agora ele não sabia onde ela estava, nem ninguém de sua Companhia leal. E foi assim que, depois de anos sem conta, o orgulhoso Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho ajoelhou no chão, estendeu suas mãos nuas sobre o piso, tocou a pedra com a testa, e rezou.

000ooo000

Quando as mulheres deram o alarme de que Thorin não estava lá, os anões e Bilbo acordaram e começaram a falar todos ao mesmo tempo. Estava quase ficando escuro de piche novamente, dado que haviam dormido apenas quando finalmente encontraram um lugar livre de aranhas e tinham que se recuperar das picadas venenosas que haviam recebido. Mas seu líder não estar lá era uma emergência, e decidiram tentar encontrar o caminho mesmo sem ter ideia de onde poderia ser. Obviamente, se perderam de imediato, e sua primeira tentativa de ir até as fogueiras dos elfos foi suficiente para que todos fossem feitos prisioneiros.

Os elfos os amarraram e os contaram, e estavam muito fracos, famintos e consados até para pensar em protestar. Bilbo não estava entre eles, pois havia posto seu anel e desaparecido assim que viu as luzes das fogueiras. Os anões, a hobbit ruiva e a elfa com eles foram vendados e encaminhados através da floresta num passo rápido.

Ouviram o som de água e então tiveram a sensação de que era um lugar fechado, como uma caverna, mas com ar fresco e livre de poeira. A Companhia andou um bocado mais até o ar em volta deles dar a sensação de um espaço mais amplo do que antes, e foram parados.

Por ordem do rei foram desvendados, e vendo elfos em volta deles e tendo sido alertados contra Thranduil, Ellen pôs um plano em ação de imediato. Assim que vislumbrou o rei coroado de folhas vermelhas e amoras, pôs as mãos amarradas diante do peito e deu o melhor de si para ser convincente.

"Graças a Varda vocês me salvaram! Esse bando de abomináveis anões me sequestrou e me aprisionou, só os Valar sabem para qual propósito maligno, e você me libertou!"

Alguns dos anões começaram a murmurar um protesto, mas Iris e Lily deram jeito de lancer olhares alertadores à maioria deles e Kílie Fíli chutaram alguns outros.

"Ela estava armada assim como todos os outros, ó Rei Thranduil!" Disse uma elfa ruiva que mais tarde viriam a conhecer como Tauriel.

"Me deixaram usar minhas espadas porque eu poderia protege-los das aranhas com elas, e de qualquer forma o que eu sozinha poderia fazer contra todo esse bando?"

O rei fez um sinal para Tauriel.

"Deixe-a falar." Então se voltou novamente para Ellen. "Quem é você, de onde é e onde eles a sequestraram?"

"Sou Ellen, de fora dos círculos de Arda."

Ela sabia que não podia mentir completamente para ele ou isso seria percebido, apesar de que ele não tinha a habilidade de ler mentes que Galadriel tinha, apenas algo que ela sentia como que sondando a mente dela; então colocou as coisas de uma forma que era verdade mas não explicava nada direito.

"Me aprisionaram a leste de Imladris."

Isso foi quando Thorin havia aceitado o relacionamento dela com Kíli, então era realmente era prisioneira de seus votos de compromisso.

Thranduil pôs a ponta de um dedo no lábio inferior e ponderou.

"O que você estava fazendo lá?

"Lamento dizer, mas Ólorin me enviou numa missão secreta e estou sob um encantamento de Elrond, minha memória está turva quanto a qualquer coisa que possa ameaça-la; mesmo se eu _pudesse_ lhe dizer eu realmente não _conseguiria_."

Essa tinha sido a pior meia-verdade de toda sua vida, e ela sabia disso, mas tendo mencionado a Valie que era a criadora das estrelas como Varda ao invés de Elentári, e Ólorin ao invés de Mithrandir ou mesmo Gandalf, havia mostrado que estava acostumada a erudição muito antiga, e isso teria que ser verificado também. Como aparentemente estava disposta a falar, isso poderia vir depois, pensou Thranduil, dispensando-a a um dos guardas e então começou a questionar a Companhia, sem resultado. Ellen ainda lançou um olhar e uma piscadela para Kíli, que estava olhando para ela quando passou ao lado.

O elfo loiro a guiou até aposentos que não eram exatamente o que ela esperava de calabouços, mas onde ela seria guardada de qualquer forma até o rei elfo terminar com ela. Um pouco de comida e água fresca foram trazidos, mas ela não foi deixada sozinha.

"Servido?"

Ellen perguntou ao loiro, que lhe agradeceu.

"Não, obrigado. Estou aqui só para lhe fazer um pouco de companhia. Deve ter sido um período difícil com aquele bando de anões."

"Nem pode imaginar o quanto, senhor..."

Ela poderia apostar a própria barba, se tivesse uma, que ele tentaria extrair mais informação dela se pudesse. E ela faria o mesmo com ele, é claro. Seria divertido se a segurança de seus amigos não estivesse em jogo.

"Legolas, a seu dispor."

"Ah!" Ela lembrava alguns palpites sobre ele. "O Verdefolha, certo?"

"Sim." Ele sorriu. "Posso perguntar de onde conhece meu nome, Senhora Ellen?"

Ela fechou os olhos e alguma cena de filme neutra lhe veio à mente. Sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não iria acreditar se eu te contasse."

"Sim, eu iria!"

Ele era do tipo curioso.

"Não, você não iria!"

E ela balançou a cabeça novamente, mordendo uma fatia de pão. Ela se lembrava que ele era de natureza boa, e apesar de ser filho do rei havia uma pequena chance de que ela pudesse, talvez, conseguir a ajuda dele, se conseguisse conquistar a confiança dele. Mas como?

"Você se parece com o rei, seu pai, mas seus olhos são da sua mãe."

"Sim, mas como você sabe?" Ele perguntou, alarmado. "E quem lhe disse que ele é meu pai?"

'_É a genética, estúpido!_' Ela pensou, mas ao invés disso disse: "Está escrito nos seus olhos para quem sabe como lê-los." (1)

"Você deve ter aprendido coisas muito estranhas no lugar d onde veio. É verdade que é de fora dos círculos de Arda?"

"Se não fosse verdade, seu pai já não saberia?"

Legolas enfrentou o olhar dela, e sua expressão era pura.

"Ele saberia."

"Então, acho que pode confiar nas minhas palavras, ao que parece."

"Aparentemente." Ele concordou.

'_Bom._' Ellen pensou. '_ Agora tudo o que tenho a fazer é medir minhas palavras e transforma-lo em meu aliado. Meu Diretor de Recursos Humanos teria orgulho de mim_.'

000ooo000

Depois que Ellen saiu do salão do trono, o rei questionou os anões e a garota hobbit, sem resultado. Thranduil pensou que seriam mais moles sem seu líder, mas provaram ser no mínimo tão teimosos quanto ele. Mesmo de Iris o rei recebeu uma medida de braveza, quando ela levantou o queixo e o encarou.

"Se as pessoas se perdem no seu reino porque as suas estradas são muito, muito ruins mesmo, e são atacadas pelos seus bichinhos de estimação de oito patas, isso agora _nossa_ culpa?"

Dado que os elfos odiavam as aranhas e não tinham piedade para com elas, acusar Thranduil de ter aquelas criaturas horrorosas coo bichos de estimação era o pior erro que a garota dos Pequeninos podia ter feito. Era a senha par todos serem enviados para os calabouços duma vez, e serem tratados como Thorin havia sido no dia anterior, mas não sem antes serem repreendidos pelo rei elfo.

"É crime vagar em meu reino sem permissão, Pequenina. E depois de ter atacado meu povo na floresta e atiçado as aranhas, toda essa perturbação me autoriza a exigir saber quem são e por que estão vagabundeado no meu reino. Algum tempo na prisão deve lhes ensinar melhores maneiras e soltar suas línguas."

000ooo000

Nos primeiros dias Bilbo se sentiu miserável, escondendo-se nos cantos, com medo de ser achado mesmo usando seu anel, quase não se atrevendo a dormir por medo de ser pego. Comia e bebia o que achava sem vigilância, e vagava pelo palácio tentando descobrir o que podia ser feito para libertar seus amigos. As portas eram encantadas, ele logo descobriu, não permitindo uma abordagem direta ao problema. Sentindo-se mais gatuno do que jamais pensou que sentiria na vida, começou a mapear sistematicamente o palácio e a seguir qualquer dica que ouvisse que pudesse ajuda-lo a achar a Companhia e liberta-los.

Não demorou que Bilbo descobrisse onde Ellen estava _hospedada_, apesar de que com um pouco mais de liberdade que os outros, mas isso era só porque o rei acreditava que ela, sendo elfa, se voltaria para ele ou seu filho e se abriria quanto ao que sabia sobre a missão dos anões.

Numa noite a elfa da Comanhia tomou um banho e estava se preparando para jantar sozinha quando o hobbit apareceu do nada, tirando seu anel.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, assustada com a súbita aparição.

"Você está realmente aprendendo os costumes da família, heim? Que tal um '_Boa noite, senhor Bolseiro, como tem passado_?" Ou qualquer coisa assim?"

Ela respirou fundo e concordou, assentindo, então se ajoelhou e o abraçou, feliz em velo são e salvo.

"Desculpe, Bilbo, você me assustou, de verdade. Sente-se, coma alguma coisa. Eu tenho tido comida o suficiente, não sei como você tem se virado."

Ele fez como ela lhe havia dito e respondeu com simplicidade, boca cheia de pão e queijo.

"Roubando."

Pela quantidade de comida que ela o via por na boca pensou que ele estava aprendendo as maneiras dos anões, também.

"Entrei quando trouxeram o seu jantar. Lamento dizer que tenho que passar a noite aqui, já que não vão destrancar a porta até amanhã, como você já percebeu pela quantidade de vezes que tentou abri-la à noite."

Ele devorou uma coxa de frango.

"Espero que não se importe, porque não havia outro jeito de podermos conversar sem ter aquele loiro perto de você."

Bilbo mastigou uma fatia de torta de maçã.

"E antes que se preocupe, eles não vão passar por esse corredor pelo próximo par de horas, então podemos conversar sem preocupação."

"Ótimo!" Ela comeu duas folhas de alface e algumas fatias de tomate. "O que você já descobriu? Como estão os outros? Tem notícias de Thorin?"

O hobbit contou nos dedos conforme respondia.

"Pouco, bem, e não, para resumir, mas como temos tempo vou lhe dar um relatório completo, como você costuma dizer. E você, o que já descobriu?"

"Primeiro, que o rei elfo é um cabeçudo presunçoso que acredita que o mundo gira em torno dele mesmo, então não podemos contar com a hipótese dele vir a razão e nos libertar; segundo, que o filho dele é feito de outra amálgama, então pode ser que encontremos ajuda em Legolas, só precisamos descobrir como fazer com que rompa com o pai o suficiente para nos ajudar sem arriscar o status dele, porque ele é muito ligado às tradições para se desligar do pai e do seu povo, não há maneira dele fazer isso. Eu percebo que ele tem alguma mágoa para com Thranduil, mas ainda não consegui descobrir porquê; se pudermos descobrir isso, talvez possa ser a chave para fazer com que nos ajude. Terceiro, se eu não tiver notícias do Kíli logo, vou enlouquecer."

Terminou de enumerar os itens nos dedos e alcançou uma garrafa escondida debaixo da cama.

"Legolas me contrabandeou um pouco de vinho, posso te servir? Espero que não se importe em dividir o copo, só tenho um aqui nas minhas humildes acomodações."

O hobbit riu.

"Acho que estou aprendendo a me importar só com o que é realmente significante; depois de passar dias sem comida e então mais dias sem jeito de se comunicar com as pessoas com quem você se importa, compartilhar um copo é só um detalhe."

Ela encheu o copo com vinho e o passou para Bilbo.

"E a Companhia? Minhas sobrinhas, os caras, Kíli, como eles estão, o que fizeram com eles?"

Ele pegou o copo e tomou um golinho.

"Estão sendo alimentados e alojados quase como você, apenas as celas deles são mais simples e eles não têm um elfo gentil para ciceronea-los para fora de onde estão, mas então eles também não têm alguém fazendo perguntas o dia todo, o que pode ser bastante perturbador para a maioria das pessoas; eu, pessoalmente, não sei como você dá conta."

Ellen riu baixinho.

"Você não teve os chefes que eu tive." Bilbo lhe devolveu o copo e ela tomou um gole. "E Kíli?"

"Vou te responder duma vez porque se você ficar me pressionando tanto como ele, vou achar um jeito de sair desse quarto através do buraco da fechadura se for preciso!"

Ela sacudiu uma mão em negativa e segurou a própria testa com a outra, oq eu Bilbo tomou como um bom presságio.

"Ele sente sua falta e a primeira coisa que faz quando chego perto dele é perguntar por você. Ele está bem em todos outros aspectos, pode ficar tranquila."

Ela serviu mais vinho e devolveu o copo para Bilbo.

"E as meninas?"

"Duas ou três respostas em uma. Iris está bem do mesmo jeito que o restante da Companhia, todos os dias a chefe da guarda vai lá e os interroga mas ninguém lhe diz nada; Lily chora muito quando acha que não há ninguém por perto, mas fora isso está bem também. Os prisioneiros estão espalhados em níveis diferentes do palácio, de forma que nenhum consegue conversar com os outros; eu tenho que realmente me focar no que é importante, senão vou ser relegado a menino de recados por eles. Acho que pode ter alguma coisa estranha acontecendo porque ouvi um guarda falando para outro que '_eles são tão teimosos quanto seu líder_', e, como podem possivelmente afirmar isso se Thorin não estiver aqui? É só questão de encontra-lo, acho."

"Bilbo, você está Booleanamente certo!"

"Eu estou o _quê_?"

"Não importa. Você está certo, Thorin tem que estar aqui. Você precisa acha-lo, ele precisa saber que estamos vivos e às ordens dele."

"Sim, e então temos que descobrir um jeito de sair daqui."

"Para isso eu conto com você, você é o único que realmente tem liberdade para andar no palácio."

Ele assentiu.

"Tenho a maior parte dele mapeada bem aqui." E bateu um dedo na cabeça. "Mas ainda restam alguns túneis para serem esquadrinhados."  
Ellen terminou o vinho, pôs o copo na mesinha e escondeu a garrafa vazia debaixo da cama.

"Veja se consegue descobrir de onde isso veio, eles não têm vinhedos aqui, o vinho precisa vir de algum lugar."

"Óbvio, mas o que isso importa?"

"Um caminho bom o suficiente para ser usado para transportar suprimentos vai ser bom o suficiente para a gente andar para longe daqui."

"E livre de aranhas, espero."

000ooo000 000ooo000

(1 – Eu tinha uma nítida lembrança de que os olhos do Legolas eram escuros nos filmes da trilogia O Senhor dos Anéis, até porque os olhos do Orlando Bloom não são claros e nos livros são descritos como cinzentos e há descrição de elfos com olhos escuros mas 'com o brilhos das estrelas'. Me surpreendi quando vi os faroletes azuis no A Desolação de Smaug. Para fins dessa fic, considere Legolas sem lentes de contato.)


	22. Capítulo 22 – Uma Rota de Fuga

Legolas tinha recebido a atribuição de acompanhar Ellen aonde quer que ela quisesse ir; ela podia ser chamada de hóspede, e não estava em calabouços fechados como seus amigos, mas não havia liberdade de fato. Assim, decidiu usar seu tempo junto com o elfo loiro para coletar informação e tecer suas teias e reverter a maré.

Os elfos de Mirkwood não moravam todos em subterrâneos. Os salões de pedra eram o lar de Thranduil e alguns outros, um lugar para guardar seu tesouro, calabouços, despensas, adegas, salas de guarda e assim por diante; mas a maioria dos elfos moravam em casas de madeira no exterior, a maioria construída sobre as árvores. Assim, Ellen era capaz de conseguir a quantidade de luz solar que precisava para superar sua depressão sazonal. Além das casas, eles tinham plataformas de observação construídas muito alto, para que pudessem ver longe. Legolas conduziu Ellen para uma dessas naquela tarde para ver o pôr do sol e conversar um pouco. Já haviam feito isso algumas vezes, e ela achava que ele estava começando a confiar mais nela, então, era a hora de dar mais um passo adiante.

"Por que o seu pai está mantendo os anões na prisão?"

"Eles não contaram o que estão para fazer. Talvez, se você pudesse dizer alguma coisa..."

"Não, não posso. Ele só falavam naquela língua feia deles quando tratavam dos seus próprios negócios."

"Que pena."

"Mas acho estranho. Eles estavam só andando através da floresta para chegar ao outro lado, por que ele tem que trata-los como se estivessem fazendo alguma coisa má?"

"Até parece que os está defendendo. Não era prisioneira deles?"

"Sim, com certeza. Mas se eu tivesse que escolher alguém para me prender, eu preferiria os anões."

O filho do rei sentiu-se insultado.

"Por quê? Está dizendo que meu pai é pior que um anão?"

"Não se zangue comigo, meu amigo! Eu só posso falar do que vejo, mas o que vejo não posso negar."

"O que quer dizer?"

Ela enumerou nos dedos.

"Os anões nunca amarraram minhas mãos nem me vendaram; eles não tomaram minhas armas; eles dividiram sua comida comigo até a última migalha; quando tive uma flecha de orc enfiada no meu lado a curandeira deles me tratou com todos os meios que ela tinha. Eles me sequestraram porque têm um propósito para mim, mesmo que eu não saiba que propósito é esse. E o que o seu pai fez com os anões? Foram mandados para a prisão só porque estavam suplicando por comida, por extrema necessidade. Não me parece justo."

O loiro estava em silêncio, ponderando o que ela havia dito.

"Mas eles são perigosos. Pai imagina que eles possam vir a despertar o dragão que se encontra em Erebor e que te sequestraram por causa do nome da sua espada. Despertar Smaug pode ser perigoso até mesmo para nós. É melhor deixa-lo como está."

Ela o olhou como se estivesse completamente insano.

"O quê? Está me dizendo que tem um dragão vivo tão perto que poderia alcançar sua casa e reduzi-la a cinzas e o seu rei não está fazendo _nada_ quanto a isso?"

"Foi o tesouro dos anões que atraiu Smaug, por que deveríamos lutar contra ele, colocar nossas vidas em risco?"

"Hmm, parece um jeito bem estúpido de pensar, na minha opinião."

"O que quer dizer?"

Legolas estava visivelmente aborrecido.

"Me diga, de onde vêm aquelas aranhas bestiais? Quando foi que a Floresta Verdejante se transformou em Floresta Sombria?" (1)

"Por que está me perguntando isso?"

"Se alguém tivesse feito algo quanto às aranhas quando elas começaram a aparecer, não haveria tantas como agora. Tenho certeza de que não saíram do nada, tem que haver algum poder obscuro por trás disso, mesmo que distante. Quem quer que tenha atiçado as aranhas pode atiçar o dragão também. Se alguém tivesse agido contra essa força obscura antes, as aranhas não viriam tão perto como têm vindo. Mas então alguém pode ter pensado que as aranhas não eram problema _dele_, e agora elas estão na _sua_ porta. Se vocês não agirem contra o dragão porque não foram vocês que o atraíram, podem acabar com ele na sua porta do mesmo jeito." Ellen abraçou os joelhos para perto do peito. "Você não preferiria viver num lugar mais... claro?"

Legolas baixou os olhos. Aquela estranha estava dizendo coisas que ele mesmo costumava pensar às vezes, mas murmurou.

"Está além de nossas forças."

"Derrotar Sauron estava além das forças tanto de elfos e homens no passado, mas Gil Galad e Elendil fizeram isso assim mesmo. Com um monte de ajuda, é claro. Ninguém faz grandes feitos sem um bando de aliados."

O elfo loiro olhou para as próprias mãos, sombrio.

"Gil Galad foi um grande elfo, de além-mar. Nós somos elfos da penumbra, não vimos as Árvores. Não somos... tão poderosos."

"Não se considere incapaz de grandes feitos, Legolas." Pôs uma mão no ombro dele e começou a falar como um maldito Gerente de Recursos Humanos. "Tenho certeza de que você é completamente capaz de fazer o que quer que seja necessário para atingir um objetivo determinado." Então Ellen jogou a isca. "Eu não deixaria minha própria floresta ser chamada de Floresta Sombria se eu fosse você. Eu tentaria alguma coisa."

"Mas o que eu posso fazer? Pai recua, diz que não é problema nosso, que se não começamos com isso então não é nossa parte fazer alguma coisa enquanto nossas fronteiras estiverem seguras."

"E estão? Me diga, se aquele dragão que você me falou viesse aqui hoje e queimasse a sua casa, como o seu povo poderia fugir para a floresta se ela está cheia de aranhas? Vocês não têm fronteiras seguras com todas essas aranhas em volta. Se um dragão realmente viesse voando e atacasse vocês, o que seria do seu povo?"

"Mais uma vez, Senhora Ellen, o que pensa que posso fazer a respeito disso? Não posso simplesmente ir contra as ordens de meu pai, não posso sair do reino sem o consentimento dele, o que eu poderia fazer para ajudar a matar esse dragão?"

A elfa estranha percebeu a oportunidade e a agarrou com as duas mãos.

"Posso te dar algumas ideias?"

"É claro!"

000ooo000

Bilbo seguiu a sugestão de Ellen e procurou pelo vinho. Ela já sabia onde a despensa principal ficava, mas os barris que a apinhavam estavam cheios de todo tipo de comida, de farinha à maçãs e de manteiga à mel, mas nenhum vinho. De qualquer forma, era óbvio que não apenas o vinho vinha de fora, mas também parte da comida. O hobbit guardou uma pecinha de queijo debaixo do casaco e as últimas maçãs do barril no bolso e esperou.

Estava quase cochilando quando ouviu passos perto da porta da despensa. Imediatamente Bilbo se levantou e se escondeu atrás de uma pilha de batatas, porque mesmo invisível lançava uma sombra tênue se a luz batesse diretamente nele, e com certeza quem quer que fosse à despensa teria uma tocha consigo.

Era uma ajudante de cozinha que Bilbo havia visto anteriormente, uma garota de cabelo escuro e um tanto baixinha para uma elfa, como se não tivesse crescido totalmente ainda. Acendeu a tocha perto da porta com a que ficava na parede do corredor e entrou, uma cesta na mão, e foi direto na direção do barril de maçãs vazio. Apesar de entender muito pouco de élfico, e o élfico falado em Mirkwood ser um tanto diferente daquele que ouvia em Imladris, tinha certeza de que ela xingava quem quer que houvesse deixado o barril vazio e não o tivesse encaminhado. Então ela procurou por outro barril de maçãs, tirou a tampa, encheu a cesta com maçãs e a deixou no corredor perto da porta. Balançou a cabeça, xingou de novo e foi até o barril vazio, meio empurrando e meio girando até que estivesse fora da despensa. Uma vez lá, o barril foi derrubado de lado e a elfa o fez girar corredor abaixo, seguindo-o para controlar suas curvas nos meandros dos túneis.

Bilbo saiu do seu esconderijo assim que a garota derrubou o barril e foi logo atrás dela na corrida atrás de barril nos túneis, segurando apertado o casaco no lado para não perder o queijo. Não entendia direito que o palácio fosse tão profundamente para dentro da colina na qual fora escavado, mas então ele não conhecia a configuração do terreno, e que a porta pela qual entraram estava quase no topo do monte, alguns andares acima do nível em que o rio se assentava depois de entrar na montanha perto da entrada principal e cascatear abaixo dentro da pedra viva.

Para esse nível inferior a elfinha levou o barril, e o armazenou junto com um monte de outros barris de diversos tamanhos. O hobbit ouviu o som de água e viu uma parte do piso feita de madeira ao invés de pedra. Aquele seria um lugar a estudar em sua busca por uma saída, mas bem agora Bilbo tinha que seguir a elfa de volta aos níveis superiores se não quisesse se perder nos corredores recém descobertos.

O caminho para cima era mais lento, para o alívio dele, mas estava xingando a falta de um lenço para secar a fronte quando a elfa parou.

"Oi, Tauriel, o que te trás aqui tão embaixo?"

Ela abraçou a capitã da guarda que estava descendo o corredor e deu um passo para trás. Bilbo se sentia aliviado que os elfos costumavam conversar em Westron a maior parte do tempo, em vista de lidarem com humanos.

"Aquele anão teimoso, como sempre, Finglas. Ele não diz uma única palavra útil mas Thranduil quer que eu o interrogue diariamente. Estou ficando realmente cansada desse bando de anões."

Bilbo prendeu a respiração. Ninguém da Companhia estava tão embaixo no palácio, só podia ser Thorin. Ele ouviu atentamente as elfas conversando, e Finglas riu baixinho.

"Cansada dos anões ou cansada de ser capitã? Eu não te vejo feliz desde que foi promovida."

"Como posso estar feliz, irmã? Legolas me olha com aversão desde que fui promovida. E não sei o porque, ele sabia que eu queria tanto isso!"

"Então, por que não pede demissão?"

"E desafiar a ira de Thranduil? Não, pequenina, não estou tão louca assim ainda. Prefiro acreditar que ainda posso alcança-lo, de algum jeito, algum dia." Tauriel soltou um suspiro e abraçou novamente a irmã. "Preciso ir agora, tenho que interrogar o anão e relatar _nada_ ao rei novamente."

Bilbo seguiu Tauriel agora, planejando descobrir o lugar exato onde Thorin era mantido. Apenas estava em dúvida se deveria seguir Tauriel quando ela partisse ou ficar para falar com Thorin logo com o risco de e perder nos túneis. Supôs corretamente que se Thorin soubesse que ele esteva lá e não tivesse dado sinal de vida daria um jeito de escapar só para mata-lo com as próprias mãos, se necessário.

Aquelas semanas em cativeiro e a preocupação com seus seguidores haviam cobrado seu preço do anão orgulhoso. Os outros pelo menos sabiam que toda a Companhia estava lá, apenas faltando Thorin, o que pesava muito sobre eles, especialmente seus sobrinhos e Lily, mas sabendo que Bilbo estava livre e procurando um jeito de escaparem lhes dava esperança. Thorin não tinha nada, nem mesmo sabia se os outros estavam vivos ou mortos, e se culpava por tê-los colocado em perigo. Se sentia tão desgraçado e miserável que quase considerava a possibilidade de dizer a verdade ao rei elfo e fazer um acordo para conseguir sua ajuda para encontrar sua família e seus amigos. Quase.

Alguns minutos depois que Tauriel deixou a cela Bilbo apareceu do nada, tirando seu anel e guardando-o no bolso, fazendo Thorin engasgar com a água que estava bebendo. Não estava presente quando o hobbit contou a história de como encontrou o anel nas cavernas dos goblins e tinha dúvidas se estava vendo um fantasma, um delírio ou a resposta às suas preces.

Ficou claro que era a última alternativa, como descobriu quando Bilbo lhe contou a história toda desde que caíra na festa élfica, mastigando o queijo temperado que o hobbit compartilhava com ele.

"Senhor Invisível Baggins, por favor diga à Companhia para perseverar e não dizer nada ao rei elfo." Bilbo percebeu o uso da expressão _por favor_, que era incomum nos lábios de Thorin. "Ainda não, não enquanto ainda existe esperança de escapar de um jeito que você vai descobrir, meu amigo."

Bilbo balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar no que havia escutado. Aquilo era um pouco de _confiança_, e a palavra _amigo_? Se soubesse que a prisão mudaria Thorin desse tanto, teria dado um jeito de encarcera-lo antes.

"Estou trabalhando nas sombras e Ellen em campo aberto. Ela tem acesso ao palácio enquanto estiver na companhia do filho de Thranduil, e você sabe o quanto ela é boa com palavras, então ela está tentando conseguir ajuda do próprio inimigo."

"Sou obrigado a concordar que ela empunha palavras ainda melhor do que empunha espadas (2), mas isso não é arriscado?"

"Perguntei a mesma coisa, e ela só disse que _viver é arriscado_. Não creio que ela diga uma única palavra que coloque a missão ou qualquer um em perigo, mesmo que custe a vida dela. Lembra-se da flechada que ela tomou na luta com os orcs?"

"Lembro-me de que ela foi ferida, mas então eu mesmo tinha sido atingido por Azog e mastigado por um warg, então realmente não prestei muita atenção."  
"Iris me contou que a flecha estava destinada a Kíli, a elfa escudou as costas dele com o próprio corpo."

Thorin fechou os olhos e suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

"Essa jornada parece ter sido feita para que eu aprenda que as pessoas podem ser muito diferentes do que se considera à primeira vista."

"Ou para pessoas descobrirem do que são capazes e não sabiam antes."

000ooo000

No dia seguinte Bilbo escapou da cela de Thorin quando a refeição da manhã foi servida, e então ficou ocupado correndo pelo palácio para levar palavra de seu líder a todos os membros da Companhia, para o alívio de todos. Foi difícil manter Lily quieta, estava quase histérica de alegria. Todos juraram manter o silêncio que já estavam mantendo e mandaram palavra de estar ao serviço de seu rei.

Deixou Ellen por último, de forma que podia vagar um pouco mais pelo palácio e estudar as opções de fuga, então roubou um pedaço de salame, um pão e um cacho grande de uvas da despensa antes de seguir o guarda que levaria o jantar dela. Dormir no quarto dela havia se mostrado mais confortável e seguro do que no palácio, onde não tinha nem um travesseiro para descansar a cabeça e se preocupava o tempo todo em ser descoberto; as outras celas eram menores, e geralmente havia mais de um guarda por perto quando as refeições eram servidas, então era mais arriscado entrar numa cela sem que alguém tropeçasse nele. Isso não o impedia de se espremer para dentro da cela de Iris, eventualmente, apesar de Ellen ter lhe prevenido que se ele ousasse abusar da confiança dela nele e na sobrinha dela, ela o empalaria com sua espada _Locënehtar_ e o serviria a Smaug com uma maçã enfiada na boca.

Ellen abriu a porta do banheiro e encontrou seu visitante já visível, pondo a mesa com sua contribuição para o jantar. Ele se sentia um tanto culpado por ter comido quase toda a comida dela na outra noite e tentava consertar as coisas, mesmo que ela não tivesse se queixado.

"Oi, Bilbo, como está?"

"Boa noite, Ellen!" Ele respondeu, sorrindo. "Muito melhor do que duas noites atrás, pode ter certeza. E tenho notícias excelentes."

"Uau, você trouxe fruta! Estou realmente endividada com você agora, meu amigo!"

"Bom, achei que seria muito egoísta roubar só para mim, então..."

"Não se preocupe, você não me deve explicação nenhuma, querido. Agora você me conta as suas novidade e eu te conto as minhas."

Assim fizeram enquanto mastigavam sua refeição, trocando notícias e tentando decidir qual deveria ser o próximo passo. Ellen tentaria descobrir qual era o problema entre Tauriel e Legolas, enquanto Bilbo tentaria descobrir mais sobre o depósito de barris na parte baixa do palácio.

"Estou tentando fazer a cabeça do Legolas para ele nos ajudar, apesar de que espero que ele ainda acredite que fui sequestrada por causa da minha espada. Pode se que ele se disponha, desde que a ligação com nossa fuga não fique óbvia, ele precisa manter as aparências. Ele me disse que vai haver uma festa grande daqui a alguns dias, pode ser que dê aos elfos diversão e barulho suficientes para acobertar nossos movimentos se conseguirmos uma saída. Mas o que mais me preocupa é como vamos abrir as celas. Alguma ideia?"

"Hmm, ainda não. E lamento dizer que a porta é encantada, ela fecha logo atrás de qualquer elfo que a atravesse e só abre com um comando de voz, que eles trocam todos os dias. Tem que ter outra saída. Eles não armazenariam os barris vazios no nível mais baixo só para carrega-los para cima de novo para despachar. Eu preciso encontrar uma saída.

000ooo000

Tauriel estava vindo mais uma vez do nível mais baixo do palácio, entediada de ter as mesmas respostas todos os dias. O que ele estava fazendo na floresta? _Passando fome_. Por que havia entrado na floresta? _ Para ficar faminto_. O que faria depois de sair da floresta? _Parar de passar fome_. E qualquer mudança nas perguntas apenas fazia as respostas mudarem ligeiramente o jeito de conjugar a expressão _passar fome_. Mas ela mesma estava faminta de outras coisas que não comida ou informação, como sua irmã a havia lembrado recentemente. Estava faminta por olhos escuros brilhantes como estrelas rindo para ela, por cabelo loiro sedoso tocando sua pele enquanto mãos de dedos compridos acariciavam seu corpo, por lábios quentes que incendiavam sua pele e... E não havia mais nada disso.  
Ela havia ficado tão contente com sua promoção à capitã da guarda que entrou em choque quando viu seus olhos zangados sobre ela, seus lábios apertados numa linha fina e suas costas se voltando para ela, sem explicação. Ela nunca teve chance de falar com ele, mas tinha certeza de que ele estava zangado porque queria ser promovido a capitão ao invés dela. Mas isso seria motivo para ficar tão bravo com ela? Não era justo. Ela havia treinado tanto, havia trabalhado tanto para ter seu talento reconhecido, ele _sabia_ que ela era melhor do que ele, ele até fazia piada sobre isso... antes. Havia sido há algumas semanas, mas pareciam anos. Mas ela tinha que manter a mente focada no trabalho, senão perderia seu status recém-conquistado e ficaria sem a capitania e sem aquele a quem amava.

Seu olhar baixo vislumbrou um movimento e sua espada curta estava em mãos antes que pudesse determinar que era.

"Tauriel, por favor... baixe sua espada. Quero falar com você."

A voz dele era doce como ela costumava ouvir, seus olhos implorando, mas a mente dela estava em turbilhão, confusa.

"Por que quer falar comigo agora, Legolas? Por que não meia estação atrás?"

A voz dela era amarga, e tremia ligeiramente. Para surpresa dela, ele sorriu.

"Porque eu sou estúpido!"

Ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele, desconfiada.

"Você descobriu isso sozinho ou alguém te contou?"

Ele rolou os olhos de um lado para o outro.

"Na verdade, alguém me contou, mas isso não muda a afirmação." Legolas abriu os braços, mas não se atreveu a chegar mais perto dela enquanto a espada estava desembainhada. "Tauriel, estou aqui para implorar pelo seu perdão, porque quero falar com você e porque sou estúpido."

"Por que eu deveria te perdoar se você me julgou e me condenou por um crime que eu não tenho ideia qual seja sem me dar chance de pleitear por mim mesmo?"

"Porque eu sou estúpido e..."

"Se repetir mais uma vez que é estúpido vou..."

"...porque eu te amo."

"Você _o quê_?"

"Doce dama da floresta, poderia por favor baixar sua arma e me dar uma chance de me redimir?"

Tauriel olhou para a espada com se tivesse esquecido que estava em sua mão. Então embainhou-a e olhou para cima.

"Estou em serviço. Me encontre em casa depois da troca de turno. Então você vai me explicar _por que_ eu deveria te perdoar."

000ooo000

"E assim, Bilbo, descobrimos que a falta de comunicação é um dos piores problemas da nossa era."

"Isso e assumir coisas a partir de um só ponto de vista."

"Com certeza!"

"Eu tinha uma vaga noção de que rei tinha alguma coisa pervertida, mas não que ele costumava seduzir seus vassalos." O hobbit tomou um pouco do vinho que ele mesmo havia trazido para a cela de Ellen naquela noite. "Hmm, esse é forte, mas é bom!"

"Legolas me disse que um vinho de Dorwinion estava para chegar, para a festa de outono, e entendi que era mais forte que um vinho comum."

Ela tomou um gole do vinho, também; apesar de se rum vinho tinto, lembrava um vinho do Porto português, enganadoramente doce mas alcoolicamente forte.

"De volta ao assunto, é por isso que a mãe do Legolas foi embora para o Oeste, ela não tolerava mais o comportamento do Thranduil. Então, quando ele promoveu Tauriel a capitã, depois de ela ter dito que faria _qualquer coisa_ para chegar a esse posto, o primeiro pensamento de Legolas foi que ela havia sido seduzida por ele e recompensada com a capitania, não que ela havia sido promovida por pura competência."

"E como ela pensava que ele estava com ciúme por ela ter sido promovida ao invés dele, que bagunça isso deve ter feito na cabeça deles!"

"Mas então aqui falta um pouquinho de lógica; por que Legolas teria ciúme ou inveja pela promoção ela? Ele não precisa ser um capitão, ele já é filho do rei!"

"Talvez ela pense nele mais como um irmão em armas do que como um príncipe."

"Se ser um príncipe é agir como o pai dele, entendo por que ele preferiria ser visto como um simples soldado."

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, digerindo as notícias que haviam trocado sobre seus supostos aliados. Então a elfa lembrou.

"Ei, Bilbo, e quanto aos barris? Você achou para onde é que eles vão?"

O hobbit arregalou os olhos alarmado.

"Graciosa bondade, Ellen, acho que descobri um jeito de sair daqui!"

000ooo000

Era quase anoitecer, alguns dias depois, quando Ellen foi conduzida de volta para seus aposentos por um Legolas excepcionalmente bem-disposto, que despediu-se com uma piscadela discreta e disse para despistar o guarda que trancaria a porta.

"Lamento que não possamos termina nossa conversa sobre a influência do sapato marrom sobre o crescimento da grama esta noite, mas espera-se que eu esteja ao lado de meu pai pela primeira metade da festa de outono."

"Tenha uma ótima festa, meu amigo! Podemos continuar o assunto em outro momento."

"Vou providenciar para que algumas frutas de outono sejam enviadas para o seu jantar."

E assim se separaram com o plano totalmente decidido e funcionando, e agora ela tinha o dado do horário estimado da fuga. Como seria uma festa de noite inteira, e Legolas teria que ficar lá durante a primeira metade, escapariam em algum momento depois da meia-noite. Dando o melhor de si para manter a ansiedade sob controle, tomou um banho, pôs uma camisola, como costumava fazer todos os dias, e esperou pelo jantar escovando o cabelo, de forma que a copeira que lhe traria comida junto com um guarda não percebesse nada diferente do comum.

Assim que terminou a refeição, Ellen trocou as roupas emprestadas pelo jeans velho e botas de caminhada batidas, e a blusa azul acinzentada que Arwen lhe havia dado e que havia usado praticamente todos os dias desde que saíra de Imladris ("Combina com seus olhos", a elfa nobre havia dito então.), e xingou que seu corselete de couro cru provavelmente estava armazenado junto com as coisas saqueadas do resto da Companhia. Então trançou o cabelo para garantir que ficaria fora do caminho, e deitou para descansar enquanto podia.

Não fosse capaz de descansar, dado que sua mente estava correndo mais que um carro de fórmula Indy enquanto o corpo ficava parado e confortável. Provavelmente era a única oportunidade de sair dos salões de Thranduil e chegar até a Montanha Solitária a tempo para o Dia de Durin e encontrar a Porta dos Fundos. Estava lá quando Elrond leu as runas lunares, sabia que era realmente necessário para a missão. E, acima de tudo, finalmente encontraria Kíli de novo depois de semanas separados, e ela estava faminta por ele mais do que estiveram famintos por comida na floresta. Claro que usavam Bilbo para enviar mensagens reconfortantes e tranquilizadoras um para o outro, mas ela sentia falta da presença física dele, o calor da pele, o cheiro do corpo, mas acima de tudo sentia falta da sua sagacidade, seu humor, sua compreensão das coisas para além do que seria razoável para sua idade de anão. Ellen achava que ter sido criado com pessoas mais velhas em volta, mesmo que ouvir sua conversa não fosse adequado para ele e seu irmão (é claro que ouviam atrás de portas quando os mais velhos conversavam, visto que isso não era aprovado), fez Kíli desenvolver algumas qualidades e compreensão de coisas que não se esperava dele, a quem todos menos seu irmão e seu tio consideravam irresponsável. Sua sobrinha Iristambém havia descoberto que aqueles irmãos eram mais do que as aparências, e Ellen havia entendido, ainda em Imladris, no calor da forja, o porquê. Havia algumas coisas, e algumas pessoas, que eram o que eram independente da idade, e Kíli era uma dessas pessoas.

Assim as horas passaram enquanto Ellen sonhava acordada com seu amado e sobre os desafios que estavam para chegar, e ao mesmo tempo concentrando sua força de vontade para os eventos que estavam por vir. Acordou com o som discreto de uma porta sendo destrancada.

000ooo000

(1 – Mirkwood pode ser traduzido por Floresta Sombria, entre outros nomes. Optei por não traduzir ao longo do texto porque há outras traduções possíveis e não quis determinar uma só.)

(2 – Trocadilho com as palavras 'word' e 'sword', respectivamente 'palavra' e 'espada' no original.)


	23. Capítulo 23 – Cavalgada de Barril

"Acho que esse vinho está descendo mais pesado que eu esperava, Pai."

Thranduil bateu a mão na coxa de seu filho, para a aversão de Legolas, e sorriu como se soubesse de tudo.

"Querido filho, não beba cerveja como se fosse água, não beba vinho como se fosse cerveja, e não beba vinho de Dorwinion como se fosse cinho comum. Já deveria saber disso."  
"Com certeza, Pai." Sorriu de volta, alcançando um pêssego numa travessa aperto, construíndo seu álibi. "Vou andar um pouco, para clarear minha cabeça do vinho, ver pessoas..."

"Como queiras, garoto. O papel que a tradição espera de ti nessa festa já foi cumprido. Vá se divertir com seus amigos."

E assim, dispensando o filho como se fosse um menino querendo ir brincar com os coleguinhas, Thranduil colocou em movimento os eventos que culminariam na perda da reputação da segurança de seus calabouços.

000ooo000

"Depressa!" Disse Tauriel numa voz sussurrada para Ellen, que pulou da cama em meio segundo. "Bilbo está libertando os outros, você vem comigo pegar as armas."

"Tem certeza de que é seguro? Eu não gostaria de ficar um minuto a mais do que o necessário, você está se colocando em perigo."

A capitã da guarda olhou de volta para ela enquanto corriam pelos corredores abaixo tão silenciosamente quanto podiam.

"Estão perto das adegas, não vai levar mais que tempo do que para o hobbit destrancar os anões. São pesadas, prcisamos achar um barril grande o suficiente para evitar que afundem."

Correram na escuridão quase absoluta, Tauriel segurando uma lâmpada a óleo meio coberta de forma que emitia luz apenas á frente delas, e então depois de uma curva fechada a elfa de Mirkwood sinalizou para que a outra parasse.

"Você vai precisar da sua espada _Lócënehtar_ se for para matar um dragão."

Destrancou a porta pesada de madeira reforçada com ferro. Não havia tempo para vasculhar muito, e o peso da carga toda era impeditivo para pegar tudo que havia sido saqueado da Companhia, então focaram no armamento principal e deixaram as vestimentas para trás. Tauriel segurava um saco de aniagem enquanto Ellen enfiava as armas lá dentro o mais rápido que podia.

"Sei que estamos na correria, mas preciso te agradecer assim mesmo, visto que não sei se ainda vamos nos ver de novo."

"Não há nada para agradecer, ao contrário, Tauriel. Você está se colocando em risco ao nos ajudar. Isso nunca vai ser esquecido, e nunca seremos capazes de te recompensar adequadamente por essa ajuda."  
Ellen pôs um par de machados de arremesso e uma picareta dentro do saco. Carregaram-no para fora da cela e Tauriel trancou a porta novamente. Não havia jeito de correm com a carga entre elas.

"Você já o fez. Isso não é nada se comparado com a esperança de ter minha terra mais segura e livre do mal." Pararm por um momento, recuperando o fôlego. "E você me devolveu alguém de quem eu sentia muita falta, você sabe."

"Não foi nada. Eu só fiz o próprio Legolas descobrir o quanto não falar com você era completamente..."

"Estúpido!"

As duas elfas de cabelos escuros se voltaram para o loiro sorridente que acabara de chegar da completa escuridão. Legolas beijou Tauriel apressadamente e ajudou-as a carregar o saco de armamentos para o depósito de barris vazios, com o piso de madeira e o alçapão de onde Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho e sua Companhia esperavam recuperar a liberdade.

Paradoxalmente, Bilbo era o único a ser visto, tendo sido muito eficiente em libertar s anões e Iris e armazená-los dentro dos barris com a ajuda de Legolas, que foi ajudar as mulheres com as armas quando viu que só havia um par de anões para ser acondicionado e que as elfas ainda não haviam aparecido.

Os três elfos carregaram o saco para dentro de um barril grande perto do alçapão e Ellen se ajeitou dentro dele em meio a uma pilha de palha, esperando de todo coração que todas aquelas lâminas não achasse caminho para dentro dela enquanto descessem o rio. Sorriu e acenou a mão uma última vez para seus novos amigos enquanto eles fechavam a tampa do barril, e esperou na escuridão. Ouviu Bilbo se despedir deles e seus passos rápidos para fora do salão do alçapão, e então o silêncio.

000ooo000

"Agora, você tem que me embebedar, suponho."

Tauriel deu um sorriso matreiro para Legolas, que lhes servia vinho numa pequena adega ao lado do depósito de barris. Ele deu uma risadinha, lhe estendendo uma caneca cheia até a borda do forte vinho de Dorwinion que estivera fingindo beber na festa de outono.

"Não, tenho certeza de que é _você_ quem vai me embebedar!"

Brindaram e beberam um bom gole de vinho.

"Não, eu não posso! Se for _eu_ a embebedar _você_, então _eu _serei a culpada. Tem que ser _você_ a _me_ embriagar, de modo que eu esteja impecável no meu dever."

"Você está certa, minha doce capitã da guarda."

Ele bebeu um pouco mais e distorceu a voz para combinar com as caretas de um ser depravado. "Você há de ser encontrada completamente ébria e seduzida por esse príncipe horrível e arrogante!"

Tauriel deu risadinhas como uma adolescente e seguiu seu jogo, estreitando os olhos para ele.

"Não tenho palavra que seja horrível o suficiente para descrever um elfo tão desprezível e insidioso, que usa seu status para assediar uma colega!"

Sentaram-se no chão da adega, apoiando-se na parede.

"Então, como temos que ficar bêbados o quanto antes, vamos fazer um jogo. Para compensar as semanas em que eu não falei com você, você diz uma palavra desagradável para me descrever para cada dia que fiquei sem falar contigo. Cada palavra nova que você disser, nós bebemos. Acho que mereço isso. Fechado?"

Tauriel sorriu para Legolas, com ar conhecedor. Haviam brincado de jogos parecidos com asse anteriormente, só que com outros prêmios ao invés de vinho.

"Hmm, parece justo. Feito!"

ooo000ooo

Bilbo havia posto seu anel, e esperava pacientemente que alguém viesse ao salão do alçapão e jogasse os barris no rio. Ainda estava pensando como ele mesmo daria jeito de ir junto com a Companhia, visto que alguém teria que estar do lado de fora dos barris para ajudar a resgatá-los no devido tempo, e, antes de mais nada, para ajudar a abrir as tampas dos barris, de modo que não sufocassem e tivessem chance de lidar com a corrida de barril, mesmo que o hobbit acreditasse que não teriam muito controle sobre isso, sem remos ou qualquer coisa que pudesse ser usada como pá. Mas isso era tudo que ele tinha conseguido para que eles escapassem dos salões de Thranduil, então teriam que se conformar com o que tinham. De vez em quando ouvia Tauriel e Legolas discutindo sobre o quanto ele era estúpido, mas para Bilbo isso parecia além de qualquer medida.

"Estúpido. Bobo. Idiota. Bronco."

E a cada palavra que Tauriel apresentava a Legolas, ambos bebiam e riam como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada de toda a Terra-média.

"Tapado. Parvo. Estúpido."

"Opa, você repetiu essa!"

"Então você bebe duas vezes."

"Por que eu, se foi você quem errou?"  
"Porque _você_ é o estúpido aqui!"

O riso deles ecoou no corredor, e a competição continuou.

"Besta. Bruto. Cabeça ôca. Bocó. Fátuo."

"Essa eu não conhecia."

"É porque você é um néscio. Tolo. Imbecil. Babão. Pateta."

Legolas trouxe-a para mais perto dele, um braço ao redor da cintura, a outra mão acariciando gentilmente suas sobrancelhas e brincando com o lóbulo da orelha.

"Não imaginava que lista seria tão longa." A voz dele estava ficando mole.

"Tão longa quanto as noites que passei sem você, seu obtuso. Panaca. Devagar. Grosso."

Tauriel soluçou e ambos caíram na risada.

"Casca grossa. Estulto. Pasmado. Burro. Sem noção. Boboca."

Ouviram o som de passos e sorriram um para o outro, canecas vazias em suas mãos, o sentimento de realização aquecendo suas cabeças já bem leves. Legolas aconchegou-se no pescoço dela, sorriu ebriamente e deixou a cabeça repousar sobre o ombro dela, uma mão possessivamente sobre o seio esquerdo dela, apenas para ouvir um final e sonolento '_estúpido!_' dos lábios que ele nunca mais abandonaria.

Assim que Bilbo parou de ouvir a longa lista de cumprimentos de Tauriel direcionada a Legolas, viu a irmã dela descendo o corredor com Galion, o despenseiro. Mesmo sendo uma ocasião festiva, era o dia em que os barris tinham que ser mandados rio abaixo para até Lago Longo, onde uma cidade de humanos havia sido construída no meio do lago, e com quem o povo de Thranduil tinha negócios e muito comércio. Se os barris não fossem mandados no dia e horário certos, seriam perdidos pelos homens do rio que deveriam recolhe-los numa curva do rio antes de entrarem no lago, e seriam perdidos, às expensas do rei elfo.

"Não entendo, Galion, minha irmã disse que nos ajudaria a despachar e a levar outro barril lá para a festa, porque seria no horário do fim do turno dela, mas não consigo acha-la em lugar nenhum."

O elfo forte acalmava a copeira.

"Não se preocupe, mocinha, sua irmã é crescida o bastante para cuidar de si mesma. Se ela não está aqui para nos ajudar, logo estará."

Começaram a rearranjar os barris perto do alçapão, e Galion notou que vários já tinham as tampas postas; Legolas teve a ideia de fechar mais deles do que só os que continham pessoas.

"Ei, Finglas, sua irmã deve ter estado aqui e começado o serviço, a maioria dos barris já está fechada."

"Isso é um alívio, ele deve ter sido interrompida por alguma coisa e via voltar logo."

Pegou um martelinho da parede e colocou as tampas restantes nos barris vazios. Galion estava para reclamar do peso quando empurrava um dos maiores para perto do alçapão quando ouviram um som assustador de uma adega próxima.

"O que foi isso?"

Ambos pararam o que estavam fazendo e foram investigar o barulho. Este duplicou quando se aproximaram. Galion riu alto.

"Então, então, aí está sua irmã com a qual você se preocupava tanto, mocinha!"  
Finglas deu um passo à frente e espiou dentro da adega, não acreditando no que via. Sua irmã cem por cento auto-controlada estava aparentemente bêbada, roncando alto com uma caneca enorme na mão, enquanto o próprio filho do rei babava no cabelo dela, profundamente adormecido e roncando mais que ela. Despenseiro e ajudante riram alegremente.

"Ei, dorminhoca, é assim que vai nos ajudar com os barris?"

Finglas provocou a irmã, sacudindo seu ombro. A capitã da guarda do rei gemeu.

"Vocês estão atrasados! Eu estava esperando aqui e vocês esqueceram suas tarefas! Os barris estão todos (hic!) ali."

Então inclinou a cabeça e caiu no sono de novo.

O despenseiro e sua ajudante riram consigo mesmos e voltaram ao salão do alçapão, onde o abriram, tombaram os barris e os rolaram para o rio que passava debaixo. Alguns dos barris estavam mesmo pesados, mas questionar Tauriel novamente não ajudou em nada, visto que ela ameaçou tranca-los nos calabouços se não a deixassem dormir. Como Finglas já tinha lidado com alguns dos piores dias-de-cabelo-ruim de Tauriel, decidiram jogar os barris, abrir o portão d'água e acabar logo com isso.

O portão d'água era um portão levadiço feito de treliça de metal que deixava as águas atravessarem mas prevenia que qualquer visitante indesejado entrasse pelo rio para dentro do palácio do rei elfo. Mercadorias que entravam eram levadas por jangada rio acima e meio que pescadas através dos alçapões, e os barris vazios eram enviados de volta pelo mesmo caminho. Agora, os barris não-tão-vazios eram jogados na água e estavam prontos para tomar seu rumo em direção à liberdade quando Mestre Invisível Bolseiro correu e se agarrou ao último barril antes que fosse mandado para as águas, do contrário ele se tornaria um tipo de ladrão estacionário no reino élfico, e seus amigos não teriam ninguém para abrir as tampas dos barris e livra-los do risco de afogamento.

Quando o portão d'água foi aberto, Bilbo mergulhou a cabeça para salvar a própria vida, porque a parede chegava perto da superfície do rio. Os barris batiam uns nos outros, alguns realmente baixos na água, muito provavelmente aqueles com anões empacotados dentro. Iris era muito leve para fazer qualquer diferença, e o barril de Ellen era o grande quase totalmente mergulhado por causa do peso do armamento. Bilbo se sentia cavalgando um pônei gordo que insistisse em se espojar na poeira, só que em vez de poeira era água, e, como a maioria dos hobbits do Condado, ele não sabia nadar.

A água estava gelada na noite, e não havia nada a ser feito a não ser esperar por uma oportunidade de abrir as tampas para que seus amigos pelo menos tivessem oportunidade de sair dos barris se necessário. Estava escuro, mas alguma luz podia ser prevista pelo tom de azul acinzentado do que podia ser visto do céu.

Mais tarde naquele dia o rio fez uma curva ligeiramente para o sul, vários barris se engancharam numa raiz submersa, e Bilbo deu um jeito de pular do seu próprio barril para um deles. Bateu na tampa e felizmente ouviu alguém gritar. No mesmo instante, o punho de Ferroada foi usado para quebrar a tampa, e de lá saiu um Ori completamente apavorado.

"Fique aqui!" Bilbo advertiu.

"Está frio aqui dentro!" Reclamou o jovem anão.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto está frio aqui fora. Então, seja um bom garoto e fique bem aqui!"

Bilbo nunca havia se imaginado sendo tão rude com uma alma tão gentil como Ori, mas ele estava encharcado até os ossos e ainda tinha que libertar seus amigos, então realmente não tinha paciência para respeitar as queixas de Ori.

O barril seguinte não respondeu, estando ou vazio ou com um anão afogado dentro. Como estava flutuando bem, o hobbit decidiu que deveria estar vazio se seguiu para o próximo. Aquele não só gritou de volta como também empurrou a tampa pelo lado de dentro numa das bordas, tornando mais fácil a abertura. Era Thorin.

"Tem mais alguma ferramenta para abrir as tampas?" Foi sua rápida pergunta.

"Não, nem tenho ideia se serei capaz de abrir todos os barris travados antes que ganhem o rio novamente."

E com isso deixou o líder da Companhia em seu próprio barril e pulou para o seguinte. Libertou Kíli, Bombur, Fíli e Bifur antes que um barril maior batesse no conjunto pego pela raiz e os soltasse. Quase metade dos anões tinha suas cabeças acima da borda dos barris, mas não se via nenhuma das mulheres, mais sete anões.

Levou até o sol brilhar quase perto do ocaso quando outra curva do rio travou todos eles e os que já estavam livres correram abrir os barris na esperança de encontrar seus amigos com vida. Estavam na foz do rio, chegando ao Lago Comprido, onde esperavam encontrar ajuda entre os homens da Cidade-do-Lago

Os anões estavam principalmente molhados e com frio, um tanto batidos e rígidos por ter ficado tanto tempo num espaço pequeno, mas aparentemente nada quebrado, conforme se espalhavam na praia, resmungando seus desconfortos. Assim que sua tampa foi quebrada, uma Ellen completamente encharcada espiou para fora do seu barril procurando suas sobrinhas e Kíli, principalmente, mas ciente de todos anões em volta.

"Aí está ela, abençoada seja minha barba! Eu pensei que aquele maldito rei elfo tinha feito algo ruim com minha Irmãzinha, mas aí está ela! Eu a decapitaria de tanta alegria se tivesse uma lâmina para fazer isso!"

Ellen ouviu Dwalin gritar para ela, andando em sua direção com os braços abertos, ignorando Kíli que tentava alcança-lo. Ela rastejou para fora do barril puxando um saco pesado e procurando por alguma coisa dentro dele, ignorando a gritaria.

"Não por falta da sua própria, Irmãozinho Dwalin!" Ela esticou o braço quando ele chegou perto o suficiente para abraça-la, entregando um de seus machados de guerra para ele. "Mas se errar meu pescoço, pense com um pouquinho mais de boa vontade sobre quem não tem a sua força nem o seu conhecimento de vida militar, e precisa lutar com o que tem." Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Bilbo, que sorriu para ela.

O anão vigoroso sorriu e olhou para seu machado; ela começou a entregar cada arma a seu proprietário, inclusive o outro machado, sob o olhar próximo e vigilante de Kíli, que achava que precisava protege-la, e de Thorin, que ainda estava tentando descobrir o que essa elfa esquisita realmente significava para sua Companhia. Pôs a mão no ombro de Dwalin, e explicou para si mesmo, num tom de voz bem baixo que só o anão tatuado podia ouvir.

"Ela usou sua perspicácia para ganhar o favor dos elfos de Thranduil e recuperar nossas armas. Se ela é uma traidora, é de seu próprio povo em favor do nosso. Um coração disposto não deve ser negado."

Dwalin voltou-se para Thorin, com um raro sorriso.

"Como você pode possivelmente dizer que ela é traidora de seu próprio povo, meu senhor, se ela é minha Irmãzinha? O povo dela é o nosso povo, e o nome dela será contado entre a prole de Fundin."

Thorin assentiu, sorridente. Balin estava perto deles e deu um tapinha em seu ombro.

"Agora, rapazinho, vá ver sua senhora, todos outros já a cumprimentaram, ela está esperando por você."

E de fato assim era, Lily tinha se afastado um pouco do barril de armamento depois do caos de todo mundo rejubilando por estarem juntos sãos e salvos, e sentou-se silenciosamente num tronco, dedilhando a bainha de sua espada, traçando as linhas de seus nós. Os nós _dele_. Ela ergueu o olhar para ele, sorrindo, quando Thorin pegou sua mão e a ajudou a se levantar, trazendo-a para junto do peito e abraçando a anã trêmula.

"Uma flor de lírio não deveria se enregelar desse jeito. Deixe-me aquece-la."

"Mas bulbos de lírio podem desafiar o inverno mais frio quando sabem que vai haver um jardineiro cuidadoso para trazê-los para o sol novamente."

Ela correu os dedos através do cabelo dele, então acariciou seu rosto, sentindo a barba áspera em suas palmas.

"Não fui eu quem nos livrou dos calabouços." Ele repudiou o elogio imerecido.

"Mas você está comigo aqui agora, e nada mais importa."

Thorin a abraçou mais forte, e então os arrepios dela não eram mais de frio, mas de aplacar a fome que tinham um pelo outro num beijo ardente. Depois de tudo o que ele temeu quando estava aprisionado, que nunca mais fosse ver sua flor de lírio, Thorin estava seriamente reconsiderando sua decisão anterior de esperar se assentar antes de trata-la como a _mulher_ que ele tinha certeza que estava ansiosa por ele como ele estava por ela, ao invés da _donzela_ idealizada que a tradição impunha como adequada. A tradição era boa para quem estivesse assentado em salões seguros, mas não obrigatoriamente para quem encararia perigo após perigo Mahal sabia por quanto tempo.

Quase ao mesmo tempo Ellen deu embora a última peça de armamento, a aljava de Kíli, tremendo de frio. Ele a abraçou com força.

"Minha elfa incomum! Eu tenho minha elfa incomum de volta!"  
Então ela se virou para ele e disse numa voz baixa, fogo no olhar.

"Me beija antes que eu fique louca!"

E assim ele fez, mais do que ansiando por ela.

"Céus, o amor não é uma coisa realmente linda, Irmãozinho?"  
Fíli concordou com Iris, segurando uma risada.

"É, é sim. Mas ver nosso irmão na ponta dos pés para beijar sua tia é constrangedor. Vamos olhar para o outro lado."  
Assim fizeram, virando as costas para o par, mas Iris estava em seu melhor modo filosófico-sem-noção ligado.

"Eu realmente não sei como é que vão fazer com essa diferença de altura no futuro, quando se casarem."

"Pelo amor de Durin, Iris, nem ventile esses assuntos asquerosos, vou ter pesadelos!"

"Mas eu acho que horizontalmente não vai fazer muita diferença..."

Ele deu um tabefe na nuca dela.

"Mãe lavaria sua boca com sabão se te ouvisse, isso não é assunto para alguém da sua idade!"

Iris estabefeou de volta.

"Abençoada seja minha barba, Fíli, como você pensa que os herdeiros de Durin são feitos? Acha que saem da pedra? Eles têm que fazer _alguma coisa _em _algum momento_ se for para termos sobrinhos, se é que entende o que estou dizendo."

"Você não tem uma barba para ser abençoada!"

Ele tentava desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

"Mas então, se vão ser os fedelhos da minha tia, então serão _nossos sobrinhos_ e _também meus primos_!"

"Confuso demais, minha cabeça vai começar a doer de tanto pensar."

Ela coçou a cabeça.

"Ei, é pior do que você pode imaginar, porque então os pimpolhos da minha irmã, que serão _meus sobrinhos_, sendo crias de Thorin, também serão _nossos primos_, e minha irmã será tia da própria tia, assim como minha tia será sobrinha da própria sobrinha!"

"Estupendo!" Bilbo interveio, sorrindo. "Esse jeito de entender uma árvore genealógica como você entende é visto muito favoravelmente lá no Condado." Ele pegou a mão dela, e estendeu a outra mão para mexer no cabelo ruivo e cacheado dela. "Todo mundo lá vai me invejar por ter alguém como você ao meu lado."  
"Ei, seu ladrãozinho, como ousa falar desse jeito com minha Irmãzinha?" Iris não tinha certeza se a braveza de Fíli era fingida ou não. "Você nem mesmo nos perguntou se poderia chegar perto dela, como se atreve a mencionar a hipótese dela ir para o Condado com você?"

"Hmm, vamos usar o bom senso, amigo. O seu irmão perguntou a Balin ou Dwalin se podia chegar perto da Ellen?"  
"Na verdade, não, mas ela já é crescida, e..."

"E o seu tio perguntou a alguém se podia chegar perto de Lily?"  
"Ah, hmm..."

Uma Iris sorridente interveio.

"Então, Irmãozinho, fica frio e lembra que quando se contrata um gatuno sempre existe o risco de que ele roube mais do que você queria."  
"Como assim?"  
"Meu coração foi roubado por esse gatuno, e não há nada que você ou nosso irmão possam fazer quanto a isso!"


	24. Capítulo 24 – Na Cidade do Lago

"Companhia!" O chamado de Thorin fez com que todos lhe prestassem atenção imediatamente. Todos já haviam cumprimentado a todos, certificaram-se de que seus entes queridos estavam bem apesar de molhados e com frio, e agora era hora de cuidar de seus afazeres. "Estamos perto da Cidade do Lago agora e a noite está caindo. Todo mundo está em condição de andar um pouco para chegar na cidade dos Homens? Se não, os que estão irão adiante e trarão ajuda de volta. Nenhum de nós vai ficar nos ermos essa noite."

Lily pensou que era uma mudança e tanto. Pelo pouco que o conhecia, em situações semelhantes ele simplesmente comunicaria que iriam até a cidade e essa seria toda sua fala. Coisas estranhas deviam ter acontecido a ele durante sua estadia nos calabouços do rei elfo. Apesar de doloridos e sensíveis, todos acreditavam que conseguiriam ir até a cidade, Ter seu rei solícito sobre suas condições apenas fez os tornou ansiosos em demostrar que eram merecedores da preocupação dele. E assim dirigiram-se para a ponte da cidade, cumprimentando os coletores de barris que estavam indo para a curva do rio do onde eles estavam vindo com um aceno e um abanar de mão, como se estivessem simplesmente vindo de um piquenique, deixando os homens sem nenhuma pista sobre o que estava acontecendo.

A noite estava se fechando sobre eles quando chegaram à ponte; um par de tochas saiu da guarita e um homem de cabelos escuros perguntou a que vinha, por cima da paliçada.

"Sou Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thror, Rei Sob a Montanha, e voltei para reclamar Erebor. Quero ver o Mestre da Cidade do Lago."

Com um olhar desconfiado para o bando de ratos semi-afogados que carregavam armamento pesado, apensar de que o que podia ser visto estava embainhado, o homem falou em voz baixa com o outro carregador de tocha e aquele aparentemente correu ambora. A Companhia esperou pacientemente, enquanto Ellen comentava com as sobrinhas que isso lhe lembrava de quando Sir Shackleton voltou para a cidade de onde ele e sua tripulação haviam partido no _Endurance_, um navio de três mastros, quase de um ano e meio antes, para tentar cruzar o polo sul.

"O que aconteceu com eles?" Perguntou Ori, o sempre bom ouvinte de histórias.

"É uma história longa, para ser contada em outra ocasião, mas em resumo a jornada deles era para ser quase como cruzar a _Helcaraxë_ a pé depois de chegar perto o suficiente de barco, mas o barco ficou preso no gelo antes do que deveria, e os vinte e oito homens tiveram que voltar pelo caminho que vieram no frio extremo e com poucos suprimentos. Ninguém esperava vê-los de volta seis estações depois, todos eles vivos. O último trecho foi feito por seu líder mais dois de sua tripulação, e o mestre da cidade entrou em choque quando ele chegou à sua porta e disse '_Eu sou Shackleton_', como nosso líder acaba de dizer ao vigilante do portão quem ele é."

"Que história espantosa, Senhora Ellen. Adoraria ouvi-la em mais detalhe quando possível."  
"E eu vou adorar te contar, pelo menos o tanto que eu me lembro.

"É incrível imaginar que isso foi realizado por humanos."

Dori deu o seu melhor para remendar a mancada do irmão.

"Shh, Ori, estamos para entrar numa cidade de humanos, por favor finja que é bem educado!"

Iris esta perto e não tomou as coisas tão levemente; estava quase tão zangada como se a tivessem chamado de _filhote_.

"Não esqueça, seu peste, que há três pessoas humanas de nascença nessa Companhia, e..."

Mas então o segundo vigia voltou e a ameaça dela teve que ser postergada.

_"__O Mestre diz que o povo de Durin é benvindo na Cidade do Lago, se estiver vindo em paz."_

_Os homens olharam para eles _cautelosamente, apenas então percebendo que não havia só anões no bando. Thorin percebeu o olhar desconfiado e respondeu de acordo.

_"__Nosso povo e os que nos acompanham não tem intenção de guerra para quem não vá _levantar obstáculos a nossa busca pelo que é nosso por direito."

"Então, me sigam; ele está no salão da cidade."

_E eles o seguiram e à sua tocha, mais uma meia dúzia de guardas, toda a Companhia caminhando orgulhosamente apesar de vestida com roupas esfarrapadas e úmidas e algumas manchas roxas da corrida de barril. Era óbvio que o vigia havia falado à algumas pessoas sobre o que estava acontecendo, uma vez que havia velhas lendas e canções que diziam que Thror voltaria e que o ouro fluiria da Montanha Solitária para a Cidade do Lago mais uma vez. Como se isso tivesse acontecido alguma vez antes, note-se. Todos aqueles pescadores e mercadores não estavam nada preocupados que não era realmente Thror, mas seu neto, para eles tudo era motivo para esperança em dias melhores._

_Enquanto caminhando para o salão da cidade, Ellen não pôde deixar de encarar as construções de madeira e perguntou a Balin, que costumava ter respostas melhores do que o resto da turma._

_"__Irmão, por que eles construíram tudo em madeira no meio do lago?"_

_"__Até onde sei, é para estar a salvo do fogo de Smaug."_

_"__O quê? Eles são loucos?"_

_"__O que quer dizer?"_

_"__Como usar matéria-prima inflamável para construir numa área aberta pode prevenir que seja queimada por uma coisa que voa e cospe fogo? Ou eles imaginam que Smaug viria todo gentil até o portão da ponte e perguntaria educadamente se ele poderia entrar, por favor?"_

_Ela estava falando baixinho, para não ser ouvida pelo povo da Cidade do Lago que estava curioso sobre eles e veio ver a passagem da estranha procissão, mas Kíli estava perto dela e deu o melhor de si para esconder uma risada abafada._

_"__Talvez pensem que podem usar a água do lago para molhar as casas. Mas concordo com você, se a Fortaleza de Erebor não pôde manter Smaug de fora, como pode ser imaginado que uma cidade de madeira possa resistir um ataque?"_

_Os três balançaram a cabeça em uníssono e mantiveram o passo, sorrindo amistosamente para os habitantes locais, fingindo que não ouviam os sussurros em volta. "Aquilo é uma guerreira?" "Olhe, um anão de barba curta!" "Eles viajam com as mulheres?" "Eu achava que anãs nem existiam!" "E aqueles dois, são crianças?" "Olhe todas aquelas tatuagens!" "Por que é que tem uma elfa com eles?"_

_Thorin não gostava de toda aquela fofoca em torno da Companhia, mas se as pessoas iam falar de qualquer jeito, então que tivessem alguma coisa para falar, pensou, enquanto olhava ligeiramente para trás para captar o olhar de Lily. Ela era naturalmente tímida, pelo menos desde que caíra na Terra-média, mas a ordem silenciosa dele não era para ser negada. A anã apressou o passo um pouco, de modo que não pareceria que estava correndo até ele, e quando ela chegou perto ele alcançou a mão dela e a manteve na sua, sem nem uma palavra._

_Quando entraram no salão da cidade houve um _alvoroço de espanto e surpresa. O Mestre era um homem esperto e antecipou que poderia capitalizar com a situação toda quando o vigia do portão lhe disse quem estava vindo, então recebeu Thorin calorosamente como se fosse um velho companheiro, e providenciou que toda a Companhia fosse bem tratada e alimentada. Sua habilidade em gerenciar as coisas rapidmente ficou evidente quando um depois do outro os hóspedes inesperados foram chamados discretamente por uma aia ou um criado, de acordo com o gênero do indivíduo, e levados para um dos muitos aposentos do grande salão, onde recebiam roupas para vestir no lugar das úmidas que estavam usando. Nem tudo servia perfeitamente, mas pelo menos estava seco. Lily e Iris usaram vestidos pela primeira vez desde Imladris, e Ellen esperava que não considerassem que o que estava vestindo tivesse a saia curta demais, mas sua altura de elfa era mais difícil de lidar do que a pouca altura de suas sobrinhas, ou assim pensava; manteve as botas de trilha, de qualquer forma, para cobrir os tornozelos e metade do caminho até os joelhos, de forma que o comprimento do vestido não importaria. Mais tarde as garotas lhe questionariam se achava que era fácil espremer seios de verdade em vestidos feitos para crianças ou, no máximo, para jovens adolescentes. Bombur deu jeito de se enfiar numa camisa grande, mas nenhuma calça lhe serviu e ele ficou com as úmidas mesmo.

_As irmãs se sentaram juntas e tentaram emendar os fragmentos de informação num mosaico decente, mas além do tédio de ficar nos calabouços as coisas eram bizarras demais. Iris quase não entendia o que tinham visto antes dos elfos os aprisionarem._

_"__Que raios foi aquele trio de bruxos adolescentes em Mirkwood? Pensei que tínhamos caído na Terra-média, não em Hogwarts!"_

_"__Sim, caímos, mês tenho certeza de que aquele brasão era da Grifinória, e isso é coisa de Harry Potter!"_

_"__Talvez fossem só pessoas como nós num LARP e que caíram aqui na Terra-média também?"_

_"__Hmm, boa teoria. Isso explicaria até as varinhas mágicas deles funcionando, do mesmo jeito que as nossas boffers se transformaram em armas de verdade."_

_"__Mas não seria muita coincidência ter outro grupo de jogadores de LARP caindo aqui?"_

_"__Mas qual é a alternativa? Também seria coincidência demais se dois mundos que conhecemos como livros de ficção existissem de verdade."_

_"__Bom, se pensarmos em que coincidência foi sermos encontradas pelo Radagast e então pela Companhia..."_

_"__Aye, você está certa." (1)_

_Iris deu uma risadinha._

_"__Você já está falando como uma anã!"_

Lily cotovelou a hobbit.

"Qual o problema? Na verdade, eu _sou_ uma anã, se ainda não percebeu!"

Iris mordeu uma torta de maçã e arregalou os olhos.

"Lily, e se se eles são reais e nós não?"

"O que quer dizer?"

"As histórias! Todas as histórias! Terra-média, Hogwarts, Narnia, Star Wars, todas essas histórias, e se elas forem reais e nossa Terra for um livro?"

A anã balançou a cabeça e tirou a caneca de vinho de Iris do alcance dela.

"Fíli, seu peste, o que você misturou no vinho da Iris?"

ooo000ooo

Alguns dos elfos do reino de Thranduil que estavam lá reconheceram Ellen, e começaram a questiona-la.

"Não é essa aquela que era hóspede nos salões de nosso rei alegando que havia sido prisioneira dos anões? Por que está aqui entre nossos inimigos?"

Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, enquanto se achegava mais perto de Kíli para deixar evidente que os elfos tinham sido enganados.

"Veja só, parece que esses _terríveis_ anões me sequestraram _de novo_!"

Os anões caíram na gargalhada, enquanto os elfos ficavam vermelhos de raiva.

"Isso é traição! Nosso rei confiava nela!"

Ellen riu de coração, com um sorriso malandro no rosto, pensando consigo mesma. "_É, ele confiava tanto em mim que eu era trancada no meu quarto toda noite e tinha um vigia permanente comigo durante o dia todo_." Mas dizer isso seria um tanto agressivo, e decidiu apenas continuar a provocação.

"Veja só, _seu_ rei pode ter algo a aprender ainda; _meu_ rei, pelo menos, sempre diz que _'não se pode nunca confiar num elfo_'. Deveriam aprender com ele."

O Mestre da cidade não sabia como lidar com isso, mas Thorin resolveu as coisas para ele.

"Senhorita Ellen, por favor; estamos aqui como hóspedes do Mestre da Cidade do Lago, cidade de Homens, que nos reconhecem em nosso direito; você não tem que responder a acusações infundadas de outros hóspedes."

Ela sorriu de volta para seu rei e amigo, assentindo em concordância como uma boa menina, sabendo que ele estava tão entretido quanto ela, mas mais determinado a ser diplomático naquele momento. Ellen tinha tido sua dose de diplomacia em Mirkwood e precisava de um pouco de travessura para recuperar sua sanidade mental. Os elfos de Thranduil levantaram e saíram muito aborrecidos, o que não teve efeito nenhum a não ser fazer a Companhia toda rir estrondosamente.

Depois do dia inteiro de viagem de barril, a Companhia precisava de um longo jantar para se recuperar, mais um monte de cerveja também, e isso foi tempo suficiente para os criados do Mestre providenciarem uma casa onde foram confortavelmente hospedados. Bilbo foi o primeiro a ir para lá, tremendo de frio mesmo em suas roupas secas. Logo a maioria dos ouros o seguiu, e apenas alguns dos mais jovens e dos mais teimosos ficaram, ou seja, os Durins e as mulheres. O próprio Thorin bebeu pouco, sabendo que tinha que estar alerta para lidar com o Mestre, e fez o melhor possível para postergar para o dia seguinte qualquer negociação importante; mas, conhecendo seus sobrinhos, não faria mal manter um olho neles enquanto estivessem bêbados. Só por via das dúvidas.

Enquanto estavam andando para a casa onde a Companhia estava, duas famílias juntas como ninguém imaginaria meio ano antes, Ellen perguntou a Thorin algo que estava em sua mente já há algum tempo mas parecia que nunca aparecia oportunidade de mencionar, e agora, tendo a Montanha Solitária tão perto, ela se lembrou.

"Thorin, quando você era contra eu e Kíli ficarmos juntos, um dos seus argumentos era que eu voltaria para o meu mundo depois que chegássemos em Erebor."

"Sim?"

"Mas por que você não se importou com isso enquanto achava que era Iris que se juntaria a Fíli?"  
Ele riu baixo.

"Ela é mais nova, e de modo geral pessoas mais jovens são mais dispostas a mudar de opinião do que adultos como você."

"Então…?"

"Não foi ela que havia se posto em risco desafiando meu melhor guerreiro para garantir sua ida a Erebor. De alguém que tinha _aquela_ determinação para encontrar o Portal, não se esperaria que abrisse mão."

"Entendo." Ele olhou de relance para Kíli, caminhando a seu lado, de mãos dadas, sorrindo para ela um sorriso meio ébrio, e assentiu em concordância. "Mas às vezes é preciso abrir mão de coisas que um dia foram importantes em prol de outras, que são melhores."

ooo000ooo

No dia seguinte Bilbo era pura febre, dado que aparentemente o dia inteiro na água fria havia cobrado amis dele do que ele tinha para dar. Óin estava pregado no sono, ao que parecia com uma tremenda ressaca, então Thorin mandou buscar um curandeiro e pediu a Lily que o observasse trabalhando de modo que pudesse aprender alguma coisa, já que era tão boa com erva. O curandeiro foi prontamente providenciado, mas o homem insistia em aplicar sanguessugas para baixar a febre. Considerando que seu mundo anterior tinha tido sua própria Idade das Trevas muito tempo antes, Iris e Lily estavam para defenestrar o pobre camarada por suas crenças medicinais quando Ellen interveio, com uma rápida piscadela.

"Meninas, por favor, deixem o curandeiro trabalhar. Eu sei que não gostam disso, mas façam como Iris sempre faz para sua querida Tia, vamos? Quanto mais cedo ele começar, tanto mais cedo Bilbo ficará melhor."

O próprio Bilbo estava fraco demais para protestar, mas seus olhos arregalados ante a perspectiva de ter uma coisa sugando seu sangue mostrava o que ele pensava disso. Iris concordou, percebendo que Ellen tinha algo em mente, e o curandeiro saiu para buscar a sanguessuga medicinal, prometendo que voltaria em um minuto. Lily atiçou o fogo na lareira, adivinhando para onde isso iria levar. O hobbit se voltou para a elfa.

"Se eu sobreviver a isso, te mato!"

"Não, você não vai, caro colega. Vamos fazer como Iris sempre faz comigo, e vai ficar tudo bem." Ela se voltou para a garota. "Iris, querida, ache seus irmãos e providencie alguma distração para o curandeiro logo que ouvir Bilbo gritar."

"O quer dizer?"

Bem nesse instante o curandeiro estava de volta, com uma coisa escura parecida com uma lesma no fundo de um balde. Iris saiu do quarto e os deixou cuidando do hobbit. Ela sabia que muito tempo atrás se acreditava que sangria era o melhor remédio para aplacar febre porque quando a pessoa perdia sangue o rosto ficava pálido e a temperatura realmente caia, mas por nenhum outro motivo do que por efeito colateral da hipovolemia.

O curandeiro escolheu o lado esquerdo da barriga de Bilbo para aplicar seu remédio, e Ellen e Lily, cheias de boa vontade, ajudaram-no a imobilizar o pobre hobbit. Como esperado, o paciente gritou assim que o verme tocou sua pele, e no mesmo instante um baque alto e um grito foram ouvidos da sala de estar.

"Que sorte que está aqui, mestre curandeiro, por favor vá ver o que aconteceu lá na sala, tenho certeza de que alguém precisa de suas habilidades bem nesse instante!"

Lily empurrou o homem para fora do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dele.

Ellen já tinha pego um carvão da lareira, tocando apenas as partes completamente pretas, e Lily ergueu a camisa de Bilbo para expôr a sanguessuga. Bilbo estava para entrar em pânico vendo a elfa vir até ele com uma brasa viva na mão nua, mas a anã o calou prontamente.

"Se você gritar, eu chamo o curandeiro!"

O pobre hobbit engoliu em seco à isso, preferindo ter aquelas duas não-curandeiras com uma brasa perto dele do que aquele maldito curandeiro e sua sanguessuga ainda mais maldita. E por falar em sanguessugas, a coisa se enrolou sobre si mesma e soltou a mordida assim que Ellen tocou sua cabeça com o carvão em brasa, deixando um pequeno ponto sangrento onde havia estado. Lily pegou a coisa repugnante e jogou pela janela aberta. Ellen pôs um lenço sobre o ponto que sangrava, então baixou a camisa de Bilbo e subiu o cobertor. Foi o tempo certo para o curandeiro voltar.

"O que aconteceu lá foram, senhor?"

"Ah, nada sério, alguns dos anões estavam treinando como arremessar a pequenina e ela foi derrubada numa mesa, mas nada se quebrou." Percebeu que o paciente estava coberto. "A sanguessuga se firmou bem?"

"Sim, sim, apenas o cobrimos com o cobertor para que fique mais confortável. Quanto tempo precisa ficar aí?"

O curandeiro pensou um pouco.

"Geralmente, eu deixaria por um dia inteiro, mas, considerando o tamanho dele, pode ser retirada ao pôr do sol. Estarei aqui para fazer isso."

"Não, não é necessário se incomodar por causa de uma coisinha assim, apenas diga como devemos puxar a coisa?"

"Na verdade, não pode ser _puxada_." Ele disse em voz baixa como se estivesse contando um segredo mágico. "Precisa ser _queimada_. Pegue um graveto de pinheiro, acenda e chegue perto com ele. Pode chamuscar um pouco o paciente, mas ainda é o melhor jeito de remover uma sanguessuga, podem confiar. Não se esqueçam, tem que ser um graveto de _pinheiro_, nenhuma outra madeira vai funcionar!"  
Ellen lhe deu seu melhor olhar arregalado de '_estou abismada'_ e o conduziu até a porta da frente, agradecendo por seus conhecimentos de cura estupefacientes. Assim que ficou for a de vista e de audição, ela fechou a porta, apoiou-se nela e riu até lágrimas saírem dos olhos, assim como faziam Lily e Iris; Thorin, seus sobrinhos e alguns outros anões olhavam para elas sem entender patavinas.

"Então, posso saber o que se passa?" Perguntou o rabugento líder da Companhia.

"Nada... mesmo..."

Nenhuma delas tinha conseguido parar de rir completamente, e ainda tentavam recuperar o fôlego.

"Lily, aprendeu alguma coisa com o curandeiro?" Interrogou Thorin.

"Com certeza!"

Ela gargalhou, e se passaram mais cinco minutos de riso sem sentido. Quando se acalmaram de novo, a voz fraca de Bilbo foi ouvida vinda de seu quarto, pedindo água.

"Está se sentindo melhor, meu amigo?"

Thorin perguntou a seu gatuno favorito.

"Melhor! Muito melhor, agora que aquele maldito curandeiro está longe daqui. Sanguessugas! Ele queria me sangrar com sanguessugas!" Bebeu a água, tentando aplacar sua sede febril. "Ellen, o que foi aquela conversa sobre fazer as coisas como Iris sempre faz? Eu não entendi bulhufas!"

A mulher riu com força.

"É bem simples, Bilbo. Quando eu falo para Iris fazer alguma coisa de um jeito, ela finge que concorda e quando eu viro as costas ela faz do jeito dela. É isso que fizemos com o curandeiro! Agora ele está feliz e contente que seu tratamento foi seguido e não vai mais te perturbar."

"Mas por que é que tínhamos que concordar com o tratamento dele para começo de conversa? Era o _meu_ sangue indo para dentro daquele verme!"

Ellen deu jeito de controlar o riso, e disse com seriedade.

"Porque precisamos da ajuda dessa cidade; se rejeitássemos abertamente seu curandeiro mais capacitado no primeiro dia que estamos aqui, poderiam se ressentir e ficar menos dispostos a nos ajudar. Lamento pelo sangue derramado, mas foi por uma boa causa."

Thorin balançou a cabeça.

"Tenho que concordar que vocês três têm um jeito muito estranho de lidar com situações complicadas, mas funciona. Mesmo que agora toda a Cidade do Lago vá fofocar por um ano e um dia sobre o treinamento estranho de meus sobrinhos."

"Não se preocupe, Tio, dissemos ao curandeiro que era para eu pular em lugares mais altos quando chegarmos à Montanha Solitária e tivermos que escalar; eu apostaria uma lata de atum, se tivesse uma, que ele acreditou."

Thorin ainda achava estranho ser chamado de 'tio' pela hobbit pestinha ruiva, mas como era Irmãzinha de seus sobrinhos, ela era, tecnicamente, uma espécie de tio para ela, também. Voltou-se para Lily.

"Agora, o que pode dizer que aprendeu com o curandeiro, minha senhora?"

Ela riu de novo.

"Posso dizer que uma mulher curiosa do meu antigo mundo com um pouco de conhecimento sobre ervas pode ser mais efetiva que um curandeiro dessa cidade de Homens." Então ponderou. "É claro que não tenho conhecimento em matérias que ele deve ser habilidoso, como dar pontos, posicionar ossos quebrados, parto, mas acho que posso lidar com ferimentos pequenos e algumas doenças fazendo mais bem do que mal. Por falar nisso, preciso arrumar algumas ervas para ajudar Bilbo."

O hobbit acenou com a mão para ela, enquanto alcançava um lenço limpo com a outra.

"Buito obrigado!"

ooo000ooo

Lily mal tinha posto o pé para fora da casa e foi cercada por pessoas curiosas que apupavam qualquer membro da Companhia que se atrevesse a mostrar o nariz. Ela acenou com a mão, sorriu acanhadamente e voltou para dentro de casa. Nada em sua vida a havia preparado para ser o centro das atenções daquele jeito, e lá em Imladris as pessoas eram muito gentis com ela, nenhum elfo nunca ficou encarando como essas pessoas, nem mencionando nada sobre ela ser uma _anã-guerreira-errante_. Pessoas humanas pareciam tão grosseiras em comparação que Lily estremeceu de pensar que ela poderia ser como eles em outras circunstâncias.

"Não sei se dou conta de sair daqui sozinha. Essa turba está lá fora o tempo todo?"

Estava. Quando ela estava no quarto de Bilbo não conseguia ouvir, mas as pessoas estavam lá, cantando velhas canções sobre o retorno do Rei Sob a Montanha e toda riqueza e fortuna que correria pelo Rio Corrente desde a Montanha até a Cidade do Lago. Thorin não gostava muito do que estava implícito naquele tipo de canção, mas tinha que lidar com isso porque ele realmente precisava da ajuda da Cidade do Lago para atingir seu objetivo. Precisariam de provisões, roupas, transporte, várias coisas que ainda iam ter que ser negociadas com o Mestre e ele achava que lhe custariam mais do que seria justo. Seu forte instinto de anão procurou um jeito de proteger sua joia.

"Se preferir ficar, apenas diga que ervas você precisa e serão providenciadas, Quer ver um herbolário ou prefere procurar no campo pelo que precisa?"

Ela pensou por um momento.

"Não sei. Há cosias que podem ser achadas em qualquer quitanda, sói preciso ver o que está disponível; não sei que tipo de plantas podem ser achadas no campo, e quanto tempo levaria para eu acha-las; talvez um herbolário possa ajudar bastante, mas não sei se as ervas que eu conheço têm o mesmo nome aqui, então eu teria que vê-las para ter certeza."

"Posso pedir que um herbolário venha aqui; você pode discutir os usos das plantas que precisa e pegar as que escolher."

"Não, se não vamos rejeitar o tratamento prescrito pelo curandeiro abertamente, então não podemos chamar um herbolário aqui. Eu preciso sair." Lily olhou nos olhos de Thorin com uma nova chama e resolução brilhando neles. "E não posso me esconder aqui como se precisasse ter vergonha, sou um orgulhoso membro da Companhia de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho e se acredito que tenho coragem de encarar um dragão então preciso ter a coragem de encarar um bando de pessoas curiosas."

"Então vamos às compras."

ooo000ooo

Não levou mais que duas horas para Lily coletar tudo que queria e um pouco mais. Quando ela, Thorin, Kíli e Dwalin voltaram para casa, tinham não só as ervas e comidas que seriam preparadas de certa maneira para favorecer a recuperação de Bilbo mas também presentes que as pessoas lhes deram enquanto atravessavam os caminhos de madeira da cidade. Alguns deles eram embaraçosos, mas não podiam rejeitar nenhum, para não ofender quem via neles a esperança da chegada de uma nova era de riqueza e abundância.

O primeiro presente a ser feito mau uso foi uma garrafa de uma aguardente muito forte, da qual Lily misturou um copo com água fresca e deu para que Iris umedecesse um pano e limpasse o rosto e os braços de Bilbo. Não era exatamente álcool puro, mas funcionaria. Ele estava adormecido, mas suando profusamente devido à febre; Iris tinha tirado o cobertor dele para que se refrescasse, mas então ele começou a ter calafrios e ela não sabia o que fazer. Pouco depois Lily entrou com uma caneca de chá para o hibbit e o acordaram para que bebesse.

"Como está se sentindo?"

"Como se um olifante tivesse me atropelado."

Ele tomou um golinho para experimentar e achou que o sabor era bom, ao contrário do que temia. Chás de curandeiros não costumavam ter um sabor tão bom. Lily havia esfriado o chá de sabugueiro com suco de limão e adicionado mel.

"Consegue respirar fundo?"

Ele tentou.

"Sim."

"Alguma dor quando faz isso?"

"Hmm, não. Não mais do que meu corpo todo dói, de qualquer forma."

"Isso é bom." Ela pegou a caneca vazia de volta. "Bombur está cozinhando uma canja para você, vai fazer com que se sinta melhor. Espero que goste de alho. Durma o máximo que puder, o seu corpo precisa de repouso para se recuperar. Iris, garanta que ele beba muita água e qualquer chá que eu traga para ele depois."

E assim a nova aprendiz de curandeiro oficial da Companhia deixou o quarto e seu paciente sob os cuidados de Iris.

000ooo000

(1 – A expressão 'aye' ficou impossível de traduzir, porque é mais como uma gíria para dizer 'sim' ou simplesmente concordar com algo, que não temos em Português. Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão, por favor mande!)


	25. Capítulo 25 – Compras

Enquanto isso Ellen, Bifur e Glóin estavam ajudando Bombur na cozinha, uma vez que cozinhar para toda a Companhia podia ser trabalhoso e a elfa queria não apenas ajudar, já que nunca fora de ficar parada, mas também ver Bombur em ação com toda a variedade de comidas e temperos que tinha à mão. O anão de barriga redonda era tão hábil em cozinhar mesmo com o mínimo de recursos que ela se perguntava do que ele seria capaz com toda aquela abundância de opções.

A mulher estava picando bacon para rechear um carneiro quando Thorin e os outros voltaram de procurar remédios para Bilbo e foram direto para a cozinha com o que haviam adquirido e também o que o povo lhes havia dado. Um cheiro meio doce, meio ácido alcançou o nariz dela e surpreendeu a elfa instantaneamente. Ela lavou as mãos depressa para ajuda-los a alocar as coisas que tinham trazido, apenas para encontrar uma cesta de vime cheia de frutas variadas nas mãos de Kíli. Ellen não tinha ideia de que esse era um dos presentes que o povo da Cidade do Lago lhes havia dado e que os anões não sabiam como declinar sem ofender.

"Você trouxe fruta para mim?" O sorriso no rosto dela e os olhos arregalados não tinham preço. "Você sabe o quanto eu senti falta de frutas frescas desde a casa de Elrond? Mesmo nos salões do rei elfo eu quase não tinha fruta..."

Kíli estava desconcertado, porque aquilo não era feito seu, mas estava começando a se acostumar à ideia de que, quando se sentindo a salvo mas ainda mal nutrida, a vontade de Ellen por comidas que seu corpo de elfa precisava fazia com que ignorasse a razão e visse apenas o que queria ver. Ele levantou a cesta um pouquinho na direção dela, um sorriso torto no rosto, sem saber o que fazer. Ela pegou a cesta nas mãos e colocou em cima do bancão com um olhar quase de adoração nos olhos.

"Já te disse que te amo?"

Agora ele ficou mesmo embaraçado.

"Hmm, bom, sim, mas, na verdade, nunca na presença de alguém..."

Ellen pegou uma ameixa preta na mão, olhando diretamente para Kíli, ignorando os três anões que cozinhavam e Lily fazendo chá.

"Espero que não haja nenhuma proibição nas tradições anãs quanto a expressar sentimentos em público."

Ela mordeu a ameixa bem devagar, fechando os olhos, deliciada; um pouco de suco escorreu do canto da boca e ela limpou com a ponta do dedo, então lambeu o suco olhando para Kíli tão intensamente que quase dava para ver a eletricidade correndo entre eles.

"Não exatamente, garota, mas isso é considerado um assunto privado e assim, inadequado de ser mencionado em público."

Foi Glóin quem explicou, enquanto descascava umas batatas.

"Ah, desculpe, eu não sabia." O comentário de Glóin a trouxe de volta ao próprios pés. "Obrigada por explicar, mestre Glóin, ainda tenho muito a aprender para me comportar adequadamente."

Ela suspirou e terminou a ameixa e, mesmo desconcertada, a troca de olhares que não se quebrava entre ela e Kíli dizia mais do que qualquer palavra diria. Haviam sido semanas de solidão no reino élfico, e apesar de que se mantinham tão juntos quanto podiam desde que saíram dos barris no dia anterior, haviam tido pouca ou nenhuma privacidade.

"Sem problemas, elfa, eu sei o que é estar apaixonado, as vezes se perde a noção do que convém ou não." Respondeu Glóin, dando uma risadinha. Sendo o único anão casado da Companhia fazia com que tivesse mais compreensão do que impelia o jovem casal, e também fazia com que se sentisse um pouco responsável por lhes aconselhar.

"Ei, Kíli, Tio está chamando." Fíli irrompeu na cozinha e pegou o irmão pelo braço, quebrando o olhar mágico deles; o loiro olhou para o que Ellen tinha voltado a fazer e deu um sorriso largo. "Hmm, carneiro recheado? É meu prato favorito!"

"_Comida_ é seu prato favorito!" Kíli respondeu enquanto saíam da cozinha, mandando um último olhar desejoso para a mulher que havia trançado seu cabelo.

ooo000ooo

A primeira semana foi gasta recuperando a saúde deles após terem sido trancados em celas e batidos em barris, e isso significava montanhas de comida, barbas e cabelos recém escovados, aparados e trançados, roupas feitas em suas cores favoritas e um monte de treino para recuperar a forma. Bilbo se recuperou bem da gripe, apesar de que suas falas nos banquetes que o povo da Cidade do Lago fazia em honra dos hóspedes eram limitadas a "Buito obrigado" pelos primeiros três dias. Como esperado, o curandeiro criou muita fama por ter curado o pequenino, e a Companhia manteve segredo sobre o que havia acontecido com a sanguessuga.

Então Thorin começou a ficar inquieto e começou a planejar o último trecho da jornada, de lá até a Montanha Solitária. O Mestre da Cidade do Lago, ainda capitalizando a oportunidade de manter os anões em débito com ele, pôs ao serviço deles o que fosse necessário em matéria de pôneis, barcos e suprimentos. O anão insistia em ter um preço fixo para cada coisa que era negociada, mas o Mestre não queria, argumentando que não era nada mais justo do que ajudar àqueles que os livrariam de Smaug, e que se poderia pensar depois sobre qualquer compensação que Thorin considerasse justa.

Ele estava na casa num final de tarde remoendo esses pensamentos consigo mesmo quando se distraiu com o trio feminino do seu grupo que irrompeu na sala de estar conversando alto, com as mãos cheias de pacotes de todos tamanhos. Cumprimentaram-no calorosamente, Lily depositando um rápido beijo em sua boca espantada e então fechando-se em seu prórpio quarto. Thorin queria poder ser menos preso à tradição para poder se importar menos com reputação, mas não podia, senão a teria sormindo em seu prórpio quarto, mas isso seria completamente inapropriado, mesmo que dormissem abraçados em seus sacos de dormir quando nos ermos. Ele não poderia fazer com que ela fosse vista como algo menos do que completamente respeitável se quisesse que ela estivesse ao seu lado no futuro e reconhecida como adequada para a realeza.

Thorin estava perdido nessa linha de pensamento, tentando achar um jeito de trapacear as tradições como se fosse um moleque como seus sobrinhos, quando Lily contou à sala de estar sorrindo vivamente num vestido de seda novinho em folha, de um azul da Prússia que fazia os olhos dela sobressaírem e favorecia a cor de avelã de seus cabelos; renda branca acrescentava requinte e a bordadura de contas brancas peroladas fazia com que cada movimento dela emitisse um brilho delicado. Ela girou em frente a ele, sorrindo.

"Então, gostou?"

Ele estava sorrindo. Lily estava se preocupando se ele gostava do que ela vestia?"

"Sim, mas..."

"...Mas?"

"_Mas eu preferia te ver sem vestido nenhum"_, ele pensou, mas é claro que não disse uma palavra disso; ao invés, provocou. "Não acha que é um vestido muito bonito para escalar uma montanha?"

Ela se sentiu sem graça e baixou o olhar.

"É claro que é, Thorin, não é para usar nos ermos, eu só queria usar uma coisa bonita enquanto estamos na Cidade do Lago, e depois, quando Erebor for retomada e eu não tiver mais que perambular nos ermos."

O anão se levantou, sorrindo para a jovem, segurando-a perto dele com uma mão na cintura enquanto traçava a trança da barba com a ponta dos dedos da outra mão.

"Isso não é bonito. Isso fica _lindo_ em você. E é perfeitamente adequado para uma dama anã usar onde quer que ela queira. O ouro de Erebor é mais que suficiente para pagar por qualquer vestido que você goste."

"Mas você não tem que pagar por nada!" Ela protestou.

"Não se preocupe, Lily, tudo que a Cidade do Lago está nos provendo será compensado no devido tempo."

"Mas não vai ser necessário, Thorin, nós já pagamos pelos vestidos e todas as outras coisas!"

"Quem pagou pelo _quê_?"

Ele ainda não tinha entendido o que ela queria dizer com _todas as outras coisas_ e lhe deu um olhar estranho. Fíli estava jogando dados com Kíli, Ori e Nori numa mesa próxima e voltou-se para Thorin, elucidando o mistério.

"Deve ter sido Ellen, Tio. Parece que o dinheiro que tinha com ela quando veio para a Terra-média transformou-se de modo que ela possa usa-lo, como as espadas e outras coisas." Virou-se para Kíli, sorrindo. "Parece que você tem uma noiva rica, irmão."

Kíli baixou o olhar, ligeiramente perturbado mas sem querer demonstrar.

"Não posso chama-la de minha noiva, ainda. Não foi anunciado."

Thorin olhou para seu sobrinho infeliz, sentindo uma conexão forte. Ele também queria que algumas coisas pudessem ser diferentes, mas era sua obrigação garantir que as tradições e crenças de seu povo fossem respeitadas e seguidas.

"O noivado chegará no devido tempo, filho. Para nós dois. Eu, por mim, não vou anunciar minhas intenções enquanto o lar que tenho para oferecer à minha amada é aquele nas Montanhas Azuis. Você o faria?"

O jovem anão olhou para o tio, compreendendo. Se o noivado fosse anunciado antes de reclamarem Erebor, teriam que casar-se nas Ered Luin e viver lá por no mínimo um ano e um dia. Seu coração ansiava por Ellen e por tê-la a seu lado assim que possível, mas também ansiava por Erebor, um reino que nunca conhecera, mas que estava cravado em seu coração como seu verdadeiro lar desde que era um bebê. Voltar a viver nas Montanhas Azuis não era uma opção. Ele engoliu seu desejo.

"Você está certo, Tio. Não é só a Joia que não pode ter pressa."

ooo000ooo

Ellen queria um pouco de fruta fresca para durar enquanto subissem de barco até a Desolação de Smaug e persuadiu Kíli a ajuda-la a carregar. Ela ainda achava estranho andar armada enquanto estivesse numa cidade, visto que isso era completamente inapropriado em seu próprio velho mundo e também em Imladris, a única cidade que conhecera na Terra-média, mas compreendia que na Cidade do Lago eles tinham que mostrar às pessoas a que vieram, pelo menos fora da casa onde estavam morando por enquanto; assim, ela sacudiu a cabeça, prendeu a bainha de sua espada curta na cintura e pegou o cesto de vime em que frutas haviam sido dadas à Companhia logo que chegaram.

Kíli tentava empurra-la em cada beco que encontrava para que pudesse beija-la ou toca-la sem testemunhas, dado que seu tio e os irmãos dela estavam cumprindo perfeitamente o papel de cães de guarda em volta deles, mas parecia totalmente impossível com todo mundo na cidade querendo vê-los, chegar perto de qualquer um da Companhia que derrotaria o dragão e faria ouro correr o Rio da Montanha até a Cidade do Lago como as profecias diziam. Então ele teve que concordar que apenas comprariam frutas e passeariam sem rumo enquanto os humanos que os encaravam não os aborrecessem.

A elfa havia escolhido comprar frutas de uma certa vendedora que havia conhecido e que sempre tinha frutas de boa qualidade. Kíli não havia estado lá antes, porque a elfa costumava ir 'frutar', como os anões diziam, com as sobrinhas. Mas aquele dia ela o pegou para acompanha-la, já que parecia ser o último dia 'normal' que teriam por um longo tempo. Na verdade, ela se acostumara que o 'normal' na vida dela na Terra-média era _bem_ diferente do 'normal' a que estava acostumada no seu mundo anterior. Chegaram na vendedora de frutas.

"Como tem passado, Lara? E o pequeno Ulfir?"

Ellen lhe fez um gesto com os dedos, sorrindo, e o bebê no colo da vendedora riu, já acostumado com ela, o que surpreendeu Kíli. Ulfir esticou os bracinhos fofos para ser pego pela senhora elfa, e sua mão o estendeu para a estranha alta.

"O que minha senhora deseja hoje? Temos maçãs, pêssegos, uva-do-monte, pera, ameixas, mirtilo, amora preta..."

A elfa ouviu o que a fornecedora tinha, mesmo que não fosse muito diferente do que havia no dia anterior, enquanto embalava o bebê. Então pediu o que queria, fazendo o bebê dar risadinhas em seus braços e fazendo Kíli olhar confuso e desconfiado.

"Eu não sabia que você sabia tão bem como lidar com bebês."

A elfa fez cócegas na barriga do menininho só para faze-lo rir, sem nem mesmo um olhar para o anão.

"Kíli, Kíli, Kíli, esqueceu que ajudei meu irmão a criar minhas sobrinhas?"

Ulfir decidiu que era hora de uma soneca e enfiou um dedo na boca, apesar de toda a provocação da mulher alta. Deu mais uma risadinha, polegar ainda na boca, apoiando o rosto contra o peito dela, ao que Ellen instintivamente deu palmadinhas nas costas dele como se para faze-lo arrotar.

Meio envergonhado por quase ter esquecido o que sabia sobre aquela a quem amava, meio grato por ter alguém que sabia alguma coisa sobre um assunto no qual ele não tinha experiência nenhuma e que esperava que fosse necessário no futuro, fechou a boca e só olhou para ela, tentando entender que tipo de Joia Mahal havia posto em suas mãos, lembrando o que já sabia sobre ela, que havia tomado conhecimento na forja em Imladris.

"Como eu poderia esquecer o dia em que me contou isso?"

A memória daquele dia fez o anão sorrir enquanto relembrava.

ooo000ooo

"Você ama mesmo o seu tio, posso ver." Disse a elfa, sorrindo, enquanto prendia os espigões das pontas de flecha às hastes. Estavam batendo para numa boa enquanto faziam mais flechas, porque Ellen queria dar uma aljava completa para Arwen como presente, e Kíli tinha acabado de lhe contar uma história engraçada da infância.

"Claro que sim. Ele pode ser difícil de lidar, às vezes, mas ele é um tio realmente atencioso." Kíli prendeu as penas em mais uma flecha e levantou-se para pegar uma caneca d'água. A forja estava quente aquela tarde, mas eles gostavam do lugar isolado. "Vejo que suas sobrinhas também te amam."

Ela manteve os olhos na flecha que estava fazendo.

"Eu ajudei a cria-las. Eu tinha mais ou menos a idade que a Iris tem agora quando meus pais morreram num acidente de carro, e me mudei para a casa do meu irmão. Ele é doze anos mais velho que eu, do mesmo jeito que sou doze anos mais velha que a Lily, ele já era casado, a Lily tinha quatro anos quando eu me mudei para lá. A gente ainda não tinha superado direito a perda quando a Iris nasceu, e a mãe dela morreu no parto. Eu ajudei a cuidar das meninas."

Houve um silêncio desconfortável onde Kíli não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava quase para tentar mudar de assunto para alguma coisa mais leve quando a elfa falou de novo, em voz muito baixa. A flecha inacabada ficou no banco onde ela estava sentada, os olhos no fogo que morria na forja, mas o olhar perdido em algum lugar no passado.

"Meu irmão estava escrevendo a tese de doutorado dele quando tudo aconteceu; ele não podia perder o prazo, senão ia ter que devolver a bolsa de estudos, e perderia o emprego no laboratório, e ele não podia dispor disso, era tudo o que ele tinha para nos manter; então ele trabalhava nisso e eu cuidava das meninas, apesar de que eu ainda estava no ensino médio; as meninas ficavam na creche metade do dia para eu poder assistir às aulas." Ellen respirou fundo. "Toda noite, quando meu irmão voltava do laboratório, a gente se abraçava e chorava." A voz dela diminuiu para um sussurro. "Eu tinha dezessete anos."

Kíli não sabia o que dizer, em parte porque não tinha a menor ideia do que um _laboratório_ ou um _doutorado_ poderiam possivelmente ser, mas pôs a caneca de água numa bancada e chegou mais perto dela. Dezessete era uma idade precoce mesmo para uma humana passar por tudo aquilo. Ellen ergueu o rosto ao toque de um polegar áspero apagando uma lágrima de sua bochecha e olhou para ele com olhos azuis acinzentados e sofridos.

"Desculpa, eu não devia ter desabafado para cima de você, é só que faz muito tempo que eu não lembro essa parte da minha vida, e..."

Ela olhou para baixo de novo e engoliu um soluço. O anão passou a mão no cabelo dela gentilmente, acariciou seu ombro e fez com que ela se apoiasse em seu peito enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam de seus olhos, e Kíli falava suavemente com ela.

"Ei, está tudo bem, garota, está tudo bem..."

"Eu não devia te aborrecer..."

Ele fez com que ela olhasse para ele de novo, erguendo o rosto da elfa do tecido macio de sua camisa, tocando o queixo dela com dois dedos.

"Você não está, Ellen. Somos membros da Companhia, somos amigos, e amigos _se importam_ um com o outro, e _cuidam_ um do outro..."

O olhar sério nos olhos de esmeraldas escuras lhe deu força. A ideia de alguém como ele cuidando dela fez a elfa se sentir aquecida por dentro, e não era por causa do fogo da forja. Ellen estendeu uma mão hesitante para tocar a barba curta dele, sentindo o aroma almiscarado que emanava de seus músculos fortes tão perto dela, e sentiu sua respiração acelerar um pouco, assim como a dela, então perguntou, as sobrancelhas franzidas questionadoramente na testa.

"Você se importa comigo, meu _amigo_?"

"Eu me importo." Ele acariciou o cabelo dela, e então traçou a linha de sua orelha pontuda. "Mais do que um _amigo_ se importaria."

Ela entrelaçou os longos dedos no cabelo dele, numa sugestão sutil.

"Você cuidaria de mim?"

"Eu cuidaria." Ele se inclinou. "E vou cuidar."

Era quase hora do jantar quando Fíli os viu voltando da forja com uma aljava cheia de flechas recém feitas, e perguntou para seu irmão em Inglishmêk, ao que Ellen estava alheia.

"_Por que demoraram tanto? Seu sorriso está tão largo que está quase mordendo as orelhas!_"

Kíli respondeu na mesma linguagem de sinais, sem mudar nada no sorriso.

"_Eu beijei a elfa!"_

ooo000ooo

Alguns dias depois um pequeno rebanho de pôneis e cavalos robustos deixou a Cidade do Lago carregado de provisões que durariam por muito tempo para a Companhia. Grande parte era comida desidratada, que seria reconstituída com as águas do Rio Corrente no devido tempo, de modo que era mais fácil carregar; as mulheres puseram metade da Companhia para descascar e picar nozes, e todos souberam que teriam _lembas_ para garantir sua nutrição por vários dias; Lily descobriu que o herbolário tinha pimenta preta de Harad Distante, e Ellen lhe proveu o peso em ouro que custou; várias outras ervas medicinais também foram compradas, junto com diversas ataduras; estavam bem adentrados no outono, e sem saber quanto tempo levariam para realizar o que ousavam, também foram providenciadas roupas de frio e diversos itens de vestuário e cobertores.

A manhã em que partiriam nos barcos pesou sobre toda a Companhia. Haviam feito alguns amigos na Cidade do Lago, como efeito colateral de ter um banquete ou uma festa toda noite desde que haviam chegado, e também por terem feito suas sessões de treino na margem. Não havia espaço suficiente nos pequenos largos de madeira, feitos principalmente para o comércio; mesmo a pequena guarda da cidade costumava treinar em terra, e emprestou suas humildes instalações para a Companhia, ansiosos por ver o que eram capazes de fazer.

Sabendo o que poderiam ter que encarar em breve, Thorin decidiu mudar o foco do treino de um contra muitos para muitos contra um. As mulheres tinham algum treino em batalha campal quando lutavam boffering em seu velho mundo, mas mesmo então era uma luta contra oponentes do mesmo tamanho que elas. Não tinham a menor ideia de como poderiam realmente treinar como derrotar um dragão quando o exército de Erebor inteiro não tinha conseguido quando Smaug chegou. Claro que isso não podia ser discutido com Thorin na frente dos outros, mas Ellen e Bilbo realmente queriam falar sobre isso em algum momento. Era como se seu líder estivesse tentando ignorar a extrema calamidade que Smaug era, e eles sentiam que isso não faria bem para a missão.

A teimosia dele tornava impossível discutir assuntos de matar dragão com Thorin, e nos últimos dias nem mesmo Balin ou Lily conseguiam conversar com ele tocando o assunto do que seria feito quando finalmente abrissem a Porta dos Fundos, como se ele só pudesse focar um assunto de cada vez e tivesse que rejeitar qualquer menção a tópicos futuros. Talvez chegar mais perto da Montanha ajudasse a trazê-lo à razão.

O mesmo homem de cabelos escuros que os recebeu quando a Companhia chegou à Cidade do Lago foi um dos que os acompanhou rio acima, uma vez que não era só questão de remar e remar. O lago podia ser traiçoeiro, principalmente onde o Rio Corrente o alimentava, dois dias a remo da Cidade. Bard era um homem de humor obscuro, que não tinha rejubilado com a chegada dos anões como a maioria, considerando a ameaça real do dragão, mesmo que não se ouvisse falar de Smaug pelos últimos sessenta anos. Ele era da linhagem de Girion, último Senhor de Dale, cuja família escapou por pouco da destruição que veio com o dragão, tantos anos antes. Sua amizade para com eles era a de um irmão-em-armas, aquela de alguém que havia lidado com guerra antes, mas não muito mais do que isso. Ele não acreditava que Smaug estivesse morto, e, sendo o líder do primeiro barco, não tinha escrúpulos em discutir o assunto com Thorin enquanto os dois remavam. Era óbvio que não ia dar em nada.

Quando acamparam aquela noite na margem oeste, o humor de Thorin era aquele a que estavam bem acostumados, ou seja, sua nuvem negra pessoal flutuando sobre a cabeça. Deu ordens rapidamente e foi andar ao longo da margem sozinho, fumando seu cachimbo. Seus sobrinhos e seu gatuno perguntaram a Lily, que estivera com ele no primeiro barco junto com Balin, o que estava acontecendo.

"Ele não quer ouvir ninguém que o questione sobre como vai lidar com Smaug. Bard acha que a besta está viva, porque dragões vivem enquanto ninguém os matar, e não há notícia de que alguém o tenha feito. Ele disse a Thorin que o consideraria responsável por qualquer problema que o dragão possa vir a trazer para a Cidade do Lago se for atiçado.

"Entendo porque ele está aborrecido, mas isso não muda o fato de que existe um dragão e não temos nenhuma estratégia para lidar com ele." Interveio Ellen. "Até onde sei, esses lagartões são quase invulneráveis, senão o exército de Thror teria lidado com ele quando veio. Existe um problema real e Thorin está ou ignorando a ausência de uma solução ou tem um plano que não quer compartilhar ainda."

"Se Tio tivesse um plano ele compartilharia, tenho certeza. Já tentamos discutir isso com ele, não conseguimos uma só palavra."  
"Cascalho!" Xingou Lily. "Ele não pode esconder a cabeça num buraco do chã o como um avestruz, fingindo que não está acontecendo nada!"

"O que é um _avestruz_?" Perguntou Kíli, de olhos arregalados.

"Hmm, um pássaro grande e estúpido de Harad, por assim dizer."

Fíli adicionou _avestruz_ à sua longa lista mental de insultos, sorridente.

"Mas então, _existe_ um ponto que não estamos ponderando."

"Sim?"

"Não sabemos o que vamos encontrar quando chegarmos lá. Esperamos encontrar a Porta dos Fundos, mas e se não acharmos? Se acharmos, o que vamos fazer se não conseguirmos abri-la? Se abrirmos, o que vamos encontrar lá dentro? Não sabemos o que Smaug fez ao interior de Erebor, não temos _como_ planejar!"

"O que quer dizer com _não temos como planejar_? Isso é o _básico_ em planejamento estratégico, planejar sob condições de incerteza!" Ellen estava se sentindo ela mesma em seu próprio terreno e contou nos dedos. "Você coleta todos os dados disponíveis, filtra o que é relevante, delineia cenários possíveis, pondera as probabilidades, considera as alternativas, e traça uma matriz de abordagens ao problema! É tão simples!"

Olharam para ela de um jeito estranho.

"Hmm, Titia, você já fez alguma coisa dessas sem um computador à mão?"

"Lily, um computador é só uma _ferramenta_. Bonaparte, Churchill, Júlio Cesar, Alexandre Magno, Gengis Khan, Sun Tzu, você acha que eles tinham computadores?"

"É claro que não, mas eles não tinham um dragão para matar com só uma dúzia e meia de guerreiros." (1)

"Que falta de fé, querida; eles não tinham os guerreiros que _nós_ temos!"

000ooo000

(1 – Trocadilho intraduzível; no original a expressão "a dozen and half warriors" da qual Bilbo interpreta o 'half warriors' como 'meio guerreiros' e mistura com 'halfling')


	26. Cap 26 – Trabalho de Colarinho Branco

No dia seguinte Ellen deu um jeito de trocar alguns lugares nos barcos, e Thorin nem mesmo discordou, já que não estava com vontade de remar ao lado de Bard novamente. Assim, Bard e Lily trocaram de lugar com Kíli e Ellen e os botes um e três trocaram de posição, dado que Bard tinha que ir na frente para guia-los através das correntezas. Thorin não se deu conta do erro cometido até estarem bem longe da margem e Ellen pegar algumas folhas de papel e um lápis que havia emprestado de Ori.

"Senhores anões, espero que estejam confortáveis em seus assentos e que todos tenhamos uma excelente manhã. Nosso objetivo nessa reunião é verificar as informações que temos que possam nos ajudar a atingir nosso alvo, e considerar as alternativas. Dúvidas?"

Thorin olhou para ela zangado, a nuvem negra sobre a cabeça dele soltando relâmpagos, Kíli segurando o riso para que a raiva do tio não se voltasse contra ele também.

"O que pensa que está fazendo? Quem lhe disse para fazer o que quer que fosse?"

"Estou fazendo meu trabalho, senhor, por dever de ofício, uma vez que jurei colocar a mim e meu conhecimento a seu serviço, e por senso de autopreservação. Eu não vou entrar na toca de um dragão sem um plano, nem levar minhas sobrinhas para lá sem nenhuma noção do que pode acontecer; mesmo que eu tenha jurado vos seguir até o submundo se preciso for, _não_ é meu desejo visitar os Salões de Espera em Valinor _bem agora_, então, se todas dúvidas foram esclarecidas, vamos planejar."

O rei estava espumando de raiva agora, remando mais rápido como se para queimar a própria ira.

"Quem você pensa que é para chefiar a formulação de um plano?"

A elfa baixou a voz e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Sou a única pessoa com um grau de mestrado em estratégia num raio de _um mundo_. Isso é mais do que mesmo seu conselheiro mais experiente pode dizer, não é, Irmãozinho?" Ela se virou para Balin, que sorriu orgulhosamente de volta, e para quem Thorin voltou a atenção com um olhar traído.

"Você sabe, rapazinho, que eu e Dwlain passamos muitas horas nessa jornada conversando com nossa Irmãzinha aqui sobre campanhas militares, e não posso mesmo lembrar de alguém eu reconheça ter um conhecimento tão profundo não apenas sobre histórias de guerras como também das estratégias por trás delas." Thorin bufou e Kíli puxava depressa para manter o mesmo ritmo no remo. "Por que não lhe dá uma chance de mostrar o que é capaz de fazer? Não faria mal."

"Eu não acredito que o conhecimento de outro mundo que ela tem vá funcionar na Terra-média, ainda mias contra um dragão. Ela não pode alegar nenhuma experiência contra dragões de verdade."

Ellen lembrou-se de um Diretor de Recursos Humanos que teve num emprego anterior e pensou que a afirmativa de Thorin não era completamente verdadeira, mas deixou para lá. Foi Kíli quem deu a desculpa final para fazer Thorin voltar à razão.

"Tio, lembre que Ellen não tinha experiência contra guerreiros _de verdade_ quando ela bateu o _Dwalin_..."

Thorin engoliu em seco o próprio orgulho, remando um pouco mais devagar, para o alívio de Kíli.

"Lhes aviso que nenhuma palavra do que foi dito até agora deve ser espalhada entre os outros." Os três concordaram, ansiosos pelas palavras que viriam a seguir. "Mesmo um plano ruim é melhor que não ter plano nenhum, acho. Que informações precisa para fazer o seu trabalho, elfa?"

ooo000ooo

Como no dia anterior, não aportaram os botes até perto do cair da noite, quase sem tempo suficiente para coletar lenha e preparar o acampamento para a noite. Seria sua última refeição quente enquanto nos ermos, porque na noite seguinte já estariam na área conhecida como _A Desolação de Smaug_, um trecho amplo em volta da Montanha Solitária onde uma vez existiram florestas viçosas, pastos verdejantes e plantações abundantes. Enquanto os anões se ocupavam minerando e fazendo todo tipo de artefato de alta qualidade e acabamento incrivelmente fino em ferragens, joias, arsenal e armoraria, os homens de Dale se ocupavam não apenas na feitura de tecido, roupas, utilidades domésticas e brinquedos, mas também em prover Erebor com todo tipo de alimento. Vinhas ofereciam as mais finas bebidas, o Lago produzia o salmão e a truta mais saborosos, e os porcos alimentados com os resíduos da fabricação do queijo resultavam no presunto mais famoso de todos os reinos do norte.

Então Smaug veio e queimou tudo.

Quando Bombur declarou que a sopa estava pronta, Ellen ainda levou um tempo para terminar seus cálculos e anotações nos quais estivera trabalhando desde que Thorin e Balin lhe haviam fornecido os dados mais precisos o possível sobre biologia de dragões, magia de dragões (como se essa ciência tivesse algum dia sido definida), em geral e de Smaug em particular, das plantas-baixas de Erebor e seu estado conhecido ou suposto, uma lista formal dos membros da Companhia e suas perícias e habilidades, e miscelâneas que poderiam ser encontrada no campo de batalha, junto com a probabilidade de que fossem encontradas em condição de serem usadas. Thorin ficou por perto e fez Kíli e Balin ficarem lá também, para garantir sua exigência de que nada deveria ser dito para ninguém antes que ele autorizasse. Os outros membros da Companhia Travessa, como as mulheres mais Fíli, Kíli e Bilbo haviam definido a si mesmos depois do incidente com sanguessuga, foram mantidos de fora, roendo as unhas de curiosidade. Ellen estendeu os papéis para Thorin, com um olhar inquiridor e também sério.

"Estou autorizada a jantar antes da nossa reunião, senhor?"

Ele olhou para os papéis só para descobrir que estavam escritos num tipo de runa que não era nem Anghertas nem Tengwar, sendo essas últimas o que ele esperava de uma elfa. Ter os papéis em suas mãos garantia que ninguém os leria, mesmo se as únicas pessoas que conseguiriam ler aquilo além da própria Ellen fossem suas sobrinhas. Dobrou as folhas e guardou num bolso do casaco.

"Todos nós vamos. Esperemos por horas mais escuras para assuntos mais obscuros."

Kíli estendeu uma mão para ajudar Ellen a se levantar, apenas por atenção, e outra para Balin, por deferência, enquanto um Thorin perturbado andava para mais perto do fogo e de Lily, que olhava para ele com saudade. O anão cansado conseguiu dar um sorriso, e beijou a testa dela antes de pegar a tigela de sopa que ela lhe estendeu.

"Foi um dia longo. Descanse um pouco."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Ainda não." Thorin caminhou um pouco para fora do círculo de luz da fogueira do acampamento, segurando a mão dela, sentindo a tensão do dia se dissipar apenas por estar a seu lado. "Como estão as pessoas?"

Primeiro a anã achou que era uma pergunta estranha, mas então ficou claro; enquanto Thorin estava cumprindo suas obrigações enquanto rei, esperava-se que ela cuidasse de seu povo, ou pelo menos prestasse atenção neles para que pudesse relatar para ele e ajuda-lo no que tivesse que fazer. Ser a companheira de um rei não era um papel decorativo. Enquanto ele comia, ela se reportou o melhor que podia, sem ter planejado isso antes.

"Bard teme que aticemos o dragão e que ele não possa fazer nada para salvar seu povo na Cidade do Lago antes que a besta chegue; eu e Iris estamos aprendendo Iglishmêk com Bifur, espero que você não se importe; Dwalin assusta Ori e Nori e então ele mais Óin e Dori riem dos mais jovens, mas preciso dizer que Ori está fazendo desenhos muito impressionantes da Montanha Solitária enquanto nos aproximamos dela; então Glóin e Bombur assustam Bilbo e Bofur tenta pôr panos quentes."

"E Fíli?"

Lily percebeu que Thorin tinha contado cada membro de sua Companhia, e se perguntou como seria se fosse um exército poderoso com centenas ou mesmo milhares de anões. Mas podia adivinhar.

"Fíli está traduzindo as lições de Bifur para mim e Iris."

Ela não mencionaria que ele também estava com ciúme por ter sido deixado de fora da conversa anterior da qual ele tinha certeza que era o planejamento para a retomada de Erebor.

"Você e sua irmã tem experiência em lida de guerra?"

"O quê?" A cabeça de Lily estava vagando.

"Lida de guerra. Organizar tropas e suprimentos, estratégia, tática..."

"Na verdade não." Ela baixou a cabeça um pouco. "Mas sabemos lutar, como você sabe; pode contar conosco para qualquer coisa, sempre."

Thorin acariciou sua nuca, trazendo-a para perto de si.

"Tenho certeza, minha flor selvagem. Só queria saber se teria você junto numa reunião que terei essa noite, ou se você vai dormir assim como os outros."

"Eu quero ficar com você na reunião!"  
"Não dessa vez. Todo mundo está ansioso para saber nossos próximos passos, mas há decisões que têm que ser tomadas pelos que estão no comando, e que tiveram treinamento ou experiência no assunto."

"Eu fiquei sem você o dia todo..."

A jovem anã reclamou; ele beijou sua orelha e se aninhou em seu pescoço, fazendo-a dar risadinhas com a barba que fazia cócegas na pele.

"Vou estar do seu lado a noite toda, prometo; assim que essa reunião acabar." Levantou-se alongando os braços cansados para ter algum alívio. "Agora vá até sua irmã, e por favor chame Bilbo; preciso falar com ele."

Quando Lily estava chegando perto da fogueira viu algo que sua irmã só viria a entender muito tempo depois. Enquanto servia a tigela do jantar de Thorin, teve a impressão de que Iris e Bilbo estavam exagerando um pouco em suas manifestações de afeição, apesar de que entendia bem como era estar o dia todo longe da pessoa amada; estavam encostados num tronco de árvore quase no limite da luz da fogueira, muito silenciosos exceto por algumas risadas abafadas, e sua nova mente anã conservadora pensava que não era exatamente adequado que sua irmã se comportasse daquele jeito e pensou em falar com ela mais tarde.

Agora, enquanto ia chamar o gatuno, viu Ellen, que tinha acabado de terminar a própria sopa, olhar beligerante para Bilbo, sopesando uma colher na mão. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e ele imediatamente sentou-se direito, deixando Iris cair das mãos e abraçando os próprios joelhos ao invés.

"Oi, Bilbo! Thorin quer falar com você, acho que vai haver uma reunião."

Ele se levantou cuidadosamente, agradeceu e murmurou alguma coisa para Iris que fez com que ela risse de novo antes que ele se fosse para onde Thorin estava, já cercado pelos irmãos Fundinul.

"Se divertindo um pouco, irmã?"

Lily perguntou a Iris para começar a conversa. A garota hobbit deu uma risadinha.

"Ah, vá lá, só um pouco de diversão, irmã, ninguém fez mal a ninguém!"

Iris se levantou e as duas foram para mais perto da fogueira, onde se sentaram juntas por um tempo, apreciando em silêncio a companhia uma da outra; Lily pensou melhor sobre dar bronca na Iris, pois estavam chegando tão perto do dragão que o mais provável é que não fossem ter tempo nenhum para apreciar a companhia de quem quer que fosse por um longo tempo. Iris perguntou.

"Quem a gente vai azucrinar essa noite?"

"Deve ser a vez do Óin e do Glóin, vou chamar o Bofur e o Nori para ajudar."

"Feito!"

ooo000ooo

Kíli estava massageando as costas de Ellen, tentando aliviar a tensão que via no olhar perturbado e na postura corporal, enquanto esperavam todos chegarem; Dwalin estava providenciando uma segunda fogueira, para que tivessem luz e privacidade dos outros membros da Companhia e do humano que os guiaria rio acima no dia seguinte; Thorin se aproximou e falou em voz baixa, para que somente eles pudessem ouvir. A longa conversa para fazer a planilha de planejamento durante o dia havia feito com que ele visse algumas outras coisas também.

"É realmente impossível prever o que acontecerá quando chegarmos a Erebor, mas creio que convém lhe agradecer por seus esforços, senhora Ellen; afinal, foi a sua astúcia que permitiu que estejamos armados com nossas armas preferidas e foi a sua mão na nossa escapada dos calabouços élficos."

O jovem anão olhou para o tio, surpreso por vê-lo agradecer a alguém, ainda mais uma _elfa_, pensando que aquelas semanas no calabouço o haviam mudado mais do que imaginava possível; mas Ellen tremeu e balançou a cabeça, como se tivesse ficando zonza por um momento, então levantou uma mão, piscando.

"Obrigada por seu reconhecimento, senhor, mas é indevido. É verdade que consegui pegar nossas armas, mas você teria qualquer arma que quisesse do povo da Cidade do Lago, e a fuga não foi a minha mão, nem é a mim que deve agradecer. Foi ação de Bilbo."

"Vocês fizeram isso juntos, ambos devem receber nossa gratidão."

"Meu rei, não está entendendo." Ele olhou diretamente para ela, um pouco perturbado por a elfa se dirigir a ele pelo título. "Agora eu lembro como as coisas deveriam ter sido, se eu e minhas sobrinhas não estivéssemos aqui, como a história era para ser até agora. Bilbo teria achado os alçapões e tido a idéia de usar os barris, ele ia conseguir pegar as chaves de Tauriel e libertar a Companhia toda. Você conseguiria tudo que precisasse da Cidade do Lago, até armas. Nossa vinda não fez muita diferença nisso tudo."

Agora tanto Thorin como Kíli estavam alarmados.

"O que mais você se lembra?"

"O bloqueio mental se partiu?"

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que não; eu só lembro de coisas que já aconteceram, continuo sem ver o que era para acontecer no futuro." Fechou os olhos, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. "Seu escudo."

"O quê?"

"Seu escudo de carvalho, teria sido perdido; Lily o pegou para você, senão fosse isso teria sido perdido quando as águias nos salvaram; Gandalf teria dado o golpe final no rei goblin, ao invés de Iris; não consigo lembrar de outras diferenças significativas, apesar de que podem existir."

Os dois anões trocaram olhares; Thorin disse em voz baixa.

"Não mencione essas memórias de possíveis passados para os outros, pode deixa-los nervosos, e provavelmente não ajudaria em nada. Conversaremos sobre isso depois." A elfa assentiu, concordando. "Mas vou agradecer a Bilbo adequadamente, não se preocupe."

ooo000ooo

A reunião passou bem de duas ou três horas, porque Ellen explicou todas alternativas com possibilidade significativa de acontecer, e as diferentes abordagens que poderiam usar em cada situação. Algumas foram consideradas absurdas no começo, e teriam sido descartadas se não estivessem numa situação desesperada. Pelo menos, esse relatório sobre os cenários tinha o dom de abrir suas mentes para encarar a realidade, depois de meses de apenas agir com base em esperança infundada, por conta de profecias. Thorin apontou para uma das soluções possíveis para lidar como problema do sentido de olfato do dragão no lugar onde agora sabia que estava escrito na folha de papel, dado que Fíli rabiscou algumas runas sobre este enquanto ela falava, e sacudiu a cabeça, enfático.

"Isso ,não. De jeito nenhum. Seria ignominioso!"

"Menos ignominioso do que ser mascado por um dragão, acho."

"Tem que existir outro jeito de garantir nossa discrição!"

"Estou esperando por sugestões, meu senhor."

Ele balançou a cabeça e bufou.

"Vamos ver o próximo tópico."

Ellen leu o Fíli rapidamente 'runou' para que os outros pudessem reler se e quando quisessem. Foi Balin quem veio com a resposta, apesar de que seu irmão e Thorin provavelmente também o soubessem.

"Sim, temos veios de enxofre e de salitre nas minas de Erebor, nos os minerávamos para usos diferentes, e carvão é fácil de conseguir – você verá, Irmã, quando chegarmos mais perto da Montanha Solitária, o que quero dizer com isso."

Dwalin estava desconfiado.

"Isso não é magia negra? Devemos lidar com isso?"

"É pura ciência, Irmão." Ellen suspirou. "Gandalf usa para fazer seus fogos de artifício, fique tranquilo."

"Mas ele é um mago, e nós não somos. E você não está falando de simples fogos de artifício."

Do que ele havia aprendido sobre a '_ciência_' do mundo de Ellen, ele a temia quase tanto quanto a magia da Terra-média, mas é claro que ele não admitiria. Thorin interveio.

"Barris de metal podem ser achados com facilidade em Erebor, então, essa é viável. Podemos discutir o quanto é apropriado depois."

Assim continuaram item por item, parando aqui, seguindo suavemente ali. Tudo que Ellen queria a essa altura era uma boa caneca de café, mas era um sonho impossível, até onde ela sabia.

"De qualquer forma, precisamos conseguir tirar Smaug de dentro de Erebor para nós entrarmos, pegarmos as coisas que precisamos e prepararmos a '_festa surpresa_' para quando ele voltar."

"Quando abrirmos a Porta dos Fundos e entrarmos, posso descer até a sala do tesouro e atiça-lo." Ofereceu Bilbo. "Ele não vai me ver, é claro, e vou provoca-lo para que saia da Montanha. Só não sei como mantê-lo do lado de fora."

"Podemos pega-lo pelo estômago, imagino." Sugeriu Fíli. "Não que seja muito bonito, mas podemos usar os pôneis como isca."

"Que pena usar animais úteis para rechear um dragão."

O anão loiro se surpreendeu com a queixa de Bilbo. "Ei, isso é uma boa ideia!"

"Desde quando rechear um dragão com pôneis é uma boa ideia?"

"Desde que podemos rechear os pôneis com _outras coisas_ antes que eles recheiem o dragão!"

Explicou sua ideia, os outros deram sugestões, e assim isso foi acrescentado à planilha.

"Óin e Lily podem nos ajudar com isso, pela manhã." Disse Thorin, andando enquanto falava, para sacudir o cansaço do corpo. "Vamos apresentar nossos planos à Companhia apenas depois de nos separarmos do homem da Cidade do Lago, não quero que ele pense que pode interferir, não é da conta dele, de qualquer forma."

Balin tentou fazer com que Thorin lidasse com o assunto da Cidade do Lago, visto que os haviam ajudado e seriam seus vizinhos se tudo corresse como esperado.

"Sim, mas precisamos avisa-lo para preparar a Cidade do Lago para o pior, de forma que possam escapar se alguma coisa der errado."

O hobbit se preocupava com aquelas pessoas, também.

"E se não acreditarem nele?"

Thorin balançou a cabeça.

"Não se pode fazer nada."

"Talvez não, mas podemos garantir que ele tenha recursos para persuadir tantos quantos ele consiga, ou pelo menos garantir provisões num lugar seguro." Ofereceu Ellen.

"Não temos recursos, tudo o que tínhamos foi tomado pelos elfos de Mirkwood." Dwalin estava zangado com motivo.

"Creio que isso pode ser reparado…" A elfa pegou a carteira de cintura com o ouro que havia sobrado depois de comprar uma miscelânea de coisas e frutas na Cidade do Lago; ela havia comprado tudo que queria mas ainda tinha bastante. "Aqui. Deve ser suficiente para Bard convencer um monte de gente."

Kíli se espantou com a oferta.

"Ellen, você está dando embora todo o seu ouro?"

Ela assentiu.

"Sim. Quando retomarmos Erebor, você vai ter a sua parte do tesouro e esse pouquinho de dinheiro não vai fazer nenhuma diferença. Se as coisas derem errado, bom, acho que não vou precisar de dinheiro no lugar para onde vou, se é que me entende."

"Ellen, agradeço por sua oferta. Isso pode indenizar aquelas pessoas antes mesmo que qualquer problema aconteça." Thorin balançou a cabeça. "Mas é difícil para um anão entender alguém que se importa tão pouco com dinheiro."

A elfa sorriu, pegando a mão de Kíli na dela.

"Tem uma música no lugar de onde veio que explica isso de um jeito bem simples; Iris consegue cantar melhor que eu, mas em resumo ela diz, '_Eu não me importo muito com dinheiro; dinheiro não pode me comprar amor_'." (1)

(1 – The Beatles, Can't Buy me Love)


	27. Cap 27 – Trabalho de Colarinho Preto

(Qualquer colarinho azul ficaria preto em minutos!)

Lily acordou com o canto alegre de um tordo; tentou fechar os olhos e dormir um pouquinho mais, mas o aroma da pele de Thorin perto dela a mantinha acordada; o pássaro cantava como se estivesse lhe contando algo, e ela não entendia. No seu velho mundo, no meio de uma cidade, não havia lugar onde um tordo pensaria em fazer um ninho que pudesse chamar de lar e, apesar de que algumas pessoas o faziam, nem ela nem ninguém em sua família tinha coragem de aprisionar um pássaro.

Como prometido, quando a reunião terminou Thorin pegou seu saco de dormir e achou um lugar do lado dela para aninha-la perto dele, e agora seu rosto estava tão perto do dela que podia ver cada fio de seus cílios em seu rosto preocupado, às vezes estremecendo nalgum sonho desconhecido. Seu braço pesava sobre a cintura de Lily, e ela conseguiu tirar uma mão de dentro de seu próprio saco de dormir e tocou gentilmente seu cabelo desarrumado, tirando-o do rosto; rugas finas se formaram nos cantos de seus olhos enquanto a lembrança de um sorriso ganhava seus lábios; ele murmurou alguma coisa em Khuzdul e apertou o braço em volta dela, trazendo Lily para mais perto dele; ela acariciou seu rosto, sua barba áspera, só desejando que esse momento durasse para sempre. Mesmo dormindo, ele ela mais carinhoso do que qualquer cara que tivesse conhecido em seu velho mundo e, apesar de ser jovem, ela sentia que tinha perdido tempo demais com _meninos_ quando o que precisava era um _homem_; mas então, não qualquer homem, mas um homem como ele. O tordo cantou um pouco mais perto, chamando a atenção dela.

"Eu poderia me acostumar a acordar desse jeito."

Lily olhou de volta para ele, surpresa com sua voz, e sorriu; Thorin sorriu de volta, seu sorriso raro e precioso combinando com o brilho de seus olhos.

"Tordos são amigos dos anões desde que nosso povo veio a Erebor; nós os teremos para nos acordar todas as manhãs depois que retomarmos nosso lar; e então não estaremos separados em sacos de dormir grosseiros, mas em lençóis de linho mais adequados, como convém para a rainha que terei ao meu lado."

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram; seu relacionamento havia se desenvolvido rapidamente desde as marcas na bainha, e sentia que ela confiava mais em suas habilidades e opiniões a cada dia mesmo que ela fosse tão mais jovem que ele; mas então era como se a confiança dele fizesse com que amadurecesse, sua fé de que ela conseguiria fazer o que era certo e o que tinha que ser feito lhe dava a autoconfiança necessária para realizar tudo. Ainda tinham que retomar Erebor, e isso significava se livrar de um _dragão_ que ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como lidar, e sabia que ele também tinha medo, mesmo que não assumisse seus medos; mas mesmo ainda tendo que encarar o dragão que expulsou seu povo do reino que era seu por direito, ele tinha coragem de menciona-la como sua _rainha_. Lembrou-se de um namorado estúpido que às vezes se referia a ela como apenas uma amiga na frente de seus pai; agora estava grata por aquele relacionamento não ter durado. Preferiria ficar para sempre nos ermos, dormindo em sacos de dormir de peles, ao lado de alguém que ses importava com ele como se fosse uma rainha, do que estar em lençóis de cetim e banhos de champanhe ao lado de alguém que não era crescido o suficiente para assumi-la como uma _mulher_, não como um brinquedo.

"Não me importo se estamos em sacos de dormir ou lençóis de seda, desde que eu esteja com você, seja em salões suntuosos ou no ermo; enquanto você for quem você é, Thorin, nada mais importa."

"Mas você merece o melhor, minha flor de lírio selvagem."

Acariciou a sobrancelha dela com um polegar, mudando uma mecha de cabelo de lugar.

"O melhor é estar com você."

Ele sorriu, trazendo a cabeça de Lily para mais perto dele e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

"Vamos começar o dia. Temos um reino a retomar."

A maior parte da Companhia já estava acordada ou acordando, preparando as coisas para o último dia nos botes. Thorin instruiu Óin e Lily sobre o que precisariam para seu plano e chamou Bard para uma reunião privada.

"Senhor Bard, preciso admitir que seus temores podem ter fundamento. Fizemos planos para nos livrar do dragão, mas se seguirem um mau caminho, é possível que Smaug procure vingança na Cidade do Lago, devido a seu povo ter nos ajudado."

"Vocês vão atiçar o dragão! Será a ruína de todos nós!"  
Bard xingou alto e Thorin levantou a mão, pedindo paz.

"O melhor cenário é que Smaug esteja morto, mas é o menos provável. No cenário de pior caso ele nos mata a todos e queima a Cidade do Lago também, e isso seria realmente muita má sorte. Estamos apostando nas probabilidades centrais, e faremos nosso melhor para matar a besta. Mas, se não tivermos sucesso, ou tivermos sucesso parcial, há uma probabilidade de que sua cidade seja atacada. Se isso acontecer, contamos com você para que algumas ações preventivas tenham sido tomadas."

"O que significa toda essa falação?" Bard inclinou a cabeça com um olhar interrogativo.

"Hmm, para um relatório mais detalhado, consulte minha elfa." Thorin lhe estendeu a bolsa de couro com as moedas de ouro de Ellen. "Convença seu povo a deixar a cidade e procurar refúgio nas bordas da floresta porque existe um risco real de serem atacados; se acontecer de ver fogo na Montanha, saiam e deixem apenas uma guarda bem armada; se o Mestre não concordar, compre tantos suprimentos quanto puder para sustenta-los, escude quantas vidas puder. Isso é o que temos para lhe ajudar nisso nesse momento."

Bard pegou a bolsa, desconfiado, e olhou seu conteúdo, ponderando que se eles tivessem dinheiro não teriam precisado que o Mestre lhes providenciasse coisas. Arregalou os olhos e fitou o anão novamente.

"Isso é suficiente para…"

"Sim, senhor, é o que esperamos."

ooo000ooo

Não ficaram nos mesmos lugares nos botes que no dia anterior, dado que o plano de fazer Thorin reconsiderar e fazer planos para Smaug funcionaram; Lily troco de lugar com Balin, de forma que pudesse ficar perto daquele que sentira tanta falta. O rio era caudaloso, e os anões e Bard tiveram que se esforçar para vencê-lo, mas anões são conhecidos por serem um povo vigoroso, e sua _determinação_... bem, era mais conhecida por _teimosia_ por outros povos; assim, conseguiram.

Os botes estavam carregados com plantas que Lily e Óin haviam coletado de manhã, para que os outros não sabiam, apenas que havia sido ordenado pelo próprio Thorin. Não estavam em flor, mas a planta inteira era tóxica, algumas partes mais que outras, e de acordo com a quantidade consumida os efeitos podiam ir de um estado grogue até alucinação e morte, que era o que esperavam contra qualquer esperança. Smaug teria que comer todo um rebanho de pôneis para ser morto envenenado, mas tentariam assim mesmo.

"Pena que não é a época certa para ovas de gar-jacaré, ou a gente podia pescar uns."

"O que você quer com aquele peixe feio, Lily? Creio que é possível achar peixes mais palatáveis nesse rio."

"Com certeza, Tia, mas a ova do gar-jacaré é mortalmente venenosa, então pensei que poderíamos rechear os pônei com elas em vez das plantas."

"Seria engraçado ver Smaug sem entender por que é comeu pônei e arrotou peixe!"

"Sim, mas vai ser interessante o suficiente vê-lo comendo pônei e arrotando datura!"

"Cicuta não seria melhor? Pensei que fosse mais forte, era usada na Roma antiga para execuções. Ou era na Grécia?"

"Em ambas. _É_ mais forte, mas não achamos nenhuma."

Kíli olhou para elas, cautelosamente.

"Tio, suponho que seja sábio morrer tendo-as como nossas amigas, não acha?"

Thorin deu uma risadinha.

"Aposto a minha barba! Melhor ter essas duas do nosso lado do que contra nós!"

Riram muito, pela primeira vez em dias.

ooo000ooo

No meio da tarde alcançaram a margem oeste do rio onde os homens do Lago estavam esperando por eles com pôneis e suprimentos. Bard não estava muito satisfeito com a notícia de que o dragão seria realmente cutucado, mas reconheceu que era melhor saber do risco do que continuar às cegas, e agradeceu pela informação e pelos recursos providenciados. Nenhum dos homens queria esperar lá, nos limites da Desolação de Smaug, um minuto a mais do que o necessário, e logo entraram nos botes para voltar para casa. Podia ser visto nos olhos de alguns deles que tinham pena dos anões e não esperavam resultado bom dessa missão. Tão perto da Desolação de Smaug, era mais fácil acreditar num dragão que não tinha sido visto nos últimos sessenta anos do que o Rei Sob a Montanha tinha voltado.

A Companhia organizou as coisas para carregar o que fosse possível nos pôneis na manhã seguinte, mas, como iam cavalgar, alguns dos suprimentos que os poucos homens do Lago haviam trazido num monte de pôneis tinham que ficar para trás. Armazenaram as coisas sob um monte de pedras que construíram destramente, e puseram uma barraca por cima. Era fim de outono, mas ainda havia chance de chuva.

Estavam jantando as trutas que Ori, Bilbo, Nori e Glóin haviam pescado ao longo do dia e Bombur assou numa fogueira, junto com pão da Cidade do Lago, ninguém de humor muito bom depois de ter visto as primeiras imagens da Desolação de Smaug. Não havia nome melhor para a terra queimada e chamuscada, quilômetros em volta da Montanha pela qual ansiavam. Assim que o sol se pôs, apagariam a fogueira, para que não fosse visível de longe. Ninguém sabia se, ou quando, o dragão poderia avista-los e acabar com sua missão com um único hálito de fogo.

Balin mostrou a Ellen o carvão mencionado no outro dia que seria fácil de achar, e ela concordou, chamando Iris para que avaliasse os restos da floresta verdejante que cercara Erebor longas décadas atrás. Era hora de assuntos técnicos, e não ter mais ninguém do Povo do Lago por perto significava que Thorin provavelmente convocaria uma reunião ainda àquela noite; a elfa queria ter algumas respostas que não eram possíveis de obter antes de chegarem lá.

"Tem certeza de que vai funcionar?" Perguntou o velho anão.

"É claro que... não! É por isso que temos planos alternativos, Irmãozinho. Agora, você acha que pode ser facilmente pulverizado? E o que pensa sobre pulverizar o salitre e o enxofre que mencionou existir em Erebor?"

"Bem, podemos fazer um teste com o carvão amanhã. Sobre o salitre e o enxofre, lembro onde os veios eram, mas melhor que isso, me lembro onde eram armazenados depois de minerados, prontos para carregar. Veja, tanto o salitre como o enxofre são usados por fazendeiros, e por curandeiros, mas fazendeiros usam uma quantidade maior, e Erebor vendia a um preço justo. Não sei se as reservas ainda estarão pulverizadas, sendo que podem ter empedrado de novo ao longo dos anos, mas desde que foram pulverizados uma vez seria fácil pulverizar de novo, creio. Quanto precisa deles?"  
Era Iris quem tinha a resposta.

"A proporção é duas de enxofre para três de carvão e quinze de salitre. Felizmente, não vamos precisar muito carvão para Erebor, e mesmo lá parece que vai ser fácil de achar, lamento dizer."

A garota hobbit viu o olhar perturbado de Balin, mas não havia muito a fazer. Voltaram para o acampamento para a reunião noturna.

Esta trouxe algumas dúvidas, muitas reclamações e um par de boas sugestões. O problema principal era a dúvida sobre se conseguiriam achar a Porta dos Fundos, mas Bilbo tinha certeza de que conseguiriam.

"As runas lunares são bem claras, '_Espere ao lado da pedra cinza quando o tordo bater e o pôr do sol com a última luz do Dia de Durin brilhará sobre a fechadura_.' Precisamos achar a pedra cinza e sentar na soleira da porta esperando a última luz do Dia de Durin. Tem até uma runa no mapa mostrando onde a pedra cinza deve estar."

"Mas vamos conseguir chegar nessa pedra cinza?" Alguém perguntou.

"Se meu avô conseguiu sair de lá, somos obrigados a conseguir chegar até lá." Thorin deixou claro que não cederia a reclamações.

"Quanto demora até chegar o Dia de Durin?" Foi a vez de Lily perguntar, e seu mestre nas artes da cura Óin explicou.

"É bem simples. Nosso Dia de Ano Novo é o primeiro dia da última Lua Nova do Outono, sendo que cada estação tem seu perfeito meio no solstício ou equinócio; assim, nosso Ano Novo começa em algum lugar entre sete de Outubro e seis de Novembro, e o Dia de Durin ocorre quando a Lua Nova pode ser vista no céu juntamente com o sol poente do Dia de Ano Novo."

Ellen pensou, '_Por que simplificar se é possível complicar?_' mas ficou quieta e olhou para o céu, como muitos outros.

"Saímos da Cidade do Lago em seis de Outubro, e a lua está cheia agora, então isso nos deixa um pouco mais de duas semanas para chegar em Erebor, achar a Porta, esperar que ela se mostre e entrar na Montanha." Constatou o ordeiro Dori. Ori podia ser quem escrevia as coisas, mas seu irmão mais velho mantinha controle de cada pedacinho de informação que obtinha. A elfa o amava por isso.

"Agora que determinamos as tarefas, precisamos definir quem vai ficar a cargo do quê. Espero por voluntários, de acordo com as habilidades de cada um."

Dividiram-se em times para as próximas atividades, e se assentaram para a noite, sem ânimo para rir ou contar estando tão perto da Desolação.

ooo000ooo

No dia seguinte cavalgaram até a montanha, corações pesados com o sentimento de que a terra morta sob seus pés havia sido uma floresta verde e agora era quase um deserto, a não ser por um pouco de capim e vegetação rasteira. Fizeram o caminho num tempo bom o suficiente para montar acampamento do lado oeste do espigão sul e Thorin mandou um pequeno grupo de reconhecimento para espiar onde estava o Portão frontal.

Balin escolheu o gatuno, por motivos óbvios, e Fíli e Kíli, por sua boa visão, ou pelo menos essa era a desculpa. Se estivesse mesmo preocupado com boa visão teria escolhido a elfa e a hobbit. O que ele realmente queria era ser o primeiro a mostrar aquela visão da antiga glória daquele reino anão para os herdeiros de Durin.

O restante da Companhia montou o acampamento com atenção, visto que não sabiam quantos dias ficariam por lá. Bofur, Dori, Iris, Ellen e Dwalin foram coletar tocos carbonizados da era uma vez floresta de Erebor e começaram a moê-los num pó fino, sendo o Time do Carvão do primeiro dia, enquanto Glóin e Óin organizavam os suprimentos de um jeito lógico e Bombur dava jeito de cozinhar sem fogo. Comeriam apenas refeições frias enquanto houvesse chance de Smaug encontra-los devido à luz da fogueira. Com a luz do sol do meio-dia ele seria capaz até de amornar alguma coisa, mas com o sol poente ele apenas hidratou e temperou algumas coisas. O restante do peixe do jantar anterior havia sido comigo no almoço.

Ellen arrumou um saco de aniagem depois que os irmãos Groinul desempacotaram algumas das provisões que seriam usadas em pouco tempo, colocou carvão dentro e fez com que seu cavalo pisasse por cima várias vezes. O resultado não era o pó fino que queriam, mas reduzia o tempo que ela e o restante do Time do Carvão precisava para chegar naquela finura. Conversavam durante o trabalho, para fazer o tempo passar mais depressa e distraí-los da tarefa tediosa.

"Acima daqui, nesse espigão da montanha, há um lugar chamado Colina do Corvo." Explicou Dwalin, como de todo o time apenas Dori havia vivido em Erebor antes e era velho o suficiente para lembrar de alguma coisa. "Era um velho posto de vigia, mas é muito exposto para tentarmos subir lá."

"Lá tem uma entrada para dentro da Montanha?"

"Ah, não. Se tivesse, seria um ponto fraco para entrar em Erebor, que poderia facilmente ser usado por qualquer inimigo. Existem alguns postos de vigia em volta da Montanha, todos impossíveis de se alcançar de fora se você não tiver asas, mas a Colina do Corvo só pode ser alcançada pelo lado de fora."

"Queria ser uma alpinista habilidosa com todo equipamento necessário para escalar essa montanha, para a gente poder entrar através dos postos de vigia!" Queixou-se Iris.

"Mas então, querida, se fossemos alpinistas habilidosas e bem equipadas teríamos escalado de volta aquele barranco do qual escorregamos, e nunca teríamos percebido que viemos para a Terra-média." Ellen filosofou, e acrescentou com um sorriso. "Depois de tudo o que passamos, não lamento aquele tombo."

"Não sentem falta do que deixaram para trás, senhoritas?" Dori era sempre um cavalheiro.

Iris soltou tudo de uma vez. "Sinto falta do meu Pai e dos meus amigos do ensino médio e minhas aulas de canto e meu computador e minha internet e o shopping center e assistir filmes e o forno de micro-ondas e mais do que tudo eu sinto falta de um bom banho de chuveiro elétrico." Parou para tomar fôlego e concluiu. "Mas sou feliz aqui."

"Isso é um bocado de coisas para sentir falta, amiguinha." Bofur acrescentou enquanto despejava uma porção de carvão em pó num canto afastado da parede de pedra que consideraram que seria mais seguro contra o vento, e cobriu o monte novamente com uma barraca extra. "E já um longo tempo sentindo falta dessas coisas."

A hobbit mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, pegando mais carvão para moer.

"Eu sou feliz aqui, Bofur, eu encontrei amigos e aventura como nunca encontraria lá na Terra, e até..." Engoliu qualquer palavra que estivera por dizer. "Até me arranjei um par de irmãos, quem sonharia com isso?"

Dwalin e Ellen trocaram olhares de quem entendia o que se passava; a elfa podia ser proporcionalmente mais nova que o anão, mas ainda assim era uma adulta, e sua sobrinha era uma adolescente, em qualquer instância. Os sentimentos confusos da garota eram claros para eles. Ser membro da Companhia lhe dava uma liberdade que nunca havia tido em seu mundo anterior, mas então, assumira responsabilidade que nunca havia assumido na Terra. Ainda não tinha entrado na cabeça que a liberdade da qual desfrutava era consequência de seu comprometimento com aquilo para o que estava vivendo, e não o contrário. A elfa tentou levantar os ânimos.

"Eu nunca sonhei, e achei um par de irmãos também!" Cotovelou o peito de Dwalin para deixar sua declaração bem clara; em troca o anão lhe deu um tabefe na nuca; ela levantou a mão para bater na testa dele com as costas da mão e ele terminou a briga simulada empurrando-a na pilha de carvão. Bofur não deixou o assunto morrer.

"Mas não sente falta do seu mundo, Ellen? Você continua pensando como se estivesse lá, fala coisas estranhas do além que você mesma tem que traduzir para nós; isso não é sentir saudade?"

Ela pensou um pouco, moendo o carvão. Sua resposta veio em voz baixa mas resoluta.

"Posso estar errada, mas acho que não; eu só não _finjo_ que nasci na Terra-média e que nunca conheci nada diferente, ou que esse é o meu habitat natural; creio que seria iludir a mim mesma." Olhou para as mãos pretas de carvão e sorriu travessamente para seus amigos. "Um bom esmalte de unha e um batom me animariam, com certeza!" Iris riu, a única a entender o que ela queria dizer. "Eu poderia sentir falta de um pouco mais de conveniência, mais facilidade em me comunicar com pessoas distantes, e para viajar, e agradeço a Mahal e Varda por nunca ter precisado de medicina e ciência como um todo mais desenvolvidas; tenho medo de pegar uma infecção bacteriana e morrer de uma coisa estúpida como pneumonia ou diarreia ou apendicite, não ter anestesia para dar pontos num ferimento se necessário, e jeito de consertar uma cárie."  
A elfa mandou sua porção de carvão triturado para bofur com uma pá e pegou mais para moer.

"Mas não sinto falta de ficar presa no trânsito, trabalhar sessenta horas por semana trancada num prédio de escritórios, calçar salto agulha e tailleur para uma reunião sendo que tudo o que preciso para realizar o que é esperado de mim estava bem aqui entre minhas orelhas, e em nenhum outro lugar."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, não quero mais saber sobre essas coisas de tortura, Ellen. E nem chegue perto de mim com o salto agulha da torre de trânsito, certo?"

Bofur era um doce. Elle riu e Dwalin começou o ritual de cotovelar, estabefear, bater e empurrar. As crianças de Fundin eram brincalhonas, à sua própria maneira, nem sempre compreendida por outras pessoas. Ellen estava à vontade, uma vez que ela mesma nem sempre era compreendida pelas pessoas em seu mundo anterior.

Os batedores voltaram, cansados. Balin fez com que voltassem quando alcançaram um lugar de onde podiam ver a abertura escura de onde as águas do Rio Corrente caíam, um buraco escuro na face da Montanha como uma boca podre, porque aquela era a abertura que Smaug fez para poder entrar e sair depois que entrou pela primeira vez. Balin não gostava do vapor e da fumaça escura que saíam dali, e considerou alguns corvos que viu como sinal de espiões maus e más vontades. O Time do Carvão tomou seu retorno com sinal de que deveriam tomar um banho para se livrar do carvão de suas peles, pelo menos para ter um jantar decente, ainda mais depois que Kíli provocou Ellen.

"Ouvi falar que existem elfos escuros, mas não imaginava que fosse um deles!"

"Vou te mostrar quem é o elfo escuro!" Então correu atrás dele, tentando mancha-lo com as mãos pretas de carvão, para a gargalhada de todos.

Não estavam perto de nenhum rio comum, mas tinham água de degelo do alto da montanha, e, mesmo sem tê-la aquecido, um pouco de sabão que as mulheres compraram na Cidade do Lago tornou mais fácil lavar a poeira preta.

No dia seguinte começou o tedioso trabalho de explorar procurando a pedra cinza. Bombur foi deixado no acampamento, secando as plantas Óin conforme instruído, e os outros labutavam em grupos de três, procurando caminhos possíveis, sempre preocupados que Smaug pudesse estar no alto da Montanha vigiando-os. Terminaram o dia cansados e de espírito desanimado, exceto por Bilbo. Ele tinha tido uma boa vista da configuração do terrno, e pediu o mapa de Thorin para estuda-lo, o que ele fez enquanto havia luz suficiente.

"Apostaria uma lata de atum que teremos mais sorte nos mudando para esse vale atrás daquele espigão, é o mais perto de onde a runa está marcada."

"Além disso, também é mais longe do Portão, e assim podemos estar mais afastados de Smaug se ele chegar a sair de sua toca." Thorin acrescentou, concordando com a mudança. "Deveríamos checar esse vale antes de uma mudança, no entanto."

"Podemos cavalgar até lá amanhã e avalia-lo." Ofereceu Balin. "Levo meu irmão e minha irmã junto."

"Bom." Thorin assentiu. "Alguns dos outros podem voltar até o rio e trazer os suprimentos que foram deixados lá."

Seu olhar para os sobrinhos deixou claro quem eram os _outros_ em quem ele estava pensando, e imediatamente se ofereceram para ir, assim como Iris e Dori.

"Você é muito pequena para ajudar a carregar coisas, Iris!" Provocou Fíli.

"Mas são os pôneis que vão carregar as coisas, eu só vou ajudar a arrumar a carga e manter vocês dois fora de encrenca."

"Iris, me faria um favor quando estiver perto do rio?" A hobbit assentiu para Óin. "Precisaremos daquelas folhas grandes de inhame que crescem lá. Traga tantas quanto puder."

Thorin concordou com o time que iria e ficou combinado. A turma restante continuaria a procurar por um caminho até a pedra cinza e a pulverizar carvão.

ooo000ooo

A patrulha do vale foi feita, os suprimentos foram trazidos diretamente para o acampamento novo, e os dias se passaram sem sucesso na procura. Como bom gatuno, foi Bilbo quem encontrou os degraus acidentados que levavam até uma trilha estreita e então a uma baía com paredes íngremes, em cujo final interno uma parede reta se erguia, plana e lisa como só um anão é capaz de fazer a uma pedra. No meio do trecho de grama diante dela, havia uma pedra quadrada e lisa, e ela era _cinza_.


	28. Capítulo 28 – Pônei Recheado

A Companhia estava excitada com as notícias que Bilbo, Fíli e Kíli haviam trazido de sua exploração, levantando os ânimos e fazendo-os tagarelar como um bando de adolescentes. Explicaram que o caminho era estreito e difícil de atravessar, mas depois de tudo que haviam passado depois de deixar as Montanhas Azuis nenhum anão tinha medo de um pouco de risco. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, definindo quem faria o quê, e quando.

"Está logo acima desse acampamento, mas não podemos ver porque há um beiral no penhasco. A baía é grande o suficiente para mudarmos nosso acampamento para lá, exceto os pôneis."

"Vamos ver quanto a isso pela manhã. Quanto falta para o Dia de Ano Novo?"

"Não falta muito, creio. A lua quase minguou."

"Então, temos que mudar o acampamento e carregar o carvão nos sacos de aniagem que estiverem vazios."

"As plantas do Óin já estão empacotadas, então as deixamos aqui embaixo."

"Alguém precisa permanecer embaixo para ficar com os pôneis."

"Eu fico!" Ofereceu Bombur. "Não sei se a trilha é larga o suficiente para eu passar por ela."

"Você vai ter que ir para a baía mais cedo ou mais tarde, Bombur. Quando Smaug for acordado ninguém vai estar a salvo fora da Montanha."

"Vou ficar de olho nos pôneis enquanto for necessário, e enquanto isso pensaremos em como me fazer chegar até lá."

"Certo, mas lembre-se que não há outra maneira a não ser ir para a baía."

Dormiram num ânimo melhor do que em muitos dias, apesar do frio do inverno que chegava e a falta de fogo para aquecer seus corpos, comidas e almas. Estavam quase lá. Quase em casa.

No dia seguinte fizeram uma roldana improvisada com o bastão de Óin e uma caneca de metal da qual tiraram o fundo e moldaram para ter um sulco no meio para a corda correr por ele. Com isso podiam subir os suprimentos muito mais rápido do que carregar por todo o caminho, o que levava algumas horas por causa da trilha sinuosa, e era mais seguro, porque se evitava uma beirada estreita.

Bilbo estava dispensado de qualquer outra tarefa a não ser ficar perto da pedra cinza (a 'soleira da porta' como chamavam de acordo com suas palavras em Bolsão, uma era atrás), e pensar num jeito de entrar; apesar de que ele tinha certeza de que era só uma questão de tempo, de esperar até a luz do sol do Dia de Durin mostrar a Porta dos Fundos, e ele mantinha Thorin perto dele, para se fosse o caso. Era tão mais fácil para ele do que imaginava que seria quando Gandalf e os anões chegaram à sua porta, porque agora eles tinham planos, e planos alternativos para se os planos de primeira escolha falhassem, e ele não tinha que pensar sobre tudo sozinho, como sentia que era esperado dele pelos anões no começo, apensar de que sabia que Thorin e alguns outros não acreditavam muito em sua competência na época. Na verdade, nem ele.

O hobbit esperou pacientemente, ignorando o tagarelar infinito de Iris enquanto acariciava o cabelo dela em seu colo e olhava da parede de pedra para o oeste, e do oeste para a parede de pedra. Thorin estava quieto, também, explicando pequenos detalhes da cultura anã, costumes e história para Lily, que agarrava cada pedacinho de informação e associava ao conhecimento que já tinha, para reforça-lo. Bilbo invejava seu relacionamento aparentemente tranquilo, mas então Lily era um pouco mais velha do que a irmã, e Thorin tinha um jeito de lidar com as pessoas que Bilbo simplesmente não tinha. Talvez fosse isso que as pessoas chamavam de _realeza_. Iris era especial para ele, mas as vezes ele se sentia apenas uma grande orelha, alguém para ouvir a tagarelice irregular dela; havia pérolas no que ela dizia, mas as vezes ele tinha a sensação de que ela só precisava de alguém que lhe desse atenção. Ele nem lembrava se tinha sido desse jeito na sua _vintena_, e com certeza ninguém que era daquele jeito tinha ficado perto dele por tempo o suficiente para que se acostumasse com isso. Mas como explicar sem magoar os sentimentos dela? Apesar disso, ela era mais do que ele podia esperar de qualquer garota do Condado, e ele sabia disso.

O sol estava se pondo. Um tordo quase preto voou até a pedra quadrada com um caracol no bico e bateu com ele na pedra, assustando Bilbo. Ele viu a direção que a luz do sol poente tomou, e como ia até quase o meio de uma forquilha de pedra que o hobbit havia notado quando o tordo pousou.

"Thorin!"

O anão olhou para ele, surpreso, e Lily sentou-se, ansiosa para ver o que estava acontecendo.

"Onde está sua chave? Pegue a chave, podemos estar no limite do tempo!"

Thorin pegou-a de uma corrente de ouro em seu pescoço, tremendo. Acenou alguma coisa para Lily e ela e Iris foram imediatamente chamar a Companhia. Bilbo simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar com a linguagem de sinais dos anões e balançou a cabeça. O sol afundou mais até que foi encoberto por um cinturão vermelho de nuvens. A linha fina, quase indistinguível da lua nova fez sua aparição no horizonte; o anoitecer estava chegando. Os ânimos mergulharam até suas botas junto com o sol poente, porque não havia jeito de garantir que a fechadura seria encontrada se o sol não brilhasse sobre ela exatamente naquele dia. Então um vento distante abriu caminho por entre as nuvens, e o brilho fino e vermelho da luz do sol veio e luziu sobre a face da rocha. A Companhia prendeu o fôlego.

O tordo observou os anões pisarem sobre sua pedra de quebrar caracóis e cantou por alguns segundos, protestando; uma fina lasca de pedra soltou-se da parede e caiu, com um baque alto. Cerca de um metro acima do chão um buraco apareceu, ligeiramente delineado com um brilho que não era exatamente natural. Thorin correu e enfiou a chave no buraco. No mesmo instante em que o rei anão girou a chave, o sol se pôs e a lua se foi, mas diante deles uma fina linha prateada desenhou uma porta, um metro meio de altura e um de largura, como estava escrito no mapa de Thrór. Os anões mais próximos ajudaram a empurrar, e sem som nenhum a porta pendeu para dentro, revelando um túnel escuro para dentro do coração da Montanha.

ooo000ooo

Alguns deles queriam acender uma tocha apressadamente para entrar e não tropeçar em nada, pois se sentiam seguros de que dentro do túnel Smaug não tomaria conhecimento de sua presença, mas Balin lembrou-lhes do sentido de olfato do dragão, que havia lhes dado muitas dores de cabeça enquanto planejavam a retomada de Erebor. Esperaram que seus olhos se ajustassem à completa escuridão e avançaram cuidadosamente. Thorin estava tenso, mas preferiria morrer a demonstrar. Sentiram as paredes, teto e piso, e souberam que era um retângulo perfeito onde os hobbits podiam andar com facilidade, a maioria dos anões não teria problema algum e a elfa teria que se abaixar para andar.

"Ainda é cedo na noite, qual o próximo movimento?" Dwalin perguntou a Thorin, enquanto saíam novamente, escorando a porta com uma pequena pedra para que não se fechasse e sentando-se num círculo apertado. Todos queriam ouvir o que seu rei tinha a dizer, mas ele apenas repassou o que já haviam planejado.

"Precisamos estar descansados para fazer tudo o que precisa ser feito a tempo de pegar Smaug de surpresa, então não há motivo para pressa. Vamos guardar todas nossas coisas Porta adentro, isso pode ser feito em silêncio, e alguém vá avisar Bombur do que achamos. Dormimos essa noite depois de guardar as coisas."

"Eu vou avisar meu irmão!" Ofereceu Bofur, ao que Thorin assentiu.

"Você fica com ele e na manhã de amanhã vocês dois alimentam os pôneis com a coisa do Óin, prestem atenção que eles precisam engolir os pacotes inteiros, não mastigar, e então suspendemos vocês dois com a corda. Enquanto isso nosso gatuno entrará e atiçará o dragão para que ele saia da Montanha e coma os pôneis; assim que tivermos sinal de que Smaug foi desperto corremos para dentro, e túnel abaixo, um membro de cada time carregando um saco de carvão. Então nos dividimos para conquistar, o que quer que nossa elfa queira dizer com isso, nos cinco times predeterminados." Thorin chamou cada time, o nome de cada um e o objetivo do time. "Time Formiga Azul: Esses são eu, Ori, Nori e Fíli; nós vamos achar os barris de metal e leva-los para os depósitos de salitre e enxofre para então usa-los no transporte desses ingredientes; Time Leopardo Cinza são Dori, Dwalin, Glóin, Kíli e Bombur, que devem encontrar o salitre e pulveriza-lo de novo se for necessário; Time Águia Amarela são Balin e Lily, que vão encontrar e repulverizar o enxofre, esse time é composto só de duas pessoas porque precisaremos de muito menos enxofre do que salitre, se as medidas de Iris estiverem certas, o que todos esperamos; Time Urubu Preto são Óin, Bofur e Bifur, que têm a tarefa mais repugnante de todas, encontrar o banheiro de Smaug; e Time Gralha Vermelha, que são Bilbo, Iris e Ellen, que darão o melhor e mais rápido de si para manter a todos nós informados sobre o que está acontecendo com os outros times. Lembrem-se de vestir suas piores roupas amanhã, possivelmente nunca mais seremos capazes de usa-las; no entanto, armoraria em metal pode ser limpada."

Instintivamente os membros de cada time se ajuntaram, olhando os outros times para reconhecer quem era e o que estariam fazendo no dia seguinte; e, no fundo de seus corações, esperando contra o esperado que todos terminassem o dia vivos. Estavam por conta própria, sem mago nem nenhum outro tipo de ajuda com que contar, e um dragão vivo que destruíra seu reino e a cidade de humanos perto dele mais de um século atrás.

ooo000ooo

Depois de jantar e mudar suas coisas para dentro do túnel, Kíli e Ellen deram um jeito de escapar um pouco sozinhos, usando um caminho que saía da baía de pedra e levava um pouco para cima pela colina. Sabiam há muito tempo que esse momento chegaria, quando uma luta real contra Smaug estaria à mão, então essa era a última noite em que tinham certeza de que o outro estava vivo, e não sabiam por quanto tempo. As estrelas brilhavam solitárias na noite escura, enquanto eles estavam deitados com as costas contra a montanha nua, de mãos dadas. Ele quebrou o silêncio.

"Você tem medo?"

Ellen levou um momento para responder.

"Tenho." Ela suspirou. "Eu preferia enfrentar um conselho de acionistas inteiro para anunciar uma falência do que encarar o que temos pela frente amanhã."

"Não vamos nem estar no mesmo time." Ele estava aborrecido.

"Talvez seja melhor assim, a gente poderia se distrair ao ver o outro em perigo. Mas vou estar correndo pelo lugar todo, vamos conseguir nos ver um pouquinho, acho. E quando as coisas estiverem prontas vamos todos estar no salão do tesouro esperando nossa presa. E você?"

"Eu o quê?"

"Tem medo?"

Kíli respirou fundo.

"Não se espera que eu tenha. Sou um herdeiro de Durin."

"Pode baixar suas máscaras, somos só você e eu."

Ela mudou uma mecha de cabelo de lugar na testa dele. Ele rolou para o lado e acariciou seu rosto com um dedo, seus olhos de esmeralda escuros de preocupação.

"Tenho medo. Tenho medo de morrermos, e que nossas almas nunca mais se encontrem porque não tivemos um Discurso de Compromisso e eu sou um anão e você é uma elfa. Tenho medo que você morra e eu fique sofrendo noite e dia do jeito que sei que Mãe sofre em silêncio desde que Pai morreu; tenho medo que eu morra e você encontre outro alguém, porque você não é anã, você não é compelida a amar só uma vez na vida."

"Você não confia no meu coração-de-anão, Kíli filho de Dís?" Ela estendeu a mão e correu os dedos pelo cabelo dele. "Eu juro, pelas estrelas de Varda que brilham sobre nós, que é você e só você quem eu amo, e ninguém mais nunca vai tomar o seu lugar, que foi forjado no meu coração."

Kíli se inclinou e a beijou, faminto.

"Queria já ter tido minha Primeira Vez com você."

"Não conseguimos achar um jeito na Cidade do Lago, onde tínhamos até quartos de dormir, o que dizer de ter uma chance nos ermos?" A elfa suspirou. "É, mais um empurrão para a gente tentar se manter vivo amanhã!"

Então deu-se conta. Ele havia dito '_minha_ Primeira Vez', não '_nossa_ Primeira Vez'. Isso explicava muita coisa que não encaixava antes. Ellen percebeu que estava lidando com um virgem de _setenta e sete anos_ de idade! Ela tinha que se certificar.

"Kíli, você quer dizer... sua Primeira Vez… _na vida_?"

Ele piscou, tímido, com um meio sorriso no canto dos lábios. Uma das coisas que tornavam Kíli tão atraente para Ellen era exatamente aquele olhar de inocência, apesar de que podia se mostrar travesso e atrevido quando queria, e o anão sabia exatamente o que fazer para ela querer mais. Agora a elfa sabia que não era só a aparência. Ela acariciou a barba curta e ele levantou o olhar para ela.

"Kíli?"

"Eu tentei te contar, mas você disse que '_não era_ _completamente diferente_', e você estava tão brava..."

Ellen se sentia envergonhada agora por aquele dia antes de Mirkwood.

"Desculpa, eu..."

"Você não tem que pedir desculpas. Não importa mais, eu superei."

"Eu pensei..."

"Eu sei o que você pensou. Que eu fosse como a maioria dos homens. Mas isso é um assunto sério para mim. Não é porque sei como te beijar e como te tocar que você pode me julgar como se eu fosse desperdiçar minha semente com alguém menos do que adequada para gerar um herdeiro da linhagem de Durin. Alguém que não tivesse me escolhido."

Ele se deitou de novo, mãos atrás da cabeça, olhando para as estrelas.

"E agora estamos a horas de lutar contra um dragão e só Mahal sabe se vamos estar vivos no final do dia."

Ela se apoiou num cotovelo e lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas.

"Kíli… está zangado comigo?"  
Ele deu uma risadinha.

"Se fosse para estar zangado com alguém, seria com seus irmãos, resolutos em manter sua castidade a salvo de mim."

A elfa sentou-se e olhou para ele, um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

"Kíli, acha que temos tempo?"

"Tempo para quê?"

"Para... _fazer alguma coisa_… antes que meus irmãos cães de guarda venham nos procurar?"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

"O quê... mas onde? Como? Quando?"

"Aqui, agora! Podemos ser criativos, não acha?"

O anão sentou-se, alvoroçado.

"Ficou louca?"

A elfa o empurrou de volta para o chão, rindo.

"Te peguei!"

"Espera! Vou tomar uma _medida de segurança_, como você diz."

Kíli sentou-se, juntou as mãos em frente à boca e soltou um pio que lembrava a Ellen uma coruja com soluço. Um som parecido respondeu de não muito longe.

"O que foi isso?"  
Ele a olhou com o sorriso travesso a que ela estava acostumada.

"Pedi a Fíli para nos avisar se algum _cão de guarda_ vier nos procurar. Eu e meu irmão temos nossos próprios códigos de assobio."

"E agora..."

Ele a abraçou, procurando por sua pele quente debaixo da blusa solta, fazendo sua orelha pinicar com a barba curta enquanto sussurrava, a voz rouca.

"Agora a gente se apressa com o que deveria ser feito devagar, se você jurar que realmente quer, porque eu não quero te machucar mas não sei o quanto posso me conter."

A elfa estremeceu, e não era de frio. As mãos dela correram o corpo dele por cima das roupas, sentindo seus músculos rijos e muito mais sob seus dedos, a voz dela traindo sua urgência, olhos vidrados brilhando perigosamente para ele.

"Você não vai me machucar, seu bobo; apenas me tome! Eu esperei por você tanto tempo..."

As mãos dele pararam por um momento e então Kíli a fitou profundamente nos olhos; uma ponta de ciúme brilhou em verde escuro e então se foi, substituída por um ligeiro sorriso.

"Pode-se sempre levar vantagem no que parecia ser um desserviço..."

Mesmo sem experiência, Kíli sabia exatamente o que fazer com ela, e uma Ellen deliciada descobriu que sua diferença de altura não importava nada em relação a _outras medidas_; na verdade, sentia-se como se seu longo tempo '_fora dos negócios'_ estivesse se refletindo em seu corpo élfico numa renovação a um estado de '_quase nenhum negócio feito_', e ela sentiu que ele lhe servia perfeitamente, o anão de cabelos escuros reivindicando-a para si como nenhum outro homem jamais o tinha feito. Ela mordeu o lábio inferiror para abafar um gemido e ele parou, franzindo a sobrancelha.

"O que foi? Você está bem?"

"Eu _estava_ bem, mas você acaba de me colocar em _modo assassino_!" Reclamou a elfa.

"Como assim?"

"Se você se atrever a parar de novo, _eu te mato_!"

Era uma ocasião de roupas demais e tempo de menos, mas plena de anseio e desejo, e o jovem par logo tinha liquidado o assunto, ofegando e querendo mais. Kíli correu os dedos pelo cabelo de Ellen, sorrindo, um brilho diferente nos olhos.

"Agora estou pronto para matar um dragão!"

Fíli assobiou como um tordo bêbado e eles se apressaram em subir as calças e desamarrotar as roupas antes de voltar para o acampamento, sorrisos satisfeitos em seus rostos. Se sobrevivessem a Smaug, encontrariam maneiras de enganar os cães de guarda de novo e fazer as coisas _muito devagar_ da próxima vez.

ooo000ooo

Smaug não se lembrava quanto tempo tinha dormido, uma vez que o tempo não era mais uma questão para ele. Ser o mais velho, para não dizer o último e único de sua raça, lhe dava a comodidade de deixar de pensar em coisas banais como _tempo_. Na verdade, não tinha necessidade de pensar em nada desde que encontrara aquela confortável cama de ouro de que gostava tanto, e podia dormir à vontade entre uma e outra refeição, que podiam ser a décadas de distância uma da outra.

Mas então um ruído distante perturbou seus sonhos de ganância e violência, e um olho tremulou e se abriu. Não havia nada para ser visto, mas havia um cheiro, sim, um cheiro que não conhecera antes. Procurou pela fonte do cheiro, e não viu nada; mas estava lá, sim, tão certo como sua cama era feita de ouro. Deu uma olhada na principal e única entrada de seu antro, grande o suficiente para ele passar depois que fez algumas reformas para ficar adequado ao seu tamanho, mas não havia nada lá para ser visto, e ele não conseguia cheirar nada vindo daquela direção, na verdade. De onde o cheiro poderia estar vindo?

Um ligeiro hausto de ar fresco lembrou-o do pequeno buraco na parede, que ele não tinha se dado ao trabalho de fechar devido a sua insignificância. O cheiro vinha daquela direção, tinha certeza. Smaug farejou e disse.

"Não é preciso se esconder, coisa fedida, eu sei que está aí."

Claro que não falou de qualquer jeito convencional, mas mais parecido com o que Bilbo sentiu com Galadriel em Imladris; a diferença é que ela apenas havia olhado em sua mente, e Smaug _falava_ dentro dela. Assustou-se, com um monte de razão. Mas então, era para isso que estava lá, para atiçar o dragão, e atiçar o dragão ele iria, mesmo que bem agora estivesse tão assustado que não conseguia proferir uma palavra.

"O gato comeu sua língua, fedido? Posso comer mais do que sua língua se não tiver mais educação do que entrar na minha casa e se esconder como um rato. Veio roubar minha propriedade?"

"Eu..." Bilbo gaguejou. "Eu vim ver se as lendas eram verdade, ó Smaug a Grande Calamidade!"

"Ah, então você tem uma língua para falar, heim?" Sentia-se divertido por ter feito sua presa falar. "E a que lendas você se refere, fedido?"

"As lendas sobre seu magnífico colete de diamantes finos e gemas preciosas; palavras correm que és o mais aterrador dos dragões de todos os tempos, e o mais rico."

Era sempre bom bajular um grande verme; pelo menos o divertia e deixava-o menos apressado para incinerar alguém. Estava funcionando.

"As lendas são verdade, fedido, como por ver por si mesmo."

Smaug abriu as asas para mostrar o peito e o abdômen, realmente assombrosamente cobertos com ouro e pedras preciosas. Bilbo notou uma pequena área na parte superior esquerda do peito onde faltavam algumas pedras, ou por não terem sido presas ainda ou por terem caído durante o sono de Smaug; não importava, era um ponto fraco do mesmo jeito.

"Agora, fedido, você sabe muitas coisas sobre mim, e eu não sei nem o seu nome, nem de onde veio. Seria justo deixar-me saber um pouco sobre você."

Bilbo não era nenhum tolo, apesar de nunca ter lidado com um dragão pessoalmente, e tinha mais juízo do que expor a si mesmo e ao resto da Companhia.

"Eu vim de longe, por cima de morro e por baixo de morro, de floresta e de rio, e através do ar!"  
"É um bocado de onde vir, mas não me diz seu nome. Quem é você, fedido? Ou devo te chamar de 'Fedido' até que te coma?"

"Não precisa me comer, ó Smaug o Tremendo! Eu não seria nada mais que um pequeno incômodo para suas mandíbulas potentes, não merecedor de ser mascado por seus dentes afiados como espadas!"

"Mas você perturbou meu sono, Fedido, e agora estou inclinado a tomar uma refeição. Diga seu nome, gosto de saber o que estou comendo!"

A pressão das palavras de Smaug dentro da cabeça de Bilbo latejava, e o hobbit sabia que tinha que fazer algo rápido.

"Para me comer vai ter que me pegar primeiro, ó Smaug o Poderoso, e os cascos sobre os quais cavalgo são mais rápidos que coelhos de Rhosgbel!"  
O latejar diminuiu um pouco, misturado com dúvida. Bilbo soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando.

"Cascos rápidos, hmm? Vejamos se você será tão rápido depois que eu comer o dono dos cascos, senhor Fedido!"

Com isso o dragão partiu para seu caminho de saída e deixou o tesouro, não sem antes mandar um grande hausto de fogo na direção do buraquinho. Bilbo correu, mas não o suficiente para não se chamuscar um pouco, e levou muito tempo depois de sua aventura para que o cabelo da parte de trás de sua cabeça e de seus calcanhares crescesse novamente. De qualquer forma, estavam tendo sucesso, e Bilbo encontrou a Companhia descendo o túnel conforme o planejado.

ooo000ooo

Smaug estava completamente aborrecido. Era desagradável o suficiente ter uma coisa fedida visitando seu tesouro sem ser convidada, e então ele não podia nem _ver _a coisa fedida; deveria ter cuidado daquele buraco de rato eras atrás. Tomou seu caminho até o Portão de Erebor e voou pela abertura que havia feito acima do balcão para sua conveniência. Então voou alto e circulou a montanha um pouco abaixo do nível da neve, visto que era improvável que qualquer cavalo fosse andar tão alto, e teve uma boa visão das cercanias. Avistou sua presa.

Para sua surpresa, não era só um cavalo, mas um cavalo e vários pôneis junto com ele. Deviam estar frouxamente amarrados, porque dispararam a correr com facilidade quando ouviram suas asas trovejantes a se aproximar. Isso significava que o camarada _Fedido_ não estava sozinho, nenhum ladrão solitário precisava de todo um rebanho de pôneis para roubar seu tesouro, apesar de que seria necessário muito mais do que aqueles pôneis para carregar ainda que apenas uma pequena parte de suas posses. De qualquer forma, comeria o cavalo e os pôneis no almoço e _Fedido_ de sobremesa.

Não levou muito para completar sua chacina, e sentiu-se um pouco pesado pelo tanto de carne de cavalo que aquecia sua barriga, e voou de volta para seu posto favorito no esporão sudeste da montanha para vigiar um pouco. Era uma manhã agradável para comer pôneis, e Smeug sentiu que um bom gole da água do rio lhe cairia bem; às vezes ele até se servia de um pouco de peixe junto com a água. Voou até a margem do Rio Corrente e bebeu o quanto quis, rindo quando um peixe balançou a cauda contra sua garganta. Smaug arrotou.

Engraçado, ele não se lembrava de já ter comido pônei e arrotado salada alguma vez. Na verdade, ele _nunca_ comera salada antes. Seu estômago parecia estar meio indisposto; melhor voltar para casa. _Fedido_ não iria longe sem seu cavalo, e seria uma caçada agradável; não se divertia tanto desde que tomou Erebor dos anões. Anões. Seria bom comer anão de novo, fora há tanto tempo, mas onde encontrar anão para comer? Eles não eram caras legais, foram embora e nunca mais voltaram para brincar com ele de novo. Nada legais, anões nada legais mesmo.

Smaug deixou o chão para chegar na entrada acima do Portão e sua asa direita esbarrou na figura esculpida de um anão, estilhaçando algumas lascas de pedra que caíram no chão vários metros abaixo. Engraçado, não se lembrava de quando tinha esbarrado em alguma coisa sem querer antes. Desceu mais um pouco, para longe do Portão, e andou devagar para seu covil. A salada não estava lhe fazendo bem, tinha certeza. Agora, onde estaria o _Fedido_? Se estivesse dentro de sua casa, ele o tostaria um pouco antes de comê-lo. Só para melhorar o sabor.

Mas isso podia esperar, porque bem agora ele estava sonolento, e sua cama de ouro estava chamando por ele, e ele não devia ter comido todos aqueles pôneis numa só refeição. Agora era tarde demais, e Smaug arrotou salada de novo, para seu próprio vexame, enquanto ficava tão sonolento que começava a ver dobrado, e tropeçou para dentro de seu antro como um lagarto bêbado. Peidou sonoramente, e riu do próprio som. O tesouro ficaria empesteado por dias, mas era incapaz de se preocupar com isso nesse momento. Hora de fechar o buraco de rato antes que outro fedido saísse de lá. Foi em direção à parede mais distante, tropeçando num barril de metal. De onde aquele barril tinha vindo? Smaug o cheirou mas tudo que podia farejar era seu próprio peido. Repugnante.

Outra tentativa de chegar até a parede e alguma coisa chamou a atenção no canto do olho, um pequeno movimento, nada mais que um vislumbre de um morcego esvoaçante atrás de uma pilha de ouro a centenas de metros de distância. Ele piscou para tentar melhorar sua visão dupla e uma mosca o picou. Uma mosca, só poderia ser uma mosca o que acertou seu olho, e ele tentou esfregar o olho ofendido com sua pata dianteira, fazendo mais dano do que melhoria. Pelo menos tinha se livrado da visão dupla, porque só o outro olho estava funcionando direito agora. Infelizmente, outra mosca picou dentro de sua narina, fazendo com que espirrasse. As coisas estavam ficando esquisitas o suficiente para que percebesse que algo estranho estava acontecendo. De onde todas aquelas moscas estariam vindo? Ele adivinhou.

"Fedido! Fedido, venha até aqui onde eu posso te farejar direito!"

Sua cabeça estava zonza, mas a dor em seu olho e em sua narina o despertaram um pouco. Percebeu mais barris de metal em volta dele, e eles cheiravam a... seu próprio esterco? O que isso estava fazendo em seu quarto de dormir? Barris muito pequenos para pegar em suas patas e levar embora, seria melhor lidar com esse absurdo num _estilo de dragão_, visto que incineração era sempre uma opção. Respirou fundo e soltou fogo.


	29. Capítulo 29 – Ninguém em Casa

Nem todos os barris de pólvora explodiram como a Companhia queria, nem explodiram com toda potência esperada, mas foi o suficiente para danificar os tímpanos de Smaug e desestabilizá-lo mais; muito de seu casaco de diamantes também caiu, expondo uma área maior de sua barriga macia, já machucada por alguns fragmentos dos barris de metal, e pela primeira vez que podia se lembrar, Smaug realmente sentiu _dor_.

Ter se escondido atrás das pilhas de tesouro maiores e dos pilares de pedra se mostrou o melhor que a Companhia podia ter feito para evitar se tornar vítimas colaterais de seu próprio ataque explosivo. Smaug estava confuso, momentaneamente vulnerável, e aproveitaram a chance para destruí-lo. Cada guerreiro deu o melhor de si para atingi-lo e ter sua parte no ataque, mesmo com o risco de se ferir. O dragão estava completamente confuso, porque não sentia nenhum cheiro a não ser o de seu próprio esterco e não podia ver nada com um olho e apenas imagens borradas com o outro; tentou descobrir o que estava acontecendo para que pudesse pelo menos vingar-se o quanto ainda fosse capaz. Seu corpo perturbado arrotou salada de novo, e Smaug pensou nos pôneis. Ele não conhecia o cheiro de Fedido, mas conhecia o cheiro de onde os pôneis haviam vindo. Cidade do Lago.

Ele rugiu sua ira e lentamente tentou voltar para a passagem e ir para longe dali e daqueles guerreiros estúpidos. Poderiam roubar seu tesouro, talvez, mas não teriam lugar nenhum para voltar, ele garantiria. Thorin estava mais perto da passagem quando o dragão veio, e seus passos pesados desequilibraram o monte de ouro sobre o qual o anão estava, fazendo-o oscilar e perder a empunhadura de Orcrist, que caiu e escorregou para longe na pilha de ouro; viu a elfa por perto e gritou.

"Ellen, _Lócënehtar_!"

A elfa viu o que aconteceu e correu em sua direção; ela não era páreo para os passos de Smaug, mesmo ele estando mais lento que o normal, mas conseguiu fazer sua espada alcançar o anão com um grito.

"A seu serviço!"  
Thorin pegou a ampla empunhadura com as duas mãos para usa-la como uma espada montante e correu, brandindo a espada como uma lança, e estocou-a fundo na barriga do dragão, então rolou para o lado para evitar o contra-ataque. Fíli conseguiu puxar Thorin para fora do alcance do hálito de fogo bem a tempo. Smaug se fora.

Foi difícil para eles segurar Thorin, que queria ir atrás do dragão, e só conseguiram porque viram que Smaug estava alçando pequenos voos para fugir deles mais depressa.

"Ele se foi!" Foi o suspiro aliviado de Balin.

"Mas não está morto." Respondeu Thorin, sombriamente.

"Mas está envenenado e ferido. Pode morrer ainda."

"Não podemos contar com isso. Precisamos ir até o Portão frontal e vigiar. Ele pode voltar a qualquer momento." Thorin voltou-se para os companheiros. "Alguém ferido? Chamuscado?"

A voz queixosa de Iris chegou baixinho até ele.

"Não, só imunda, imunda, imunda, eu nunca me senti tão imunda em toda minha vida!"

Todos riram. Todos estavam imundos, como nunca sonharam um dia ficar, mas sim, era melhor cheirar a esterco de dragão do que ser farejado, encontrado e mascado por um. Sua completa desorientação após perder um olho e não conseguir cheirar nada que não fosse ele mesmo lhes garantira qualquer sucesso que tivessem obtido, mais o envenenamento por datura. Era uma pena ter perdido os pôneis, mas teriam sido perdidos de qualquer forma se Smaug os pegasse, e assim pelo menos sua morte serviu a um bom propósito.

"Vamos para o Portão, posicionar vigília e ver se já é o momento de nos lavarmos. Não quero que Smaug volte e sinta cheiro de anão, vamos mantê-lo confuso enquanto pudermos." Thorin olhou para seus companheiros leais, dispostos a segui-lo até as próprias garras de um dragão. "Podemos lavar nossos rostos e mãos, pelo menos; vamos subir até a nascente do Rio Corrente, e de lá para o Portão."

ooo000ooo

Thorin de fato conhecia cada passagem e cada curva do palácio, e caminharam atrás dele com a ajuda da luz difusa que a arquitetura de Erebor inteligentemente provia. Finalmente haviam conseguido. Estavam dentro de Erebor, e o dragão havia partido. Teriam que ficar alertas, mas agora sabiam que ele podia ser derrotado, e que estava ferido.

Agora as mulheres podiam entender o que realmente significava quando ouviam alguém falar em 'grandiosos salões'. Tudo era enorme, impressionante, majestoso.

O salão principal recebia luz das amplas janelas principais por sobre o Portão. Essa luz era espalhada pelo uso inteligente de espelhos e cristais, tornando desnecessário acender uma única vela durante o dia. As casas, oficinas e lojas não tinham teto, porque não era necessário para evitar chuva, e também usavam a luz difundida. Nas moradias, os quartos costumavam ter tetos articulados, pela escuridão para dormir e para privacidade. Onde as luzes das janelas principais não conseguiam alcançar, chaminés de iluminação eram feitas para trazer luz para dentro, usando os mesmos dispositivos de espelho e cristal. De noite, ou em dias nublados, séries de velas ou tochas eram acesas para usar o mesmo sistema. Além de serem mestres de pedra e metal, os anões eram mestres em _óptica_.

Tudo estava coberto com anos demais de poeira, e a Companhia estava pensando em acampar do mesmo jeito que vinham fazendo em campo aberto. Mas havia sujeira demais, poeira leve que se espalhava em nuvens quando andavam.

Foi uma caminhada longa e cansativa, conforme o nível de adrenalina baixava em seus corpos e as escadarias se erguiam defronte deles, mas conseguiram chegar em tempo de ver o último brilho da luz do sol através das janelas do terraço. Vinte e quatro horas antes estavam esperando a Porta dos Fundos se mostrar. Agora estavam dentro de seu reino reconquistado. Foi um Dia de Durin valoroso, de fato. Bilbo sorriu.

"Nunca sonhei em olhar através dessa janela pelo lado de dentro."

"E não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por você, querido amigo." Thorin bateu a mão no ombro dele, calorosamente. "Foi preciso a coragem de um filho do Condado para atiçar o dragão."

"Vocês teriam dado um jeito se eu não estivesse aqui, tenho certeza."

O hobbit dispensou o elogio. Não estava acostumado a muito confete e se sentia melhor sem ele.

"O sol está se pondo, melhor achar um lugar seguro para acampar; esse terraço é muito aberto e exposto."

Balin se lembrava da última vez em que estivera naquele balcão e o fogo de Smaug quase o havia tostado.

"Podemos usar a sala de guarda do lado oposto ao que Smaug abriu aquele buraco." Sugeriu Dwalin. "Assim estaremos perto da entrada porém dentro de um lugar seguro, e também perto do posto de vigília."

"Pode ser uma boa ideia por essa noite, amanhã vemos o que acontece."

"O que é aquilo, rio abaixo?"

Ellen estreitou os olhos para ter uma vista melhor das luzes vermelhas que viu. Em minutos se expandiram tanto que podiam ser vistas mesmo pelos anões, conforme línguas de fogo vermelhas e amarelas iluminavam a distância.

"Cidade do Lago." Murmurou Thorin. "Smaug os alcançou."

"Precisamos ter esperança de que tenham tido uma chance."

"Eles assumiram o risco de nos ajudar, e tentamos avisar e ajudar como podíamos. Não há nada mais a ser feito."

Um tordo pousou no balcão e cantou alegremente, contrastando com os ânimos da Companhia enquanto pensavam no que teria acontecido com a Cidade do Lago e seu povo.

ooo000ooo

Smaug xingou em todas línguas conhecidas e desconhecidas que a Terra-média jamais tinha ouvido, enquanto voava seguindo o rio abaixo para ter sua vingança. Não era justo o que fizeram com ele. Um cara Fedido invisível e uma gangue de ladrões fedendo a esterco tiveram a insolência de mover-se em segredo para dentro de sua casa e colocar barris explosivos em seu próprio quarto de dormir; não isso não era justo. Os donos dos pôneis da Cidade do Lago teriam sua paga, ah, teriam, principalmente se o horizonte parasse de dançar diante de seu olho. Qualquer que fosse a salada que os pôneis haviam comido, definitivamente não estava fazendo bem para ele. Ele soluçou, e uma chama saiu junto, involuntariamente. Pelos calabouços escuros de Morgoth, isso não estava nada bem. Smaug soluçou de novo, sua barriga doendo onde um daqueles _estercalhões_ o havia atingido fundo. Quase pegara aquele insolente, mas estava difícil acha-lo do lado em que perdera a visão. Se não fosse por aqueles malditos barris explosivos sua armadura estaria inteira e nada disso teria acontecido.

Não se lembrava de a Cidade do Lago ser tão distante, será que era? Mas então haviam se passado muitos anos desde que havia jantado com aquelas pessoas. Ou, melhor dizendo, desde que havia jantado _aquelas _pessoas. Smaug tentava focar no rio, o rio, o rio o levaria até onde ele queria, não precisava pensar nisso, era só seguir o rio e tudo ficaria bem. O rio era se amigo, o rio era bonito, tinha peixes, peixes legais, e... e o rio estava perto demais e Smaug fez um pouso aquático de emergência, espalhando água à toda volta em grandes ondas, e, oh, Glaurung, aquilo doía! Apressou-se em sair da água novamente, arrotou salada e soluçou fogo, e então voou desnivelado na direção geral da Cidade do Lago, agora que estava sobre o lago era muito mais fácil se perder mesmo seguindo o rio, porque ele era tão largo...

ooo000ooo

O povo da Cidade do Lago não havia estado à toa. Quando Bard voltou de remar a Companhia de anões até os limites da Desolação de Smaug, foi direto até o Mestre e explicou o que poderia estar por vir. Como esperado, o gordo tolo não o ouviu, apenas contando com as recompensas que os anões teriam para ele quando completassem sua missão, já que eram um esquadrão de elite absurdamente bem armado e equipado e abastecido por ele mesmo, e isso estava fadado a lhe garantir alguma riqueza, estava certo. O que seu povo poderia estar passando ele não se importava, exatamente como os anões disseram para Bard. Era esquisito que estranhos soubessem mais sobre o líder de sua cidade do que ele mesmo; mas então, ele de certa forma esperava por isso, e não estava muito surpreso.

Procurou por ajuda onde podia encontra-la. Sabendo da ameaça que podia se aproximar da cidade a qualquer momento a partir dali, Bard usou de toda influência que pôde, entre seus colegas na guarda da cidade, seus vizinhos, mas o melhor aliado que encontrou foi inesperado. Quando mencionou que havia um risco de o dragão atacar sua cidade ao curandeiro que prescrevera sanguessugas para Bilbo, este abraçou a causa como se tivesse sido seu próprio filho que fora para a Montanha Solitária, e fez uma peregrinação entre seus pacientes atuais e anteriores para explicar o perigo que estava à mão, e o que havia para ser feito. Vários mercadores compraram a causa também, porque foram tão bem tratados pelas mulheres da Companhia, que em nenhum momento questionaram os altos preços que punham nos produtos que elas queriam comprar; assim, mesmo sem suporte de seu Mestre, a maioria da Cidade do Lago estava alerta quanto à ameaça vindoura, e muitos pares de olhos foram postados para o norte procurando fogo, o sinal de que teriam que por seus planos de fuga em ação.

Os mercadores de comida compreenderam a oportunidade e negociaram os suprimentos de forma justa, pois caso contrário os estoques seriam queimados; aqueles que negociavam itens não perecíveis queriam que seus estoques ficassem a salvo, e ou se mudaram ou negociaram-nos de forma justa também; apesar do inverno vindouro, a maioria das pessoas estava disposta a se mudar para tendas que consideravam seguras na fronteira de Mirkwood, visto que tinham negócios com os elfos, esperando que fosse uma mudança temporária. Assim, quando Smaug alcançou a Cidade do Lago, queimando seus prédios vazios, era quase que uma cidade fantasma, habitada apenas por Bard e sua guarda, sua própria companhia fiel, pronta para lançar suas flechas contra o dragão que atacava como nunca imaginaram ser possível. Olharam para a barriga do dragão desequilibrado que sangrava e atiraram à vontade.

ooo000ooo

A Companhia estava tendo mais uma refeição fria, visto que não se atreviam ainda a acender uma fogueira até ter certeza de que Smaug não voltaria. Haviam trazido apenas uma pequena parte de seus suprimentos para a sala de guarda do terraço, uma vez que no dia seguinte teriam uma noção melhor do que estava acontecendo, e deambulavam pelo espaço de vigia com frequência, porque era como podiam obter qualquer notícia do que Smaug poderia estar fazendo. Ellen, considerando-se a planejadora estratégica da Companhia, sentia-se completamente responsável por qualquer morte que Smaug pudesse realizar na Cidade do Lago, e não tirava os olhos da direção sul, nem mesmo para lambiscar um pouco de lembas. O próprio Thorin veio tentar aliviar suas preocupações, apesar de estar tão inquieto quanto ela.

"Sossegue, elfa. O que fizemos mudou o curso da história, para o bem ou para o mal. Sei que está se sentindo meio que responsável por todos e por tudo, mas você não pode carregar o mundo sobre seus ombros." Ela olhou para ele, olhos magoados. "Preciso admitir que poderia ter sido pior, se não fosse por você. Pelo menos tínhamos um plano, e eles tiveram um aviso." Ele acrescentou, gesticulando na direção da Cidade do Lago.

"Queria poder ter notícias das pessoas rio abaixo."

Os olhos de Ellen estavam baixos, assim como sua voz. Thorin tentou lidar com ela.

"Há coisas que não podemos mudar. O que se passou, é passado, e temos que viver com ele."

Thorin disse isso a partir de sua própria experiência, de todas as perdas e guerras que havia atravessado; a própria perda de Erebor, a guerra de seis anos contra os orcs que culminou na batalha de Azanulbizar, e...

A elfa se sentiu zonza, e balançou a cabeça entre as mãos, um olhar perturbado nos olhos. Thorin não sabia o que fazer, mas ajudou-a a se sentar no chão, tonta e confusa.

"O que está acontecendo? O que você fez à minha irmã?"

Balin estava perto deles num instante.

"Eu não fiz nada!"

"Não, está tudo bem, irmão!" A elfa conseguiu dizer. "É só..." Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Você está segura, em família, irmã."

Balin apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, como se ela fosse uma criança e não uma elfa de quase o dobro de sua altura. Ela respirou fundo, tranquilizando-se.

"O passado foi mudado." Ellen conseguiu dizer, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio perturbado. Então, gradualmente, ela sorriu. "Teria sido pior; não sei o que aconteceu na Cidade do Lago esta noite, mas teria sido pior, teria havido pessoas mortas, e talvez haja, mas mandamos Smaug ferido e envenenado, não em sua força plena como ele teria ido." A elfa olhou para Thorin. "Teria sido ação do Bilbo, tudo que você teria conseguido realizar até agora teria sido ação do Bilbo. Por favor, não esqueça isso!"

"Você precisa descansar."

O anão de barbas brancas ajudou a elfa a se levantar, lançando um olhar significativo para Thorin. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, aborrecido. Quase não conseguia lidar com o que conseguia ver, o que fazer em relação ao membro de sua Companhia que via o que ninguém mais podia?

ooo000ooo

No dia seguinte alguns deles fizeram a trilha até a Colina do Corvo, o velho posto de vigia no esporão sul, enquanto outros voltaram para o túnel da Porta dos Fundos para trazer mais suprimentos para mais perto do Portão da frente e outros mantinham vigília no terraço. O Portão estava estragado, era verdade, mas conseguiram limpar um tanto de entulho e abrir uma pequena fresta, larga o suficiente para passarem e pouco mais, e o acesso era mais fácil de dentro do que de fora.

Dwalin guiou aqueles que saíram, porque conhecia a configuração do terreno e o caminho mais rápido para chegar ao posto de vigia avançado. Balin queria que sua irmã permanecesse no balcão, devido à tontura da noite anterior, mas ela insistiu que ficaria bem do lado de fora, que a luz do sol lhe faria bem, e Kíli estaria com ela por via das dúvidas. Ori e Bofur queriam ir também, curiosos sobre as redondezas de seu novo lar; era fato que Bofur havia nascido em Erebor, apesar de sua família ter vindo de Khazad-Dum antes de sua queda, mas ele era um anãozinho quando Smaug veio, e lembrava-se de pouco, e certamente nunca havia ido à Colina do Corvo.

Era um caminho longo, quase três horas num bom passo, mas a manhã estava fresca do inverno vindouro, e alcançaram o posto de vigia num ânimo bom. Estar do lado de fora diluía um pouco o cheiro de esterco de dragão que todos eles ainda carregavam, para disfarça-los de Smaug se acontecesse dele voltar.

O lugar alto oferecia uma vista esmagadora, ampla e distante e linda, se se ignorasse a terra carbonizada mais perto da Montanha, mas era possível imaginar como seria quando o verde voltasse, quando a terra tivesse sido curada, quando a vida saltasse de dentro da terra e de Erebor. Era mais do que retomar um tesouro ou se livrar de um dragão. Era reconstruir um reino, ter um lugar para um povo viver e crescer, em seu lugar de direito, não no exílio. Um tordo cantou por perto.

"Se eu fosse um pouco mais paranoica, diria que esse pássaro está nos perseguindo."

"Talvez esteja, Irmã, uma vez que tordos têm sido amigos dos anões desde os velhos tempos."

"O nome desse posto de vigia não está errado, então?" Perguntou Kíli. "Não vejo nenhum corvo por aqui. Deveria ser a Colina do Tordo!"

"Havia corvos aqui no nosso tempo; não sei o que aconteceu com eles, mas eram capazes de se comunicar conosco. Provavelmente Smaug os comeu. Eram de uma raça antiga e longeva, podiam chegar a cem anos ou mais."

O tordo esvoaçou colina abaixo, e eles olharam em volta procurando qualquer sinal de ameaça. Uma nuvem escura parecia estar se formando no norte, e alguns pássaros estavam vindo do sul, como estavam vendo desde a manhã.

"Vamos colocar esse posto de vigia em uso imediatamente, Dwalin? Somos muito poucos para nos espalharmos em vários lugares."

"Você está certo, rapaz. Essa é só uma excursão de reconhecimento, vamos voltar agora e apresentar relatório."

O tordo voltou, cantando de modo zangado na frente de Dwalin.

"Esse amiguinho aí não gostou do que você disse, irmão!"  
"Que pena que não tenho o jeito de compreender o que ele canta; conta-se que havia anões que conseguiam entende-los, mas ai, não sou um deles."

O atraso provido pelo tordo foi suficiente para que um corvo velho, desgastado e de ar cansado voasse até a ameia do muro e pousasse bem defronte a eles; era um corvo enorme, mas depois de ver as águias das Montanhas Nebulosas, nada era mais tão impressionante. Ellen pensou que Edgar Allan Poe não sonharia com um bichinho de estimação melhor. Um som rouco veio do pássaro preto, para surpresa de todos.

"Sou Roäc, filho de Carc."

"Carc!" Dwalin se espantou. "Carc era o Chefe dos corvos da Colina do Corvo! Como isso é possível? O que aconteceu com seu pai?"

"Nós voamos embora antes de sermos tostados." O corvo falou novamente. "Carc voa em outros céus agora, por mais de cinquenta anos, já."

"Isso é uma notícia triste! Que suas penas nunca caiam, Roäc, meu amigo!"

"O tordo me contou de vocês, do que têm feito todos esses dias, e tenho notícias para vocês, notícias do sul."

"O que tem para nos contar, nobre Roäc?"

"Os pássaros estão voltando para viver na Montanha Solitária; a besta sopradora de fogo não existe mais."

"O que quer dizer? Fale com clareza, ave!"

"Sempre foi fácil fazer um anão perder a calma, meu pai me contou, mas não imaginava que levaria só uma frase para mudar de _'nobre Roäc'_ para '_ave_'!"

"Ai, lamento, por favor desculpe minha explosão."

"Desculpas aceitas."

"Então, agora, o que queres dizer com as sábias palavras que nos apresentou, ó nobre Roäc?"

"Meu pai também me contou que era engraçado ver um anão tentando fazer as pazes."

Dwalin respirou fundo.

"Pode ser que seja."

"O dragão está morto. O Povo do Lago o matou com flechas. Ele queimou a cidade, mas o povo foi embora a tempo. Erebor é sua."

O anão vigoroso teve que se conter para não abraçar o pássaro e beijar seu bico. Em vez disso curvou-se profundamente e produziu uma conta de prata de dentro de seu bolso. Ellen tinha a sensação de que anões costumavam ter contas de prata em seus bolsos como um garoto teria chicletes ou bolinhas de gude. O corvo pegou o presente e voou embora.


	30. Capítulo 30 – Indo para Casa

Thorin estava ansioso para ir até o tesouro, mas preocupado demais com o possível retorno de Smaug para deixar o posto de vigia no terraço. Foi assim que ele não acompanhou aqueles que foram buscar os suprimentos deixados no túnel, e não viu quando Bilbo tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu com as mãos para frente numa pilha de ouro, de onde se levantou de olhos arregalados com uma enorme gema em sua mão, imediata e cuidadosamente escondida em seu casaco.

Os que foram para a Colina do Corvo voltaram às pressas com suas notícias. O único atraso foi pular no primeiro trecho do rio que puderam alcançar para remover o máximo de esterco de dragão que podiam, mesmo que algumas camadas externas de roupa tivessem sido simplesmente jogadas fora. A água estava gélida, mas qualquer coisa era melhor do que cheirar a esterco de dragão. Foi assim que Thorin viu seus companheiros voltarem menos fedidos e soube que havia boas novas.

Dwalin lhe contou o que Roäc disse, pulando as partes embaraçosas, que Kíli garantiria que todos soubessem. Aqueles que estavam com Thorin no balcão se rejubilaram, e assim que avistou aqueles que estavam trazendo os suprimentos Fíli gritou para eles.

"Hora do banho!"

Iris largou o que quer que estivesse carregando e pulou no manancial do Rio Corrente, completamente esquecida de que hobbits não nadam, mas foi rapidamente resgatada por Glóin, que por acaso estava perto. Então ela se sentou na margem e lavou cada pedacinho de sujeira de que foi capaz, junto com Bilbo, enquanto os anões pulavam na água corrente do jeito que estavam. Os que estavam no balcão logo juntaram-se a eles, com exceção de Kíli e Ellen, que já haviam pulado no rio enquanto voltavam da Colina do Corvo e aproveitaram a necessidade de alguém estar de vigília para lhes garantir um pouco de tempo sozinhos, ainda que à vista dos outros.

"Ainda tenho um monte de sabão da Cidade do Lago, quando alguém vier nos render vou achar um braço do rio mais isolado para eu e as meninas tomarmos um banho decente e trocar de roupa. Vou deixar algumas barras de sabão aqui para você e os outros caras, também."

"Hmm, elfa cheirosa é meu prato favorito!" Kíli a provocou, risonho.

"Qualquer coisa que não seja anão fedendo a esterco de dragão é meu prato favorito!"

"Seria melhor ter alguém para te vigiar enquanto você se banha, para sua própria segurança, não acha?"  
O sorriso maroto de Kíli não tinha preço.

"Mesmo que eu concorde com você, o que acha que meus irmãos fariam? Primeiro tínhamos seu tio para nos manter afastados, agora temos meus irmãos preocupados com a minha castidade como se eu fosse uma adolescente, mesmo que não saibam que é inútil. Assim agora temos dois cães de guarda em vez de um!"

O anão a olhou com uma preocupação repentina.

"Mantenha-os acreditando que não é inútil, senão vão querer comer meu fígado com cebola!"

ooo000ooo

Uma Companhia completamente limpa fez sua primeira refeição quente em dias incontáveis, e então começou a fazer planos para o resto do dia. Passar outra noite na casa de guarda era impensável, porque se impregnou com o fedor de esterco de dragão, e ponderavam onde seria melhor acampar.

"Por que não vamos para minha casa?"

Thorin os convidou, um sorriso largo no rosto. Na verdade, parecia que o rosto de anão zangado havia desaparecido por completo, agora que anos de preocupação haviam sido erguidos de sobre seus ombros.

"É perto daqui, tem espaço suficiente para todos nós, e é capaz de estar menos entupida de poeira do que os salões abertos. Venham, vamos para minha casa!"

Agora que ele havia dito, parecia óbvio para as mulheres. Aquela _tinha sido_ a casa deles, pelo menos para a maioria deles. Fíli, Kíli e Ori haviam nascido no exílio, e Nori e Bofur eram garotos quando o dragão veio, mas Erebor era o lugar onde os anões haviam habitado, trabalhado, brincado, _vivido_ até uma centena e tantos anos atrás. E agora eles estavam de volta em casa.

Juntaram suas coisas e seguiram Thorin até a casa onde ele nasceu e viveu com seus pais, seu avô, seus irmão e irmã. Então se deu conta de que todos estes apenas sua irmã ainda estava viva. Olhou para seus sobrinhos, filhos dela, e ficou feliz de que ambos estivessem lá com ele. Eles haviam sido seu orgulho e alegria desde bebês, era justo que estivessem ao seu lado naquele momento de realização.

E então havia Lily, sua flor branca, encontrada nos ermos. Quando as coisas se assentassem, ele mandaria chamar um sacerdote de Mahal e a teria como sua legítima esposa e rainha. Poderiam casar-se junto com Kíli e Ellen, seria uma celebração para ser lembrada por anos. Teriam que esperar até que Dís pudesse chegar, é claro, ela nunca perdoaria a ele e a Kíli se ela não estivesse presente para os casamentos. Com estradas boas, sem goblins nem elfos de Mirkwood, poderia levar um ano inteiro para alguém ir até Ered Luin e voltar com sua irmã. Não importava, um ano era pouco considerando tudo o que havia para ser feito, limpado, consertado...

A cabeça de Thorin estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando chegaram à sua antiga casa, e ela o trouxe de volta à realidade com um choque. Sua mente de guerreiro havia guardado a memória da destruição que Smaug trouxe à Erebor em modo macro, a imagem geral, a grande fuga por suas vidas quando lutar era inútil. Ele próprio marchando com outros guerreiros até o portão que o dragão estava para assaltar, acreditando que poderiam fazer alguma cosia para proteger seu reino. O dragão pisando sobre eles como se fossem formigas. Sua luta para tirar seu avô do tesouro a tempo de salva-lo.

Mas, apesar de sua mente racional saber, de certa forma, como as coisas eram de fato, seu coração não estava pronto para aquilo que viu e principalmente para o que sentiu quando abriu e atravessou a porta da casa de sua infância e juventude. De cada lado da porta estátuas tão altas quanto as paredes da casa a guardavam, uma à imagem de Durin e a outra a imagem de Mahal.

Havia uma ampla sala de estar, com uma lareira cercada de sofás de ferro forjado onde almofadas de seda jaziam estragadas, como estragadas estavam as tapeçarias nas paredes e no chão. Ali seu avô, Thror, Rei Sob a Montanha, costumava esquecer seus fardos diários, e se alegrava em estar com sua família, e às vezes seus amigos mais chegados; lá Thror os mimava, ele, seu irmão e sua irmã, dando-lhes moedas de ouro para cada pergunta que fazia e que eles respondiam corretamente; lá Thráin, seu pai, lhes dava algumas lições sobre como se comportar, porque eles realmente precisavam dessas lições. Um dos motivos pelos quais ele era tão próximo de seus sobrinhos apesar de eles o deixarem maluco às vezes era porque ele mesmo e seu irmão não eram pestinhas nada diferentes. A cadeira perto da porta da cozinha onde sua mãe costumava sentar para fazer suas costuras e seus bordados, porque dizia que era o lugar com a melhor luz para ver a linha; uma cadeirinha estava ao lado da dela, e ele quase podia ver Dís sentada lá com suas bonecas. Tudo estava coberto de poeira. Menos poeira do que lá fora nos salões abertos, mas, de qualquer forma, a poeira do tempo.

Thorin não disse nada, mas sua postura, seus olhos que vagavam, diziam mais a seus companheiros do que qualquer palavra poderia. Balin, que costumava ser um dos amigos mais próximos de Thorin, que costumava frequentar a casa antes de Smaug chegar, e na verdade havia sido salvo de um dos primeiros haustos de fogo do dragão pelo próprio Thorin, chegou perto de seu rei, sentindo quase a mesma dor.

"Meu senhor, tem certeza de que seria adequado ficar aqui?"

Viu Thorin fechando os olhos por um momento, e então cerrando os punhos, se recompondo.

"Sim, é. Um homem tem o direito de voltar para sua própria casa, e trazer com ele quem quer que esteja ao seu lado." Pegou uma tocha e a acendeu. "Acampamos na sala de estar principal por hoje. Vou ver se os outros quartos não estão danificados. Não abram os telhados, toda a poeira que está sobre eles cairiam dentro da casa."

Segurou a tocha no alto e entrou no corredor, sozinho. A Companhia tinha mais juízo do que segui-lo bem naquele momento, dando-lhe o tempo de que ele precisava. Ele caminhava devagar, deixando suas memórias inundarem seus olhos com pesar. Lá estava a sala de música, e todas as horas de lições de harpa que ele e Frérin haviam tido por ordem de sua mãe, quando tudo o que queriam era brincar com outros meninos da idade deles; o quarto de estudos, onde ele mesmo ajudou seu irmão a aprender suas primeiras runas quando o preceptor caiu doente bem no dia em que Frérin teria sua primeira aula e estava tão abatido porque queria tanto aprender; o quarto de dormir de Dís, suas bonecas espalhadas... quase podia ouvir sua voz aguda implorando para que brincasse com ela 'porque a princesa precisa de um guerreiro valente para ir ao baile com ela, e você é o guerreiro mais valente da Terra-média._ Por favor!'_ O mesmo _por favor_ que a ouviu dizer quando estavam para sair para a missão. 'Traga meus filhos de volta, irmão. _Por favor_!' Pegou uma caixinha de música de prata de cima de uma prateleira, soprou a poeira da tampa e a abriu. A pequena figura de uma menina anã se ergueu, esperando. Thorin deu corda e a figurinha girou ao som da delicada caixa de música.

Estava para entrar em seu próprio quarto cheio de lembranças quando Balin veio falar com ele, resgatando-o do passado. O velho anão o ajudou a se recompor, falando de necessidades urgentes da Companhia, gentilmente guiando-o para fora da área familiar da casa, o sábio, leal Balin.

ooo000ooo

Dwalin chamou Ellen para o seu lado e falou com ela em voz baixa.

"Irmã, vamos tirar Thorin daqui por algumas horas. Veja o que pode fazer com o resto da Companhia para tornar esse lugar habitável. Ele é teimoso demais para aceitar que seu espírito está abatido por ver sua casa nesse estado depois de todos esses anos."

"Entendi, irmão. Mas mantenha você mesmo e Balin longe da sua própria casa por enquanto, está bem?"

"Por quê?"

"Porque lá em Imladris eu senti a dor das perdas que tanto você como Thorin sentiram. A dor que vejo nos olhos dele agora me lembrou disso. Não quero você ou nosso irmão mais velho passem por isso sem que eu esteja ao seu lado."

Dwalin balançou a cabeça.

"Você não devia se preocupar."

"Se eu não me importar com meus irmãos, que porcaria de irmã eu sou?"

Dwalin riu e bateu a mão no ombro dela, e então ambos bateram as testas, rindo. Bem nesse instante Thorin entrou na sala de estar com Balin ao seu lado, seu rosto a máscara de pedra costumeira, compostura recuperada, e Ellen pensou que era um fardo pesado ser o rei de um povo, anulando-se em nome deles, fazendo o que tinha que ser feito, não importando qual seu próprio estado emocional era.

"Companhia, vou ver quanto a armaduras e armamentos na sala de guarda principal. Dwalin, Balin, Bilbo, vocês vêm comigo. Bombur, veja uma refeição para todos nós. Kíli, quando for render Glóin na vigilia, diga-lhe para ir à casa da guarde também. Todos os outros, descansem um pouco."

Deixou a casa seguido por seus dois camaradas e o hobbit. Bombur foi para a cozinha.

Assim que seus passos não podiam mais ser ouvidos, era momento para a elfa se levantar e bater palmas para chamar a atenção da Companhia.

"Pessoas, graças a Durin não estamos mais em espaço aberto, mas creio que vamos descansar melhor quando essa casa for limpa um pouco. A gororoba do Bombur também vai ficar mais gostosa se não tiver terra nela."

"Eu ouvi isso!" Gritou Bombur da cozinha.

"Quem viveu aqui antes, vocês sabem onde podemos achar água, e para onde levar o lixo. Dos demais, dois ou três para ajudar Bombur a limpar a cozinha e preparar a refeição, os outros vão limpar essa sala, e se ainda sobrar tempo, os cômodos mais próximos. Alguma dúvida?"

Bifur levantou a mão e fez uma série de gestos e grunhidos. Ellen era lenta em aprender sua linguagem de sinais, mas conseguiu decifrar uma palavra ou duas.

"Bofur, poderia por favor traduzir o que seu primo está perguntando sobre _'ordens'_?"

"Bifur está perguntando por que você está nos dando ordens."

Bofur se divertia com a irritação do primo. Ellen suspirou.

"Bifur, querido, eu não estou dando ordens, estou pedindo por ajuda! Por favor?"

Ele cruzou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça. Bofur o provocou.

"Deixe estar, Ellen, esse anão senil aqui é forte o suficiente para usar uma azagaia mas muito frágil para manejar uma vassoura. Podemos nos virar sem ele, deixe Bifur sentado em seu próprio monte de poeira se ele quiser."

Bifur fez o gesto universal com um dedo para ele, fazendo a turma rir alto. Óin,o mais velho deles, urrava de tanto rir. Então se organizaram em pequenas equipes e saíram, cada grupo para sua própria tarefa.

ooo000ooo

A maior parte das coisas estava completamente perdida, estragada além de qualquer possibilidade de conserto. Camundongos muito pequenos para incomodar um dragão haviam encontrado o caminho para qualquer comida armazenada, mas haviam se ido muito tempo atrás também. Traças se banquetearam em quase todo tipo de tecido, apesar de que algumas coisas de couro ainda estavam inteiras, apesar de endurecidas. Bordados com fios de ouro e prata ainda estavam sem danos, mas o tecido por baixo estava frágil; estes Ellen e Lily guardaram para uso futuro como amostra. Bombur achou uma pequena fortuna em sal, visto que era um item não perecível, e usaria um pouco dele para dar um sabor diferente à refeição, com tanta frequência sem tempero nos ermos. O cozido já estava cheirando deliciosamente quando Kíli estava pronto para render Glóin na vigília. A sala de estar principal já estava limpa. Anões realmente tinham um jeito para trabalhar juntos que, uma vez posto em ação, era uma cosia para ser ver.

Cerca de uma hora depois Thorin e os outros estavam de volta com uma pilha de armoraria em seus braços. Bilbo vestia uma cota de malha brilhante, finamente trabalhada, e os outros usavam elmos. Balin piscou de lado para Dwalin quando chegaram à porta da frente e sentiram o cheiro de pedra molhada além do aroma do cozido de Bombur. Entraram.

Na segunda vez que Thorin entrou na casa de sua juventude após retomar Erebor seu rosto era de surpresa, não de desalento. As tapeçarias e almofadas estragadas haviam desaparecido, não se via nenhuma teia de aranha, e a sujeira do chão se fora.

O grupo todo de anões mais a garota hobbit e a elfa estavam lá, sorrindo orgulhosamente para ele; Fíli veio até a frente com um amplo sorriso no rosto.

"Benvindo ao lar, Tio!"

Thorin pôs seu rosto de zangado.

"Eu falei para descansarem. Quem lhes disse para faxinar a casa?"

Meia dúzia de dedos apontaram para Ellen, que se preparou para a tempestade vindoura e deu passo à frente. Balin e Dwalin se apressaram em passar por Thorin e se postaram ao lado dela.

"Eu lhe disse para fazer isso!" Declarou Dwalin.

"E eu te aconselhei a visitar a casa da guarda para que isso fosse feito!" Foi a vez de Balin de sair em defesa dela.

Thorin sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo, para o alívio de todos.

"Abençoadas sejam as crianças de Fundin!" Ele olhou para a elfa. "Todas elas Vocês três são realmente forjados da mesma amálgama!" Bateu no ombro de Balin enquanto passava por ele. "Você só se esqueceu de uma coisa, velho camarada."

"E o que seria, rapazinho?"

O anão enérgico entrou na cozinha e foi até uma porta nos fundos dela.

"O caminho para as adegas! Vinho bom melhora com o tempo, vamos ver o que mais de um século fez com o que está lá."

ooo000ooo

Fíli esvaziou sua caneca e levantou-se.

"Vou render Kíli na vigília, ele deve estar com fome."

"Ele está sempre com fome." Alguém disse. Então Ellen pensou em outra fome que ela tinha, e nos olhos famintos de Kíli sobre ela, ainda mais agora que conheciam o sabor um do outro. Então ofereceu.

"Vou com você, para lhe fazer companhia no caminho até lá."

"Ah, sim? E depois?"

"Então eu volto, para fazer companhia ao Kíli no caminho até aqui!"

"De jeito nenhum!" Interveio Dwalin. "Não é apropriado que uma dama ande por aí sozinha com um homem a essa hora da noite."

"Mas irmão, eu já sou crescidinha, não acha?"

A elfa achou que isso era ridículo. O anão tatuado só olhou em sua direção sombriamente e balançou a cabeça.

"Ah, vamos lá, querido, somos quase noivos!"

"Mais um motivo para você ficar em casa!"

Ela balançou a cabeça, dando uma risadinha. Era meio absurdo, mas até certo ponto também era engraçado e tocante ter alguém que se preocupasse tanto com ela. Sentia muita falta de seu irmão Wolfram, mas com Dwalin e Balin sentia-se fazendo parte de uma família especial.

Iris e Lily riram para ela.

"Agora, Tia, entende como a gente se sente quando nos superprotege?"


	31. Capítulo 31 – Compromisso

Agora que estavam em casa e sem-dragão era hora de trabalhar. Roäc e seus corvos os mantinham informados sobre o que acontecia na vizinhança, e no momento tudo parecia calmo. Thorin aproveitou o tempo para procurar a Arkenstone, o antigo coração da montanha, a herança de sua família. Óin lhe avisou que um tesouro sobre o qual um dragão havia dormido podia ser perigoso, mas o rei não se importava, havia esperado anos demais para chegar lá e não ouviria conselho algum.

Enquanto isso, a Companhia conseguiu limpar a casa inteira e os caminhos principais, de forma que quando andassem por aí não carregariam poeira de volta ao lar. Era estranho ter um lugar para chamar de lar depois de tantos meses vagando, depois de tantos anos de exílio.

Fíli e Kíli faxinaram eles mesmos os aposentos do tio, e o cumprimentaram quando voltou do tesouro com o sorriso de quem conseguiu aprontar uma das grandes. Não tinham dito nada ainda e ele já adivinhava que algo estava para vir.

"Agora, o que esses sorrisos sapecas significam?"

Com um floreio das mãos, os rapazes produziram uma harpa dourada, completa e afinada, o nó pessoal de Thorin gravado no ombro. Seus olhos se encheram d'água, mas segurou o nó na garganta para não demonstrar.

"Meu pai me deu essa harpa quando eu era garoto. Minha mãe me fez aprender a toca-la. Agora eles se foram para os Salões de Espera, e essa harpa esperou por mim para cantar novamente."

Sentou-se e tocou asa cordas levemente, trazendo-as à vida de novo. Lily chegou-se a ele com uma caneca de chá quente, do qual tomou alguns goles para quebrar a friagem da tarde de inverno, então dedilhou a harpa com mais segurança, e começou a cantar em sua rica voz de barítono, logo acompanhado pelos anões que murmuravam. Era a mesma melodia que Bilbo havia ouvido na primeira vez que se encontraram, eras atrás em Bolsão, mas alguns versos eram diferentes.

Para além do frio das Montanhas Nebulosas,  
Para masmorras profundas e velhas cavernas  
Partir devemos antes de raiar o dia,  
Em busca de nosso claro e encantado ouro.

Os anões antigos poderosos encantamentos fizeram  
Enquanto martelos desciam como sinos vibrantes,  
Em lugares profundos onde escuras coisas dormem,  
Em salões ocos debaixo das montanhas.

Taças lá esculpiram para si mesmos,  
E harpas de ouro; onde nenhum homem mora  
Longamente eles moraram, e muitas canções  
Cantaram, sem que homens ou elfos as ouvissem.

Os sinos vibravam no vale  
E homens olhavam, pálidos, para cima;  
Depois a ira do dragão, mais feroz do que fogo,  
Arrasou as suas torres e frágeis casas.

Para além da soturnidade das montanhas Nebulosas,  
Para masmorras profundas e penumbrentas cavernas,  
Partir devemos antes de raiar o dia,  
Para dele conquistar nossas harpas e nosso ouro!

Com isso o ânimo de Thorin se elevou e cantaram até tarde, fazendo os salões de Erebor pulsar com sua alegria na vida renovada.

ooo000ooo

No dia seguinte as notícias não foram tão boas. Roäc veio informando que havia uma tropa de elfos de Mirkwood indo para a Cidade do Lago, e ele ouvira que eles buscavam por vingança pela fuga deles. As palavras distorcidas de Thranduil foram capazes de envenenar os ouvidos dos Homens e fazer com que acreditassem que o dragão havia sido mandado contra eles de propósito, para que os anões não tivessem que pagar pelos suprimentos que receberam. Bard e alguns outros, incluindo o curandeiro da sanguessuga, ainda não haviam sido corrompidos, mas eram incapazes de mudar a maré, porque o próprio Mestre da Cidade fazia mais e mais fofoca para tornar seu povo ávido pelo ouro dos anões. Thranduil levou ainda mais distorção ao assunto oferecendo ajuda como se os Homens estivessem completamente abandonados ao invés de bem preparados graças à franqueza e à doação de ouro dos anões. Então alguém teve a ideia estúpida de que os anões pudessem estar mortos, e que seria só uma questão de ir até Erebor e tomar o que quisessem.

Thorin ficou maluco com as notícias. Todo seu planejamento e luta e negociação com Bard havia levado a nada por causa das mentiras do maldito rei élfico. Haveria guerra, e eles eram apenas dezessete.

"Roäc, mais sábio dos pássaros, peço-lhe por favor que mande notícias desses acontecimentos para meu primo Dáin Pé-de-Ferro nas Colinas de Ferro, à leste. Se não chegarem a tempo de nos ajudar, pelo menos sentirão o sabor da vingança."

Então, curiosamente, teve uma reunião a portas fechadas com Óin.

ooo000ooo

Era pouco depois do meio-dia e Ellen levou uma tigela de cozido para Kíli, que estava de vigília no balcão. Como era pleno dia, os irmãos dela permitiram que chegasse perto dele sem ser vigiada.

A cabeça de Ellen estava em conflito, e queria alguém para conversar sobre isso, e tinha que ser ele.

"Isso está errado. O Homens-do-Lago não têm culpa dos erros do Thranduil."

"Thorin está zangado porque o Rei Elfo concedeu ao povo da Cidade do Lago a ajuda que negou ao nosso próprio povo, quando Smaug veio."

"Mas há crianças, mulheres, idosos…"

"Assim como também havia entre nosso povo."

A elfa baixou os olhos, pensando. Lembrava-se da dor de Dwalin por suas perdas, uma delas a perda de sua irmã para uma febre. Se não estivessem vagando nos ermos, teria ela morrido? E a dor de Thorin, também. A mãe de Kíli era criança quando Smaug veio, ela era uma das crianças para a quais Thranduil negou compaixão. E agora os homens da Cidade do Lago estavam do lado do rei élfico, prontos para guerrear contra eles dezessete, e sim, havia pouca ou nenhuma chance de que pensariam em pagar a devida herança ao povo de Durin em qualquer outro lugar se a Companhia fosse encontrada morta. Ela se decidiu.

"Não vou erguer minha mão contra qualquer pessoa dos Povos Livres da Terra-média, mas vou defender meu rei e minha família até a morte se for preciso."

Kíli ergueu os olhos da tigela.

"É isso que eu espero de alguém comprometida comigo."

"Que pena que não pudemos ter ainda aquele anúncio de compromisso como você queria lá na Cidade do Lago. Com guerra à mão, não sabemos nem se algum dia vamos ter a chance."

Ellen estava ficando deprimida; ela sabia que uma guerra podia significar a morte de qualquer um deles, ou de ambos. O anão pôs a tigela no chão e pegou as mãos dela nas suas.

"Mas teremos. Thorin me disse. Ele também não quer ir para a guerra sem ter se comprometido." Ellen olhou para ele com olhos arregalados, surpresa. "Se você tiver um vestido bonito nas suas coisas, vista-o esta noite; se não tiver, terei orgulho em me comprometer com uma guerreira elfa incomum de armadura completa."

ooo000ooo

"Óin era o membro da Companhia mais velho que não estava diretamente envolvido no Compromisso aquela noite, e assim, era o responsável por clamar a Fala de Compromisso. Sabiam que todos poderiam estar mortos a qualquer momento, porque os corvos lhes trouxeram mais notícias sobre os movimentos dos elfos e dos homens, e aquilo significava que a guerra estava à mão. Mas, na crença dos anões, um compromisso feito em vida significava que teriam suas almas entrelaçadas e que se encontrariam nos Salões de Espera; acreditavam também que a alma de um anão voltaria em sua própria linhagem se a missão que tinha a cumprir nessa vida não tivesse tido completada, ou se entrasse em débito com seu próprio povo. Era por isso que o próprio Durin já voltara tantas vezes, e ainda voltaria, no devido tempo, pois seu amor e comprometimento para com seu povo eram para sempre.

Balin estava pensando em todas essas coisas e perdeu o começo da fala de Óin, mas já tinha ouvido aquilo várias vezes antes e só se sobressaltou quando ouviu o sobrinho de Thorin ser chamado. Estava feliz por estar vivo para ver aquele jovem garoto inconsequente dar um passo tão sério.

"Kíli, filho de Dís, filha de Thráin, da linhagem e Durin, o que tem a oferecer para garantir o futuro de seu lar e de sua família?"

O jovem estava obviamente nervoso, mas engoliu em seco e disse sem nenhum tremor na voz.

"Eu trago as habilidades de guerreiro, de ferreiro, e de escultor de pedra." Isso nem Ellen sabia, e olhou para ele sorridente. "Também trago o que me for devido do tesouro de Erebor, de acordo com minha contribuição para sua reconquista; e trago o nome da linhagem de Durin."

Tendo terminado sua fala, sorriu para ela, incapaz de esconder sua alegria.

"Quem fala em nome de Ellen, filha de Nyda?"

A cultura patriarcal anã exigia que um homem falasse em nome da noiva, o que era uma boa ajuda para as garotas anãs comuns que eram realmente tímidas; para Ellen e suas sobrinhas, era só engraçado.

"Eu, Balin, filho de Fundin, falo por ela."

"E o que ela tem para trazer para seu futuro lar e sua família?"

"Ela traz as habilidades de guerreira, governança do lar, bordado e jardinagem." Era imperativo que a mulher tivesse a habilidade de governança do lar mencionada, por mais que soasse bizarro para as três que estavam presentes. Então o anão de cabelos brancos pegou um pedaço de papel para ler de forma que não errasse ao dizer os estranhos predicados aos quais não estava acostumado. "Traz o conhecimento de brigadista de incêndio, um grau de bacharel em administração de empresas, e um grau de mestrado em planejamento estratégico." Guardou o papel no bolso junto com seus óculos e completou, para a surpresa de muitos, dando à elfa o presente de noivado dele e de Dwalin. "Além disso, ela traz o nome da família de Fundin, _por adoção_."

Isso era inesperado. Todos sabiam que ela era Irmãzinha de Balin e Dwalin, mas isso costumava ser um arranjo informal apenas entre os envolvidos; tendo sido mencionada como adotada pela família de Fundin num anúncio formal fazia com que ela se tornasse herdeira legítima de qualquer herança a que seus irmão tivessem direito. Como eles não tinham descendentes diretos, tornava-a potencialmente incrivelmente rica.

Depois da Fala, trocaram contas de prata que prenderiam em suas tranças como sinal de compromisso. Antigamente, o trancamento seria feito ali mesmo e naquele instante, mas ninguém tinha a paciência de esperar por um trançamento de cabelos verdadeiro desde que Óin filho de Glóin levou duas horas para ter seu cabelo trançado para sua conta de compromisso, lá atrás em 2.450 da Terceira Era.

Óin chamou o próximo casal, sem deixar tempo para a Companhia tagarelar sobre a adoção, já que isso podia ficar para depois.

"Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thror, da linhagem de Durin, o que tem a oferecer para garantir o futuro de seu lar e de sua família?"

Não parecia haver nenhum nervosismo no anão orgulhoso quando ele falou, a maioria das palavras idênticas às de seu sobrinho.

"Trago as habilidade de guerreiro, ferreiro e monarca. Também trago minha própria parte do tesouro de Erebor, e um assento ao meu lado no alto trono de nossos Antepassados; trago o nome da linhagem de Durin."

Todos assentiram e sorriram para sua fala, principalmente porque até alguns meses atrás ninguém achava que isso fosse acontecer um dia.

"Quem fala em nome de Lily, filha de Wolfram?"

Não era comum que uma mulher falasse por outra, mas sendo a única parente adulta que a anã tinha lá, tinha que ser Ellen a falar por ela, de acordo com o que havia sido acordado antes.

"Eu, Ellen, filha de Fundin, falo por ela." Disse a elfa, usando seu nome de família anã pela primeiríssima vez.

"E o que ela tem para trazer para seu futuro lar e sua família?"

"Ela traz as habilidades de luta, governança da casa e cabelereira." Não era só trançar cabelos, ela realmente sabia cortar e fazer penteados do jeito que quisesse, e isso era bem considerado entre os anões. "Ela traz conhecimento de ervas, aprendiz de curandeira, design de interiores e arquitetura básica." Não era problema mencionar algum conhecimento como 'básico' porque ela era tão nova que isso apenas demonstrava que era alguém ansiosa por aprender. "Ela traz o nome da família de Wolfram, filho de Nyda, de fora dos círculos de arda."

Essa última parte seria parecida com a fala normal de eu próprio nome de família, se Balin não tivesse mencionado que fora adotada pela linhagem de Fundin. Thorin e Lily trocaram contas de prata para entrelaçar em suas tranças mais tarde e Óin tomou a palavra novamente.

"Estejam atentos de que de agora em diante, até o dia de seu matrimônio, Mahal estará observando vocês para descobrir se são merecedores um do outro; as habilidades e conhecimentos que juraram trazer para seu futuro lar e família devem ser comprovados, se é que ainda não foram."

Ellen cotovelou as costelas de Kíli e sussurrou.

"O que quer dizer isso? Ninguém me falou nada sobre provar habilidades!"

"Fique tranquila, no nosso caso significa apenas que eu tenho que fazer uma escultura para você e que você tem que bordar alguma coisa para mim e fazer um jardim antes do nosso casamento."

"E quando vai ser isso?"

"Se ainda estivermos vivos, daqui a um ano e um dia, no mínimo." Ele passou a mão nas costas do vestido verde escuro dela. "É tempo suficiente para fazer o que precisa?"

"Acho que sim. Não é porque eu Morava num apartamente que não sei como cultivar algumas flores."

"O que é um _apartamento_? "

"Hmm, um tipo de casa dentro de uma torre."

"Como a _torre de escritórios_ que você já mencionou?"

"Sim, como isso."

"Hmm, soa como um calabouço particular, não?"

Ellen riu.

"É, tipo isso!"


	32. Capítulo 32 – A Pedra Tumular

Levaria dias para que qualquer exército conseguisse alcançar Erebor, e assim se prepararam para a tempestade vindoura. Todo tipo de arma e armoraria que encontraram foi preparada para ser usada, ainda que o mais provável seria enfrentar um cerco, e então comida seria o maior problema. Balin e Dwalin estavam a cargo das preparações para o que quer que viesse a acontecer, visto que Thorin entrou na sala do tesouro e não queria sair antes de encontrar a Arkenstone.

Bombur os lembrou que Erebor tinha sua própria fonte de comida, mesmo que pudesse se tornar tediosa se tivessem que viver dela por muito tempo, mas valia a pena dar uma olhada e ver se ainda estava lá. Também havia o Lago Espelho, onde era possível que obtivessem peixe. Reuniu alguns voluntários e foram através de grandiosos túneis até uma área perto do lado leste da Montanha.

Seguiram Bombur para baixo no que parecia a Bofur, Nori, Ori, Iris e Lily uma escadaria sem fim. Lily se maravilhava com cada novo estilo de pilar ou balaústre de pedra esculpida, pensando que suas aulas de arquitetura nunca lhe mostrariam tais obras de arte e trabalho proficiente. O anão mais velho entre eles ficava contente de lhes mostrar os salões mais próximos à escadaria que levava ao Lago Espelho.

"Conheço bem esses caminhos, porque também levam à plantação de cogumelos. Cogumelos crescem na escuridão e podem brotar novamente depois de vários anos em dormência." Bombur estava orgulhoso de mostrar a eles o que conhecia de seu reino retomado, e sobre comida. "Mas o Lago Espelho é uma das coisas mais surpreendentes que verão em toda sua vida, aposto minha barba. Sua superfície é realmente um espelho, nenhuma água é como a água dele, não se enxerga um centímetro abaixo da superfície; e você estiver _debaixo_ da superfície, não consegue ver o que está acima. Mas se pegar um pouco d'água nas mãos, é simplesmente água. Você pode bebê-la, pode nadar nela, mas não pode ver através dela quando está no Lago."

"Realmente bizarro!" Declarou Iris, e Ori concordou.

"Deve ajudar no sistema de iluminação de Erebor, tenho certeza." Lily pensava como uma urbanista. "Cada luz que bate no lago reflete e volta para os salões."

Bofur deu sua contribuição, apesar de que era realmente jovem quando Smaug veio e tomou seu lar e seu pai dele.

"Mãe disse que se costumava trazer as crianças para se banharem no Lago Espelho para que crescessem espertas."

"E podem ver que realmente faz a diferença, rapazes!" Nori cotovelou seu irmão mais novo, nascido em Ered Luin.

"E _nossa_ Mãe diz que é uma pena que fosse apenas uma lenda!" Ori complementou, para o riso de todos.

Alcançaram o nível do lago e foram em sua direção. Provavelmente pelo efeito da luz refletida por ele e pela umidade que mantinha, foi o primeiro lugar onde encontraram alguma coisa crescendo dentro da Montanha além das pilhas de poeira. Um musgo bem claro cobria os cantos das pedras do caminho, aqui e ali subindo não mais que alguns centímetros pelas paredes. A sensação era de frescor e vida como numa velha floresta à noite.

"Se circundarmos o lago pelo lado norte, vamos alcançar a plantação de cogumelos mais rápido, e vão poder dar uma boa olhada na Pedra Tumular do Lago Espelho, também." Informou Bombur. As garotas ficaram curiosas e um pouco alarmadas.

"Pedra Tumular? Existem túmulos perto daqui, onde mães banhavam suas crianças?"

"Não, na verdade não! Só existe uma Pedra Tumular junto ao Lago Espelho, e as lendas dizem que nem mesmo é de um anão. Está lá há tanto tempo que ninguém sabe mais direito que está sepultado lá e por que foi permitido que essa honra fosse concedida a um não-anão."

"Então como é que tem certeza de que é uma pedra tumular?"  
"Há estranhas inscrições nela, como só uma pedra tumular poderia ter, e tem o formato de uma pedra tumular. Por que alguém daria a uma pedra o formato de uma pedra tumular se não fosse uma pedra tumular?"

"Faz sentido."

Como tudo em Erebor, o Lago Espelho era grande, impressionante. Seu diâmetro não devia ser muito mais que uns oitocentos metros, mas estando num nível tão baixo dentro da montanha e tendo chaminés de iluminação cortadas através da pedra para trazer o sol para dentro fazia com que brilhasse como se fosse bem maior do que realmente era, e devolvia sua luz para tudo em volta. A fonte de água não era visível, provavelmente vindo de debaixo da terra; o caminho pelo sul era um tanto mais ameno, tendo verdadeiras praias de areia fina e azulada, mas o caminho norte era um pouco mais alto que o nível da água, permitindo que vissem toda sua extensão e glória. Era um espelho de água não agitada de tirar o fôlego.

"Bombur, isso é de mover o coração!" Iris estava completamente impressionada pela cena inteira. "Se isso fosse no meu antigo mundo, as pessoas pagariam para ver essa maravilha!"

O anão gordo de barba vermelha riu, encantado.

"Eu te disse!"

Ori estava sem fôlego. Sua alma de artista sentia inúmeras possibilidades que o lugar guardava para seus lápis, quase entrando em pânico sobre se sua vida seria longa o suficiente para desenhar tudo o que havia para ser desenhado nas margens daquele lago, e captar toda a luz que se espalhava dele. Lily teve um leve sentimento de epifania quando disse.

"Agora entendo porque mães acreditam que suas crianças vão ficar mais espertas por se banhar aqui."

"Você entende?"  
"Entendo." Ela continuou, devagar. "É tanto estímulo, aqui você tem mais luz do que na maioria dos salões, e vinda de mais direções, em várias intensidades; cada tipo de pedra brilha de vários jeitos diferentes, e se estiver me falando a verdade, o que eu não duvido, quando você mergulha na água é como se ficasse cego, completamente na escuridão e à procura da luz; então você sai daquela escuridão para esses salões maravilhosos..." Ela não tinha palavras.

"Eu nunca tinha entendido..." Bofur olhou o domo acima deles com um olhar renovado. Curvou a cabeça para as águas, como se envergonhado de não ter entendido o que aquilo tudo significava, e uma estranha aos salões de seu nascimento havia apreendido tudo no momento em que viu. "Eu era só uma criança, na época..."

Bombur bateu sua mão grande e fofa no ombro do irmão, tentando fazer com que se sentisse melhor.

"E agora, irmão, você é só um homem." Bofur voltou-se para ele, seus olhos sempre sorridentes úmidos de sentir que estava em sua própria casa pela primeiríssima vez na vida. "Fique feliz. Algumas pessoas levam mais de uma vida para entender o que precisam."

Estavam alcançando um terreno mais alto, em meio a dois solenes pilares naturais de pedra, onde uma pedra um tanto diferente se destacava. Sua cor era obviamente errada. A Montanha Solitária era, essencialmente, de tipos diferentes de pedras que continham ouro naturalmente, junto com outros minerais. Na verdade, a profusão de gemas nas minas de Erebor junto com ouro e prata só podia ser devida a alguma decisão pessoal de Aulë, porque nenhum geólogo jamais conseguiria descobrir por que era do jeito que era. Isso, é claro, se algum geólogo alguma vez conseguisse chegar perto de Erebor. Mas aquele afloramento tinha tons de caramelo até creme, e era sedimentar, ao contrário do restante da Montanha. Chegaram mais perto para ver as estranhas marcações que Bombur mencionara, as meninas e Ori muito curiosos, porque nunca as haviam visto antes; assim que pôs os olhos nela, Lily deu um grito.

"Iris! Isso é alfabeto latino, essas letras são do nosso mundo!"

Lily olhou para as inscrições, de boca aberta, em choque. Iris estava em silêncio, e um momento de silêncio vindo de Iris era algo para se prestar atenção. Então ela leu a primeira linha em voz alta, quase tropeçando nas palavras.

"_Longa kaj prospera vivo_."

"Vocês conseguem ler isso? O que significa?"

Os anões estavam abismados com a descoberta. As garotas se voltaram para eles.

"Nós não sabemos. Não é na nossa língua!"

ooo000ooo

Foram até o cultivo de cogumelos e descobriram que estava perfeitamente cheio de cogumelos depois de todo aquele tempo. A umidade do lago Espelho e a temperatura certa o mantiveram sustentavelmente equilibrado ao longo dos anos, e coletaram um sortimento de diferentes tipos de cogumelos suficiente para fazer qualquer hobbit sorrir de orelha a orelha. Então Lily correu de volta para chamar Ellen para ver a Pedra Tumular e descobrir se ela conseguia descobrir algum sentido no que estava escrito ali. Infelizmente, ela não conseguiu muito mais do que as sobrinhas.

"Essa primeira linha parece Esperanto." Ela se voltou para Kíli, explicando resumidamente. "É uma língua inventada, feita para ser fácil de aprender por pessoas que falem qualquer outra língua."

"E o que significa?" Perguntou Lily, tensa.

"Se minha memória está funcionando pelo menos um pouco, deve ser algo como '_Vida longa e próspera_'. Engraçado. Isso era usado como cumprimento por um certo povo numa série de televisão no meu mundo." Ellen informou para que Kíli pudesse acompanhar o que estavam vendo e pensando. "O que isso possivelmente estaria fazendo aqui?"

"E o restante das inscrições? Consegue entender alguma coisa? O que é uma _série de televisão_?"

Kíli não deixaria que ela ficasse sozinha perto de qualquer coisa que pudesse arrastá-la de volta para seu mundo anterior.

"Não, as palavras são muito ásperas, não parecem com nenhuma língua que eu conheça."

Ellen estudou as inscrições de cima a baixo, tentando encontrar algum som que tivesse algum significado para ela.

"É óbvio!"

"Eu não vejo nada óbvio aqui." Declarou Lily.

"Eu só consigo identificar uma única palavra nessa bagunça, mas é suficiente pelo menos para saber que língua é essa. É Klingon! Felizmente, não foi escrito no alfabeto Klingon também."

Kíli estava curioso, o que significa, ele estava sendo Kíli.

"O que é _Klingon_?"

"É a língua de um outro povo na mesma série de televisão. Um monte de gente adora essa série o suficiente para aprender essa língua."

Lily estava excitada;

"Sim, como meu Pai!"

"E você a aprendeu também?"

"Não." Ellen balançou a cabeça. "Acho que não fui nerd o suficiente para me dar o trabalho."

"O que é _nerd_?"

"Kíli, por favor pare de me perguntar as coisas, estou tentando pensar!"

"Eu só quero entender essa conversa esquisita, elfa! Preciso saber se não ser nerd o suficiente é um insulto ou elogio!"

"Ai, tudo bem, desculpa, meu kiwi, eu só estou aflita."

"O que é _kiwi_?"

Ela riu.

"Uma coisa que é peluda por fora e saborosa por dentro!"

Ele enrubresceu e Lily riu; Kíli retomou seu questionamento, mudando de assunto.

"O que é um _nerd_?"

"Alguém que gosta de aprender e costuma aprender muito sobre um dado assunto, geralmente. Principalmente ligado a tecnologia, cultura, qualquer assunto específico. É difícil explicar."

"Então um nerd é uma pessoa sábia?"

"Bem, é uma pessoa que sabe muita coisa sobre um assunto; nem sempre torna a pessoa sábia."

"E seu irmão é um _nerd_ que fala _Klingon_?"

"Sei que ele estudou Klingon por algum tempo, ele é um nerd que gosta de aprender línguas, entre outras coisas. Se ele estivesse aqui talvez pudesse ler isso." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Mas não tem jeito. A única pessoa que eu conheço que poderia ler isso está exatamente no lugar que precisamos ler isso para poder voltar. Estamos num beco sem saída."

"Não gosto de ver você tão interessada em encontrar o Portal de Passagem de volta para o seu mundo, principalmente logo depois de nos Comprometermos."

O anão estava visivelmente aborrecido.

"Kíli, já tivemos essa discussão antes. Por favor. Meu irmão tem o direito de saber o que aconteceu conosco, e de ter suas filhas lhe informando o que pretendem fazer, pelo menos. Tudo o que eu quero é um jeito de me comunicar com ele, mandar uma mensagem. E, na minha opinião, mandar-lhe Iris, também."

"Por que você insiste em mandar minha Irmãzinha embora? Eu nunca tive uma irmã antes!" Kíli se queixou e Ellen suspirou.

"Por que Glóin não trouxe seu filho Gimli nessa missão?"

"Porque ele é muito jovem, às veres não raciocina e se mete em encrencas para ele e para nós também."

"Ele gostou de ser deixado para trás?"

"É claro que não!"

"Você acha que ele deveria ter vindo?"

"É claro que não, de novo!"

"Então você tem sua resposta."

"Mas se não fosse por ela, não teríamos feito os barris que explodem! Ela foi crucial para nossa vitória sobre Smaug!"

"Não nego. Mas pense em como seria tê-la por aí em tempos de paz com essa atitude traquinas o tempo todo. Você não sabe o que meu imão passou quando ela explodiu o banheiro da escola."

Os olhos de Kíli se arregalaram e ellen terminou de copiar os escritos em Klingon numa folha de papel que Ori lhe havia dado.

"Não sei se vou conseguir decifrar alguma palavra, mas se de alguma forma for relacionado com as línguas do meu antigo mundo que conheço, talvez eu consiga pescar alguma coisa."

"Seu antigo mundo tem muitas línguas?"

"Centenas." Lily respondeu por sua tia. "Ellen fala bem pelo menos duas delas, e entende um pouco de mais algumas."

"Na minha área de trabalho não tem outro jeito, querida."

"E seu pai, Titia?"

"Titia é a sua trança!" Todos riram. "Ele é um nerd de línguas. A última vez que contei, ele conseguia se comunicar em quatorze línguas."

Tomaram o caminho de volta para o quartel-general.  
"E Kíli, por favor não diga nada a minha irmã sobre o que pensamos ser melhor para ela. Vai doer menos se ela mesma se der conta de que maturidade é uma coisa necessária para tomar certas decisões."


	33. Capítulo 33 – Doença do Ouro

Passaram os dias seguintes se preparando para uma possível guerra e um quase certo cerco. Thorin passava os dias no tesouro procurando a Arkenstone, e Bilbo estava se tornando um hobbit muito calado, nada excitado com a lida de guerra. No final do sexto dia depois da morte de Smaug tiveram notícia de que um exército élfico e humano estava nas fronteiras da área da Desolação, e na manhã do dia seguinte um par de batedores veio até o Portão de Erebor; quando viram anões de vigília no balcão, retrocederam sem uma palavra.

"O Rei Avestruz veio!" Fíli foi correndo avisar Thorin. "Mandaram alguns batedores para ver se estamos vivos, Tio. Melhor se preparar para um debate."

"Vamos ver o que eles têm a dizer."

Respondeu um Thorin de mau humor. Qualquer coisa que o fizesse sair do tesouro não era benvindo. Ele já havia corrido com a maioria dos membros da Companhia que haviam tentado fazer com que saísse do tesouro por qualquer razão.

Não foi necessário esperar para que uma pequena delegação chegasse até o Portão. Logo Thorin e sua Companhia os viu chegando, Bard dos Homens do Lago e Legolas do povo de Thranduil, mais dois ou três de cada raça. A presença de elfos não prenunciava nada de bom.

"Salve, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór!"

"Salve, Bard da Cidade do Lago." Thorin não estava de bom humor mas tentava se manter civilizado. "O que o traz a nossas portas?"

"Fui mandado para pedir recompensa pela morte do dragão que assombrava seu reino. Ele queimou nossa cidade e nosso povo está nos ermos."  
"Não por falta de nosso aviso e ajuda prévia."

"Não tivemos nenhum aviso de que teríamos que lidar com um dragão bêbado."

"Bêbado ou não, foi um dragão ferido com que tiveram que lidar, debilitado e meio cego."

"Isso nós não negamos."

"Então...?"  
"Fui mandado para exigir compensação pela morte do dragão que queimou nossa cidade."

"Descontada nossa ajuda anterior, pode-se pensar nisso, mas não para quem vem armado à nossa porta como se fosse para guerra. E o que faz o rebotalho de Mirkwood à nossa porta?"  
Bard mexeu os pés, desconfortável, e Legolas tomou a palavra.

"Thranduil o Rei exige uma parte do tesouro por ter ajudado os homens da Cidade do Lago."

"_O quê_?"

Legolas olhou para os outros membros da delegação, avaliando-os, e então de volta para Thorin.

"Resumindo, ele é um camarada ganancioso e está tentando obter alguma riqueza dessa bagunça. Eu não concordo com ele, mas se não fizer minha parte ele vai me deserdar, e não estou muito de acordo com essa ideia." Os outros arregalaram os olhos para ele, espantados. "Qual o problema? Posso ser estúpido, mas sou sincero!"

"Tire a sua sinceridade da minha vista antes que eu enfie uma flecha no meio dela! Não trocarei palavra com a escória de Mirkwood e nenhuma compensação será contabilizada para aqueles que chegam à minha porta armados!"

E com isso a delegação foi dispensada, e um Thorin zangado voltou para seu tesouro encantado por dragão.

ooo000ooo

"Nada bom, nada bom, isso não vai dar em nada bom!" Balin andava na sala de um lado para o outro.

"Como vamos nos livrar dos elfos? Ele não têm nada a exigir de nós!" Fíli estava indignado.

"Pior ainda, _eles_ deviam nos pagar uma compensação por terem nos aprisionado sem causa!" Kíli apoiou o irmão.

"É verdade, é verdade, mas como vamos lidar com esse cerco?"

"Enquanto houver cogumelos, há esperança!" Essa foi a contribuição de Bilbo à discussão.

"Dáin estará aqui dentro de dias. Se o Povo do Lago não raciocinar e os elfos de Thranduil não recuarem, teremos guerra."

"Aí está, o exército que Thranduil negou a Thrór para derrotar Smaug ele solta contra um dos Povos Livres da Terra-média. Que vergonha para o meu sangue!" Ellen estava aborrecida. "Não é de se espantar que Thorin tenha levado tanto tempo para confiar em mim, se eu tivesse uma experiência anterior com aquele cara eu também não confiaria em elfo nenhum!"

"Se fosse dada uma compensação aos homens da Cidade do Lago, seria o fim do cerco?" Perguntou BIlbo, curioso.

"Thranduil é ganancioso, você ouviu o próprio filho dele falar. Bard não mencionou recompensa para os elfos, todos vocês viram."

"Mas ele não negou o discurso de Legolas."

"Ele era só um porta-voz, não alguém que decide as coisas. Tenho certeza de que negociaríamos justamente com ele, mas não tem jeito de acertar as coisas com os elfos lá."

"Existe mal demais à solta na Terra-média para concordarmos com uma guerra entre os Povos Livres."

"Mas não procuramos por guerra, a guerra veio à nossa porta!"  
E assim a conversa continuou, dado que não havia como conciliar os interesses dos anões e dos elfos; apesar de sua experiência nos ermos durante os últimos poucos meses, nem as mulheres nem Bilbo estavam confortáveis com a ideia de uma guerra contra elfos e humanos, afinal, três delas tinham sido humanas até pouco tempo atrás, e uma delas era uma elfa atualmente. O hobbit era quem se sentia pior sobre tudo isso, e foi ficando mais e mais quieto conforme a noite se aproximava.

ooo000ooo

O dia seguinte encontrou a delegação no Portão novamente. Thorin foi chamado do tesouro, onde dormira aquela noite (ou não tinha dormido nada, como seus olhos sugeriam) apesar de todos os esforços de sua Companhia para tê-lo de volta em seus aposentos.

"O que estão fazendo aqui? Lhes disse que não conferenciaria com pessoas armadas, e que não haverá conferência com a escumalha de Mirkwood de forma alguma!"

Bard tomou a palavra.

"Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, não há nada que você preferiria do que um pouco de ouro que não fará diferença nenhuma em seu tesouro mas que fará toda diferença para o povo da Cidade do Lago?"

"Já lhes disse que a compensação virá no devido tempo, mas não aceito pressão de pessoas armadas associadas à escória élfica!"

Não havia jeito de explicar que tudo que Bard queria era liquidar os negócios e garantir ao povo da Cidade do Lago meios para sobreviver ao inverno que se aproximava. O rei élfico tinha influência demais na economia da Cidade do Lago para ser ignorado.

"Ofereço o que está nessa urna em troca de seu valor em ouro."

Bard disse isso e um belho abriu uma caixinha de madeira; para o desalento dos anões, era a Arkenstone que brilhava lá dentro.

"Como é que chegaram a pôr suas mãos imundas em minha herança? Por que pensam que pagarei pelo que é meu de direito?" Thorin espumava de tanta raiva.

"Se esse for o meio de fazer você ver a razão, é assim que vai ser."

"Ladrões! Vocês roubaram a herança de minha família! Isso lhes garante guerra sobre vocês e sobre seu povo enquanto o que foi roubado não for retornado! Quem pôs essa pedra em suas mãos imundas?"

Um Bilbo perturbado falou baixinho a seu lado.

"Na verdade, fui eu."

"O quê?" Thorin olhou punhais na direção do hobbit. "O que você fez, seu descendente de ratos?"

"E-eu lhes dei a Arkenstone." Bilbo gaguejou. "Pensei que podia comprar a paz com essa troca."  
A Companhia se sentiu perdida; Iris balançou a cabeça, olhos arregalados, quase chorando.

"E como foi que teve a ideia de que era sua para dar?" Thorin gritava agora.

"Bem, você disse que eu podia escolher meu um quatorze avos devido do tesouro, então eu..."

"Seu bastardo!" Chacoalhou Bilbo pela gola. "Queria que Gandalf estivesse aqui para lhe dizer algumas verdades!"

O velho com a caixa de madeira tirou o capuz.

"E aqui ele está, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho!" E de fato era Gandalf quem estava lá. "Pode me dizer as verdades nas quais acredita, desde que me devolva meu gatuno, se ele não for mais de seu uso."

"Leve-o! E leve-o agora, antes que eu mude de ideia e o jogue desses muros abaixo!"  
Com isso Bilbo correu escada abaixo, acompanhado por Bofur e Bifur, que foram ajuda-lo a abrir a porta de pedra improvisada, para libera-lo e fecha-la novamente. Iris estava com eles, chorando.

"Como você pôde, Bilbo? Como você pôde?"

Ele olhou de volta para ela, zangado.

"Como eu pude? Como eu pude lidar com esse Thorin belicoso todos esses meses? Como pude lidar com orcs e goblins e aranhas e wargs? _Você_ pode ter inclinação para a lida de guerra, Iris, mas eu, de minha parte, não! Eu quero paz, eu quero minha toca quente no Condado e não ter mais nada a ver com toda essa história!"

Bofur lhe estendeu a mão.

"Por favor, encontre um lugar no seu coração para perdoar Thorin. Óin tem certeza de que ele está com a doença do ouro, ele não está em seu normal."

"Eu vou, meu amigo, mas a uma distância segura de sua ira."

"_Lhe desejo sorte_" Bifur gesticulou em Iglishmêk, e Bofur traduziu para Bilbo.

"Eu sei." Todos se abraçaram calorosamente. "Lhes desejo sorte também, porque enquanto Thorin tiver essa doença, todos você vão precisar dela!" Voltou-se para Iris. "E você, vai me perdoar?"

Ela o socou de leve no peito.

"Como eu poderia não perdoar?"

Bilbo a abraçou com força, beijando seus cachos vermelhos com um suspiro.

"Não é porque eu sou versada para guerra que eu não prefira a paz."

"Preciso ir agora."

ooo000ooo

Depois de dispensar Bilbo, Thorin apressou-se de volta para o tesouro sem nem um aceno para o restante da Companhia, e ficou por lá mesmo. Bombur foi até ele com um prato de comida no começo da noite e o deixou lá, sem resposta a seu chamado. Na manhã seguinte Balin foi até lá e tentou falar com ele, mas voltou com um olhar enlutado. Logo após o meio dia Lily suspirou, trocou algumas palavras com Ellen e saiu do quartel-general, sem olhar para trás. Achou o caminho até o tesouro e parou na entrada.

"Thorin, você precisa descansar!" Implorou Lily. "O tesouro vai estar aí amanhã, e no outro dia, e em todos os outros dias pelo resto da sua vida! Por favor, deixe isso aí e venha para casa!"

"Eu _estou_ em casa, mulher!" Ele respondeu, um tom zangado na voz. "Cada pedaço de Erebor é meu lar, de cada cascalho até cada poeira de diamante que lutei para retomar, isso _tudo_ é meu lar!"

Lily baixou a cabeça, uma lágrima brilhando no canto do olho.

"_Todos_ nós lutamos para retoma-lo."

"E todos terão seu quinhão do outro." Ele retrucou secamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos, levantando o rosto para olhar diretamente nos olhos dele, um nó na garganta.

"Eu não lutei por ouro; eu lutei por um lar, Thorin, um _lar_ que a gente ia compartilhar, você se lembra disso?"

Thorin abriu os braços e acenou com as mãos para todo o tesouro à sua volta.

"E não estamos compartilhando esse lar, Lily? Isso é o sonho de cada anão de Cuiviénen até Ered Luin, de Helcaraxë até Harad Distante! Eu te prometi um lar que merecesse você, sua beleza, sua bondade, sua alegria juvenil, e veja, Lily, olhe à sua volta! Tudo isso é nosso, Lily! Esse é o nosso lar!"

Thorin estava tão absorto em sua admiração pelo ouro que nem se deu conta do que o acertou. Mais tarde seria informado de que foi um castiçal enfeitado com gemas vermelhas, que Lily destramente jogou em sua cabeça enquanto ele olhava para as pilhas de ouro.

"Meu lar pode ser até nos ermos, meu caro Midas, desde que você seja o homem que eu conheci; mas esse amante de ouro egoísta e ganancioso não é quem eu conheci, quem eu aprendi a respeitar e a amar."

Ele esfregou a cabeça no lugar onde o castiçal o acertou, parecendo confuso. Ela continuou.

"O _meu_ lar é onde as pessoas que eu amo vivem; onde estão as pessoas que você ama? Onde estão os seus sobrinhos, Thorin, sua família?"

O anão olhou em volta, perplexo. Se deu conta de que era a primeira vez em anos que Fíli e Kíli não o estavam orbitando. Lily ainda não tinha terminado.

"Seus melhores amigos, onde estão? Balin, Dwalin? Você se lembra quando foi a última vez que tomou uma caneca de cerveja com Glóin e Óin? Uma taça de vinho com Dori?"

Thorin balançou a cabeça. Alguma coisa não estava fazendo sentido. Alguma coisa estava faltando.

"Você costumava ter orgulho de sua atenção aos membros da Companhia, quando foi a última vez que você perguntou sobre qualquer um deles? Você sabia que o último dente do siso do Ori nasceu três dias atrás e ele não estava conseguindo nem mastigar uma fatia de pão? Que Bombur vai até o cultivar de cogumelos todos os dias só porque _você_ prefere os cogumelos cor de salmão e eles só podem ser usados no mesmo dia em que são coletados?"

"Lily, eu..."

"Eu ainda não terminei!" Ela gritou. Estranhamente, ele não reagiu. "Quando eles têm um tempinho livre, você pode ver Bofur e Nori tentando consertar algumas coisinhas que estamos achando no _lar_ do seu avô; Nori não e muito bom nisso, mas ele diz que ainda é jovem o suficiente para aprender se Bofur estiver disposto a ensinar; quando quer que você encontre seu rumo para _casa_, Thorin, você vai saber sobre o que estou falando."

Agora ele estava realmente perturbado; não era só o latejar da pancada em sua cabeça, o que ela dizia fazia sentido, ele não conseguia entender direito o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ainda assim, a cobiça pelo ouro era forte nele, visto que um dragão havia feito _seu lar_ sobre aquele ouro durante muito tempo, e quanto mais ficava entre aquele tesouro encantado mais forte a doença do dragão o dominava. O espírito de Smaug tentou tomar conta mais uma vez, e Thorin replicou, áspero e amargo.

"O que você está pensando? O que você está fazendo aqui, afinal? Você nem mesmo nasceu anã, e é sobrinha de uma _elfa_!"

Ele andava zangado entre as pilhas de ouro, tentando discutir o que não era discutível, desqualificando Lily em vez de contestar seus argumentos. A doença do ouro o havia tomado.

"Você está tentando me tirar daqui para roubar meu tesouro, minha herança!"

"Eu não sou nenhuma ladra, nem ninguém da Companhia!" Lily gritou.

"Você mente! Temos um _gatuno_ na Companhia, _contra_ minha vontade!"

Lily sentou sobre uma pilha de ouro, cansada, e pôs as mãos na cabeça.

"Não, não temos. Se não se lembra, você quase o jogou do balcão ontem. Então você o mandou embora para o povo da Cidade do Lago."  
Thorin não se lembrava, e tinha um olhar confuso, apesar de que nunca reconheceria. Sua memória estava falhando, e só conseguia se lembrar e pensar sobre o ouro debaixo de seus pés.

"Por que você está tentando me afastar do que é meu por direito?"

Lily respirou fundo, esperando conseguir lidar com ele.

"Você é um _rei_. Seu povo _precisa _de você. _Eu _preciso de você! Lá fora, onde as pessoas estão, não aqui, onde o ouro frio está.

"Por que eles não vêm aqui onde estou ao invés de querer que eu vá até eles?"

Seu tom era confuso, soando quase que como uma criança.

"Thorin, olhe para si mesmo! Você está com olheiras, sua comida fica intocada, você se afasta de todos e de tudo a não ser essas pilhas de metal e pedra, pelo amor de Durin, isso não é vida!"

Ele não se sentiu tocado. Toda aquela argumentação fazia com que se ressentisse dela, porque a doença do dragão mexia com sua psique, e ele entrou num surto de raiva novamente.

"O que você sabe sobre a vida? Você é uma criança, você não viu nada na vida, _nada_! Você não conhece o cheiro de sangue num campo de batalha, não sabe o que é cremar seu irmão, ver seu avô ser decapitado, ver..." Sua voz falhou. "Por que está tentando me afastar do que é meu por direito? Essa é a _minha_ herança, _meu_ tesouro!" Thorin gritou com ela. "_O que você está fazendo aqui?_"

Ela se levantou, uma ira gélida atravessando seus olhos de azul marinho profundo.

"Eu estava procurando por aquele a quem eu amo, por aquele que disse que me amava também. Mas não é possível encontra-lo, então estou dando o fora."

Lily se voltou para a porta ampla e começou a andar para longe.

"Você pode ir e vir como bem lhe apetecer, você é uma cidadã livre de Erebor."

"Você não entendeu." Ela olhou para trás por cima do ombro. "Eu não estou só dando o fora desse lugar amaldiçoado por um dragão, eu estou dando o fora em _você_."

Thorin ouviu, incapaz de acreditar. Não podia ser! Ela não podia abandona-lo, ele não podia perde-la!

"Não! Você não pode! Lily! Não me deixe! Lily, você vai partir o meu coração!"  
Ele correu na direção dela, tropeçando no ouro escorregadio, caindo uma vez, retomando o passo e se esforçando adiante. Ele estava bem no meio da sala do tesouro e ela estava perto da porta enquanto discutiam, e ela já havia ido. Suas últimas palavras ecoavam na cabeça dele, machucando, cortando todos outros pensamentos para longe dele, e então ouviu a resposta à sua última queixa e seus passos que corriam levando-a para longe dele.

"Você já partiu o _meu_, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho!"

Ele parou no final do corredor, tentando adivinhar para onde ela teria ido. Ouviu o som de um soluço abafado à sua direita, e foi atrás dele. Aquela passagem levaria até o templo de Mahal, e ainda não haviam explorada a área, ela não sabia para onde estava indo, só estava correndo para longe dele. Sua flor de lírio estava fugindo dele! O que tinha feito? A dor em sua cabeça já estava se espalhando como uma onda densa de um mel amargo, borrando tudo que não fosse sua procura por Lily. Gritou o nome dela, e sua própria voz ecoou de volta. Ele estava no templo, afinal, mas ela não estava em nenhum lugar que ele pudesse ver. A luz do final da tarde se filtrava pelas janelas das altas abóbadas, refletindo nos espelhos empoeirados e espalhando um pouco de luz em volta, luz suficiente para seu olhos de anão procurarem por ela, mas não havia pista de onde ela pudesse estar.

"Lily!"

Thorin andou cautelosamente pelo lugar, procurando em cada canto, cada sacrário, sem resultado. Ele não conseguia vê-la, mas tinha certeza de que estava lá, quase que podia sentir o calor dela, e chamava seu nome de vez em quando, sentindo-se miserável e perdido; então olhou para a grandiosa escultura de Mahal, um martelo em sua mão erguido como se para bater. A dor que sentia fluía de sua cabeça para o pescoço e os ombros também, e estava ficando mais difícil suportar; se o martelo de Mahal caísse em seu peito seria misericordioso. Misericórdia!

"Mahal! Misericórdia! Traga Lily de volta! Não deixe que ela parta meu coração!"  
Sua voz estava alquebrada de dor quando o um dia orgulhoso rei se ajoelhou diante da escultura de seu Criador e repousou a testa e as mãos no chão de pedra.

"Misericórdia! Eu abro mão de tudo que afastou Lily de mim, que levou minha família e meus amigos embora; eu estava errado, fui enganado por aquele maldito ouro de dragão! Abro mão de cada moedinha que me tentou, desde que eu possa ter Lily comigo! Misericórdia!"

Os soluços incontroláveis de Thorin ecoaram no templo amplo; ele havia partido o coração de sua Joia, e seus estilhaços se cravaram em seu próprio coração. A dor de perder alguém a quem sua alma estava entrelaçada era esmagadora, como se um parte física dele tivesse sido amputada, mas a morte não o tomasse para liberta-lo de seu sofrimento.

Um toque leve nas costas de sua mão estendida o assustou e ele rapidamente levantou o rosto, para encontrar os olhos cheios de dor de Lily fixados nos seus; a face dela estava úmida e suja, como a dele mesmo provavelmente estava, tendo soluçado sobre o chão empoeirado. Ele ergueu uma mão hesitante para o rosto dela, e seus dedos trêmulos tocaram os malares dela e a trança delicada de sua barba. A voz dela era quase menos que um sussurro.

"Você está de volta?"

"Você está?" A voz de Thorin tremia; Lily assentiu levemente e estendeu a mão para o cabelo dele, sua barba, piscando para se livrar da umidade dos próprios olhos. "Você é capaz de me perdoar?"

"Você estava doente. Não era você."

"Eu… Eu quebrei o seu coração; como posso consertá-lo?"

Seus olhos tinham um olhar arrependido, com medo demais para ter esperança; ela pegou sua mão e a levou para sua cintura, chegando mais perto dele, olhos suplicantes.

"Me faça inteira! Me faça sua!"

Ele olhou para seus olhos brilhantes e soube que ela de fato queria dizer aquilo; seu senso de honra tentou protestar, pelo bem dela.

"Não devíamos..."

"Thorin... tem uma Guerra à mão... podemos estar mortos amanhã... esqueça os costumes e tradições, temos Mahal para nos abençoar, e isso é suficiente."

Thorin a beijou ferozmente, abraçando-a com toda força, e ela o beijou de volta, faminta, acariciando suas costas e se regozijando no calor de sua boca. Ela não protestou quando suas mãos trêmulas alcançaram por sob sua blusa, nem ele quando ela soltou a gola de seu manto quente; na verdade, ele o pegou e estendeu num pedaço do chão que parecia menos empoeirado e a sentou lá. Balançou a cabeça, pedido desculpas.

"E eu te prometi lençóis de linho..."

"E eu disse que enquanto você fosse quem você é, nada mais importava." Ele desamarrou as botas dela e as colocou ao lado das suas. "Agora você é você mesmo de novo, e nada mais importa."

O templo isolado não tinha correntes de ar, mas o inverno estava lá fora, e puseram o casaco de Lily por cima deles para manter o calor; para falar a verdade, não levou muito para que o deixassem de lado como completamente desnecessário. Estavam famintos um pelo outro já há meses, e agora aplacavam a sede no suor um do outro, misturando seus cheiros, e se esgotaram um pelo outro, gritando juntos seu desejo há muito reprimido.

A luz estava sumindo quando finalmente pararam para descansar, ofegantes, a mão dela brincado com os pelos encaracolados do peito dele, onde eras atrás ela havia cuidado da mordida de warg; ele acariciava as costas dela, aspirando o perfume do cabelo dela, e mandou uma silenciosa oração de gratidão ao Vala que criara seu povo. A dor havia passado, sua mente estava clara, seu coração estava resoluto, mas sua consciência lhe dizia que havia feito muita coisa errada enquanto lutava com a doença do ouro; na verdade, ela lhe dizia que se ele tivesse lutado mais ele poderia, talvez, ter vencido a batalha entre seu desejo irracional por ouro e sua mente racional de rei; mas, o que estava feito, estava feito, para o bem ou para o mal, e tudo o que ele podia fazer era tentar reparar o que fosse possível. Beijou a testa de Lily, como costumava fazer antes do desejo por ouro tomar conta dele.

"Como se sente, minha flor de lírio selvagem?"

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, uma nova chama por dentro.

"Inteira. Íntegra. E inquebrável."


	34. Capítulo 34 – De Volta para Casa

Thorin conhecia os costumes de seu povo bem o suficiente para encontrar um conjunto de itens para fazer fogo perto de uma tocha na entrada do tempo. Ele a acendeu e tomaram o rumo de volta para o corredor principal que levava aos salões do tesouro dum lado e para as moradias no lado oposto. Não deu nem uma olhada na direção do tesouro, erguendo a cabeça firmemente, audaz, senhor de si, de mãos dadas com sua noiva, que o resgatou da escuridão da loucura do dragão e a quem havia jurado nunca mais ferir. Foram na direção do quartel-general da Companhia, que é no que a casa de Thrór havia sido transformada, e usou esse tempo para perguntar a ela o que podia sobre seus dias de mente anuviada.

"Quando me falou dos membros da Companhia, não me lembro de você mencionar Bifur. Como ele está?"  
"Deprimido. Ele disse que veio para lutar, não para ficar cercado, e que preferiria morrer no campo de batalha do que criar cogumelos nas orelhas enquanto espera."

Ele sorriu, orgulhoso dela.

"Vejo que melhorou o seu Iglishmêk."

"Por que diz isso?"

"Você usou sua mão livre para acompanhar as palavras enquanto falava de Bifur." Ela sorriu de volta. "E sua família? Iris deve estar furiosa comigo se mandei Bilbo embora. Preciso reparar isso, quanto antes melhor."

"Iris está mais furiosa comigo e com a Tia do que com você. Ela não consegue ver que seu relacionamento com Bilbo não tem alicerce, eles estão apaixonados porém é mais empolgação do que qualquer outra coisa, pelo menos é o que parece para mim e para a Tia, que conhecemos a Iris desde que nasceu."

"E sua tia, como está?"

"Está trabalhando junto com os irmãos dela e os seus sobrinhos para manter a Companhia unida e focada, apesar da sua doença. Acho que os filhos de Fundin são tudo que um rei poderia desejar para lhe dar apoio, mas sou sobrinha da Ellen, então minha opinião é suspeita."

Estavam chegando ao quartel general quando ele a pegou de surpresa, puxando-a até uma parede e beijando-a furiosamente, esfregando as mãos em seus braços, seios e quadris, para o deleite dela. Respirou fundo e falou baixinho.

"Ninguém deve imaginar que você seja menos do que completamente honrada para que fique ao meu lado; sua reputação precisa ser tão intocável quanto a minha, se é para sermos respeitados pelo meu povo, e não estou falando da Companhia, mas sobre todos que virão de Ered Luin e de outros lugares."

Lily olhou para ele, concordando com um aceno, e então ele disse algo que a alarmou.

"Sei que não sou o seu Primeiro, assim como você não é a minha Primeira; mas ninguém mais precisa saber disso."

Ela olhou para os próprios pés, um pouco envergonhada, mas o que mais podia fazer? Eles foram criados mundos a parte. Thorin levantou o queixo dela com um dedo, fazendo com que olhasse para ele.

"E eu não me importo se não sou o seu Primeiro, porque sei que sou o seu último. Entendido?"  
"Sim."

ooo000ooo

Ellen estava começando a se preocupar com Lily quando o sol estava para se pôr; ela havia ido ao Tesouro, tentar enfiar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça de Thorin, horas atrás, e havia pedido para que ninguém fosse atrás dela. Estava esticando a massa de pizza para mostrar a Bombur como fazer quando ouviram um zumzum na sala, e gritos de alegria. Kíli correu para dentro da cozinha para chama-los, ofegante, olhos arregalados.

"Tio voltou! Titia o trouxe de volta!"

"Graças ao grande Mahal e a Varda!"

A elfa cruzou as mãos, fechando os olhos. Conforme a memória dela mudou depois da transposição de mundos, o nome da Santidade que costumava clamar mudou para as diferentes faces que assumia naquele mundo. Um Kíli sorridente passou a mão por sua cintura e a conduziu até a sala onde os outros já estavam.

"Então, estamos quase todos aqui." Thorin sorriu para eles, apesar de que seus olhos pareciam entalhados fundo em seu rosto. "Companhia!" Um silêncio mortal caiu sobre a sala. "Nenhum rei merece esse título se não for rei sobre si mesmo." Pés se arrastaram desconfortavelmente no chão. Não estavam acostumados com ele se expor daquela maneira. "Falhei com vocês. Fui um fraco e fui um tolo. Essa culpa é exclusivamente minha, e sou eu quem deve sofrer as consequências de minhas próprias falhas." Mais olhares perturbados. "Tenha entalhado profundamente em meu coração que minha doença se foi, e mais forte que qualquer juramento de honra e lealdade de uma pessoa para seu rei é o juramento de honra e lealdade que um rei deve jurar a seu próprio povo. Não considero nenhum de vocês preso a seus antigos juramentos, mas renovo o meu próprio juramento a vocês, e peço seu perdão pela minha fraqueza. Quem quer que não se sinta confortável em seguir minha liderança está livre para ir à vontade, e será para sempre benvindo de volta, se eu merecer."

Dwalin deixou o círculo e encarou Thorin. Ele foi um que foi até o tesouro inúmeras vezes, tentando persuadir Thorin a sair de lá, a comer, a dormir, a retomar sua vida sem o ouro amaldiçoado por dragão a comanda-lo, e quem voltou de mãos vazias todas aquelas vezes. Ele agarrou o colarinho de Thorin com as duas mãos, ameaçadoramente. A tensão cresceu em torno deles.

Então bateram as testas como irmãos.

A turma apupou, e tomou isso como um sinal para abraçar e agarrar e fazer cócegas e cutucar seu rei, e houve alegria e riso naqueles salões como não acontecia desde que o dragão veio. Todos tinham algo a lhe dizer ou a lhe mostrar, todos estavam felizes de tê-lo de volta.

Óin e Glóin conseguiram consertar e melhorar alguns assuntos hidráulicos e agora os quartel-general tinha água quente nas banheiras, desde que Bombur mantivesse o fogão aceso na cozinha por pelo menos três horas; Nori e Bofur descobriram que pensavam da mesma forma em alguns assuntos e realinharam um conjunto de espelhos que originalmente era usado para espalhar luz e que agora podia ser usado para comunicação entre o posto de vigília no balcão e o quartel-general, e vice-versa; Bifur e Dwalin selecionaram armas e armaduras que serviam para todos os membros da Companhia, e Dori as organizou de forma que pudessem ser escolhidos facilmente sem perda de tempo; Ori redesenhou as plantas baixas dos salões que sofreram maior dano, e do balcão fez alguns esboços das redondezas que seriam úteis se tivessem que ir para guerra; Fíli, Kíli e Iris usaram seu tempo fazendo pequenas bombas de pólvora que podiam ser arremessadas à mão, enquanto Balin, Lily e Ellen viravam os miolos do avesso tentando encontrar uma solução para o impasse que a guerra vindoura lhes apresentava.

O que era para ser animador de repente fez Thorin parecer perturbado e ficar em silêncio. Lily percebeu de imediato.

"O que foi, meu rei?"

"Não me chame de seu rei, minha flor de lírio; vocês todos são tão autossuficientes que não precisam de um rei."

"Isso só significa que você é um rei bom o suficiente para escolher os melhores, e para fazer os seus subordinados fazerem o que devem fazer mesmo na sua ausência. Se isso não é a liderança de um rei, não sei como deveria ser chamado."

Ele sorriu.

"Você faz despontar o que há de melhor em mim.

"E você faz despontar o que há de melhor em todos à sua volta."

Bombur os chamou para experimentarem a primeira pizza de sua vida, e pedaços foram distribuídos para todos. Thorin experimentou uma fatia de quatro-queijos.

"Preciso fazer reparações, e rápido. Preciso chamar Bilbo e Gandalf logo ao raiar do sol. E Bard. E preciso fazer isso sem chamar a atenção de Thranduil."

"Isso pode ser difícil; ele tem muita influência nos assuntos da Cidade do Lago."

"E, por minha própria culpa, não temos mais um gatuno Pequenino para zanzar à vontade em qualquer campo de batalha."

"Você pode não ter mais um gatuno Pequenino, mas ainda tem uma Pequenina ao seu serviço. Apesar de tudo."

Thorin levantou os olhos para a voz fria de Iris, surpreso. Estava certo de que ela estava completamente aborrecida por suas atitudes anteriores, e agora lá estava ela, olhos de azul celeste magoado, oferecendo seus serviços. Ele tinha certeza de que não merecia sua lealdade, mas agradeceu a Mahal por ela. Levantou-se e se se curvou profundamente diante da garota hobbit.

"Se me considerar digno de lhe pedir um favor, Senhora Iris, terei a grande honra de contar com seus serviços."

A resposta dela foi bem simples.

"Todo mundo faz alguma trapalhada na vida, em algum momento. Quem sou eu para te julgar?" Ela enfiou outro pedaço de pizza inteiro na boca e perguntou, de boca cheia. "O que quer que eu diga a eles?"

ooo000ooo

Bofur acompanhou Bombur em sua tarefa diária de colher cogumelos, ambos felizes por terem certeza de que dessa vez Thorin os comeria. Logo antes do nascer do sol era o melhor momento do dia para colher os cogumelos que ele gostava mais, por isso levaram uma tocha para iluminar o caminho. Bombur controlou os arrepios quando passavam pela Pedra Tumular. Enquanto era só a Pedra Tumular de alguma pessoa desconhecida com um rabisco estranho, ele não se importava; mas agora ela tinha a ver com um outro mundo, perigoso, de onde o 'trio encrenca' tinha vindo. Poderia aquela pedra ser mais do que uma Pedra Tumular? Nem mesmo Ellen dera jeito de entender as inscrições depois da primeira linha.

Encheram uma cesta com uma variedade de cogumelos diferentes, pensando que era uma pena que Bilbo não estivesse mais lá; Bofur desejava que Thorin fizesse reparações, agora que era ele mesmo novamente. Podiam ficar cercados por eras desde que houvesse cogumelos, e havia o suficiente para alimentar uma cidade anã inteira. Bombur passou ao lado da Pedra Tumular novamente, tentando focar no cardápio do almoço, que deveria ser algo um tanto festivo pelo retorno de seu rei, pelo menos o quanto fosse possível estando cercados. Talvez Thorin negociasse a paz, mas, não, havia o rei élfico, sem chance de Thorin usar a razão com ele. O anão de barba ruiva estava para apagar a tocha quando ouviu um espadanar na água.

Bombur manteve a tocha na mão e olharam de volta para o Lago Espelho. Suas águas perfeitamente reflexivas ondulavam; não havia vento para perturbar sua superfície.

"Poderia ter sido um peixe, não poderia, irmão?"

Chegaram mais perto da água. Não eram membros da Companhia de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho para ter medo de um peixe pulando da água.

"Hmm, talvez pudéssemos pescar alguma coisa para o jantar, seria bom ter carne fresca."

"Por que não pensou nisso antes? Parece um bom momento para procurar os pontos em que os peixes se ajuntam, como entre aquelas pedras perto da praia."

"Claro que é impossível ver debaixo d'água, mas se conseguirmos ver onde aquele peixe pulou, teríamos um lugar por onde começar."

Então ele pulou para fora d'água, e não era nenhum peixe.

"Durin me acuda!"

Bombur gritou, de olhos arregalados. O _não-um-peixe_ arquejou por ar, lutou para se manter acima da superfície, piscou para sacudir a água de seus olhos e olhou em volta, tentando descobrir onde estava. Então foi na direção da praia, e quando chegou perto da margem firmou o passo com a ajuda de um cajado e andou para fora da água, carregando uma mochila verde completamente ensopada nas costas; enxugou a água que ainda pingava de seu cabelo e rosto e olhou para Bombur segurando a tocha. Talvez não ter luz nenhuma com eles tivesse sido mais sábio, mas era tarde demais agora. O estranho alto se aproximou dos anões e com um gesto deliberado e respeitoso curvou-se profundamente diante deles.

"Sou Wolfram, filho de Nyda, a seu serviço."

O anão de barba ruiva gaguejou.

"So-sou Bombur, e me-meu irmão aqui é Bofur."

"A seu serviço e de sua família!" Completou Bofur. Quase não conseguia acreditar no nome que ouvira. "E realmente quero dizer isso!"

O homem piscou.

"Bofur? Bombur? Da Companhia de Thorin Escudo-der-Carvalho?"

"Sim, homem, é isso mesmo!" Bofur estava menos assustado que Bombur e percebeu a semelhança entre o homem e a elfa deles. "E você, de fora dos círculos de Arda, certo?"

"Sim, é o que parece." Torceu as roupas onde pôde alcança-las enquanto falava. "Em que ano estamos, no calendário mais comum? Aquele que se refere a eras..."

"2941 da Terceira Era, senhor. Podemos ajuda-lo? Pelo menos a arrumar algumas roupas secas, para que não pegue um resfriado. É inverno lá fora."

"Muito obrigado! Era verão no lugar de onde vim, acredite se quiser."

"Pode apostar uma lata de atum que acreditamos, senhor!"

Wolfram achou que era uma coisa estranha para se apostar, mas só balançou a cabeça.

"Podem me levar até seu líder?"

"É claro! Siga-nos, há longas escadarias para subir até nosso quartel-general."

O estranho estava meio grogue da transição, era óbvio, e eles se ofereceram para ajudar a carregar sua mochila. Bombur falou em voz baixa com seu irmão, em Khuzdul.

"Ficou maluco? Levar esse estranho para nosso quartel-general?"

"É claro que não estou maluco, não ouviu quem ele é?"  
"Acho que estava assustado demais para entender o que ele disse, não entendi quem ele é."

"Seu panaca, não ouviu as meninas se apresentando vezes o suficiente?"

"É claro que ouvi, elas são Lily e Iris, filha de..." Então ele se deu conta. "Então ele é o sogro do Thorin!"

Bofur deu uma risada.

"E cunhado do Kíli, por sinal!"

Pararam para o homem alcança-los. Apesar das pernas longas, estava cansado e grogue da transição e de qualquer aventura que tivesse tido antes de passar através do Portal no lago e estava tendo dificuldade de acompanhar o passo firme dos anões, mais acostumados àquele tanto de escadas.

"Contamos para ele agora?"

"Não, vamos deixar que se surpreenda!"

"Aposto que ele vai desmaiar."

"Uma peça de ouro que ele vai gritar!" O homem chegou mais perto deles, ofegante. "Ei, camarada, que negócios o trazer aqui em nossos humildes salões?"

"Realmente não sei se estou no lugar certo, senhor, mas pelo menos estou no mundo certo. Podem achar absurdo, mas estou procurando por minha família, creio que tenham se perdido na Terra-média e o único caminho que eu conhecia para chegar aqui era o Mekhem Lamâb (1)."

Olharam-no surpresos.

"Hmm, versado em Khuzdul, você?"

"Na verdade não. Só uma meia dúzia de palavras. É difícil aprender sua língua secreta quando não se é um anão."

"E como é sua família? Viemos de Ered Luin até aqui e encontramos muitas pessoas, talvez possamos te ajudar." Bofur estava se divertindo com a brincadeira.

"Tem minhas duas filhas, a mais nova se chama Iris Glory, uma pestinha asolescente que fala demais e está sempre pronta para aprontar alguma arte, ela é ruiva, olhos azuis celestes, mais ou menos dessa altura."

Ele mostrou com a mão no meio do peito. Os anões sorriram à descrição quase perfeita de sua amiga, se não fosse pela altura.

"A mais velha é Lily Grace, ela tem cabelo castanho, olhos azuis escuros, uma doçura, de bom coração mas se distrai com facilidade, um pouco mais alta que Iris."

Bombur riu pensando o que Wolfram pensaria do 'um pouco' que Lily era mais alta que Iris agora, ou, na verdade, o quanto Iris era mais baixa que Lily.

"E tem a minha irmã, Ellen, ela é alta, cabelo castanho, olhos azuis acinzentados, teimosa, cheia de boa vontade, tem um jeito de fazer as pessoas fazerem o que precisa ser feito."

"E há quanto tempo as perdeu, senhor?"

"Cerca de um mês atrás; elas saíram para fazer uma trilha e não chegaram ao acampamento para o qual estavam indo." Os anões acharam estranho, porque as mulheres haviam se juntado à Companhia já há vários meses. "Quando elas não voltaram dez dias depois eu chamei a polícia florestal para tentar encontra-las, e levaram mais dez dias para dizer que não era possível. A essa altura eu estava completamente aflito e comecei a pensar no que poderia possivelmente ter acontecido com ela, então me lembrei que usariam um mapa que estava na minha biblioteca, e minha biblioteca tem alguns mapas que não são bem, hmm, comuns, então verifiquei e descobri que haviam pego um destes. Foi assim que descobri que deveriam estar na Terra-média, mas então eu tinha que encontrar um caminho para eu mesmo chegar aqui para resgata-las, e isso me tomou mais alguns dias. O problema é que agora eu não sei onde elas poderiam estar!"

Bombur assentiu.

"Sim, a Terra-média é um mundo vasto para se perder."

"E cheio de perigos, também, preciso avisa-lo." Bofur estava se divertindo em assustar o estranho, do mesmo jeito que havia assustado Bilbo com relação a Smaug. "Há orcs, e goblins, e aranhas gigantes, e wargs, e até uns dias atrás tinha até um dragão!"

"Dragão?" Wolfram parou e se apoiou na parede, tonto novamente. "Sim, havia um dragão!" Ele foi morto por um homem da Cidade do Lago com uma flecha negra!"

"Como você pode saber disso?"  
Era a vez dos anões se assustarem.

"Eu me lembro... Li essa história, várias vezes. Mas... não consigo lembrar de como termina!"

Os irmãos não sabiam sobre as memórias de 'possível passado' de Ellen, visto que isso era do conhecimento apenas de Thorin, seus sobrinhos e os irmãos Fundinul, que mantiveram esse conhecimento para eles mesmos, de forma a não alarmar o time. Bofur sentiu-se perplexo, porque tinha tentado assustar Wolfram e agora o assustado era ele.

"O que mais você sabe?"

"Não sei... Espere! Thorin está bem? Quero dizer, ele tem a doença do ouro, não tem?"

"Bem, ele tinha, mas foi curado por sua noiva!"

"Isso é uma boa notícia!" Ele começou a murmurar para si mesmo. "Mas, espere, então a história é diferente do que eu conheço. Ele não tinha noiva nenhuma no livro, na verdade não se menciona mulher nenhuma no livro. O que poderia ter mudado a história?"

"Ei, camarada, estamos quase lá."

Aproximaram-se da porta com duas grandes estátuas que a ladeavam.

"Benvindo aos salões de Erebor e ao lar de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho!"

Bombur o guiou até a sala de estar principal e Wolfram gritou, e depois desmaiou, derrubando seu cajado. Bofur praguejou em Khuzdul com seu irmão.

"Empate!"

(1 – Mekhem Lamâb poderia ser traduzido como Portão de Passagem, espero.)


	35. Capítulo 35 – A Tempestade se Aproxima

Wolfram acordou para ver que sua primeira impressão tinha sido verdade. Sua irmã agora tinha cabelos pretos e orelhas pontudas; sua filha mais velha tinha costeletas e encolhido quase trinta centímetros, e a mais nova tinha pés peludos e media cerca de um metro de altura. Um Bombur solícito lhe estendeu um copo de água e deixou o quarto, onde ele se sentou e tentou sacudir a tontura para fora de sua cabeça.

"O que, em nome dos céus, está acontecendo aqui?"  
"Benvindo a Erebor, meu irmão! E que encontro afortunado, de fato!"

"Irmã! Meninas! Vocês estão vivas! Eu achei vocês! Eu tive tanto medo de que nunca encontraria vocês de novo! O que aconteceu? Por que não levaram seus celulares? Fiquei quase louco sem ter jeito de contatar vocês!"

"Por que a gente carregaria peso extra se estávamos indo para um parque onde não haveria sinal de celular?"  
O homem sacudiu a cabeça ante a essa constatação e as mulheres resumiram a história para que não demorasse muito para contar, e conforme elas contavam ficava claro que a memória de Wolfram tinha o mesmo bloqueio que as memórias delas tinham – ele se lembrava de coisas que já tinham acontecido, mas não tinha noção do futuro.

"Vinnie me alertou que alguns Portais têm esse feito, alguns mais rápido, outros mais devagar, então isso não é totalmente inesperado."

"Fale por si mesmo, irmão! Quem é esse Vinnie?"

"Um dos meus amigos da NerdNet que me ajudou a chegar aqui."

"O que é a _NerdNet_?"

"Um bando de amigos que têm, hmm, algum conhecimento sobre coisas estranhas, por assim dizer."

"Nunca ouvi falar deles! Por que não me falou dessa coisa de NerdNet? Por que eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso?"

"Você não é nerd o suficiente, querida!"

"Vou considerar isso um insulto!"

"Normalmente, não é você que ouve falar da NerdNet, é a NerdNet que te encontra." Seu sorriso enigmático não tinha preço. "Bem, quando descobri que vocês tinham pego o mapa encantado, direcionei todas minhas forças em encontrar outro Portal e resgatar vocês; tive muita ajuda."

"Então você _sabia_ o que esse mapa era capaz de fazer? E o deixou em cima da mesa como qualquer porcaria de papel?"

"E quem ia imaginar que alguém o pegaria?"

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre eles enquanto olhavam para Iris, que subitamente se interessou por um certo cacho de cabelo em seu pé esquerdo.

"Bem, não importa mais, eu achei vocês, podemos ir para casa agora."

"Como assim?"

"Ir para casa. De volta para o nosso mundo. Qual o problema?"

"Ah, irmão, acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas antes. Em todo esse tempo que passamos aqui na Terra-média nós nos tornamos... ficamos muito próximas de algumas pessoas... se é que me entende."

"Não, eu não entendo. O que quer dizer?"

"Eu e Lily estamos comprometidas com certos anões. Nossos casamentos serão em menos de um ano a partir de hoje. Nós não vamos voltar."

"Vocês _o quê_?"

"Não vamos voltar. Estou noiva de Kíli…"

"O que aconteceu com o seu estado de '_fora dos negócios_"?

"... e Lily é a noiva de Thorin. Ou quem você acha que o resgatou da doença do ouro?"  
Wolfram sacudiu a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Acho que vou desmaiar de novo! Isso é, certamente, interferir em outra realidade! Os caras da NerdNet vão me matar, temos um compromisso de não-interferência!"

Ellen riu.

"Não, eles não vão!" Não é _você_ quem interferiu, fomos _nós_ e nós não temos nenhum compromisso com eles!"

"Mas o mapa estava sob a _minha_ guarda."

"Hmm, bem, então acho que sim, eles vão querer te matar, irmão. Pelo menos você vai ter a desculpa de que nossas interferências resultaram em coisas melhores do que teriam acontecido sem nós."

"Sim, até onde me lembro, você pode estar certa. Haverá o paradoxo de ter alterado o que Tolkien escreveu, mas como foi ele que usou um Portal de viagem no tempo, o paradoxo já havia acontecido. Os caras vão ter que lidar com isso."

"Bem, de qualquer forma, seria muito indelicado ir embora imediatamente, Wolf. Precisamos te apresentar à Companhia, e tenho certeza de que vai querer falar com o seu genro, e quero que conheça seu cunhado, e cheguei a contar que fui adotada?"

"Minha cabeça está em turbilhão, mas estou feliz por você!"

O sorriso dele era sincero.

"E por mim, Pai?"

Os olhos de azul de mar profundo procuravam pela aprovação dele. Ele tomou as mãos dela entre as suas.

"Tenha certeza de que não é o que acreditava que um dia iria acontecer, mas que pai não ficaria orgulhoso de ter uma filha escolhida por um rei? Mesmo que isso tudo pareça ter saído de um conto de fadas. De qualquer forma, sei que alguns contos de fadas são verdadeiro." Então lhe sobreveio uma curiosidade. "E você, Iris? Está tão quieta, o que te perturba? Tem alguma coisa que queira me contra? Ou alguém?"

Ela estava mordiscando os próprios lábios já há algum tempo.

"Não, Papai, não tenho reis nem príncipes na minha vida de hobbit. Na verdade, Fíli e Kíli são meus Irmãozinhos, mas não é a mesma coisa que ser plenamente adotada como a Titia foi pelo Balin e o Dwalin. Tudo que tenho a declarar é um namorado completamente obsecado em voltar para sua casa no Condado."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Wolfram constatou com alegria. "Esse nome está destinado a ser lembrado, só não me pergunte por quê! Será um orgulho cumprimenta-lo, mesmo que eu não saiba o motivo, mas saberei quando voltar para casa, suponho."

Houve uma suave batida na porta e Dori enfiou a cabeça para dentro.

"Caríssimos, aqueles a quem estávamos esperando chegaram; vocês poderão se juntar a essa reunião?"

"Com certeza, Dori, estamos indo agora mesmo." Ellen voltou-se para o irmão. "Por favor, venha conosco, Wolfram, não vamos ter tempo para apresentações demoradas bem agora, isso virá no tempo certo, mas nós garotas _precisamos_ participar dessa reunião."

Ele concordou e foi com sua família para a sala de estar principal.

ooo000ooo

Além da Companhia, com Bilbo de volta, estavam lá Gandalf e Bard. Legolas mandou palavra de que estava ao lado deles, ou, melhor dizendo, do lado da paz, e que concordava que as exigências de seu pai eram indevidas; prometeu a Gandalf dar o melhor de si para mudar as ideias de Thranduil.

Thorin pediu humildemente que Bilbo o perdoasse, e o hobbit não só aceitou suas desculpas mas também pediu as de Thorin, reconhecendo sua parcela de responsabilidade na bagunça que acontecera. O rei não explicou abertamente porque ou como decidiu abrir mão de seu ouro devido, mas concordou que, em troca exclusivamente da Arkenstone, o que quer que fosse necessário para a Cidade do Lago ser reconstruída seria providenciado da sua quota, assim como arranjos seriam feitos para reconstruir Dale, visto que havia sido destruída por Smaug em seu ataque à Erebor. Bard estava tendo dificuldade em acreditar que o rei anão, considerado ganancioso e orgulhoso por seu povo, tinha mesmo mudado daquele tanto e disposto a fazer todas aquelas reparações. Na verdade, a própria Companhia de Thorin estava meio confusa, ainda tentando entender até onde a mudança havia ido. O rei se sentiu livre para explicar.

"Aprendi que às vezes precisamos abrir mão de coisas que um dia foram importantes em prol de outras, que são melhores."

A piscadela de Thorin para Ellen passou quase despercebida para a maioria deles.

"Bem, e o que vamos fazer quanto ao rei élfico?" Foi a Ellen pragmática que perguntou. "Lamento pela dependência econômica da Cidade do Lago para com eles, mas ele não tem nada a exigir de nós."

"Compreendo se o povo da Cidade do Lago assumir uma posição neutra nisso, mas nenhuma ajuda será dispensada se ficarem do lado de Thranduil, Bard. Espero que compreenda."

Thorin era o diplomático agora.

"Da minha parte está claro, ó Rei sob a Montanha. Mas, mesmo que eu fale como um general, e que muitos me considerem seu líder, a Cidade do Lago ainda responde ao Mestre, e ele é tão ganancioso quanto o rei élfico. Não posso fazer promessas em nome deles."

"Não, você não pode, mestre Bard." Gandalf disse lentamente. "Deve-se lidar com Thranduil de outro jeito."

"E que jeito seria esse, mago?"

"Essa resposta ainda está por vir."

"Assim como está por vir o exército do meu primo Dáin Pé-de-Ferro. Não farei guerra contra o povo da Cidade do Lago, enquanto esse povo permanecer neutro, mas não suportarei cerco do povo de Mirkwood em meu próprio lar."

Wolfram se alarmou e inclinou a cabeça em direção a Ellen para sussurrar.

"Eles estão falando de _guerra_ de verdade? Pessoas matando pessoas? Pensei que homens e anões e elfos fossem povos civilizadas!"

Ela respondeu no mesmo tom abafado.

"Irmão, aqui na Terra-média _isso_ é civilização. Se quiser saber o que é barbárie, vá fazer amizade com os goblins."

O homem sacudiu a cabeça, de olhos arregalados, em resposta.

Estavam nesse dilema quando foram surpresos pelo conjunto de espelhos de Nori cintilando uma mensagem. Ainda não tinham determinado um código completo para usar, e Ellen pretendia perguntar a Wolfram se ele podia deixar um esquema de código Morse, mas o que já tinham combinado era o suficiente para saber que estavam sendo chamados ao balcão. Alguém estava lá para falar com eles.

ooo000ooo

"Salve, Roäc, filho de Carc, que suas penas nunca caiam!"

"Salve, Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho, velho chapa! Tem algum biscoito no seu bolso?"

Wolfram balançou a cabeça não apenas por ouvir o grande corvo falar, mas também pela informalidade de sua fala, com a qual Thorin parecia não se importar. Bem, se ele estava acostumado com o jeito de suas filhas falarem, também não se importaria com o pássaro.

Thorin tirou um biscoito do bolso e o entregou ao corvo.

"Você vai acabar gordo e lento feito uma lesma."

"Obrigado por seus elogios."  
"Roäc comeu o biscoito duma vez.

"O que o traz aqui, ó mais nobre de todos os corvos?"

"Um pouco de fofoca, como de costume." O pássaro curvou o pescoço procurando outro biscoito. "A nuvem negra que vem do Norte não está ligada a nenhuma tempestade que vocês possam sentir lavando seus rostos; é uma vasta nuvem daqueles pássaros pretos que se refestelam em campos de batalha, e de morcegos que servem a desígnios mais obscuros; o horror sobrevém sobre todos vocês!"

Os ouvintes de Roäc olharam para ele desalentados; pois seu posto de vigília dava visada para todos os lados menos o Norte, e de lá a destruição se anunciava. Certo de que tinha sua atenção focada, Roäc continuou.

"Você tem mais biscoitos?"

Thorin pôs a mão no bolso e quando Roäc estava se inclinando em sua direção o anão agarrou o pescoço do pássaro.

"Tenho três biscoitos para você, _velho chapa_. Um se chama _quem_, o outro é _quantos_, e o terceiro é _quando_. Você _canta_, e eu te dou os biscoitos."

O corvo foi pego de surpresa, mas parecia um tanto divertido pela resposta rápida de Thorin, e respondeu de bom humor.

"Você terá muitas hostes dos orcs de Azog e bandos de goblins em volta da sua montanha antes que essa noite termine, ó Rei Sob a Montanha, que sua barba cresça sem frescuras!"  
"Quanto é _muitas_?"

"Eu sou um, você é dois, seus amigos são três, e todos nós somos muitos, ó poderoso Thorin!" O pássaro inclinou a cabeça. "Isso significa outro biscoito?"

Wolfram voltou-se para Ellen num sussurro.

"Nem corvos desse porte conseguem contar além de três?"

Ela respondeu em voz tão baixa quanto o que ele perguntou.

"E qualquer outro porte de pássaro consegue contar qualquer coisa que seja?"

Thorin colocou uma porção generosa dos biscoitos de Bombur na ameia e agradeceu o corvo. Gandalf voltou-se para toda a assembleia de anões, hobbits, elfa e homens.

"Ainda há tempo para concílio. Precisamos informar Dáin que seu inimigo é outro do que ele foi convocado para lutar contra, e a Thranduil que agora é a hora em que ele pode mostrar seu valor como representante de um dos Povos Livres da Terra-média! Apressemo-nos!"

ooo000ooo

Não voltaram logo para o acampamento, visto que Gandalf queria falar um pouco mais com o recém-chegado, apesar de sua pressa. Wolfram foi adequadamente apresentado à Companhia como o irmão doze anos mais velho de Ellen, e pai de Lily e Iris, mas então o mago cinzento o cumprimentou de um jeito que surpreendeu a todos.

"Bem vindo aos círculos de Arda, Wolfram o Verde!"

"O que quer dizer?" Perguntou um Wolfram surpreso, de olhos arregalados.

"Já era tempo de Yavanna mandar mais alguém de sua parte para ajudar na contenda."

"Lamento, senhor, mas deve haver algum engano. Nasci humano, de pais humanos, e mesmo atravessando o Portal me mantive humano, vê? Não me lembro de nada que não seja relacionado à minha vida humana, e nunca fui para Valinor, sou um cantor medonho, então, não, sem chance, de jeito nenhum sou mesmo que remotamente associado à qualquer coisa da sua ordem!"

Gandalf sorriu, divertido.

"E onde você me ouviu dizer algo diverso disso?"

"Ah, quando você mencionou Yavanna mandar alguém da parte dela?"  
"E você acha que ela não pode escolher um campeão em algum outro lugar ao invés de mandar pessoalmente alguém de Valinor?"

Wolfram olhou para baixo, confuso.

"Ah, ela podia pelo menos ter perguntado?"

O mago cinzento riu.

"Pode apostar uma lata de atum que ela o fez, e que você concordou, mesmo que você não estivesse ciente de quem ela era, naquele momento."

Thorin estava muito interessado no assunto.

"Então ocorre que teremos dois magos ao nosso lado nessa batalha? Isso será esplêndido!"

O homem pareceu entrar em pânico, acenando '_não_' com as mãos, esgazeado. Gandalf veio em seu socorro.

"Lamento, Thorin, mas meu colega aqui não tem treinamento nenhum. Seria perigoso para todos nós tê-lo brandindo seu cajado, e até onde sei ele não tem nenhum treino em luta, não é assim? Nem mesmo o treinamento que essas três damas tinham quando as conhecemos."

"Sim, é isso mesmo, não tenho nenhum treinamento, nenhuma habilidade, nenhum desejo de estar num campo de batalha, então não precisam se preocupar, vou ficar aqui fora do caminho com as garotas, certo?"

Thorin e Gandalf trocaram olhares, mas não disseram nada para ele a respeito de sua última afirmativa. Seria caso de as mulheres falarem com ele sobre esse assunto.

Com isso resolvido, Gandalf e Bard deixaram Erebor para se reunirem com elfos e homens, já tendo planejado com Thorin e tendo mandado Roäc para informar Dáin e seu povo sobre a mudança da maré.

Wolfram teve sua conversa em particular com Thorin e seus sobrinhos, visto que queria pelo menos conhecer um pouco mais aqueles que capturaram os corações de duas das pessoas mais importantes em sua vida, e Fíli não ficaria de fora disso por nada desse mundo; o que Wolfram ouviu o deixou mais à vontade, mas a distância era algo com que ele ainda teria que lidar.

"Entendo suas preocupações, ó Wolfram o Verde, mas juro que sua filha será tratada com uma rainha. Na verdade, ela _será_ uma rainha."

"E então, existe o Portal de Passagem, não é?" Kíli propôs. "Se você veio através dele uma vez, pode vir novamente para nos visitar!"  
"Sim, é uma boa ideia, apesar de que não é uma passagem muito fácil para quem não está acostumado a mergulhar. Mas esse Portal não fica aberto o tempo todo, e tive realmente muita sorte de encontra-lo aberto, ou pelo menos foi o que meu amigo Vinnie disse. Além disso, há um descompasso de tempo, porque pelo que consigo calcular elas se aventuraram aqui na Terra-média por coisa de sete meses enquanto que no meu mundo se passaram apenas quatro semanas."

"Vimos pessoas que parecem ser do seu mundo nas profundezas de Mirkwood; talvez haja outro Portal, também." Fili acrescentou. Wolfram guardou essa observação.

"Vou tentar descobrir isso com meus companheiros da NerdNet."

"Seria uma honra tê-lo presente em nossos matrimônios." Thorin disse. "Pense carinhosamente sobre isso, e se houver algum Portal aberto para você vir, nossos humildes salões estarão sempre abertos para você, mestre Wolfram. Isso é o que verdadeiramente quero dizer."

Apertaram as mãos calorosamente, e os anões foram terminar os preparativos para a batalha vindoura.

ooo000ooo

Até perto do pôr do sol, Wolfram ainda não tinha entendido que apesar de sua oferta de ficar para trás com as_ meninas_, as_ meninas_ não tinham a menor intenção de ficar em casa. Depois de olhar com interesse todos os preparativos de armamentos e armoraria que os anões estavam fazendo, voltou para o quartel-general e encontrou as três plenamente blindadas com o melhor de Erebor, de elmos lavrados com prata a lorigas de cota de malha de mithril, de guarda-braços de aço leve a espaldadeiras perfeitamente articuladas. Lily estava reorganizando suas aljavas para ficarem mais equilibradas e Iris e Ellen estavam afiando suas espadas.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?"  
"O mesmo que todos da Companhia da qual fazemos parte estão fazendo, irmão. Nos preparando para a batalha."

"Sem chance! Vocês não vão para essa batalha, o que estão pensando?"  
"Papai, não somos as bonecas de princesinhas que você pensa! Somos capazes, não vamos deixar a Companhia sem a nossa ajuda!" Reclamou Lily.

"Que ajuda? Vocês são duas meninas urbanas do século XXI, uma delas uma _adolescente_, sem nenhuma experiência bélica; deixem a guerra ser feita por guerreiros, se é que tem que ser feita!"  
"Lamento, irmão, mas acho que você ainda não está bem informado."

Ellen mediu passos diante dele, tentando argumentar, apesar de compreender a resistência do irmão. Contou nos dedos.

"Considerando que na verdade Iris matou o Rei Goblin…"

"_O quê_?"

Os olhos arregalados de Wolfram mostravam seu espanto.

"Ele me chamou de _filhote_." Foi a explicação simples da garota.

"...e Lily atirou uma flecha no olho de Smaug..."

"_Você_ fez isso?"

A garota apenas assentiu.

"...eu diria que elas acumularam treino e experiência suficientes nos últimos meses para garantir boas probabilidades numa batalha."

"Ellen, como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você não pode arriscar a você mesma e às minhas filhas por uma guerra que não é sua, num _mundo_ que não é seu! Por favor!"

"Wolf, você pode dizer que esse não é o _seu_ mundo, mas, lamento, agora ele é de fato o _meu_ mundo, e é o _meu povo _indo para a guerra!"

"Você pode responder por si mesma, mas não pelas minhas filhas!"

Wolfram estava realmente zangado, mas suas princesinhas haviam se tronado estranhas para ele; ou, melhor dizendo, haviam adquirido a atitude que ele esperava que tivessem, mas num tempo e lugar onde isso podia ser muito mais perigoso do que ele podia contar.

"Sua primogênita é noiva do _rei_, e uma guerreira orgulhosa!" A anã se defendeu. "Eu teria vergonha se fosse deixada em casa costurando mortalhas para meus companheiros!"

"E você, Iris? Santo Eru, você só tem dezesseis!"

A garota hobbit desembainhou suas espadas gêmeas e fez com que cantassem em suas mãos com movimentos quase rápidos demais para que ele os seguisse com os olhos.

"Vinte e cinco em idade de hobbit, na verdade."O rosto dela era calmo como uma represa pronta para romper. "Sabe, meu pai me ensinou um velho ditado alemão que dizia que '_se faz mal o suficiente quando não se faz nada de bom_'. Agora estou aqui na encruzilhada de fazer alguma coisa boa e não fazer nada." Ela parou e embainhou as espadas sem nem mesmo olhar para as bainhas, e então fixou seus olhos de azul celeste em Wolfram. "Qual estrada meu pai me aconselha a tomar?"

O homem balançou a cabeça. Entendia os pontos de vista delas, mas tendo acabado de chegar na Terra-média e nas lutas dos anões, ainda era alguém de fora, apenas tentando proteger sua família. Wolfram ainda estava tentando achar uma maneira de ficarem a salvo sem lutar de verdade, mas ajudando na batalha de qualquer forma porque era _a coisa certa_ a fazer, quando ouviram o som de cornetas na distância.

"O que é isso?"

Não teve tempo de receber uma resposta. A frigideira favorita de Bombur, destramente manuseada por Ellen, tiniu em sua cabeça e o mandou para o mundo dos sonhos, onde podia filosofar o quanto quisesse.

"Lamento, irmão, mas não temos tempo para negociações agora." A elfa voltou-se para as garotas. "Ele vai ficar bem, já fiz isso antes. Vamos coloca-lo numa cama e fazer o que tem que ser feito."

ooo000ooo

Wolfram acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça e por um momento não se lembrou por quê. Na verdade, nem mesmo lembrava onde estava, mas isso retornou à sua mente bem rapidamente. Sentou-se na cama, preocupado, olhando em volta procurando por suas filhas e irmã; nenhuma delas estava à vista, nem elas nem nenhum anão, hobbit, mago, qualquer coisa. Então se levantou, tentando achar seu caminho no lugar estranho, chegou à sala de estar e encontrou um bilhete sobre a mesa principal, endereçado a ele na letra angular de sua irmã.

"Caríssimo irmão,

Lamento por ter te acertado (de novo!), mas tem um trabalho sujo a ser feito lá fora e alguém tem que fazê-lo.

Enquanto estamos 'trabalhando', te peço, por favor, que nos perdoe, porque realmente não há maneira de ficarmos de fora dessa batalha. Como tentei explicar, essa guerra é nossa até as últimas consequências.

Também te peço que, por favor, use seus conhecimentos linguísticos para traduzir o arquivo anexo, oops, quero dizer, a folha de papel debaixo dessa, porque creio que você seja a única pessoa vivente na Terra-média capaz de lê-la. Sei que a primeira linha diz '_Vida longa e próspera_' em Esperanto, mas do restante do texto tudo que consegui entender foi a palavra '_Klingon_', então, como você é o Trekkie da família, espero que possa descobrir o que diz. Isso é o que está escrito na Pedra Tumular perto do Lago Espelho de onde você entrou na Terra-média; espero que tenha instruções de como usar o Portal de Passagem para voltar.

Ore por nós.

Amor para sempre,

Ellen Fundinul"


	36. Capítulo 36 – A Batalha dos Cinco Exérci

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_E eu abriria mão da eternidade para te tocar_

_Porque sei que você me sente de alguma forma_

_Você é o mais perto do céu que jamais estarei_

_E não quero ir para casa bem agora_

_E tudo que de que posso sentir o sabor é esse momento_

_E tudo que posso respirar é sua vida_

_E mais cedo do que tarde se acabou_

_Eu só não quero te perder essa noite_

_(Goo Goo Dolls – Iris)_

A Guerra havia chegado afinal à Montanha Solitária. Goblins e Orcs liderados por Azog o Profanador, com seu filho Bolg a seu lado, contra Anões e Elfos e Homens. Seguindo o discurso de Elrond, Thranduil raciocinou que o inimigo do seu inimigo era seu amigo, e poucos inimigos tinham tanta capacidade de fazer outros somarem forças como os orcs. Foi uma batalha terrível, não esperada pelos Povos Livres, mas que os orcs vinham preparando desde que tomaram conhecimento de que a linhagem de Durin estava tentando retomar Erebor.

Graças aos corvos, os Povos Livres tiveram oportunidade de se preparar, e sabendo o tamanho do exército Orc sabiam que sua única esperança era atraí-los para dentro dos braços da Montanha e ataca-los de cima, tomando posição em seus espigões. Não havia tempo para convocar mais ajuda, nem para fazer qualquer outro plano. Dáin havia sido avisado para vir rodeando a Montanha do Norte e ataca-los pela retaguarda; os elfos tomaram o espigão Sul e os homens e a Companhia tomara o espigão Leste. Os inimigos enxameavam, correndo para as ruínas de Dale; alguns homens corajosos os enfrentaram e fingiram uma resistência, como isca para que os seguissem em sua retirada e fossem levados para dentro dos braços da Montanha, como Gandalf esperava; tudo que podiam fazer era limpar o caminho de orcs e wargs o melhor que podiam.

Os elfos foram os primeiros a ir à carga sobre seus inimigos, pois seu ódio aos orcs era antigo e amargo. Muitas flechas encontraram seu caminho para dentro de um coração obscuro, e muitas lanças encontraram seu rumo contra um rosnado ameaçador, matando tanto warg como ginete. Tristemente, muitos elfos que teriam vivido longas e felizes eras caíram naquela noite, e nunca mais vagueariam nas florestas.

A Companhia juntou esforços aos homens liderados por Bard, visto que o Mestre da Cidade do Lago ficou para trás com seu povo, onde achou que seria mais seguro. Os orcs escalavam a Montanha como podiam, e eles eram em demasiada quantidade para se preocuparem com a quantidade deles que caía sob a defesa feroz de anões e homens, porque temiam Azog mais do que a própria morte.

Quando o exército de Dáin os alcançou não foi cedo demais, e esse reforço inesperado parcamente mudou o equilíbrio da luta; porque nem elfo nem homem da Cidade do Lago havia vindo para uma batalha generalizada, mas principalmente para uma demonstração de belicosidade focada em intimidar Thorin e sua Companhia, nada mais que isso. Mas Azog havia planejado essa batalha no ódio de seu coração, e eles eram muitos, e pérfidos.

Fíli, Iris e Bilbo haviam acendido uma fogueira pequena o suficiente para acender suas pequenas granadas de mão e joga-las no meio de bandos de orcs, ou, melhor ainda, quando podiam joga-las em grupos de orcs montados em wargs, porque então o fogo pegava no pelo e se espalhava como havia feito no bosque de pinheiros depois que saíram do antro dos Goblins. Os hobbits tinham uma pontaria maravilhosa, mas tinham que tomar cuidado para não atirar numa direção que pudesse ferir seus aliados. Quando as bombas acabaram, Iris e Fíli pegaram suas espadas e se enfiaram na escaramuça. Bilbo, sendo quase tão avesso à guerra quanto Wolfram, colocou seu anel e desapareceu, de forma que pudesse pelo menos escapar de ser feito de alvo de propósito.

Então tudo aconteceu depressa demais. Num momento Ellen estava perto de Kíli e de Thorin, e no seguinte a maré de orcs os havia separado. A elfa lutou para abrir caminho de volta até onde os havia visto pela última vez, e juntou-se a Lily no caminho, que atirava as flechas de sua última aljava. Logo a anã teria que usar sua espada se fosse para se defender. Íris e Fíli vieram correndo pelo outro lado, as quatro lâminas empunhadas como se fosse por uma só mente. Então ouviram gritos de alegria, porque as águias estavam vindo para ajuda-los. Os orcs ficaram mais ferozes, como se fosse possível, percebendo que as chances haviam se voltado contra eles.

As duas famílias estavam lutando lado a lado novamente, mas os orcs em volta deles estavam enlouquecidos de medo e não tinham nada mais a perder. Thorin bloqueou um golpe poderoso de um deles, mas uma maça pesada atingiu suas costas, fazendo com que caísse no chão. Fíli estava perto o suficiente para matar aquele um, mas Iris havia sido empurrada para longe pela multidão. Ninguém viu de onde a flecha de plumas negras veio, e se foi por bruxaria ou má sorte que esta encontrou seu caminho através de seu elmo e entrou em sua garganta. O anão loiro derrubou uma espada e pôs a mão sobre a ferida, confuso; então viu seu próprio sangue lavando seu peito, ajoelhou-se, e caiu pela última vez.

Lily e Kíli estavam dando o melhor de si com suas espadas, ambos com suas flechas esgotadas, quando ela viu seu amado e o sobrinho no chão. Ela chorava enquanto corria, Kíli a seu lado gritando selvagemente em sua dor. Ellen escapou de um golpe poderoso quando uma águia capturou o orc que estava para acerta-la e voou embora com ele, e então ela viu ambos correndo para o lugar onde Rei e Herdeiro haviam caído. Um pressentimento mau e obscuro a alarmou, e ela correu na direção deles.

"Não! Não! Não pode acontecer! Não vai!"  
Conforme a elfa corria viu uma imagem que ficaria para sempre gravada em sua memória. Lily tomou Orcrist da mão inerte de Thorin e a empunhou ferozmente contra os últimos orcs a seu alcance. Kíli ajoelhou-se ao lado de seu irmão e chamou por seu nome Khuzdul, chacoalhando-o desesperadamente, alheio à batalha que ainda acontecia à sua volta. Ellen estava fora de alcance quando viu o orc que se aproximava e gritou para Kíli. Ele se voltou a tempo de evitar o primeiro golpe, mas havia largado sua espada e não tinha como alcança-la antes que o segundo golpe atingisse seu peito, dilacerando sua armadura. Lily ouviu o grito de sua tia e virou-se a tempo de decapitar o orc abominável, e então Ellen os alcançou.

"Não! Não! Não Kíli, não!"  
"Ele está sangrando muito, tenta estancar!" Gritou Lily.

"Como?" Ellen entrou em pânico.

"Acha a ferida, aplica pressão! Eu preciso ver o Throin, eu ouvi ele gemendo quando eu estava perto!"

"Vai!"

As águias estavam fazendo um trabalho magnífico, e a área em volta das mulheres havia sido limpa. Lily estava certa, Thorin estava ferido internamente, além de vários machucados, mas não estava morto. Ela murmurava suavemente para ele enquanto tentava deixa-lo mais confortável, liberando-o de seu elmo e armadura partida o melhor que podia, evitando move-lo demais.

"Você vai ficar bem, eu vou cuidar de você, agüênta, meu amor, meu rei, meu tudo!"

Mas ele não se mexeu, e ela sozinha não conseguia mover o anão de compleição forte do campo de batalha. Continuou murmurando baixo, acolhendo a cabeça dele em seu colo, acariciando sua barba e mechas de cabelo, beijando sua testa enquanto suas próprias lágrimas corriam livres por suas faces abaixo.

Enquanto ela fazia isso, sua tia estava encrencada com Kíli. Ela havia soltado a armadura de Kíli e rasgara o traje dele desesperadamente, procurando pelo sangramento que estava levando-o para longe dela. Ellen o encontrou no seu lado direito, perto do ombro, e tentou fecha-lo com a mão, mas parecia não funcionar. A respiração dele era superficial, sua pele estava pálida, e o sangue continuava esguichando da ferida. Ela conseguiu tirar o guarda-braços esquerdo para que sua mão ficasse mais livre para pressionar o corpo dele. Como ele podia sobreviver sem todo aquele sangue? Ele ia morrer? Por que aquele anão cheio de fé tinha que morrer daquele jeito? Isso não era justo!

A mente dela corria selvagem em seu desespero, mas então algo a atingiu. Se seu fiel escolhido havia sido ouvido por seu Vala antes, será que ela poderia ser ouvida também? O desespero era mais forte que sua mente cartesiana.

"Varda! Mahal! Ouçam minha súplica!"  
Ela gritava enquanto olhava para o céu noturno, quase esperando vê-los ali.

"Eu não tenho barba para prometer pela vida do Kíli, então eu sacrifico o que eu tenho e falta para ele!"  
Ellen tomou a própria espada e fez um corte em seu antebraço esquerdo. O sangue esguichou enquanto ela fazia uma careta de dor, e pressionava a ferida dela contra a dele.

"Mahal! Varda! Ouçam minha súplica!"  
Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele, e conseguiu ouvir a batida do coração dele desacelerando. E então parou.

Não podia ser! Não! Ela sacrificaria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta, _qualquer coisa_!

"Varda! Mahal!" Ela gritou mais uma vez, lágrimas desesperadas marcando seu rosto. '_Eu faço a escolha de Lúthien_!" (1)

ooo000ooo

Mahal estava realmente movido pela súplica de Ellen, mas com tantos morrendo naquela noite era difícil escolher quais súplicas atender e quais negar. E, afinal, ela não era anã. Mas então, fazer a escolha de Lúthien? Não seria um pouco de exagero?"

"Tintallë, o que você acha desse caso?" (2)

A dama de brilho azul olhou para baixo com ele em direção ao campo de batalha.

"Ela não está brincando, essa elfa realmente vai morrer de tristeza se Mandos levar esse anão."

"Ela nem mesmo tem sangue real para fazer esse tipo de escolha, tem?"

"Ah, vamos lá, não seja tão burocrático! Esse menino tem sangue real, deveria ser o suficiente; além do mais, real é quem real se faz, não acha? Ela está dando seu próprio sangue por ele, quantos de sangue real você conhece que fariam a mesma coisa?"

"Hmm, parece que você já se decidiu."

"Aulë, meu amigo, o menino já se mostrou fiel a você mais de uma vez, por que não faz bom juízo dele? E quanto a ela, um coração disposto não deve ser negado."

"O ferimento dele é profundo."

"Nada que sua forja não possa remendar."

"O coração dele não bate."

"Nada que seu martelo não possa resolver."

O Vala poderoso assentiu para ela.

"Vamos resolver isso então."

ooo000ooo

O coração dele não estava batendo. Ela o estava perdendo. O único homem que moveu seu coração em anos estava indo embora. Ellen não podia suportar isso. A dor era demais, e ela foi esmagada. A elfa chorava alto, esquecida dos resquícios da batalha à sua volta. Soluçava profundamente, relutante em admitir sua morte. O vento soprou uma nuvem para longe, mostrando a luz pálida da lua. Ela estava triste, e estava zangada. Quando se deu conta de que ele realmente a estava deixando, não pôde suportar, e em sua raiva fechou a mão direita num punho em bateu com força no meio do peito de Kíli, e então colapsou sobre ele, chorando.

Então ela ouviu, com a cabeça encostada do peito dele. Fracamente no começo, mas não podia ser confundido. O coração dele estava batendo. Ele tossiu e respirou fundo.

Então ela sentiu. O antebraço dela estava como que queimando no corte que fizera, e sentiu a pele de Kíli esquentando em volta da ferida. Tirou o braço de sobre o peito dele e olhou para os talhos. Estavam se fechando diante de seus olhos, ambos sangramentos estancados ao mesmo tempo. Ellen olhou para Kíli, incrédula. Eles a ouviram. Os Valar ouviram sua súplica e Kíli voltara para ela.

ooo000ooo

As águias vieram e fizeram sua parte na batalha, que devido à sua ajuda inesperada (solicitada por Gandalf, é claro) deveria ser chamada de Batalha dos Seis Exércitos, ao invés de cinco; Beorn havia vindo também, em sua forma de urso, e fez diferença, junto com Radagast e seus coelhos, que se não fizeram muito na luta pelo menos fizeram muito em deixar o inimigo confuso, e assim, mais fácil de ser atacado.

Depois que a batalha acabou, foi difícil encontrar Bilbo, uma vez que uma pedra atingiu sua cabeça, e mesmo com seu elmo foi o suficiente para nocauteá-lo. Mas encontrado ele foi, porque muito se procurou por ele, como foram todos os membros da Companhia, pois os ferimentos de Thorin eram sérios e irremediáveis, mesmo para Gandalf e Radagast e o próprio Thranduil, a quem Thorin concedeu seu perdão. Ele também havia sido tomado pela doença do ouro, e compreendia a ganância de Thranduil, e em sua hora mais escura foi capaz até de se identificar com ele. Thorin estava dando o melhor de si para dizer adeus a cada um e a todos seus subordinados e amigos mais próximos. Até Wolfram fora chamado a sair de Erebor para despedir-se dele, e lhe foi pedido perdão por não ter feito de sua filha uma rainha a tempo.

Quando Bilbo foi encontrado, foi empurrado de uma vez para a tenda onde colocaram Thorin para descansar; o próprio Gandalf fez com que ele entrasse, feliz por vê-lo naquela hora sombria.

"Foi um negócio quase desastroso, mas aqui você está, Bilbo meu amigo, e você é procurado." Ele abaixou a voz. "Thorin pergunta por você. É um momento grave, se é que me entende." (3) Entraram na tenda. "Salve, Thorin. Eu o trouxe."

Thorin olhou para o hobbit, que se postou diante dele com um joelho no chão, cheio de tristeza, e pegou sua mão.

"Adeus, meu bom gatuno! Agora vou para os Salões de Espera, onde não me envergonharei na frente de meus antepassados."

"Adeus, ó Rei sob a Montanha! Foi uma aventura amarga, e nem uma montanha de ouro pode reparar isso. Ainda assim, estou feliz de ter tido a chance de compartilha-la com você, como nenhum Baggins jamais mereceria."

"Não diga palavras ásperas contra si mesmo, bom filho do Oeste, porque há mais coisas boas em você do que sabe; um pouco de coragem e um pouco de sabedoria, na medida certa. Se comida e alegria e música fossem mais valorizadas do que tesouros e ouro, esse seria de fato um mundo melhor. Fique bem, meu amigo!"

Seus olhos marcados de dor deixaram o hobbit e procuraram por seu sobrinho sobrevivente, que tinha um braço numa tipóia, e então para a elfa estranha em quem havia aprendido a confiar, e de volta para Kíli. Ele tinha que ser rápido, a hemorragia interna não pararia, seu tempo era curto, ele sabia pelo jeito que seu ombro doía apesar de não ter sido ferido. Não conseguia nem se deitar por causa da dor, apenas estava sentado apoiado em alguns travesseiros.

"Vocês dois." Kíli inclinou-se para mais perto, para que ele não se esforçasse demais falando alto. "Não se esqueçam de dar alguns herdeiros à _linhagem controversa_ de Durin." Olhou de relance para Ellen, então de volta para Kíli, e então apertou a mão de Lily com mais força. "Já é tarde demais para mim, agora." Mais uma respiração dolorosa. "Diga à sua mãe que eu a amo..."

"Eu vou." Sussurrou Kíli.

"E que me perdoe por Fíli..."

Então um grande soluço encontrou seu caminho pela garganta de Thorin acima. Lily gritou seu nome quando o sangue escorreu da boca dele, os olhos uma vez brilhantes como estrelas encontraram um alvo na distância e começaram a embaçar, enquanto Lily o abraçava com força uma última vez e o ouvia sussurrara para as estrelas.

"_Durin_..."

ooo000ooo

Sentaram-se num tronco caído longe dos outros e se apoiaram nos ombros um do outro, o corpo de Kíli ainda tremendo com soluços de pesar, os olhos de Ellen derramando lágrimas silenciosas mas incessantes. A voz trêmula dele chegou até ela como um sussurro débil.

"Não devia ser assim, não era para ser desse jeito, não devia!"

Ela reuniu suas forças de onde não sabia quando uma tontura já conhecida lhe sobreveio. Limpou as lágrimas que continuavam a transbordar de seus olhos e segurou o rosto dele com as mãos, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos.

"Você está certo, não era para ser desse jeito. Era para você morrer com seu irmão, protegendo seu tio caído, a e primeira linhagem de Durin teria acabado."

Os soluços dele cederam enquanto olhava para ela em choque. Era sempre inquietante quando ela disparava seu conhecimento transcendental do destino, e ele pensava como devia ser difícil para ela ter memórias de coisas que podiam afetar o futuro e não ser capaz de alcança-las até que fosse tarde demais.

"Era para ser diferente, mas, não sei por que, os Valar ouviram a minha súplica, e aqui está você, Kíli, Rei Sob a Montanha."

"Eu não me sinto preparado para ser um rei, nunca foi algo que eu tivesse buscado. É claro que tive o mesmo treinamento que meu irmão teve, mas eu nunca me preocupei, reinado nunca esteve nos meus pensamentos." Soluçou desalentado. "O que é que eu vou fazer? Essa missão era para o _Tio_ retomar Erebor, _ele_ é quem ia ser o Rei Sob a Montanha, e _Fíli_ ia sucedê-lo, e _eu_ era o sobrinho e irmão descuidado, nada mais. O que é que eu vou fazer? Como é que vou tornar Erebor o reino que foi um dia? Ou mesmo uma sombra disso? Eu não tenho as habilidades que um rei precisa ter."

Abraçaram-se de novo, mas a mente dela estava girando rápido. Então ela se deu conta.

"Mas você não precisa."

"Não preciso do quê?"

"Ter as habilidades que um rei precisa ter. Ou, pelo menos, as habilidades que você acredita que um rei precise ter."  
"Do que você está falando? Você nunca teve nenhum treinamento em assuntos de realeza, até onde eu sei."

"Não, eu não tive, eu tive uma outra coisa, mas vai servir. Você acha que não tem as habilidade de um rei, mas você não precisa ter."

"O quê...?"

"Tudo que você precisa é se cercar de pessoas confiáveis que tenham as habilidades que o reino precisa, e então fazer com que elas façam o que precisa ser feito."

"Eu não entendo."

Seu olhar estava perdido.

"Kíli, está bem aqui, à sua volta. Você acha que Thorin escolheu esses dez caras à toa?"

Ellen começou a apontar os anões perto deles, sua mente correndo.

"Você mesmo disse que não tem experiência em coisas de realeza, mas nenhum rei governa sozinho. Você pode se aconselhar com Dáin Pé-de-Ferro nos primeiros anos, mesmo que ele tenha seu próprio reino para cuidar nas Colinas de Ferro. Ele é seu parente, é claro que vai ajudar a treinar você em qualquer coisa que tenha ficado faltando no seu treinamento para realeza. Você sempre pode contar com os conselhos do Balin, enquanto ele estiver conosco. Dwalin e Bifur são guerreiros experientes, eles podem treinar pessoas, coordenar o corpo de segurança de Erebor."

Ele começou a seguir a linha de raciocínio dela. Apesar de sua dor, em seu corpo e em sua alma, o sangue real dentro dele estava fazendo com que se voltasse para as necessidades de seu povo.

"E então tem o Ori."

"Ori?"

"Sim, Ori. Coloque-o para registrar a história do reino, suas perdas, suas conquistas. Um povo que esquece seu passado está condenado a repetir seus erros. Deixe Ori registrar o que há para ser registrado, sempre. E então seu irmão Nori."

"Nori? Ele foi a escolha mais estranha que Tio fez. Não que eu não goste dele, mas sei que ele tem um jeito de distorcer as coisas para aquilo que serve melhor a ele."

"E você acha que uma habilidade como essa deveria ser jogada fora ou ser posta a serviço do reino?"

"A serviço do reino, é claro."

"Lá de onde venho a gente chama isso de _diplomata_. Vamos fazer de Nori o nosso Maquiavel."

Kíli se perguntava o que um _makiawell_ poderia ser.

"Bombur é plenamente capacitado para cuidar de toda a cadeia de suprimentos que Erebor precisa, Bofur pode cuidar dos assuntos culturais..."

"Assuntos culturais?"

"Eu sei que você anões amam trabalhar, mas todo mundo precisa da sua cota de música, dança, oportunidades de relacionamento interpessoal..."

Fazia algum sentido.

"E então tem Óin e Glóin. Percebeu como eles estão sempre pensando num jeito de melhorar as coisas? Melhorar o jeito de carregar um fardo, melhorar a maneira de afiar uma espada, você viu como eles conseguiram fazer nosso acampamento na montanha ficar acolhedor?"

"Com certeza. Me surpreendeu."

"Qualquer cidade, seja sobre ou sob uma montanha, precisa ter sua manutenção. Eu realmente acredito que são eles que devem coordena-la."

A sombra de um sorriso alcançou seus lábios. Agora que ela tinha falado, era tudo tão claro.

"E Dori? Ele não deve ser esquecido."

"Claro que não. Mas estamos mencionando coisas que são, e ele é para coisas que virão a ser."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Crianças, Kíli. Nunca encontrei alguém com mais paciência do que Dori para ensinar, explicar, treinar, conduzir, e instigar o pensamento. Erebor vai precisar dele se for para durar mais do que uma geração."

000ooo000

1 – A Escolha de Lúthien: Lúthien Tinúviel foi uma princesa elfa que escolheu a vida mortal em prol da vida de Beren, seu marido humano. Arwen também fez essa escolha, para ser esposa de Aragorn.

2 – Tintallë é outro dos nomes de Elbereth Gilthoniel, Varda, a criadora das estrelas.)

3 – Jogo de palavras intraduzível; no original, "It is a grave moment, if you take my meaning", onde '_grave_' significa tanto '_grave_' ou '_solene_' quanto pode significar '_túmulo_'.


	37. Capítulo 37 – Muitas Despedidas

Levou um bom tempo para queimar os cadáveres dos wargs e dos orcs, e para providenciar funerais adequados para todos os caídos, e antes de mais nada havia o remendar e curar os feridos. O curandeiro da sanguessuga da Cidade do Lago mostrou-se um costureiro rápido e aplicado, e trabalhou junto com Óin levando alívio a muitos anões e homens. Lily estava muito arrebatada pela dor para ajudar, e passava o tempo com olhos vidrados ao lado do corpo de Thorin, incapaz de comer ou beber.

Ela mal respirava.

Iris também estava despedaçada, mal deixando o lado de Lily, visto que junto com Thorin estava o corpo de Fíli, seu querido Irmãozinho. Depois do insight de Ellen sobre como lidar com os assuntos da realeza, Kíli também entrou num estado de espírito obscuro, porque tudo que havia dado sentido à sua vida até então jazia sobre a pedra fria.

Ellen e Wolfram sentaram-se juntos, pois apesar da tristeza da hora tinham que elucidar alguns pontos antes que ele voltasse para o mundo dele. Dele, não mais dela.

"O que é aquela coisa Klingon? O que você descobriu, Wolf?"

"Ellen, esse Portal foi descoberto por um homem do nosso mundo na década de 1960. Se você encontrar seu túmulo verdadeiro, pode vir a encontrar seus escritos numa língua mais comum do que o Klingon. Ele fez as inscrições na pedra perto do Lago Espelho apenas para deixar instruções sobre como usar o Portal."

"Mas por que em Klingon?"

"Sendo um cara da NerdNet, ou o que quer que nosso grupo se chamasse naquela época, ele queria se certificar de que nenhuma criatura _daqui_ fosse encontrar com facilidade o caminho para chegar _lá_. Você pode imaginar que nosso mundo não saberia como lidar com orcs ou dragões, ou forças ainda mais obscuras. É isso que a NerdNet faz, mantemos os Portais a salvo, ou pelo menos tentamos. Escrevendo em Klingon ele garantiu que apenas um nerd do nosso mundo seria capaz de encontrar e usar o Portal."

"Certo, estou me acostumando com a ideia de que _não_ sou nerd o suficiente!"

"Felizmente, ele deixou instruções do outro lado também, ou eu não seria capaz de encontrar esse Portal. Existem outros, mas esse foi o primeiro Portal para a Terra-média que os caras da NerdNet acharam para mim, e fui direto para ele. Mesmo assim levou um tempo para chegar até ele, e não foi fácil arranjar passagens de última hora para a Indonésia."

"_Indonésia_?"

"Sim, a outra ponta desse Portal é num pequeno lago perto da montanha Kelimutu, na Ilha de Flores. Não confunda com os lagos Kelimutu que mudam de cor, eles são envenenados com fumaças de vulcão."

"Pode ter certeza de que não vou confundir, irmão!" Ela sacudiu a cabeça, perdida.

"Bem, e então há o problema temporal. O Portal só abre quando o solstício de verão no hemisfério Sul ocorre durante a lua nova, no nosso mundo; então ele permanece aberto por toda a semana da lua nova, do lado do nosso mundo, e sete vezes essa duração aqui em Erebor, quarenta e nove dias em torno do Ano Novo anão. Temos mais alguns dias, ainda, mas então vai demorar _vinte e oito anos_ da Terra-média para que se abra novamente."

"Hmm, mas só quatro anos no seu mundo. Você vai ter a possibilidade de me visitar, então!" A elfa estava sorrindo.

"Não é uma transição muito suave, Portais de mudança rápida são um tanto... nauseantes, eu descreveria, mas acho que sim, dado que vai ser o único jeito de nós três a vermos novamente."

"Lily está indo com você também, então. Eu imaginava isso."

"Foi difícil falar com ela, ela está muito ferida por dentro, mas concordou que ficar aqui só lhe traria mais dor. Esperamos que de volta em casa o coração dela possa se curar, possa ser humano novamente e sarar."

"Espero que sim. E Iris, está disposta a voltar para casa sem reclamar?"

"Na verdade, não, mas essa decisão é minha, não dela."

Ellen o provocou só um pouco, para ter certeza de que seu irmão compartilhava seus próprios pensamentos.

"Ela combateu bravamente na batalha..."

"Eu sei. Se ela combatesse matemática e geografia tão bravamente quanto ela combate orcs e goblins, eu a deixaria ficar num piscar de olhos. Quando ela se mostrar madura o suficiente para arcar com as consequências das próprias decisões, podemos falar sobre Bilbo e o Condado novamente."

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, pensando no que significaria estar a mundos de distância.

"Vai poder ficar para o funeral do Thorin?"

"Acho que não. O Portal está para fechar, não quero arriscar. E pode ser melhor para Lily se ela mantiver a lembrança dele como o conheceu, não dentro de um túmulo."

"Você é sábio, irmão. Yavanna escolheu bem."

"Ahm, ainda tenho que descobrir o que essa coisa de Yavanna significa, mas notei que meu bastão de caminhada se transformou num cajado. Imagino que vá voltar a ser um bastão de caminhada quando eu passar pelo Portal novamente."

"Ei, não esqueça de que sempre pode '_cair_' aqui usando o mapa!"

Entregou o mapa para ele, sorrindo.

"Ele é muito instável. Não sei se teria coragem de usa-lo, sem saber onde eu cairia."

Irmã e irmão se abraçaram calorosamente, olhos fechados, e então se separaram. Era uma despedida difícil, porque sabiam que a passagem só podia ser aberta por um curto tempo a cada vinte e oito anos, já que o tempo passava num ritmo diferente em cada mundo. Assim, depois de fechado dessa vez, não era certo de que conseguiriam se ver novamente nessa vida. De certa forma, era como se a morte estivesse vindo sobre eles. Wolfram lhe perguntou mais uma vez.

"Você tem certeza? O Portal vai estar aberto por mais um pouco de tempo, ainda. Somos sua família, você tem seu trabalho, seus amigos, toda sua vida para deixar para trás. Você tem mesmo certeza?"

Ellen suspirou.

"Tenho, meu irmão, tenho. Agora, que sei que você conhece esse mundo, sei que você vai entender. Meus amigos de verdade são aquela turma de _boffering_ e que dariam qualquer coisa para viver num mundo como esse. Eu amo meu trabalho, mas não sinto culpa nenhuma em deixa-lo para trás, tem um monte de gente capaz de fazer o que eu faço, ninguém precisa mesmo de _mim_, só precisam daquilo que sou _capaz de fazer_. E você..." Ela suspirou de novo. "Você e as meninas são a única família que eu tenho, e você sabe onde estou agora, e que estou feliz aqui, mais feliz do que estive em tantos anos. Você não ia querer que eu ficasse feliz como estou?"  
Os olhos dele se umedeceram.

"Você sabe que tudo que quero é saber que você está feliz! Desde o acidente de snowboard..."

"Então, pegou a ideia. Onde, no nosso mundo, que eu vou achar de novo um homem que não tenha medo de mim? Achei garotos para os quais eu podia ser uma amiga, ou uma _mãe_, e brincar com eles por algum tempo, mas nunca me satisfazia, nunca me satisfez; e achei alguns homens que poderiam ter acendido a chama e a mantido acesa, mas então eu acabava descobrindo que eram só garotos também, porque nunca tinham a coragem de se posicionar como eu, de lutar pela vida como eu lutei minha vida inteira. E não estou falando de _boffering_." Ela mordeu os lábios. "Você não sabe o que é realmente ficar costas com costas com alguém e lutar um pela vida do outro, sabe? Quando seria tão fácil se abaixar e deixar a flecha do inimigo entrar nas costas do outro, e você não faz isso?"

Foi a vez dele de suspirar. Havia visto tanto lixo passar pela vida da irmã, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a respeito então. Agora ela havia encontrado alguém por quem valia a pena morrer. Talvez o melhor que podia fazer era... não fazer nada, e respeitar a vontade dela.

"Vou falar à polícia que não se achou nenhum vestígio de você. As meninas também vão guardar o seu segredo, pode ficar tranquila."

"Como você vai explicar que elas desapareceram no nosso país e reapareceram na Indonésia?"

"Os caras da NerdNet vão me ajudar."

"Vou tentar achar um jeito de te mandar notícias sempre que puder, ok? Apenas mantenha a biblioteca onde ela está."

"Vou manter."

ooo000ooo

A despedida estava fadada a ser cheia de lágrimas. Bilbo sabia que seu lugar era no Condado, mas que seu coração estaria sempre com Iris, onde quer que ela estivesse. Caminharam um pouco de mãos dadas, nenhum deles se atrevendo a quebrar o silêncio por medo de que isso quebrasse seus corações já partidos. Sentaram-se numa pedra perto da lagoa em frente a Dale, o vento gelado quase incapaz de agitar a água, onde se refletiam as estrelas junto com seu rostos tristes. Ele respirou fundo, inseguro sobre o que dizer.

"Está quase na hora de você ir."

Os olhos dela se fecharam.

"Eu sei. Mas não quero ir."

Abraçaram-se e ele a segurou com força, desejando que pudesse não solta-la nunca.

"Eu sei."

"Por que preciso ir? Por que não posso ficar aqui como a Tia, e viver o amor que eu achei? Por que não posso escolher minha própria vida?"

Agora estava ficando rebelde e frustrada. Ele realmente _tinha que _ser firme com ela, apesar de que o machucava do mesmo jeito. Considerou.

"Iris, você não pode escolher agora porque é uma jovenzinha com toda uma vida pela frente, é muito cedo para tomar uma decisão da qual pode se arrepender em poucos anos. Eu sei, eu sei, não me soque com tanta força, eu mesmo não acredito que você vá mudar de ideia, nem que você seja jovem demais para tomar decisões difíceis, mas há outros motivos que você deveria considerar."

Ela parou de bater no peito dele com os punhos fechados e escutou.

"Você precisa realizar os seus sonhos. Não é aqui que os seus sonhos estão, eles estão do outro lado daquele Portal. É por isso que você precisa ir."

"_Você_ é o meu sonho, não consegue entender isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para os olhos úmidos e zangados dela, delicadamente acariciando suas bochechas.

"Não, eu não sou. Em todo esse curto tempo em que estivemos juntos, vi seus olhos brilhando quando você falava das suas _aulas de coral_, sobre as suas amigas do _ensino médio_, sobre a _faculdade_ para a qual você quer ir, sobe o _show de rock_ que você foi, sobre o quanto você sente falta do seu banho de _chuveiro elétrico_, sua _internet_ e o seu forno de _micro-ondas_, sobre aprender a _dirigir um automóvel_, e todas essas coisas loucas que eu não tenho a menor ideia do que são!"

"Mas você poderia aprender, você poderia ir conosco e..."

"Não, eu não poderia, e você sabe disso! Eu sou povo do Condado, e isso significa um ser simples demais para permanecer nos seus sonhos por muito tempo se eu tivesse que ser sua realidade diária. O que você faria no seu mundo com um Pequenino quase na meia-idade? Quanto tempo levaria para você se enfadar de mim?"

"Eu nunca..."

"Mas sim, você iria! Suas amigas do ensino médio iriam rir de mim, você ficaria envergonhada. Eu teria medo de usar o seu forno de micro-ondas, e realmente não sei o que nos céus me faria ir para algum lugar para ver pedras serem mostradas para mim." (1)

Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, os sentimentos em turbilhão. Ela tinha, afinal, apenas dezesseis anos em seu próprio mundo, e nem sempre era muito responsável, o que a fazia crer que poderia dar conta de tudo que Bilbo acabara de mencionar?

"Você não me ama. Você disse que queria se casar comigo, e agora quer que eu vá embora."

"Iris, olhe para mim. Se jamais encontrei amor nessa abençoada Terra-média, foi você que o trouxe para mim. Lembre-se sempre disso. Eu..." O Hobbit respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco. Não era fácil. "Talvez eu tenha sido transformado num gatuno, mas não sou um mentiroso. Eu amo você. E quero me casar com você. Eu sei o que é o amor porque te conheci, e nunca vou te esquecer, e você vai estar no meu coração para sempre."

"Então, porque eu não posso ficar?"

A garota Hobbit estava chorando de novo, e Bilbo teve uma ideia e formulou um plano.

"Doçura, essa decisão não é nossa pare ser tomada, por enquanto. Você terá permissão para tomar suas próprias decisões depois que atingir a maioridade, presumo, não é?"

"Sim, espero que sim."

"Então, quando você chegar à maioridade, vai poder decidir. Vai ter tido tempo de ir aos seus _shows do rock_ com suas amigas do _ensino médio_ e _pipocar milhos_ no seu forno de _micro-ondas_, e pensar se o Condado é realmente onde você quer passar o resto da sua vida. O Portal estará lá, qualquer que seja sua decisão. E eu estarei no Condado, esperando por você."

Ela mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era verdade, havia esperança!

"Você vai mesmo esperar por mim?"

"Para sempre e mais um dia." E ele realmente queria dizer isso.

"Esse amor é como um sonho para mim!"

"E para mim também!" Estavam felizes de novo, uma nova luz em seus olhos. Ela cresceria através de seus anos da _vintena_, era o que Bilbo esperava, e floresceria numa mulher maravilhosa, e ele escaparia da idade de tagarelice dela na tranquilidade do Bolsão. Então, se ela escolhesse a Terra-média, ele estaria lá para ela; caso contrário, não seria ele o culpado por tê-la presa em seu mundo quando o coração dela estava em seu estilo de vida anterior. Bilbo interrompeu o abraço silencioso.

"E, preciso mesmo te dizer, a Ellen prometeu que se você não se formar na faculdade por minha causa ela vai arrancar meu coração com uma colher de sopa."

Iris riu.

"Sim, ela seria capaz de fazer isso, você está certo."

Iris o beijou de leve, só para trazer o calor e o sabor dele para dentro de si, para que pudesse levar essa lembrança com ela.

Caminharam devagar de volta para o Portão de Erebor, de mãos dadas. Então Iris lembrou-se de algo e pegou uma coisa dura de dentro do bolso.

"Bilbo, eu preciso que me faça um favor. Por favor!"

"Sim, Iris, qualquer coisa que esteja ao meu alcance!"

"Eu não vou estar aqui para o funeral do Fíli. Eu quero que você coloque isso com ele quando... quando ele for baixado... você sabe..."

Bilbo pegou a lata de atum das mãos dela, confuso.

"O quê...?"

"Thorin vai ser encaminhado com a Arkenstone nas mãos dele, me falaram. Peguei isso na mochila do meu pai, sei que ele não se importaria. Isso... essa era uma das nossas melhores brincadeiras, sempre. Eu... Fíli ia ficar feliz de verdade de saber que tem uma lata de atum só para ele."

Os hobbits se abraçaram com a lata de atum em suas mãos, derramando lágrimas pelo triste fim da Companhia Travessa.

ooo000ooo

Os remanescentes da Companhia de Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho acompanharam Wolfram e suas filhas até o Lago Espelho. Lily estava em estado quase catatônico, e Iris não conseguia segurar as próprias lágrimas. Os que partiriam abraçaram os que ficariam, sem conseguir proferir uma palavra de adeus, visto que estavam de coração partido também. Kíli caiu de joelhos para abraçar Iris, misturando as lágrimas de ambos.

"Seja boa para o seu Pai, para ele permitir que você venha nos visitar!"

"Vou fazer mais que isso, você vai ver, Irmãozinho! Você vai ver!"

Dwalin e Balin foram os últimos a apertar a mão de Wolfram, dando tapinhas em suas costas.

"Precisamos te agradecer pela Joia que confiou ao nosso mundo, ainda que apenas por algum tempo. Se ela não tivesse curado Thorin da Loucura do Ouro, teria sido um final ainda mais sombrio para nossa missão."

"Não sei o que ela fez, mas fico feliz que tenha feito."

"E obrigado também por deixar sua irmã para nós. Ela é um orgulho para a linhagem de Fundin."

"Aposto uma lata de atum que eu não teria outra alternativa!"

Wolfram voltou-se afinal para sua irmã de orelhas pontudas.

"Wolf, meu irmão, preciso te pedir um último favor antes que você se vá."

"Qualquer coisa, Ellen."

"Quando estiver de volta à nossa cidade, por favor, vá ao meu escritório..."

"Sim?"

"E diga ao Diretor de Recursos Humanos que _eu me demito_!"

O homem alto assentiu, sorrindo; então pegou as mãos de suas filhas nas dele e pulou nas águas brilhantes de prata.

000ooo000

1 – Trocadilho intraduzível com a expressão _rock show_, onde 'rock' é o estilo musical e Bilbo interpreta como 'pedra', e 'show' é a apresentação do espetáculo e Bilbo interpreta como o verbo 'mostrar'.

Nota da Autora: Então, é isso. Hora de despedida, depois de uma longa jornada através da Terra-média que me conquistou há trinta anos. Lamento pela morte de Thorin e Fíli, mas não deu para salvar todo mundo. Teremos um epílogo, porque a vida continua...

Namarië!


	38. Epílogo

_Valinor_

Ele respirou fundo e abriu uma fresta dos olhos. Estava claro demais em volta, apesar de não conseguir identificar onde o sol poderia estar. Não estava frio, não estava quente, e ele não sentia fome. Tudo estava confortável, mas do que havia estado confortável em muito tempo. Percebeu que seu ombro e outros ferimentos não o incomodavam mais, também. Estava cansado, no entanto, e fechou os olhos para dormir um pouco mais.

000ooo000

Acordou com a sensação de estar sendo observado, e sentou-se imediatamente, alarmado. Não conseguia ver o observador, e começou a procurar pelo lugar, cautelosamente. Não estava tão cheio de luz como antes, e sentiu que o lugar onde estivera domrindo não era tão macio, apesar de seus músculos se sentirem perfeitamente repousados.

Era uma ampla sala de pedra, e não conseguia definir que tipo de lugar seria. Viu duas lareiras, uma em cada lado da sala, a mais próxima feita para prover conforto, com suas chamas douradas lambendo... o quê? Aquilo não era madeira, ou pelo menos não parecia madeira. Parecia mais com... pedras. Pedras que queimavam. Agora tinha certeza de já ter visto de tudo nesse mundo.

O calor do fogo fez com que sentisse sede e então viu um jarro d'água numa mesa próxima, e uma caneca que ele tinha certeza de que não havia visto lá antes. Serviu um pouco de água na caneca, desconfiado, mas a água não fez nada inesperado. Era cristalina, sem odor, e decidiu tomar um gole para sondar. Água. Água pura, refrescante, sem sabor, água. Tomou-a em pequenos goles, explorando o lugar em passos lentos. De alguma maneira, sabia que não precisava ter pressa.

Havia ferramentas na parede, e espalhados numa bancada havia vários artefatos em diferentes estágios de elaboração. A maioria ele não conseguia entender, mas alguns eram bem o que ele mesmo estava acostumado a fazer. Sentiu uma pontada no coração quando pensou há quanto tempo havia usado uma forja pela última vez. Sentiu-se pior ainda quando lembrou quando realmente foi. Suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça, triste. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora. Só esperar.

Deixou a caneca de água na bancada quando notou um objeto particularmente conhecido do outro lado da sala, perto da lareira da forja, e foi até lá. Havia uma bigorna, e uma machado de guerra inacabado esperando para ser trabalhado, o metal brilhando vermelho, implorando para ser martelado, modelado naquilo que fora feito para se tornar. Se ele havia sido deixado naquela sala por qualquer motivo que fosse, esse bem que poderia ser o motivo. Aquele machado estava chamando por ele, e ele ansiava pelo calor da forja, o peso do martelo em sua mão, o som de metal contra metal reverberando através de todo seu corpo. Sorriu consigo mesmo quando pegou o machado com uma tenaz e levantou o martelo para acerta-lo onde deveria. Sua mão caiu com todo o peso do martelo e de sua própria vontade sobre a cabeça do machado.

A dor o atingiu no mesmo instante, fazendo com que soltasse as ferramentas e arremessando-o a dois metros de distância da bigorna. Mordendo o lábio para segurar um gemido, sentou-se e esfregou o peito onde a dor o havia atingido. Não estava nem ao menos sensível ao toque, tornando tudo mais incompreensível. Estava se arrastando para sobre seus próprios pés quando uma sombra se moveu entre ele e o fogo.

"Não deverias brincar com ferramentas que não foram feitas para ti, criança, mesmo que tenhas a inclinação de consertar as coisas assim que puderes. No entanto, folgo em ver que estás tão disposto a corrigir o que deve ser corrigido, dado que na vez anterior levaste um tempo absurdamente longo para tomar esse passo."

Olhou para aquele que falava consigo, de olhos arregalados. Nunca havia ouvido aquela voz antes, não fora de seus sonhos, e sabia a quem aquela voz pertencia.

"Mahal..."

O recém-chegado pegou as ferramentas de onde caíram e as colocou de volta no lugar; então pegou o machado de guerra inacabado, o metal ainda brilhando vermelho, com suas mãos nuas e o colocou de volta na forja para que se aquecesse novamente; então alisou seu avental de couro duro com as mãos e voltou-se para ele.

"Sim, é isso. Agora, feche a boca antes que comece a babar, não é como se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado."

O proprietário do lugar chamou-o para uma cadeira à mesa onde estava o jarro de água e pôs-se à vontade, enchendo uma caneca que não estva lá até aquele momento. O jarro despejou vinho tinto.

"Agora, onde estávamos? Aye, fizeste um bom trabalho, criança. Cumpriste o que prometeste, foi."

Ficou tonto, e abaixou a cabeça até se sentir melhor. A compreensão de onde ele estava, e diante de quem, o esmagou.

"Meu Senhor, eu..."

"Calma, calma, criança, eu sei, eu sei... Agora, levantai, tomai uma cadeira, temos muito a falar, e nenhuma pressa. Não há necessidade de desculpas e genuflexões, não aqui, criança."

Então lembrou-se de tudo. Havia retirado seu povo de Erebor, e se mudado para as Montanhas Cinzentas. Fora um erro, uma decisão tomada por orgulho, e seu povo pagara caro por isso. Dain I, filho de seu neto, havi sido morto por um dragão frio por causa dessa decisão, e também Frór, segundo filho de Dain. Mas o primogênito, Thrór, havia mudado com seu povo de volta para Erebor, tomando a decisão certa. Ele queria ajuda-lo, como compensação por ter mudado seu povo para fora de Erebor tanto tempo antes, e implorara para voltar e ajudar a restaurar a glória dos salões de seu povo, que havia sido perdida em grande parte devido a ele mesmo. Ele prometera. E fora.

"Eu... e não sabia que era um plano para reparar as coisas que eu havia feito errado antes. Eu... eu apenas amava Erebor ardentemente, e quando foi tomada por Smaug... eu simplesmente tinha que toma-la de volta."

"Assim, não havia ninguém mais apto do que vós para realizar esse feito, não pensas assim?" Serviu-se de mais vinho, e do mesmo jarro derramou mais água para aquele que acabara de chegar da Terra-média. "Não podes reter a memória de antes quando estás lá embaixo, como quando estás aqui, do contrário ensandecerias. Uma vida somente é o suficiente para se lidar no tempo de apenas uma vida. Nesse momento, aqui, podemos conversar sobre a história inteira e tomar algumas decisões sobre vosso futuro."

"Entendo, meu Senhor."

"Então, vejamos o que foi deixado para trás..."

000ooo000

_Terra_

Todo um ano havia se passado, e eventualmente as coisas se ajeitaram como tinha que ser. Iris estava estudando furiosamente, e começou a assumir a responsabiliade pelo cultivo das plantas medicinais no jardim; também havia se inscrito para um curso técnico de enfermagem e já havia feito um curso de primeiros socorros e um curso de brigadadista de incêndio também.

Lily havia perdido o ano na faculdade enquanto enfrentava seu luto, mas uma vez que ergueu a cabeça não havia nada que pudesse impedi-la de atingir seus objetivos. Estava viva, e decidiu que viveria, não apenas sobreviveria, e que faria seu melhor, apesar de ter entrado no antigo modo '_fora dos negócios_' de Elllen.

Wolfram estav sentado na bilbioteca certa manhã, lendo o jornal, quando através da janea aberta entrou uma coruja, um pergaminho preso à sua pata. O bicho achou um lugar bem diante dele e pousou sobre a mesa, inclinando seus olhos dourados para o homem. Vagarosa e cuidadosamente, estendeu a mão para o pássaro e desamarrou a fita de seda com o pergaminho. A coruja esperou um minuto e voou embora, silenciosa como viera.

"Sim, uma imagem pode falar mais do que um cem palavras!" Ele disse, olhando para o pergaminho aberto; mas havia mais um, e palavras também, muitas.

"Caríssimo irmão,

Espero que a coruja tenha te encontrado, Dumbledore jurou que seria fácil para o pássaro te encontrar depois que conseguisse rastrear a energia da espada da Lily, porque foi feita aqui na Terra-média. Da próxima vez, se puder, providencie um ou dois camundongos como recompensa para a coruja e pode ter certeza de que ela vai te encontrar quando necessário.

Me tomou _anos_ de negociação para abrir esse canal de comunicação, então, por favor, ajude a mantê-lo aberto. Existe um Portal de não-mudança entre a Floresta Proibida em Hogwarts e Mirkwood. Isso também significa não haver bloqueio de memória, mas se você me mandar uma única palavra sobre o futuro não só será censurado como todos meus esforços para negociar esse canal serão jogados na lixeira. Ainda não consegui negociar o uso desse Portal para uso pessoal, pelo mesmo motivo. Ano que vem espere pela coruja com sua carta já escrita, amarre-a na perninha do pássaro e ela vai me alcançar. Agora, vou tentar condensar sete anos de acontecimentos, do contrário a coruja não vai conseguir carregar o pergaminho!

Bilbo voltou para o Condado, acompanhado por Gandalf, que avisaria Dís e os anões nas Montanhas Azuis para vir e repovoar Erebor. Parece que o povo do Bilbo achou que ele estava morto e fez uma bagunça com as coisas dele, e ele teve que recomprar a maioria das próprias coisas e levou anos para provar que estava vivo. Quando Dís veio com o povo dela Bilbo veio junto para assistir nosso casamento, e nevou comida e choveu bebida por três dias. Foi quase um ano depois da Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, então mesmo com a tristeza de não ter Thorin e Fíli aqui, conseguimos festejar. Claro que eu e Kíli não mostramos nossos narizes fora de casa no segundo dia de festejos, porque essa é a tradição anã, mas pode ter certeza de que a Dís e a Companhia providenciaram para que nenhum convidado fosse negligenciado. Pedi para ter algumas tradições do nosso mundo presentes no casamento, então meu vestido era branco, mas como sou listada como guerreira tinha que usar alguma armadura para demonstrar, então usei guarda-braços de prata e um corselete leve de placas de mithril. Tauriel e Arwen foram minhas damas de honra no casamento, já que eu não tinha nenhuma mulher da família aqui.

Dís é uma doçura, teimosa como o Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho; ela ficou muito entristecida por ter perdido tanto seu irmão como seu primogênito para a guerra, mas feliz por Kíli ter sobrevivido; quando nosso filho nasceu ela entrou em estado de graça, porque foi a primeira vez em setenta e nove anos que a família dela estava aumentando em vez de diminuir. Sou realmente abençoada por ter Dís aqui, ela foi muito tranquilizadora para mim quando o bebê nasceu, porque eu entrei em pânico, ele era tão _pequeno_, mas ela me acalmou explicando que ele não era _pequeno_, ele só era um _anão!_ Bem, deixe-me apresentar nosso garoto, achamos que seria justo homenagear o tio do Kíli com o nome dele, então a linhagem de Durin já tem outro _Thorin_. Por falar nisso, _Joelho_ é como costumamos chamar o pequeno Thorin para diferencia-lo do Thorin Escudo-de-Carvalho; você devia ver a preocupação do Kíli quando o bebê nasceu, porque ele não tinha experiência nenhuma com bebês, e ficava resmungando '_Por que o meu filho parece um joelho?_" até Dís estabefear a nuca dele explicando que o bebê parecia exatamente como ele quando nasceu. Já temos mais um a caminho, se chamará Lyn se for uma menina, como a irmã de Balin e Dwalin, e se for um menino de cabelos escuros será Frérin, como o outro irmão de Dís, e se for loiro será Fíli, como o falecido.

Kíli já conseguiu deixar a barba dele crescer um pouco, não são mais só aqueles tocos comichentos, ele até parece um pouco mais maduro. Ele tem sido um rei bem maduro, também, tendo conseguido paz definitiva com os elfos de Mirkwood, e a frase _'não se pode nunca confiar num elfo'_ virou piada.

Os negócios com a Cidade do Lago sempre foram bons, especialmente depois que o Mestre fugiu com a maior parte do ouro que foi mandado para reconstruir a cidade; até onde consta morreu de fome no deserto, desertado pelos companheiros. Então o povo escolheu outro Mestre, mais interessado nas necessidades do povo do que nas suas próprias, e ele trabalha em conjunto com Bard em Dale, como cidades gêmeas. Dale foi reconstruída ainda mais bela do que era originalmente, ou pelo menos é o que cantam os que a conheceram antes de Smaug vir. Esses primeiros sete anos foram de muita faxina e reconstrução, mas valeram a pena o esforço.

Resumindo, dado que o pergaminho está acabando, nos deram apelidos pelo que aconteceu na Batalha, assim como Thorin ganhou seu apelido de Escudo-de-Carvalho devido ao que aconteceu na Batalha de Azanulbizar; Bombur e Bofur encontraram suas Joias, então pode ser que tenhamos mais fedelhos entre os membros da Companhia nos próximos anos. Como o povo de Durin escasseou tanto nos últimos duzentos anos, estamos nos esforçando para aumentar a taxa de natalidade entre os anões de Erebor _liderando pelo exemplo_.

Amor para sempre,

Ellen Coração-de-Anão, Fundinul

No outro pergaminho havia um belo desenho de um anão robusto de barbas curtas, orgulhosamente em pé segurando no colo um garotinho com tranças no cabelo, e ao lado uma cadeira onde uma elfa de cabelo comprido sorria sentada, sua barriga protuberante com uma gravidez a meio termo. Alguém acostumado com runas Anghertas poderia ler abaixo do desenho:

"Erebor, Dia de Durin do sétimo ano do reino de Kíli Sangue-de-Elfo, Rei Sob a Montanha."

000ooo000 000ooo000 000ooo000

Nota da Autora: Agradeço do fundo do coração a maravilhosa acolhida que recebi de todos os leitores, que sempre tiveram uma palavra de incentivo e ânimo quando eu mais precisava!

Mas, a vida continua! E se houver demanda para isso, e meus amados leitores desejarem, posso tomar coragem e embarcar na jornada de traduzir para vocês a sequela dessa história. É entitulada "Me Envie uma Coruja", e seu prólogo é esse epílogo. Estou no momento em seu capítulo 70, cerca de 300 páginas de texto, e ainda falta um pouco para terminar de narrar os acontecimentos da primeira viagem da família da Terra para visitar sua parente na Terra-média. Começa com algumas cartas de Wolfram, Ellen, Iris e Bilbo, mais alguns Contos da Forja de Mahal, dando sequencia à história do anão falecio que encontra seu Criador. As cartas mostram como Erebor está sendo reconstruída e como as pessoas estão passando tanto na Terra como na Terra-média. Alguns capítulos depois começamos a acompanhar Bilbo e alguns de seus primos viajando para Erebor, para onde a família da Terra está indo na próxima abertura do Portal do Lago Espelho. Espere romance, humor, inquietação, aventura, filhos de Kíli, corvos e biscoitos, e um casamento muito esperado. Mas não imagine que os goblins achem divertido ter a Perdição do Rei Goblin de volta em seu mundo, e você não sabe o que os orcs estão planejando…


End file.
